Peter Pan and his Reluctant Wendy
by The Never Ending Drums
Summary: Sometimes when people ask to be left alone, they really mean it and Jaehwa does. However when Chanyeol ignores her and decides to make her his 'pet project' she finds herself in a situation she can't get out of. It certainly doesn't help that she starts to enjoy his meddling as he breaks all of her rules and everything that she decided was true about the world they live in. EXOfic
1. Chapter 1

So this is a highschool fic I am writing for creativity hours at school. I'm kinda using the EXO characters cause I'm lazy and don't want to develop one hundred billion personalities on my own. I wrote this because I wanted to study Japan so essential this fic is a strange Japanese/Korean culture fic stationed in South Korea. In order to show the differences between the culture in which I am currently residing and Japan/Korea the main character is a Canadian exchange student! And yes I am aware that Korean and Japanese society is not comparable in many aspects. I am also aware that Korean school actually go till 4 then there is 'optional' after school lessons till 9. I have also posted this story on however I think this site needs more kpop stories so I posted it here as well! So unless plagiarizing yourself is possible this is very legal.

I hope you enjoy it!

*Bold words represent words spoken in english

* * *

**120901: Take One**

'Hello, hello, testing, testing,' I scowled into the screen of the camera, how old is this thing? 'Is this thing even on?' I jerkily removed the camera from the tripod and flipped it around with my fingers. 'Isn't there supposed to be a red light or something? Come _on_! I am _not _this bad at technology!' I huffed as I placed the camera back on its destined position and stared at the lenses seeing troubled blue orbs reflected back at me. 'Alright I give up, I'm done with this,' pressing down on the off button I restarted the camera and watched the logo slowly come on. 'Maybe I froze it?' I licked my lips slowly as I pressed down on the screen. 'Is this even a touch screen?' I frowned at the camera as it gazed back with a black screen. 'No, right, no, too old.' Heaving a sigh I stood up and snatched the camera on my way out, fingers clenching it's cool blocky frame. 'There's got has another camera here somewhere.' Trudging down the stairs I made my way to the cupboard in the hallway. Pulling on the metal handles of the cupboard opened it then pulled down a plastic vibrant blue basket, running my hand through it as I sorted through the cameras. They ranged from cheap cereal box prizes to reasonably priced cameras that could not be trusted to a child, well unless you don't mind the kid demolishing them.

'Jaehwa!' I stiffened hearing my korean name, even after being here a year it needed some getting used to.

'Yeah?' Leaning back on my foot to look around the cupboard door, I was met with the pout of my home stays daughter, Sooyun. Her doe like brown eyes were wide with worry as her shiny plump lips pursed into a pout. Her fingers were shaking as she finished tying her hair into a braid.

'What are you doing! We need to get to school!' She pulled her blazer on then tied a bright pink bow over her hair elastic. I closed my eyes and took a breath to calm the jolt of anxiousness that shot through my body. Grabbing the first camera I laid hands on, I shoved the box back on the shelf and slammed the doors shut. Here I was getting late again, I lost track of time much too quickly. There is a reason why I get up two hours before school, and it's not for makeup. I bolted to the door only stopping to swing my backpack over my shoulder and pull my boots on. I hissed in annoyance as the zipper dug into my skin. 'Jaeeeeehwwwwwwa!' Sooyun followed after me while pulling on her braid, fixing her bow habitually. 'We'll be late again! What were you even doing?'

'Oh me?' I grinned at her as I turned the camera on. 'I'm just heading to school, you know? Walking, using my legs, I was doing that before, getting ready.' I glanced at her to see her roll her eyes as she crossed her arms. My eyes shot back to the camera as I pushed down on the recording button.

'You're ridiculous you know that?' She finished her sentence by tugging her lips into a pout.

'**This here**,' I pointed the camera at her face, scrunching my nose as I fixed the brightness, it was too dim. '**Is a very common occurrence in South Korea, do you see it**?' I poked her cheek as I spoke. '**It's a pout**.' I maneuvered the camera so it was recording my face instead. '**In South Korea pouts are essential. Everyone uses them whether they will acknowledge it or not. And well, that is not very different from back home, but here it's considered cute. And girls will pout and make adorable faces to get their way. And well, some guys do as well. However I still remain untainted as I am as perfectly unadorable as I was when I left. Because as you guys know I am **_**not **_**cute.**' I smiled into the camera and waved at my own happy reflection. I ran my hand through my sandy blonde hair, as was my habit, before I bit my lip. '**But I can admit, my tolerance to cuteness is diminishing, I am slowly being swayed by such pouts and cute actions.**' I sighed and pressed my palm to my forehead dramatically, '**I'm still better at ignoring cuteness than you though!' **I taunted, sticking my tongue out.

Sooyun popped into the screen waving. '**Hello, I am Sooyun, I am Jaehwa's friend. She stays with my family**.' She introduced herself to the camera smiling, oblivious to her thick accent. Surprisingly this was Sooyun's first time actually being involved in the video message. I had done these in front of her multiple times, she preferred doing her homework to being involved, apparently I always did these at bad times.

'**Yeah, she's pretty awesome I won't describe her as I'm sure she'll show her personality by interrupting me multiple times.' **I glanced at her with a teasing smile, chuckling as she huffed. '**Well except for the fact that I'm friends with her and a couple of her friends. And well this is where we go to school.**' I flipped the camera to record Seoul High School. The school was huge, four stories high, and despite being a public school it was extremely clean, the outside walls were the same perfect white they were awhile ago. And the lawns, they were perfectly manicured, don't get me wrong the school back home are nice too, but this school just looks perfect! However unlike my old school this one was lacking our weed garden, and scotch broom, can't forget the scotch broom.

'**This school is the bane of my existence, well not really. I'm in the perfect part of the social ladder in this school. I'm not popular, or unpopular I am just there, a commoner. See in Korea things are a **_**little **_**different when it comes to the social ladder.**' I shrugged as I made my way up the stairs. I had a habit of counting, so I can tell you confidently there were exactly forty-three stairs to run up to get to the door. I panned the camera to show the students milling around in their uniforms. Our uniforms were rather dreary, the boys had dark grey coats and pants, paired with white shirts and black ties or grey ties, their uniforms looked more like suits than uniforms. The only liberty the boys got on their uniforms was whether they wanted their collar black or not. We had the same dark grey coat style, however we had grey, white, and dark blue patterned tartan skirts. I felt like a rebel sometimes at school, I feel uncomfortable in skirts so I was one of the few who tended to wear nylons or shorts. Most of the girls expressed their creativity through makeup and cute jewelry, the Queenkas were the model of such things, most of the girls looked up to them and mimicked their fashion sense. '**The popular females are named Queenka's, now where can we find some Queenka's?'** I scanned the grounds looking for the trio, despite being completely and utterly oblivious about social standings (I was the one who only knew my group of friends and everyone else at school was just known as _them_) I knew what people were Queenka's and Kingka's and who weren't.

'**I see them!**' Sooyun exclaimed pointing at the front door as three familiar figures walked outside. Sooyun jumped in front of the camera eager to show off her english to my friends, and well I'm convinced she just likes hearing herself talk. She's lucky I enjoy her talking too. '**Those girls are as close to perfect as you can ever be**,' Sooyun practically gushed as she clasped her hands together. '**The leader is Seoyeon,'** I zoomed into the girl in the middle. She walked as if she owned the school with masterful grace, almost as if she wasn't wearing abnormally high heels. '**Look at her legs! They are perfect, long and milky white, and she always has the perfect amount of makeup, she's just perfect.'** I huffed as I looked at Seoyeon, she pretty much was perfect. She was tall enough to have those great legs. But she was still short enough to wear heels and not dwarf the guys, unlike me I was practically the same height or taller than most of the guys at school. Considering the average height for guys at school was 170 cm and I was 173, I kept away from heels, don't want to hurt their ego's any more than I already do. Seoyeon's hair was always dyed a light brown and done to perfection. Today it was in waves, unlike mine where I just let it down or put it into a rare ponytail. Currently she had the latest trend of fake glasses that fit on her face perfectly making her button nose stand out. '**She's always praised on her fashion sense, and her eyes.**' Sooyun finished and I rolled my eyes in response as I pointed the camera back at me.

'**Except she's always wearing coloured contacts, one day her eyes are blue, then green, purple, brown, heck she's even done red eyes**. **I guess that's the point, I just-I don't even know,'**' I turned the camera back to the group that stopped at the top of the stairs and surveyed the crowd. '**Now, she has two followers Mina, and Eunmi. Though they aren't really followers here, they would be followers at home. They are more like Queenka's two and three here.' **The girls shared the main Queenka's flawlessly elegant style with their heels, makeup, and done up hair. The Queenka's smiled at each other before they made their way to the gates of the school, they passed by us not noticing the camera recording them. '**So, since there are Queenka's there is a male equivalent, right? Well there is, and you'll never guess it but they are the **_**Kingka's**_**.It's like a freaking castle here, being filled with royalty and all.'** I watched as the students started getting excited as they watched the gates. I paused as I looked at the crowd of uniformed students and bit my lip in thought and pointed the camera back at me. '**I think I forgot to mention there are uniforms as well. It's the norm for all school's pretty much. Private and public alike, I actually kinda like it, but you know me. I just find it troublesome to choose the clothes to wear.' **I laughed as I grinned into the camera before flipping it back as the Kingka's walked into the school grounds. Instantly girls started flocking them.

'**The Kingka's here have their own group name!' **Sooyun exclaimed as she pointed at the six guys going up the steps. '**They call themselves EXO, there's Suho, the leader.' **I zoomed in on Suho, he was walking in the middle of the group with a soft smile on his face as he watched his group. He was wearing a sweater under his coat as usual, his own personal deviation from the school uniform. He was actually one of the guys I had mentioned earlier, at a startling 172 cm I found myself taller than him, only by one cm but that's a lot when you're used to being short. '**He is like a mother hen and none of the members actually listen to him it's actually kind of funny- Look at Baekhyun! Awwww he's so cute!' **She cooed going off track as Baekhyun started waving at the girls around him happily with a mischievous grin. He was laughing as he slung his arm around D.O's shoulder, D.O stared at him, his wide eyes before he shrugged Baekhyun's arm off of his shoulder.

'**D.O is the one with the wide owl like eyes. He seems like he'd be a pretty cool guy but I wouldn't know,'** I frowned as I zoomed in on him feeling his pain for being with a bunch of immature boys. '**Poor D.O.**'

'**What's poor about him, he's an attractive guy in a group of attractive guys.' **Sooyun retorted before she continued cooing over Baekhyun who pulled a hat out of his bag and tugged it on, winking at the surrounding girls in the process. '**Isn't he so sexy? Anyways, the one with light blonde hair is Sehun, he's the maknae**,' I zoomed in on Sehun who was missing his tie, again. '**The giant is Chanyeol.**' I laughed at her description as I shifted the camera to him smiling at his tie, at least he was in uniform, I really hated people not adhering to the rules. Chanyeol grinned, saying something to the group, immediately the group and the surrounding people erupted into laughs, the fangirls swooned at their charisma in the background. Some were even taking pictures of the poor boys. '**And the last guy is Kai,' **I focused on the tan boy who was whispering something to Suho. '**Kai's obsessed with dancing along with Sehun, it really shows too.**' It was obvious what she meant, Sehun and Kai walked with a little more grace and confidence than the rest of the group. '**My favourite is Baekhyun**,' the door closed behind the group as the bell went, the crowd mentality almost immediately dissipated as the students started going back to their own cliques (don't even try asking me just _what_ those cliques were).

'**And that's my daily update, hope this answered your guy's questions!' **I smiled and waved at the camera before turning it off and slipping it into my bag. 'Waaaa~ it feels so weird speaking english now.' I moaned as I headed into the school rushing to my class. The halls were always flooded with students pushing and shoving their ways to their classes, there was almost no space to move. The amount of apologies I spewed out every day to get to where I want to was unbelievable as well.

'I enjoy speaking english, it's lots of fun!' Sooyun exclaimed as she entwined her fingers in mine, pulling me through the crowd of students. I gazed at the contrast between our skin; quickly becoming lost in thought. I stood out here, not only was I caucasian, but everyone here was all about skinship. It was natural for them. Skinship did not come naturally to me and it was clear in how I acted. I always felt awkward when Sooyun would grab my hand or lock our arms. Or even just cuddle when we watched movies, but everyone did it here. Well, my eyes drifted to look at the crowds only taking in enough to not bump into someone. Not everyone enjoyed skinship but it was the vast majority of the population that participated in it. Well same genders that is, there was rarely….coed skinship unless the two were dating. What would that be called? Purple? BoyxGirl contact? Hetero touches? I shook my head as I dropped into my seat absent-mindedly, not fully realising we had arrived at class. It would probably would just be considered dating here, as that is the only time people would actually find it acceptable. Otherwise it would be quite promiscuous, wouldn't it be that way anyways? I jumped as the bell went signalling the start of class and I put my hand to my chest as I breathed out.

'Well, that was unexpected,' I mumbled as I looked around the class not seeing Sooyun beside me. 'Am I even in the right class?' Like all of my other class rooms the room consisted of long tables that held four students each spread throughout the classroom. I always claimed the one at the very front on the room, right beside the window, Sooyun always sat beside me, for once she wasn't. And that in itself was worrying, if I wasn't in the wrong class, there was a chance that she was causing trouble.

'Of course you're in the right class,' Sooyun burst out from behind me, I sighed as swiveled in my seat to look at her.

'Well why are you behind me! You're always are beside me! You're destroying the order of the universe!' I exclaimed and she smiled innocently back as she started taking her work books and pencil-case out.

'The order of the universe? Aigoo~ you're a strange one.' She pinched my cheek with her free hand as I frowned at her.

'I am not, humans are creatures of habit, habit implies doing the same thing continuously, therefore since you sit by me everyday, shouldn't you continue sitting by me everyday?'

'You're so dramatic,' she responded with a smile and I shrugged, putting my elbow on her desk as I dropped my head on my palm looking at her with a grin.

'Well if I wasn't so dramatic, what would your life be like?'

'Normal,' she tilted her head and laughed her eyes closing in an automatic response. I smiled before sighing and looking at the door, eyes dropping slightly from tiredness.

'Did you know that it is actually statistically proven that teenagers learn better after 11:30? So school is actually forcing us to learn less by making school start at the ungodly time of 8:30.'

'I know, you're always complaining about getting up early.' Was her easy response as she pulled her pen out and glanced at the door, 'where is the teacher?'

'I dunno, we haven't heard any information about the school trip yet, maybe he's getting information. Teacher Oh isn't the kind of person who is late.' I turned back to the front before swiveling to look at her again. 'I don't mind though, he can take as long as he likes.' I grinned and she nodded absent-mindedly. 'Sooyun, Sooooooyuuuun, eonni~' I frowned as she didn't respond and I followed her gaze to see Baekhyun laughing with Chanyeol.

'His laugh is so infectious,' she cooed with a dreamy smile. I snorted seeing how obvious she was with her affection for him, I can't fathom how she doesn't find it weird how much she fawns over him. Especially since she knows him, it's not like they have never met, they talk almost every single day.

'Yeah, and he's better company than your friend.' I muttered with a frown and she glanced at me with a smile.

'You're being silly, I enjoy your company all day, now's my time to enjoy Baekhyun.' She turned back to watch him and Chanyeol talking and laughing, those two were the only members of EXO in our math class, much to her glee, well she was happy that Baekhyun was even _in _her class.

'Class!' My head snapped to the front of the class as Teacher Oh finally came in. Teacher Oh, unlike most of the teachers in the school was well into his 50's. His peppered hair wasn't the only defining feature of his age, he also had laugh lines faintly outlining his mouth, with the amount he smiled it was surprising his wrinkles weren't more prominent. 'I have news about the trip coming up. So as you all know we have pushed recently on forging new relationships and we have a method for doing that.' I looked back at Sooyun and raised my eyebrow and she shrugged signalling she had no clue what was going on. I nodded and looked back at him, what the hell are they planning? 'We will not be restricting you from hanging out with your friends, on the contrary actually. We encourage you to talk with your friends however, we will be assigning each of you a partner during the trip to encourage getting to know other people.' I stopped breathing momentarily as I froze and went through my mind of all the terrible things that could happen. I am not good with meeting new people, I'm socially awkward. I even refused a handshake because I was too scared to act once, which was humiliating for both me and the boy. How can they expect me to join with some random person? I puffed my cheeks out as he waited for the students to stop chattering among themselves.

'I can't believe this,' I heard Sooyun whisper to herself and I nodded in acknowledgment, I can, stupid school system.

'I will post the list later during class while you are doing your work. Now please pay attention as I start class.' I sent a worried glance behind me at Sooyun and I crossed my fingers and she mimicked the action before we both went to taking notes.

The whole class I was jittery, I have a habit of shaking my leg and tapping or twirling my pencil but it was so much worse during the wait. I could feel my holes being burnt into my cheeks as I imagined all the ways I could embarrass myself in front of someone I don't know. As soon as Teacher Oh announced free time I pulled my phone out and placed it on my desk, watching him head to his desk. I opened his website then stared at my workbook not fully taking in the questions. 'Will he just post the list already?' I muttered, glancing up at him as I refreshed the page.

'Jaehwa!' Sooyun snapped from behind me and I turned to her with wide eyes.

'What?'

'Will you stop shaking your leg? It's distracting me!' I blinked and looked at my leg.

'Ah~ I hadn't realised I was still doing that, sorry.' I turned back to my work and within moments I got restless again and started shaking my leg. 'Post, post, post,' I refreshed the web page again and breathed out as I saw the new pdf file on his page. 'He posted it.'

'He posted it?' I saw Sooyun look over my shoulder out of the corner of my eye as I opened it. 'Where am I?' She questioned as I scrolled through the list looking for my name.

'I don't know I'm looking for me.' I swiped my fingers on the screen looking for my name, 'J-J-J-Jaehwa, Jaeeehwa!' I felt my eyes go wide and I opened and closed my mouth in shock as I tried and failed to complain. I turned and looked at her before practically tossing my phone at her so she could see who my partner was, her mouth quickly followed mine as it dropped open.

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, I think I am.' I muttered breathlessly both of us ignoring the fact that I had nothing to do with this, the administration did.

'Chanyeol, you're with freaking Park Chanyeol,' I looked over at Chanyeol and placed a hand on my chest feeling my heart beat quickly as I bit my lip.

'Who are you with?' I breathed out, feeling an air of depression surround me. I could already see myself stuttering, making snappy comments, and being an airhead, I am a walking embarrassment not to mention I am worse around guys I don't know.

'Ommo, ommo, what do I do?' I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me with wide eyes.

'What do I do? I don't know what I can do, I don't-ommo~' She started pouting and I snatched my phone back and found her name instantly grinning at my luck forgetting my misfortune.

'This is fantastic! I mean, this is great! We get to hang!' I exclaimed with a grin as I glanced over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol again. 'Hey,' I paused and my eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked at me like a hurt puppy.

'What?'

'Do you think we are allowed to sit with our friends on the bus or do we have to sit with our buddies?'

'Jaaaaaaeehwaaaaaa,' she whispered, 'I don't know if I can handle that much charisma!' I laughed in response and shook my head, of course when presented with the chance to be with Baekhyun she would quickly disregard her friends. Not that we mind, she doesn't do it too often.

'_That's_ what you're worried about?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She straightened as I sighed heavily.

'Nothing, nothing at all,' I noticed movement to the corner of my eyes and my eyes almost popped out as I looked at the two new figures beside our desk. 'H-hi,' I squeaked out as I looked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were looking at us with grins.

'Hi,' Chanyeol grinned as he leaned forwards, 'you're Jaehwa, right?' He asked and I nodded, I'm embarrassing myself already aren't I? My eyes probably even rival D.O's I must look so creepy. Seeing him up close I could tell he why he was a Kingka, he had an infectious smile and charming brown eyes. His ears were cute too, they stuck out and were slightly pointy like an elf, I've always loved elves as a kid.

'Y-yeah,' I licked my lips before biting them. 'So, we're going to be partners for the trip. Do you think we'll be told to share seats as well? Well not share, share like a single seat but like on the bus where there are only two seat in rows. Well sometimes they are big enough for three but still. Do you think that'll be what's going on?' Chanyeol started laughing and I went red, and now begins my steep sloped slide to weirdo.

'Yes, we could ask to make sure, maybe we will have to share a single seat.' He grinned and I rubbed my eyes.

'I'm-yeah I'm sorry I'm awkward.' I laughed nervously and sent a hopeless look to Sooyun.

'Awww look at my adorable maknae!' Sooyun cooed and I gave her a deadpan look. Cute? I am _not _cute, that was not cute that was embarrassing.

'I'm not adorable,' I moaned out and huffed as I frowned at her.

'You should start learning the culture of the country you're in. Cute and adorable have different meaning here,' was her comeback and I shrugged not bothering to argue with fact. I was aware that no matter what culture I entered I matched none of those words.

'You guys are funny,' Baekhyun mused as he glanced at Chanyeol who nodded back sharing unspoken words.

'Oh, thanks,' Sooyun stuttered out as she went red and looked at her desk bashfully. The bell went and they grinned and waved before grabbing their stuff and leaving the class already absorbed into a new topic.

I let out a deep breath as I collected my things. 'I'm glad that's over,' I muttered as I started heading to the next class.

'It's not over, it's just beginning think, we are going to see Baekhyun every day of our school trip.' Sooyun was smiling so large I was just waiting for her to complain of her muscles getting sore.

I raised an eyebrow at her, 'are we only seeing Baekhyun?' She seemed to forget that he wasn't my partner, he was hers and I would be seeing Chanyeol a lot more, therefore it's I will, not we will. Not that she really cares….

'Do you not want Chanyeol there? Why are you saying that?' She asked and I rolled my eyes and smiled and she grinned back.

'I'm glad you're not _that_ much of a hopeless case to not realise what's going on around you.'

'Just you wait, karmas going to get you back for your sassy attitude over the trip.' Sooyun exclaimed as she pointed her finger at me with a determined expression. 'Especially when you use such sass to an eonni such as me!' I huffed and pushed through the crowds of students saying nothing, I knew she was right, I was going to embarrass myself, nothing could redeem me. Though I wouldn't say it was karma that would be making me embarrass myself.


	2. Chapter 2

*Meimei is little sister in mandarin, while gege is older brother

*Noona is also a term for an older female friend/sister/girlfriend and is ONLY used by guys

*Maknae is the youngest of the group, whether it be by age or experience

*Oppa is a term for an older male friend/brother/boyfriend and is ONLY used for girls

'You're joking me right?' Chen burst out laughing raising an eyebrow as he tried to control his laughter. 'Single seat? What was going through your mind?'

'I was nervous,' I frowned as I played with my rice, halfheartedly holding my chopsticks.

'I wish I could have been there,' Chen tried to frown but he laughed instead. 'Lay! Lay! Guess what!' I turned to see Lay walking up to the table. I groaned and didn't even bother to prevent Chen from telling Lay. Lay would find out eventually, I may as well get the laughter over and done with today.

'What is it?' Lay asked as he sat down before giving us a dimple filled smile.

'Your sister completely embarrassed herself in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun.'

'What did you do this time meimei?' Lay asked and shook his head grinning as I frowned.

'I-I,' I bit my lip before dropping my arms on the table head following right after. 'I don't want to remember~' I moaned as the events flashed through my mind for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'Calm down Jaehwa, maybe he'll forget,' Sooyun joked as she patted me on the back and I turned my head to frown at her.

'He won't, that'll be his first impression, the trip is going to be horrible.' I sat up and played with my rice again not wanting to consider eating while my stomach churned. I sighed as I heard Lay laughing and Chen whispering something else to him. I knew he was telling the story, at least he had the decency to whisper.

'I can't believe you said that meimei!' Lay tsked as he took a bite out of his pork bun, guaranteed his mother had made it, I wish she made me lunch too. 'You should know better than to expose your fantasies to strangers.' I gaped and went red as Chen started laughing, his tongue poked out while he smiled.

'You know what you have to do now,' Chen patted Lay's shoulder before he looked at me, his eyes brimming with fake tears. 'You'll have to demote her from being your imaginary sister. I'm sorry, it's what's needed.' He faked a sniff and whipped his eyes and I rolled my eyes and smacked his head with the top of my chopsticks. 'Hey!'

'Hey back! That's mean!' I frowned and looked at Lay, 'you won't actually demote me right? I'm sorry I can't learn mandarin I'm trying! Remember our similarities! We could be siblings in another reality!'

'You know I actually thought for a second that you were trying to dissuade the dramatics.' Sooyun commented as she fixed her bow.

'Like they will ever stop,' Lay shook his head and stared at me for a moment before shrugging. 'And I never said you were being demoted, Chen did.'

'Aww~ you're such a wonderful gege !' I smiled and finally started eating my lunch. 'Who are you guys partnered with anyways?' I questioned and the two of them glanced at each other before shrugging. The school school was talking about the ridiculous project the teachers had set up, I mean who assigns trip partners? Room partners and seat partners I understand but trip partners? That just seemed a little too farfetched.

'I was sleeping during the announcement,' Lay answered and I nodded sympathizing with his napping. I would have slept too, if I wasn't so worried about my impending doom.

'I didn't bother to.' Chen finished his rice, kimchi, beef combo and didn't make a move to check the list.

'Don't you guys want to know?' I asked frowning at their inaction.

'Of course they don't care,' Sooyun pouted before pulling out her phone. 'Let's check.' I nodded in agreement and looked over her shoulder as she accessed the pdf. 'Kim Jongdae and~ Zhang Yixing!'

'How did you two end up as partners,' I looked at the screen in surprise as they grinned and high-fived. 'You must have blackmailed someone,' I concluded.

'Now why would Oppa blackmail anyone?' Chen asked with a grin.

'Because he's evil,' Sooyun and I chorused resulting in him laughing.

'If I were I wouldn't have been so obvious. And I might have paired myself up with Mina,' he smiled at said Queenka before turning back to us.

'Well maybe you should go change the pdf again,' Lay joked before he cleaned up his lunch. 'I need to head back and practice, I'll see you guys later,' he smiled and waved before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving.

'Last to come and first to leave at lunch.' I started.

'First to come and last to leave at practice,' Sooyun finished.

'I miss my little gege already.' I frowned and wiped a fake tear as Chen snorted.

'He's taller than you,' he retorted and I huffed.

'Shut it midget.' I snapped and he frowned.

'I'm taller than you, you dwarf!'

'Be quiet both of you! You're both taller than me!' Sooyun snapped, her voice still soft and her face did not look angry at all, so that means we're in the clear zone. The poor girl, surrounded by tall people. At least she wasn't alone Xiumin was short too.

'Don't worry if you drink enough milk you'll catch up to the rest of us,' Chen patted her head and I burst out laughing as she started pouting.

'I'm also older than both of you!' She folded her arms over her chest and I nodded.

'You're right, I'm sorry eonni, we'll be good.' I smiled at her and she nodded.

'Good, now pack up lunch is ending.'

'Already?' I looked at my watch and hummed before rushing to pack up.

The bell went and Chen grabbed his bag as he looked at Sooyun. 'Hurry up noona, class is starting soon.'

'Okay! See you after school maknae!' Sooyun chirped as she waved goodbye leaving with Chen. I watched them leave and smiled, they were cute cousins, they shared the same habits, such as the way they walk. They looked like the same person, except for gender of course. I shook my head and made my way to my class, I didn't have any of them in History, but Lay was in my final class with me today, Korean. Which really sucked come to think of it, we always paired together and it was not either of our first languages. I really should find a new partner.


	3. Chapter 3

*Eonni means older female friend/sister and is ONLY used by females

'Eonni~' I whispered as I ran my hand through my hair.

'Yeah?' She questioned as she looked around for Baekhyun.

'Do you think we can switch partners? Like, let Baekhyun and Chanyeol be buddies and we could be partners.' I smiled at her and she looked at me before smiling.

'No.'

'Why?' I frowned and she gave me a look.

'Because it's my chance to spend time with Baekhyun! And I don't think they'll let us,' she pointed over at Teacher Jung, my Ethics who was currently in a heated conversation with the Queenka's.

'I guess,' I licked my lips before biting them. 'Oh my gosh, there they are,' I spotted the Kingka's walking up, together as usual.

'Jaehwa-shii!' Chanyeol exclaimed and he smiled widely as he waved and I went red and waved back.

'Hello, Chanyeol-shii,' I walked up to him and gave a small bow and he laughed.

'There's no need to be so formal, we'll be hanging out for the next few days after all.'

'Ah,' I nodded and smiled nervously as I ran my hand through my hair.

'Are you Chanyeol's partner?' I looked to see Kai smiling at me and I nodded.

'Yeah, I'm Jaehwa, Jongin-shii, right?' I asked and he nodded.

'Yeah, I'm not surprised you know me, I am the most attractive Kingaka here,' Kai smirked and I laughed feeling at ease, he reminded me of my brother.

'Yeah! Kai! Stop flirting with my partner,' Chanyeol snapped before his fixed his coat. 'Besides we all know I'm the most attractive one,' he winked arrogantly, eliciting a smile of disbelief from me.

'I was not flirting with her, she was flirting with me.' He responded and I snorted, laughing before going red. My terrible habit was already striking, my snorting.

'When was I flirting with you? I just said hi,' I retorted trying to pretend I wasn't embarrassed.

'See, look at my smart partner, she already knows who to side with.' Chanyeol grinned.

'Attention! Students! Attention!' I turned to see Teacher Jung who was trying and failing to catch the attention of the students. Her short stature certainly wasn't helping her either.

'Hey!' Teacher Oh snapped loudly. 'Listen up!' He growled out getting all of the students attention. Teacher Jung bowed and smiled at him and looked like she was thanking him before she cleared her throat.

'Now I have already gotten multiple complaints over the past few days and I want to clear something with you. There will be _no _switching partners. Who you are with, is who you will stay with! You all know the rules, when we get into the buses your head will read them to you again to make sure you remember them. And yes, you _will _be sitting with your partner on the bus. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour! Teacher Oh will be reading out what buses you will be on. Group A is in bus one, the bus to my left. Group B is in bus two, the bus to my left. When you get called you can get into your bus.'

'In Group A we have Nam Soyoung and Lee Rina. Next we Park Chanyeol and Kim Jaehwa.' I immediately grabbed my bag and walked to the bus with Chanyeol.

'Well would you look at that, we will be sharing single seats.' Chanyeol whispered to me and I went red and cleared my throat.

'Yeah, well where do you want to sit? I'm okay anywhere. Is it okay if I have the window seat though?'

'Sure,' he nodded and made his way to the back of the bus. I followed after him before he pointed at the row at the very back. 'We are sitting here!' I nodded and looked at the front of the bus before sitting down beside the window. He dropped into his seat and smiled, 'so are you looking forward to the trip?'

'Yeah,' I like trips, I finished my sentence in my head and Chanyeol smiled lopsidedly.

'You know you can say everything you want to with me. You don't have to keep anything in.' He looked to the front of the bus calmly looking at the pairs who were coming in as I stared at him in shock. How can he look so normal after reading my mind like that! 'I have an older sister.' He turned his head to look at me and I opened my mouth and shut it before furrowing my eyebrows.

'Older sister?'

'Yeah, I got good at reading between the lines because of her.' He smiled and I nodded.

'Ah, that's actually pretty cool, I have two brothers, but they are still oblivious to females and our manner of speech.' I smiled at him though it probably looked more like a wince. I was extremely sensitive to my mannerisms at the moment and I could hear how ridiculous I sounded, because I was speaking extremely formal. My friend always called it my "psychologist speak".

'Relax, seriously, I'm not going to bite.' He started laughing before he stood up quickly, banging his head on the bus roof as he waved at DO and Sehun who made their way into the bus. He rubbed his head and dropped down into his seat again as they started to walk up to us. I smiled and laughed snorting in the process.

'Nice,' I muttered and he glanced at me smiling before he highfived his friends.

'D.O, Sehun, did you two meet my partner yet?' He asked and they shook their head.

'Hi, I'm D.O,' D.O smiled at me and I smiled back. He's actually kind of cute, I like how big his eyes are, curious dreamy brown eyes.

'I'm Sehun.' Sehun nodded to me with a blank face and I nodded back feeling the nervousness I hadn't realised had disappeared come back full force.

'I'm Jaehwa, it's nice to meet you,' I stood making a point to not bash my head and gave a small bow.

'Showoff,' Chanyeol muttered rubbing his head and I laughed quietly as I sat down again.

'We'll see you after the trip,' D.O nodded to the full seats beside and in front of us. 'The only seats left are in the front.'

'Oh, we can move,' the girl in front of us made to get up and D.O shook his head.

'Don't worry about it, you got here first. See you guys later' He smiled before walking off, Sehun looked at the seat before sighing.

'See you later hyung,' he nodded to Chanyeol before following D.O.

'So, what do you want to do?' Chanyeol asked and I blinked and tilted my head.

'What do you mean?' I asked frowning and he mimicked me by tilting his head and frowning.

'Well we have a long ride ahead of us, we should try and be less nervous now rather than later.'

'Ah.'

'Ah?' He frowned at my response.

'We could do twenty questions?'

'I'm okay with that,' he grinned a mischievous shine coming into his eyes and I frowned.

'But nothing embarrassing,' I quickly said not wanting to imagine what he could be imagining. 'So can I go first?' I asked and he nodded.

'What's your favourite color?' He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

'Aren't I asking the first question?'

'You did ask the first question, you asked if you could go first,' he grinned and I smiled before rolling my eyes.

'Alright then fine, I'll answer yours, mine was going to be that too.' I frowned and bit my lip as I thought. 'I don't know either blue, green or purple, yours?'

'Black.'

'Black's a shade not a color,' I responded immediately and he sighed.

'You're a stickler for details aren't you?'

'I would say yes, but then it would just be more embarrassing when I do something wrong.' I retorted, 'sorry if it offended you.'

'It didn't, so what's your question?'

'Favourite number?'

'21, what about you?'

'23.'

'Favourite animal?'

'Definitely a cat, even though I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to them,' I smiled dropping into my habit of giving more information than asked.

'I like most animals, I used to have seven dogs. I also had a cat, but I had to get rid of it, I'm allergic to them as well.'

'What about favourite element? Like actual element not chemistry.'

'Fire,' he grinned holding out his palm like he had a flame before he shook his hand out faking a pained expression. 'You?'

'Ah, I don't know, air maybe, or water, I can never choose.'

'You're indecisive aren't you?'

'Ehe,' I licked my lips and nodded, 'yeah. I can't make up my mind. What about favourite genre of music?'

'Hip hop and rap probably, you?'

'I'm okay with all of them really, but I prefer Pop and country.' We fell into silence after and I pulled out my ipod ready to put music on.

'Do you have english music?' Chanyeol asked looking at my ipod and I nodded.

'Do you want to listen to my music with me? I have a headphone divider….thing,' I pulled it out and looked at it with a frown.

'Sure,' he grinned and pulled out his headphones connecting them to the divider. I created a new playlist naming it "ommooo", it fit in with all of my strangely named playlists. I filled the playlist with the hip hop and rap english songs I liked including some of my favourite pop songs. I fit my headphones in and started the playlist. I sighed as I relaxed, smiling as KB came on, I hope he likes my music.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, on my side anyways. I took to reading and listening to music. Chanyeol however switched between listening to music and being quiet to chatting with the other students animately, he made this switch quite frequently. I didn't mind that he ignored me for the rest of the ride. I actually enjoyed just listening to music and reading. It's what I like doing when I'm on road trips, road trips were the perfect time to daydream and get lost in your thoughts and not be bothering anyone. This was because everyone was too busy doing their own things to notice. 'Mei mei!' I looked up as I waited for the students to get out of the bus. Like usual I was too lost in my thoughts to notice something important happening in this case, the bus stopping.

'Gege?' I responded automatically as I noticed Lay and Chen standing three rows down letting other people pass them. 'I didn't know you guys were in our group!' I smiled as we finally got our chance to go down the aisle to leave.

'That's because you weren't looking for us,' Chen smiled, his tongue poking out in response.

'You were much too busy flirting,' Lay added and I went red and shook my head.

'I was not flirting.'

'Then what were you doing?'

'We were communicating in a formal fashion.' I responded as we made our way through the crowd of excited students. Chen slung his arm around Lay's shoulder as they walked as he accidently touched Lay's neck. Lay immediately shied away and I started laughing.

'Oh my gosh, Lay, you are a walking Chinese contradiction,' I blurted out and he smiled meekly and shrugged. I always found the difference between interaction in cultures interesting. For example in Chinese culture it was common for friends to sling their arms around each others shoulders as they walked. I had heard as being described as "holding each other back," however Lay didn't usually enjoy doing that because of his sensitive neck. Anything from a breath or a tiny nudge on his neck made him uncomfortable.

'I don't like my neck being touched,' he responded before he leaned forward. 'Just like how you hate people talking into your ear.' He spoke into my ear and I stiffened and rubbed my ear before blowing on his neck. He yelped and scowled at me as Chen started laughing at us.

'You know I would say you two were siblings if you were both Chinese.' Lay and I glanced at each other then rolled our eyes in unison. Chen always alluded to the fact we weren't actually related, it was almost like an obsession how much he mentioned it.

'Jaehwa~!' I turned to see Sooyun running towards us, she had a large smile imprinted on her face and bright red cheeks to go along with her overjoyed mood.

'Hey,' I smiled at her as she slowed down and entered our closed off clique.

'I think I love him,' she cooed as she hugged my arm. 'I really do.'

'Love? No, dude,' I shifted as Lay and Chen shared amused looks. Even though I had switched languages since moving here I still found words that matched the ones at home. Like dude, the group never failed to find it amusing that I always used the word dude with them even all of them even though Sooyun is a female. 'Dudette, you can't love him, it's much too soon. I mean you don't even really know him! You don't even know what he's allergic to! Or his favourite genre of music, or his favourite element!' I spewed the questions that Chanyeol and I had gone over as evidence. I've always been a firm believer in getting to know someone a long time before even admitting your crush. As much as I had a soft spot for romance and fairy tales I didn't believe in love at first glance at all.

'Really? Is that all I need to love him? Because I can easily go figure out,' she responded before laughing.

'You know what I mean,' I muttered before looking around. 'What are we supposed to be doing?' I asked as I looked around at the students who all seemed to know what was going on.

'Were you not listening to the rules?'

'What rules?' Lay asked, my face echoed his words.

'You know, when the teacher stood at the front of the bus and was telling you what we were going to do when we got to the hotel?'

'I was busy in the back of the bus,' I answered shrugging.

'I was busy sleeping,' Lay smiled and Sooyun sent us disbelieving looks.

'How could you not notice!' She demanded and I just laughed in response, she really could not pull of angry. She looked more like a puppy than anything when she was worked up. 'I can't believe you two, well we are waiting to be told what rooms we will be in, the teachers are coming to us individually to give us our room keys.'

'Oh, that's convenient,' I muttered.

'I remember now! I wasn't sleeping, I just forgot,' Lay smiled like that was any better than sleeping and Sooyun pouted. She was constantly getting upset with how laissez faire Lay and I were towards life. She was always ranting about how we were influencing Chen down the same road as well, though it seemed to be his nature as well.

'You two are hopeless. Come on Chen let's go be normal people on our own.' They started walking off looking completely pleased with themselves and I frowned.

'Eonni!' I exclaimed following after them, Lay exclaimed, 'Noona!' at the same moment already rushing over.

'Room 225, 225, 255,' I mumbled as I walked down the hallway lugging my suitcase behind me. 'I wonder who my roommate will be?' I murmured as I found my room and walked in. 'Hello? Anyone in here yet?' I asked as I took my shoes off. My mouth opened slightly as I looked around the room, it was really nice quality. The roof was high and the beds were clean and neat, the view outlooked the busy city below, and there were outlets right next to both of the beds for personal use. I immediately sat down on the bed by the window and collapsed onto it waiting for my roommate. Thank goodness it wasn't a drama, if it was somebody would probably accidently get placed with a guy that ends up being their future love because of an organizational mistake.

'Hello?' I perked up hearing someone else enter the room.

'Hello,' I turned to face the door and was surprised to see Mina, one of the Queenka's. 'I guess we're roommates, I'm Jaehwa.' I smiled at her and got up and bowed.

'Mina,' she smiled and bowed back before looking around the room.

'I hope you don't mind that I already took this bed.'

'I don't first come first serve, right?' She smiled softly as she looked at the drawers. 'What ones do you want?'

'Don't need any, no worries, I can keep all my stuff in my bag, you can take all of them if you want. What days are we heading to the temples?' I asked and she looked up from the drawers she was filling with her stuff.

'You were not listening to our head?' I laughed sheepishly and shook my head.

'I was busy talking.'

'I noticed,' I raised an eyebrow and she looked at me blankly. 'What? How?'

She made an o with her mouth and looked at the ceiling as if the answer was written on it. 'I was sitting beside you and Chanyeol-shii.'

'Oh,' I winced and ran my hand through my hair. 'Sorry I didn't notice.'

'You didn't need to Jaehwa-shii, we didn't know each other then.' I blinked mystified at her tinkling laugh. I had never noticed Mina before really, but I was seeing why she was a Queenka. She was devastatingly innocent, I felt like I was tainting her just by being in the same room. 'Since we're going to be sharing a room can I call you eonni?' She asked, her eyes were wide and sparkled childishly, so much so that I knew I couldn't refuse her.

'Ah, no I d-don't mind,' I shook my head as she smiled widely back. 'How do you know I'm older than you?' I questioned and she blinked before smiling sweetly, looking almost like she was glowing with innocence.

'I was born in December, I'm probably the youngest in our year.'

'Ah,' I nodded and smiled at her. 'Gotcha.' I blinked and frowned as I stared at her. I found it hard to believe she was that innocent. Maybe she was but, I watched her hum as she pranced around the room with what seemed to be practiced ease. I just can't fathom someone being that innocent. With a shake of my head I grabbed my book and started reading, I may as well leave her to her own devices. No use talking to her when we won't converse after this trip.


	5. Chapter 5

*Didi is younger brother in mandarin (well google says it is I may be wrong)

* * *

'So where are we going to?' I asked as I boarded the bus with Lay. I rolled my shoulders as I tried to wake up. I couldn't even have a coffee to wake me up.

'Beomesa temple,' he answered as he made his way to the back.

'Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to be getting on now.' I sat down on the seat I was had on on the way here and he sat down right in front of me.

'They are probably all getting ready.' Lay looked around the bus seeing it was empty before he smirked looked at me. 'So, how's _Chanyeol_,' he winked and I went red.

'What? W-what do you mean how is he? I don't know, I haven't seen him today,' I blurted out and he just laughed.

'You know exactly what I mean meimei. Come on you can tell me, I'm your gege, I need to know who you find,' he went quiet and looked around before mock whispering. 'Sexy.'

'Gege!' I squeaked out as I felt my cheeks starting to burn holes into my face.

'Oh come on, just tell me.'

I heaved a large sigh before making sure nobody was around. 'I guess he's kinda cute,' I whispered and Lay just laughed.

'You guess? I know it's more than that, you're in love with him.' He grinned and I felt my eyes go wide.

'L-love! I barely even know the guy!' I exclaimed and he nodded his eyes twinkling with happiness.

'I know, I'm joking. Sheesh you take everything so seriously.' He winked as he ruffled my hair and I scowled as I fixed it.

'Jerk,' I muttered as I folded my arms.

'Jaehwa-shii!' I looked at the bus door to see the three members of EXO-K that were in group A with me walk in.

'Ah, hello,' I smiled and nodded to them.

'Lay!' Sehun smiled, the first one I had seen up close, and waved at him. 'How are you?' I blinked surprised at his lack of respect. Sehun seemed oblivious to his mistake as he took Chen's place to talk to Lay about their dance class.

'Don't worry about it Jaehwa-shii,' Chanyeol chirped as he sat down. 'Lay told him he could drop the honorifics around him.'

'Oh,' I nodded and relaxed into my seat and waved at D.O who waved at me.

'Kyungsoo-shii,' I greeted with him, 'how are you?'

'I'm good, how are you Jaehwa-shii?'

'I'm pretty good, are you guy looking forward to the temple?' I asked glancing at Chanyeol to make sure he was involved in the conversation.

'Yes, it seems like it will be interesting,' D.O nodded and Chanyeol shrugged.

'It seems like it might be but it's not really my thing.'

'It's not your style?' I asked before laughing to myself remembering my friend Kris. Chanyeol just blinked and D.O stared at me with his wide eyes and I coughed lightly then grinned weakly.

'Sorry, it's my friends thing to say that and-yeah.' I stopped talking and looked away before Chanyeol started laughing.

'You're funny,' he mused and I looked at him with wide eyes.

'Eh?'

'Ha! You look like D.O hyung!' Sehun blurted out joining our conversation. I went red and Lay started laughing too.

'Awww meimei's going red,' he cooed and D.O looked at him.

'Meimei? Isn't that sister in mandarin?' Lay and I both looked at D.O surprised.

'Ah, yeah it is,' I answered nodding and Sehun blinked and looked between Lay and I.

'You two look absolutely nothing alike,' Sehun deduced quickly and I smiled.

'We don't look alike because we aren't related,' I shot back. 'The cousins deemed us siblings because we apparently act alike or something, I don't see it.' I shrugged and leaned back on the window to face the group.

'Didi!' Lay exclaimed as Chen walked into the bus with a couple more students. 'Why did you guys deem us siblings again?' Lay asked and Chen grinned, Chen was fully aware Lay was indulging him. On top of Chen's obsession of mentioning our sibling controversy he loved to spout the reasons behind it and show off his "advanced" thinking.

'You mean other than both of you guys forgetting everything, both love japanese culture, you both cause chaos,' to which Lay and I both rolled our eyes in sync. Chaos? Lay and I, we did not _cause _chaos, merely things happened which were opportune for us, though not for others. 'And well you guys are just similar in general.' He finished off lamely.

'Well would you think at that,' I mused. 'Three reasons and one comment.'

'I don't think that's enough to call us siblings,' Lay finished and we both gave Chen a look and Chen just frowned.

'You guys always sleep everywhere and like dreaming.' He commented as he glanced at Sehun who was still sitting in his seat.

'Talking about dreaming,' I turned to Lay and clapped my hands. 'I had the coolest dream ever the other day! It was a continuation of the creepy one!' I exclaimed, I didn't elaborate further because well it was a supernatural dream, which I hate so I didn't want to even consider reiterating it. Especially not around three strangers.

'Really?' He grinned as he shifted in his seat to face me. 'I found that when I sleep in the bus I dream of dancing….' He mused and I smiled, despite being an avid dancer, Lay and I found it interesting that he never actually dreamed about dancing. He also loved to say what types of dreams he had because it tends to change depending on where he sleeps.

'Sehun-shii,' Chen finally said gaining his attention that was on Lay. 'I need to get to my seat.' Sehun blinked and looked where he was sitting then at Lay.

'You already know Lay, you should sit with D.O hyung, you never talk with him.' Sehun replied easily and I frowned.

'Sehun-shii, you be letting Chen sit there.' I frowned at him and Sehun frowned back. 'It's the rules, besides your friends with Kyungsoo-shii so there is no problem with you sitting with him.' He stared at me and I stared back, 'Sehun-shii.' I continued and he slowly got up and sat down beside D.O.

Chanyeol immediately started laughing. 'She can tame Sehun better than Suho-hyung can! That's hilarious!' He smiled as D.O looked at him with a clearly unamused expression. Chen sat down and Sehun sighed as he laid his head on D.O's shoulder.

'Hyung~' he moaned and D.O patted his head.

'It's okay Sehun, Chanyeol is just being mean, you did well listening to Jaehwa-shii.' I laughed at Chanyeol's shocked face and smiled at D.O who smiled back.

'D.O~' Chanyeol chorused looking hurt and I laughed before turning to Lay and Chen.

'I sent the video,' I suddenly mentioned. I hadn't told Lay and Chen at all about my plans to start filming my latest video and well, that was for the best. I don't even want to think of what they would have contributed to Sooyun's and my explanation of the school. Chen immediately plastered a displeased look on his face as he connected the dots. The group had already gotten used to my seemingly random comments. Though they never were random to me, I just made faster connections than other people.

'I can't believe you filmed it without us. We are always in your video updates.' Chen muttered and Lay blinked seemingly not caring that he had been left out.

'Well clearly not since we weren't in the last one. Ne, how's Kris?' Lay asked and I huffed.

'He's good, he's been teasing me lately on my english. He's saying I'm getting a korean accent.' I frowned before narrowing my eyes at Lay. 'And what are you doing teaching me changsa dialect! Kris started laughing at me over that too,' I huffed and Chen started laughing.

'Think of it this way, if he wasn't teasing you, you wouldn't be friends,' Lay responded and I sighed and nodded.

'I suppose. I should have never introduced you guys to him.' I muttered and I frowned and Chen smiled and squeezed my cheek.

'Stop pouting, it's good to share friends.'

'I'm not pouting!' I smacked his head and he pouted and rubbed his head.

'That hurts! Lay! Control your meimei!'

'Good job meimei,' Lay congratulated me and smiled and Chen frowned at us.

'Your supposed to be on my side hyung! I've known you longer than she has.'

'But she's a girl, she needs to learn how to stand up for herself,' came Lay's quick reply and Chen rolled his eyes.

'I hope she never meets Tao, I don't even want to know what he would teach her,' Chen mused and frowned as he imagined the different types of abuse only the imaginary me would inflict upon him.

'I already know Tao,' I responded frowning.

'Yeah, but you don't know him face to face, which is good because who knows what he would teach you. He's a master at wushu.'

'Wushu?' I tilted my head confused and Chen nodded.

'Yeah, it's a type of martial arts.'

'Waaaa that's so cool!' I exclaimed while grinning.

'Chen,' Lay spoke up and Chen blinked and looked at him.

'Yeah?' He questioned and Lay rested his hand on his shoulder.

'Tao is moving here with Luhan.'

'Really?' Chen exclaimed and he started grinning as the bus stopped at the temple, he seemed to have forgotten his previous sentiment of not wanting me to meet him. 'That's awesome! What school are they going to?'

'Kyunggi high school.'

'No,' Chen groaned and I winced. In Korea rival schools were a big thing, each school had an official rival. This wasn't to engage the students in violence, but rather more like a constant opponent in tournaments. We often engaged in football, basketball, martial arts, or even dancing competitions with our rival, Kyunggi high school. Of course with the schools being mostly full of immature teens that translated to verbal, and sometimes even physical fights. It was amazing that we were friends with Xiumin considering he is currently going to Kyunggi.

'Why are they going to the rival school?' I asked with a frown and Lay shrugged.

'I don't know, I'm trying to convince them to go to school with us but Tao never says anything when I suggest it. And Luhan just changes the subject.'

'Are they not coming with their families?' I asked and Lay shook his head.

'Tao is coming with his parents and Luhan is coming with them. He'll be rooming with the Huang's, Tao's family.' I nodded and stood up as I waited for our turn to get out.

'I guess if they go to Kyunggi then they have Xiumin.' Chen muttered before frowning. 'It would be better for them to come here though! And bring Xiumin with them.'

'MInseok-oppa is awesome,' I grinned as I walked out of the bus. 'He actually _helps _me with my math.' I frowned at Chen and he smiled sheepishly. Whenever Chen promises to help it either ends up with him using equations that he explains through singing terms, which I cannot understand at all, or with us having a movie night.

'What? I tried to help.' He disagreed leading me to roll my eyes. Because of his last music jargon filled explanation I didn't understand my work at all.

'That wasn't helping that was sabotage! I failed my quiz because of you.'

'Are you sure it wasn't just because of your own failures?' Chen questioned and I scowled.

'Yes! I was using the techniques you taught me!'

'Miss Kim,' I froze hearing my name and I turned to face an unhappy looking Teacher Oh.

'Yes, Teacher Oh?' I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Where is your partner?'

'Ah,' I turned and frowned. Huh, I hadn't noticed he had left. It is a seriously bad problem of mine, when I get wrapped into something I get into it, I hardly notice my surroundings.

'Right here Teacher Oh, we just got seperated for a second.' Chanyeol walked up and smiled at Teacher Oh pleasantly and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to get in trouble.

'Teacher Oh, where is group B?' I asked as I looked around not seeing the other bus as he sighed heavily as if expecting my question.

'If you were listening,' I went red as he gave me a knowing look he was well aware of my habits of not paying attention or of daydreaming. 'Then you would know that they are seeing the other temple and will come here tomorrow.'

'Ah right, I remember now,' I smiled and turned walking away in embarrassment.

'You're lucky,' Chanyeol mused and I frowned while looking at him.

'What do you mean?'

'If I hadn't walked up to you at that moment you would have gotten into trouble.' He grinned and I raised an eyebrow in response.

'_We_, we would have gotten into trouble. I would have gotten into trouble then he would have asked who my partner was. I would gladly tell him and you would get into trouble too,' I smiled at him before getting distracted by the beauty of the temple. 'Woah,' I pulled out my camera and immediately started taking pictures. I continued taking pictures ooing and aahing at the different statues outside the gates. I stopped and frowned when I realised I didn't hear Chanyeol. I turned and saw Chanyeol standing there with his eyes closed just listening to music.

He opened his eyes and blinked, 'what? Continue with your photo taking.' He waved to the temple and I put my hand on my hip and stared at him. 'What?' He questioned looking bewildered.

'How are you just standing there? This is beautiful!' He blinked and looked at the temple.

'I know, I've just been here a lot, it's kind of worn off the excitement.' He shrugged causing me to frown. I bet he's just saying that because he doesn't care for history. He probably isn't actually that smart. Just an attractive face. Call me prejudiced but he just never seemed that intelligent to me. Whenever I saw him in class he seemed to only be fooling around, never actually doing his work. So it really isn't that much of a surprise that a man such as he is, would be uncultured to his own history. Though I guess he never clued in that smart, and cultured was the new sexy. No, he probably thought class clowns were, not only that but I was getting an impression that he supported the last statement.

'Mhm,' I turned and started walking around. If he didn't want to enjoy this beautiful history, that doesn't mean I don't have to.

'Beomeosa Temple,' I looked at Chanyeol as he caught up with me. I quickly noticed he was missing his headphones this time. 'Was built by a monk that went by Ui Sang. It was built in the year 678 during the reign of King Munmu. At that time this area was apart of the Silla Kingdom.' I blinked and listened as Chanyeol started telling stories of the temple. I took pictures as we went enjoying his explanations of our surroundings. I was extremely surprised to know that he cared at all, let alone knew that much about nothing. Maybe I was wrong, perhaps he wasn't as uncultured as I first though. However I didn't miss the smug expression that appeared on his face at the faint look of shock I gained after he started talking. Or maybe he really did just do this tour so much that he memorised everything.


	6. Chapter 6

I listened to Chanyeol intently as he pointed out different aspects of the temple, such as how it was actually rebuilt after being partially destroyed. I was watching him speak, his eyes were shining and he had a small smirk on his face as he spoke. His voice was low but soft and captivating. I looked away as I felt my cheeks grow warm I really shouldn't be focusing on him so much. 'And apparently that's why it's called Geumjeongsan. Or Gold Well mountain.'

'Really?' I asked, 'I can't imagine why a fish from heaven would like the well so much. If I were in heaven I don't think I'd ever want to come down.' I mused as I looked up at the sky with a wistful smile. I absolutely loved this weather, it suited the temple perfectly. There was a sweet smelling wind, carrying the scent of the blossoms in the garden, and the sky was a bright blue. The clouds were few and a fluffy white.

'I don't think I would last in heaven for long,' Chanyeol disagreed. 'I'd want to come back down and see everything first hand as the times change and things evolve.'

'Mmmmm,' I nodded in agreement, he had a valid point. I would love to see the how the world would move forward. 'However the fish did neither,' I smiled laughing.

'Yeah, that fish just swam around, nothing special about that. Unless of course that was it's purpose.' I paused and tilted my head towards him, my brow raised curiously.

'Purpose? So, like it came down just to bless the land and have the well named what it was?' He nodded and leaned down slightly as he spoke to me. Being a whole ten centimeters taller he had started lowering his head when he spoke to even out the height difference.

'Purpose, it's a nice thing isn't it?'

'Yeah, purpose…..is good.' I blinked and looked at the shrine as I licked my lips. I was enjoying today, I always figured that Chanyeol was a social person but I never thought I would be comfortable with him after a couple of hours. I was only able to relax that easily with a small amount of people. I even knew my friend for a year before we became comfortable with each other.

'What?' He asked and he looked over at me when I remained silent.

'Well, ugh, nevermind.' I watched as he frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together.

'You can't just say nevermind. Say what you were thinking, I want to know.' I groaned and frowned. He just wouldn't give up would he? Him and my brother seemed to have that in common. Though my brother wanted me to say what I thought because he had some delusion that I was hiding a brilliant thought. I think Chanyeol's just naturally curious and want to know, after all he barely even knows me.

'But I said nevermind.' He let out a short laugh and smiled.

'So? Do you blame me for wanting to hear what you want to say?'

'Well,' I looked out at the temple, watching the students milling around before I rested my palms on the stone bench we were sitting on. 'I don't know, I was just going to say that this is less nerve wracking than I thought it would be. I'm not good with people I don't know, I get really nervous and say stupid things.'

'But Jaehwa-shii,' he blinked at me looking innocent. 'You always say stupid things.' I gasped and laughed before I shook my head.

'I can't believe you,' I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to grin.

'I thought you were fine actually, you didn't come off as nervous.' He opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and smiling.

'What? Tell me what you want to say, I want to know.' I mimicked him and he just quirked an eyebrow before breaking into a grin.

'I forgot what I was going to say,' he responded, I snorted then let out a little cough pretending I didn't just snort.

'Sure, sure,' I waved my hand at him. 'I'll let you off this time.'

'Yah! Jaehwa!' I looked up to see Chen run up, Lay was waiting for him in the background. 'We need to get to the bus, we are heading to the local mall for lunch.'

'Ah, okay.' I nodded, he grinned and made a heart symbol with his hands before winking and running off. I sighed in relief that Chanyeol hadn't noticed Chen's shenanigans before we started walking back to the bus. Chen and his ridiculous shipping...

'You shouldn't sigh so much,' I looked at Chanyeol and he was looking at the sky before he glanced at me. 'Every time you sigh out loud you lose some happiness.'

'It's a habit, just because I sigh doesn't mean I'm upset.' I responded. 'I sigh when I'm happy, relieved, upset, tired, bored, angry, it's just something I do. So don't worry I don't think I'm losing happiness.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. We finished our walk to the bus in silence. We occasionally bumped arms as we went. Chanyeol was always walking into the person he was walking with it seemed. I never noticed it before but after it happened a few times I had a faint recollection of the video we made. He bumped shoulders with Kai a lot because he was walking beside him. I didn't mind, I had a terrible habit of doing the same so if anything it just resulted in more bumps. I hopped into the bus and made my way to our seat. 'We're meeting with Group B at the mall, right?' I questioned and Lay nodded.

'You guys should sit with us at lunch.' Sehun spoke up and I blinked in surprise.

'Really?' I asked bewildered and Chanyeol laughed in response.

'Of course, Sehun wouldn't invite you if he didn't want you guys to join us.' Chanyeol responded and he shook his head. 'You really are socially awkward,' he smiled innocently and I smacked his shoulder.

'Jerk,' I huffed and he just laughed. I looked up to see Lay frowning, I frowned back at him and he shook his head then smiled before turning back to Chen. 'I'm so hungry,' I leaned my head against the window of the bus and put my hand to my stomach as I moaned.

'We're almost at the mall Jaehwa-shii, you can last, **fighting**.' Chanyeol pumped his fist looking sincere, his english however was adorable. He had a thick korean accent that deemed the word almost unrecognizable. I giggled and put my hand to my mouth to try and not laugh. He looked confused and I started laughing louder.

'Sorry, it's just,' I bit my lip. That was freaking adorable.

'What?' Chanyeol frowned and he looked completely bewildered.

'Don't worry hyung, you're just embarrassing yourself, as usual.' Sehun mocked and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him. Sehun just smirked and stuck his tongue out as DO started glaring at Chanyeol, challenging him to hit Sehun.

'Calm down,' I said between my laughter and he pouted and crossed his arms.

'I am calm,' he muttered and I shook my head.

'Sure, sure,' I looked outside and stared in awe at the mall we were approaching. 'Woah, it's huge!'

'Are there no big malls in Canada?' Chanyeol asked as he looked out the window.

'Well yes, but ours aren't that tall! Metro is a pretty decent mall, it's more wide than tall though.' I blinked as I bit my lip. Tall buildings intimidate me, I always feel like they are going to fall and crush me.

'You'll be fine,' Chanyeol said and I blinked and stared at him.

'What? Are you a mind reader or something?' I questioned and he laughed and shook his head.

'No, I'm just at picking up stuff like that.' He smiled before bouncing up and heading off the bus. Eh? I watched him go with a frown. Is he even human? How can he just know what I'm thinking like that! The sister excuse just doesn't account for everything.

'He's smarter than people think.' I got jolted out of my thoughts by DO who was waiting for me to go first like the gentleman he is.

'Does everyone have the capability to know what I'm thinking!' I exclaimed and I frowned as DO smiled back.

'You just show your emotions on your sleeve,' he responded before waving to the aisle. 'Ladies first.'

'Thank you Kyungsoo-shii.' I smiled at him before walking out of the bus. 'Am I really that readable?' I asked walking with him to the food court. I was lost in the mall so I kept close to him, he seemed to know exactly where to go.

'Yes, Kai's like that too. Did you like the temple?' He asked turning his wide open eyes to look and me and I nodded smiling.

'Yeah, it was really cool. I was very surprised with how much Chanyeol knew though, he doesn't seem, that intelligent. No offense,' I said quickly after and he smiled.

'Why would that offend me? I'm not Chanyeol. Like I said,' he walked into the food court and didn't stop walking somehow already identifying where the rest of EXO-K was. 'He's smarter than people think.' He smiled as Kai walked up to him and slung his arm around his shoulder.

'Hello Jaehwa-shii,' Kai greeted with a smile and I smiled back before he turned attention to DO. I walked away from them feeling like I was invading their personal time. I looked around to find the rest of the group. Lay and Chen were engaged in a conversation with Suho and Sehun, which I didn't want to interrupt. It looked much more private than DO and Kai.

'Jaehwa!' I blinked at Sooyun who was waving happily beside Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

'Eonni!' I smiled and walked up to her and hugged her. 'How was the temple?' I questioned immediately and she sighed before pouting.

'It was boring. There was nothing to do.' I gaped at her feeling offended for the temple's sake. History and it's companions were some of the things I loved the most. 'What about you?' She questioned and I smiled.

'Unlike you it was wonderful! It was so gorgeous! I couldn't believe my eyes, I absolutely adored it.' My views disagreed with hers immensely but she smiled and nodded. We could both respect each others likes and dislikes, something I always enjoyed about our relationship.

'You're forgetting something,' Chanyeol interrupted as he joined our conversation. I raised an eyebrow at him before he smirked. 'There was an extremely attractive guy there too, that really smart one who showed you around and told you the history.'

'What? There was a really attractive guy! I don't remember that!' I tsked and shook my head. 'I can't believe I missed him,' Chanyeol's face fell as Baekhyun burst out into laughter.

'I like her,' Baekhyun grinned at me and I smiled back feeling my cheeks go red.

'Bacon~' Chanyeol moaned as he rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

'Yah! Don't call me Bacon!' Baekhyun snapped as he pushed Chanyeol away from him then smacked him. Sooyun and I exchanged amused smiles before we laughed at the scene and the rejected looking Chanyeol. I opened my phone and glanced at it for the time before noticing a text. I opened it and looked at it before looking at Sooyun who smiled back.

From: Eonni!

Waaa~! Isn't my Baekhyunnie adorable!

I smiled at her nodding and she giggled mouthing, 'I know!'

'What are you two talking about?' Chanyeol asked and he went to grab my phone, I just frowned at him in response.

'Chanyeol-shii do we look like we are close enough for you to just take my phone?' I snapped and he blinked.

'Yes?' He answered sounding unsure, I raised an eyebrow. 'No.' I smiled and nodded accepting his final decision.

'Exactly. We are not close enough for you to take my phone. We are still using formal honorifics with each other after all.' Baekhyun grinned looking amused before Chanyeol smirked and grabbed my phone.

'Then just call me oppa,' he responded cheekily before turning on my phone. 'Aw it's locked.' He frowned and I smacked him before I took back my phone. 'Jaehwa~!'

'Jaehwa-_shii_, I'm Jaehwa-_shii_ to you,' I snapped and Baekhyun burst out into laughter again.

'Hah! Chanyeol's getting treated like a little kid,' Baekhyun chirped happily and Sooyun smiled at Baekhyun happily as he spoke.

'I'm not the only one!' Chanyeol exclaimed trying to get the attention off of him. 'She scolded Sehun too, and he listened to her.'

'Eh?' Baekhyun looked at Sehun who was trying to aegyo Suho into buying him lunch. 'Our evil maknae? You must be magical Jaehwa-shii.' Baekhyun smiled and I smiled back.

'Ah,' I responded before licking my lips nervously. Really I think Sehun just went with it because it seemed like the best thing to do at the time, me aside. 'We should be getting lunch,' I muttered before walking over to Lay who was already at one of the restaurants. I was happy to get out of that situation, I had no clue how to respond. 'Sushi?' I asked as I got in line with him.

He smiled at me and nodded, 'I already ordered you some.'

'Really?'

'Hai, you'll have to pay me back though.'

'I'll buy you lunch tomorrow.' I bargained and he nodded.

'Alright, I'll go with that.'

'I'm going to go buy some bubble tea, do you want any?' I asked.

'Yeah, get me whatever I'm alright with anything.'

'Alright, I'll be back,' I smiled at him before walking to the bubble tea shop. I was surprised to see Sehun already in line. 'Sehun-shii.' I greeted as I walked up, 'you like bubble tea?'

'Yes,' he nodded and smiled at me directly for the first time. He was always so serious looking that the smile on his face seemed special. 'Do you?'

'A lot, I love taro root milk bubble tea, you?' I smiled back and he nodded.

'I love chocolate flavoured.'

'There's chocolate flavoured!' I stared at the menu in shock as he laughed.

'Yeah, didn't you know that?'

'No! We only had Taro root and fruit flavoured in Canada!'

'You're from Canada?' He asked and I nodded, 'I thought you were American.' I huffed in response.

'I am American I am from North America. But I am _not _American…..American, no offense to Americans.' He stared at me blankly and I frowned. 'Sorry, it's just, everyone thinks I'm American, I'm a little sore over Canada always getting forgotten. Seriously it is. Nobody remembers Canada helping out in WWI or WWII or anything else!'

'Nobody remembers us either, whenever they hear Korea they think of,' he pointed upwards. 'North Korea.'

'Ah,' I nodded as he ordered his drink and paid.

'What would you like?' The employee asked and I looked over the menu.

'Can I please get a chocolate and Taro root milk, both with tapioca?' I asked and she nodded.

'8,500 won please,' I handed her the money and waited for my drink with Sehun.

'You got two?' Sehun asked as he watched his drink get made.

'Yeah, one chocolate for me and a taro root for Lay. That way if I don't like it, I'll just take his,' I grinned at him and he smiled back.

'Smart,' he got his drink and pierced the plastic cover with a straw. 'I'll wait with you.'

'Aw, thanks,' I smiled and he nodded back. I got my drinks and immediately took a sip out of the chocolate.

'How is it?' he asked and I grinned.

'Surprisingly tasty, taro is still my favourite, but this is really good.'

'You're not just saying that are you?' Sehun asked looking over at me.

'No,' I took another sip. 'Okay maybe I lied, taro is slowly going down my favourites list.' I smiled at him and he laughed. We walked up to the rest of the group who were spread out between two tables. Lay, Suho, Kai, were there. At the other table was Baekhyun, Sooyun, Chanyeol, Chen, and DO. I sat down beside Lay and gave him the taro root tea.

'What did you get?' Lay asked confused as he looked between our drinks.

'Chocolate,' Sehun answered for me looking proud of my choice as he sat down at the end of the table between Kai and I.

'I never knew there was a chocolate flavour,' I said excited as Lay smiled and put down my miso soup and sushi in front of me.

'Do you like it?' He asked as he broke my chopsticks and handed them to me.

'Yeah! It's really delicious, do you want some?' I asked as I passed it to him and he drank some before nodding.

'It tastes good.'

'I know right!' I smiled and opened my container and stuffed a piece of sushi into my mouth.

'Are you two dating?' Kai asked suspiciously and I started choking on my sushi. Lay's eyes widened, he started patting my back and gave me my bubble tea.

'No,' Lay shook his head answering as he continued patting my back. 'She's like my little sister, meimei.'

'Gosh no,' I supported his statement when I got my throat cleared. 'That would be wrong, so very wrong.'

'Are you okay?' Lay asked softly, I nodded and he smiled. 'That's good, geez Kai don't go killing off my meimei.' I frowned and batted at Lays head lightly.

'I'm not that delicate,' I took a sip of my drink and looked at the three of them who were watching us interact looking amused.

'I never introduced myself, I'm Suho or Joonmyun if you prefer.' He smiled sweetly and I smiled back.

'Jaehwa.'

'It's nice to meet you Jaehwa-shii,' he giggled and I blinked hearing him respond so femininely. It was really strange but it didn't seem all that girly when he did it. More like a kind of cute and nerdy act.

'Geez, hyung stop being so girly,' Kai joked as he took a bite out of his fry.

'Jongin-shii, you should be nicer to your hyung.' I instantly responded. If there was one thing I believed in it was respecting your elders, not that Suho is elderly, but the point still remains to honour him.

'Well you should be nicer to your oppa!' Kai shot back.

'You're not my oppa, you're a stranger.' I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Well I'm still older than you, respect your elders!' He stuck his tongue out mimicking me.

'Well aren't you mature,' I snapped and I took a bite of my sushi as he rolled his eyes.

'You did the exact same thing as me!'

'Yeah, but I'm still more mature,' I shot back and Sehun groaned.

'It's like there are two of him,' he said and Kai and I both shot him looks.

'Two of him? More like two of me. Clearly he is like me.'

'I'm like you? You're like me! I was born first.'

'So? I'm clearly more awesome than you are. I'm just brilliant therefore the default is that you are like me.'

'I can't believe I didn't even notice this before,' Lay interrupted our banter. 'Kai is my meimei.'

I burst out laughing and smacked the table, 'Jongin-shii's a girl! See I told you that you were copying me.' He started glaring at me and Suho sighed.

'Calm down you two.'

'Okay Joonmyun-shii,' I smiled and went back to my lunch as Kai huffed and continued glaring.

'Jaehwa-shii,' I blinked and looked up to see Kai staring at me.

'...Yes?' I asked cautiously.

'You're the one copying me,' he went back to eating his food and I started laughing and continued eating as well.

'Hyung~ I'm in between two weird people,' Sehun moaned as he finished eating his lunch that someone had bought for him while he was getting bubble tea.

'I'm insulted,' Kai tsked and I laughed before drinking all of my miso soup.

'Thanks again for buying me lunch gege.' Lay smiled in response as he finished his own food.

'Did you enjoy Beomeosa temple?' Suho asked and I nodded, Suho seemed to be trying to keep me comfortable. I always heard of how fatherly he was and now I could see it first hand. I honestly didn't really believe it prior to now, there was no reason to.

'I loved it, it was extremely interesting.'

'You're going to enjoy Haedong Yonggungsa temple, it overlooks the sea! Most temples are built in the mountains Haedong Yonggungsa is one of the exceptions.

'Really?' I smiled and straightened.

'There are also cherry blossoms blooming right now.'

'I love cherry blossoms.'

'You'll have to walk up 108 steps to get to them,' Suho finished and I deflated.

'Uphill?' I asked hoping he would say no.

'Uphill,' Kai agreed grinning at my misfortune. He looked around then checked his watch. 'We get free time to go around the mall now.'

'Really?' I instantly stood up and got my stuff together already knowing where I wanted to go. 'Chanyeol-shii!' I walked over to him with my tray, he stopped laughing with Chen to look at me.

'Yeah?'

'We get free time now, do you mind if we find a bookstore and head there first?'

'What?' He frowned before realisation flashed across his face seemingly just remembering that we were partners. 'Oh, yeah, sure, I don't mind.'

'Alright,' I nodded and smiled then walked to the garbage and dealt with my mess. I heard Baekhyun and Chen start laughing in the background before I turned around and walked towards the table. Chanyeol blinked and looked at Baekhyun then stood up.

'Let's head out then!' He started walking away and I looked at the group he was leaving behind and opened my mouth to say something before closing my mouth. I tilted my head and went to say something again but just shook my head before running after him.

'Cha-Chanyeol-shii!' I exclaimed and he stopped glancing back.

'Well? You're the one who wanted to look at books.' I glanced back at the group who seemed to not even have noticed we left.

'Ah, alright,' I swivelled on my heel to face Chanyeol again and caught up with him. 'So, where are we heading?'

'The bookstore,' he responded with a cheeky grin and I just rolled my eyes in response. I huffed and frowned and he tilted his head to look at me and he started smiling again.

'What?'

'Nothing,' he shook his head and continued walking. 'We're almost there, it takes up three floors so we can enter on this floor, or the two floors above us.'

'Three floors?' I echoed a mystified look overtaking my face. 'There would be so many books!'

'You love books that much?' He asked as he gracefully avoided bumping into a couple walking by.

'Yeah, they're interesting,' I accidently bumped into him as we walked, or he bumped into me. I can't quite tell anymore.

'That…...is a really bland description for someone who likes books.' He retorted and I laughed before shrugging. 'Give me the long description.'

'What?' I blinked looking at him, surprised that he even asked for my rant. I shook my head before looking at the bookstore bewildered forgetting his question immediately. 'Waaaa~ it's absolutely covered in books,' I whispered.

'I feel like I'm with Suho's girlfriend buying him a birthday present.' Chanyeol joked as I rushed to the psychology section.

'Girlfriend? Is he dating?'

'No, his type is the reading type though.' He answered and I hmned not really paying attention.

'Woah, they have korean translated Malcolm Gladwell's.' I started looking at the korean version of blink.

'You like him?' Chanyeol asked as I grabbed a copy of his book.

'Yeah, this is my favourite version by him. I think I'll buy it,' I mused as I flipped the book in my hands.

'I prefer outliers,' he pointed out the other book and I straightened and stared at him. 'What?'

'_You _read Malcolm Gladwell?' I asked and he blinked frowning looking thrown off by my tone.

'Yes _I _read Malcolm Gladwell, what does that even mean?'

'I just,' I shrugged, 'I don't know, never expected you to be into psychology and stuff.'

'I'm not, I'm more into technology and physics. It just seemed like a good read. And it was.'

'_You _like physics,' I repeated my previous statement and he stared at me blankly.

'Seriously, why is it so hard to believe that I like these things!'

'I just, you don't seem like the type of person to like this stuff.' I responded and I put down blink as he rolled his eyes.

'Because you don't think I'm smart enough right thanks. Okay, I'll just leave you alone to your smart person stuff and I'll go be stupid alone. I'll meet up with you later. There is a low chance we'll even run into any teachers.' I blinked and froze. I didn't mean to come off that way. I watched him leave feeling a weight on my chest. Even after talking to DO I still followed through with my prejudiced idea of Chanyeol. I sighed heavily as I looked back at the books with a forlorn gaze.

'Great job, Jaehwa, fantastic, you just chased away your partner. And he was a genuinely nice guy.' I sighed and looked at outliers before I grabbed it and looked at where Chanyeol left. 'Great,' I sighed as I headed to the tills to buy the book. I passed by the shelves with classics and Peter Pan caught my eye. I grabbed the book and read the first couple of lines. I wonder if Chanyeol likes classics…. Surely a book is a good apology gift.


	7. Chapter 7

I wandered around the mall with my book bag swinging. 'I'm a jerk, I'm a real jerk.' I sighed heavily as I watched the students and people milling around. 'I hope I don't get caught by Teacher Oh.' I continued walking around the mall aimlessly. I turned around to head back to the food court and I blinked as I stared at the mall recognizing nothing. 'Okay stay calm, you're not lost you're just not sure where you are. Okay first step, find a map.' I scanned the surrounding area and deflated as I saw no signs of a map. 'Okay step two walk until you find a map.' I started walking forwards looking for any sign of a map. 'Come on there has to be a map somewhere.' I continued walking around somehow not finding a map. I was quickly feeling panicked. 'Okay just go down, maybe downstairs will be easy.' I turned back and went to an escalator I saw earlier and started heading down. Until I saw Chanyeol going up. 'Cha-' I stopped talking and continued going down. Okay, do I risk my pride, hope for a map or running into another group? I landed at the bottom and was considering walking away, until I saw Teacher Oh heading my way. I got on the up escalator and started running up it, guess that means I have to go see Chanyeol. 'Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,' I chanted as I got to the top and scanned for him. My face dropped when I saw no sign of him. I looked back down to see Teacher Oh getting onto the escalator. I looked forwards to see Chanyeol exiting a store and walking ahead again. 'He's going to explode if he sees me alone for the second time.' I bounced on my feet and winced, pride or detention? Pride? I looked back at Chanyeol, he was going to head around the corner. Detention? Teacher Oh was already half way up. I groaned and ran forwards to catch up with Chanyeol. I opened my mouth to yell at him but closed my mouth and stopped when I caught up to him. I'll walk close enough to look like I'm with him but slow enough that he won't notice me, yeah that'll work.

'Jaehwa-shii?' I froze hearing Chanyeol and I blinked as I slowly turned my head to look at him. And of course what I want to happen is overun by the universe.

'Um, h-hi,' I waved awkwardly and cleared my throat. 'I'm uh, um, yeah….I'm...' I licked my lips and laughed nervously as I ran my hand through my hair. I avoided his gaze when I noticed his lips pull up looking amused. 'I'm,' I put my hand into the bag and pulled out Peter Pan. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I bought this as a gift, it's a classic, a really good book. I really love it, it's actually quite interesting. I hope you like it,' I bowed deeply and shoved it into his hands then looked away. 'So yeah, I'm sorry.' I started shifting as I looked at the ground panicking when I heard nothing. I bit my lip and looked at him surprised to see him with his hand clapped over his mouth trying not to laugh. 'H-hey! Y-you know what fine! I'm not sorry, keep the book I already have one. I'm sorry I shouldn't have even tried!' I huffed, I turned and started walking away feeling my cheeks start to burn.

'No wait, Jaehwa-shii! Wait up!' I ignored him and continued walking away. 'Geez, Jaehwa! Stop walking!' I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Chanyeol forced me to turn around and he tried to stop smiling. 'Look I accept your apology that you already took back. And I'm sorry too I acted immaturely I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I didn't mean to laugh it was just really….'

'Funny,' I muttered as I crossed my arms and huffed.

'No! Not funny it was…..interesting,' he offered seeming unsure of his own word choice. 'Just so you know it was anything _but _funny...I bought something for you too.' I reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone charm. It wasn't bulky it was more simple looking, though anything but cheap looking. It was silver and had little cherry blossoms hanging off of it. 'I uh, overheard you and Suho,' he rubbed the back of his neck as he held it out. I took it from him and looked at it with a smile.

'It's cute, I like it,' I nodded and pulled out my phone to fasten it. 'Where does it go?' I asked and I looked at my phone and he stared for a second before he started chuckling. I went red as he took my phone and fastened it easily.

'There you go,' he rubbed the back of his neck as we stood there. 'So, why Peter Pan? Other than it being interesting, a classic and really good.' He grinned and I shrugged. 'Don't give me that, why do you like it, the non nervous version.' I sighed and rolled my eyes before smiling softly as we started walking.

'It's fantastically written for one. And also it's surprising. It is _so _different from the disney version. For one, Peter has short term memory loss he forgets almost everything, Peter took Wendy's mothers first kiss. He also totally forgot who Tinkerbell was, let alone the fact that Tinkerbell died! Apparently fairies are like flies, they die quickly.' I gasped as I turned to him, 'and oh my gosh do you know what Peter does?'

'What?' He asked as he smiled glancing at the book. 'What does Peter do?'

'Not only does he not forget who Wendy is, though he somehow is oblivious to her aging. He returns to her house to take her children to Neverland and her childrens children to Neverland! He's like a pervert!' I was waving my hands around as I spoke and he continued listening as I spoke. 'He's had a relationship with almost all of the Darling children! I mean we don't know if he had a think for Wendy's grandmother or not!' I cleared my throat feeling embarrassed of my rant.

'So why this specific book?'

'Honestly?' I asked and he nodded, I was surprised he was staying this quiet and listening to me go on about my thoughts. He was probably still upset and was just letting me speak so he wouldn't have to. 'You remind me of Peter Pan, in a non jerky way that is. You're vibrant, and have a bit of an ego at times, and you seem to be fun loving.' I shrugged and he smiled and laughed.

'I like that, just call me Peter,' he opened the book and looked at it before looking at the price. 'Hey!'

'Hm?' I blinked and frowned as I looked at him, he was staring at the book as if it had punched him. 'What?'

'It was only 5,000 won!'

'It's a classic, it's technically supposed to be free...' I murmured and I bit my lip. 'I could buy another book if you want, there is Pride and Prejudice, that's a really good book too!'

'It's okay,' he shook his head while smiling. 'I was just joking, relax, you take everything too seriously.' He shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked up to the food court.

'Where have you guys been?' Chen asked as he walked up behind us.

'Walking around?' I answered sounding confused as I noticed the frowns they wore. I glanced at Chanyeol who was looking at the ceiling. I shrugged and pulled out my phone. 'Gege!' I exclaimed as I ran up to Lay and I showed him my phone charm that Chanyeol had bought. 'Look, isn't it pretty?' Lay nodded and played with one of the cherry blossoms.

'It's cute,' Lay agreed and he ruffled my hair.

'Seriously? Again? We have to rid you of that habit,' I fixed my hair as Chanyeol cleared his throat.

'So, when are we heading out?' Chanyeol asked and Lay checked his phone.

'Still about ten more minutes.' Chen answered and I licked my lips as I shifted on my feet.

'What are we doing next?' I questioned as I fiddled with the blossoms.

'Heading to the next temple, we'll be having supper there, then I don't know,' Chen shrugged seemingly having most of the information.

'So,' I shifted on my feet wondering if it was right to to ask why exactly they were so tense with each other. 'You guys don't seem happy with each other, why's that?' I asked as the three of them stared at each other.

'We kind of got into a small argument,' Chen was the first to answer and I looked over at Chanyeol who waved his hands trying to signal that he hadn't start it. 'We saw him walking around without you and got upset.'

'And we got detention,' Lay added and I looked at them with wide eyes.

'What!'

'You don't have detention though,' Lay added. I frowned in response, how could I not have detention? Chanyeol was caught wandering around without me. 'We were getting in trouble for fighting.'

'Fighting!' I exclaimed and I started looking the three of them over. 'You guys look fine, why would you be fighting!'

'Annoyed mainly, don't worry about it,' Lay answered. 'It wasn't because of you that the three of us have been arguing lately and Chen just used it as an excuse to punch Chanyeol.

'Chen!'

'Call down, it's not a big deal, it's a guy thing. It's just from some disagreements in music class.' Lay reassured and he smiled and I frowned back.

'Do you guys tell her _everything,'_ Chanyeol asked, he looked rather shocked that Lay had practically told me everything that happened. Lay blinked and he stared at Chanyeol blankly as if he couldn't understand why he found it upsetting.

'Yeah,' Chen nodded seemingly finding nothing wrong with it.

'But you weren't involved so why would you have to know?' Chanyeol questioned causing me to frown.

'Well I was worried about you guys so I asked.'

'Was anything solved by you asking?' Chanyeol continued and I shook my head. 'I get it you're trying to understand so you grill them but _you don't have to know everything_.' He finished, I blinked and nodded.

'I suppose…..Lay, does it bother you?' I asked as I looked at him. I hope they weren't bothered by it, they never said anything against it before.

'Actually no, it doesn't bother me.' Lay responded as Chen frowned. Well this certainly isn't a great impression on Chanyeol and we just made up as well. See this is why I stay away from new people because I end up fighting with them all the time.

'Alright. I'll be going to the busy early,' I waved farewell and started walking. The bus doors were open, the driver was already waiting so I took advantage of that and went to my spot to think. I put my hand to my chest as I felt it tighten. Honestly, I knew Chanyeol was right I do try to know everything and I don't have to know everything. But it still hurt for someone to point it out, let alone someone I've barely known a day. I took my earbuds out and plugged myself in before closing my eyes and letting the music sooth me. I always try and respect other people's habits and I want them to respect mine, but I get that some things should be fixed. And I hope that people will tell me when they are bothered by something like that. But this is something that's hard to fix, I _like_ knowing everything it's _comfortable_ for me. I relaxed as I thought through the situation again. I suppose I should apologise for just walking out like that, it may not have been an argument but I was still immature for just walking out. I could feel the beckoning of sleep as my thoughts slowed down and stopped making sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Lay sighed as he watched Jaehwa walk away. 'Is she that sensitive?' I asked as I watched her leave the mall.

'Well you certainly didn't have to be so harsh,' Lay snapped as he turned around. I sighed as I looked at the door, I hadn't meant to offend her. It was just one of my pet peeves when people dig into stuff they don't even need to know about.

'Well he was right Lay,' Chen added his own point as he frowned. 'We both know she's working on it so it's good she heard it from someone else.'

'Then you should have been talking to her about it before hand if you thought it was still an issue.' Lay shook his head.

'Maybe I should go and apologise for speaking so harshly...' I went to go to the bus and Lay held up his hand.

'Don't, she's not that upset. Right now she just needs to relax and think a little bit. She might be sleeping by now anyways.'

'Sleeping?' I frowned, 'how could she be asleep?'

'She falls asleep easily,' Lay shrugged and checked his phone. 'Besides if she was really upset she wouldn't have just walked off.'

'I've never really seen her upset before,' Chen mused and Lay raised an eyebrow.

'Really?'

'When did you see her get upset?' I questioned curious, now that I thought of it, I hadn't really ever saw her upset. The again she was never the one I was paying attention to in class.

'I thought you didn't like it when people ask questions like that.' Lay shot back, I sighed at his answer. We really had to figure something out, we would just keep getting more stressed if we don't find something to solve the problem.

Chen glanced at his phone before speaking up. 'We need to get to the bus it's about time to go back to the next temple.'

'Chanyeol,' I looked at Lay as he matched my steps. 'Don't worry about Jaehwa, she's not going to be angry with you, though I would watch your words with her for awhile.'

'If she's not upset why would I watch my words with her?'

'Because I'm not impressed with you right now,' Lay answered before walking into the bus. Earlier when we had gotten in trouble for fighting, it wasn't even that serious, we were just venting. The seven of us, EXO-K, Chen and Luhan wanted to join a competition but we couldn't agree on a song, so through our stress we just ended up yelling at each other. We only have two months to prepare an original song and choreography for the competition. The prize would be 1,038,000 won each, which we could use for university. I shook my head as I followed him into the bus, I made my way to the back and watched as Lay sat down beside Chen, then turned around and looked at Jaehwa. He sighed, sending me a final look before he started talking with Chen. I sighed as I sat down beside Jaehwa. She really was asleep, I looked at her and shrugged before pulling out my phone and headphones. Turning on my phone I noticed a text and opened it.

From: Bacon

Hey, where did you go?

To: Bacon

I already got on the bus, we're leaving soon

From: Bacon

So, how'd the apology go?

To: Bacon

Good, she bought me Peter Pan as an apology

…..now I'm not too sure

From: Bacon

What happened?

To: Bacon

Got into another argument

From: Bacon

Dude, you fail so bad, and really?

Peter Pan? You love that book

To: Bacon

I know

From: Bacon

So, when are you going to apologise?

To: Bacon

Well definitely not now, she's sleeping

I snapped a picture and sent it to Baekhyun. I noticed an earbud the fell out of her ear, I picked it up and gently popped it into her ear. She sighed softly and shifted in her seat getting comfortable. I noticed her phones lying on the seat about to fall. I caught it before it hit the ground and looked at it, it was unlocked. I opened her messages and sent a message to myself before erasing the message in her phone. 'Now if we lose each other, I can find you,' I muttered before turning her phone of and placing it in her hand. 'I really am sorry Jaehwa.'

From: Bacon

And let me guess unlike you, she doesn't breathe

super loud. She's kinda cute ㅋㅋㅋ

To: Bacon

I guess, but you're the only one for me Baekhyunnie

I snickered as I imagined his response.

From: Bacon

Shut it Yeollie I'm perfectly straight I

gotta go Sooyun looks annoyed byeee

I rolled my eyes as I put my earbuds into my phone. Baekhyun had a crush on her, of course he would be so hypervigilant of her. Putting my earbuds on I turned on my music. I glanced at Jaehwa and sighed, she did breathe lightly. Of course Baekhyun would be sensitive to that, though he ignores his own whining. When he sleeps he sounds like a puppy, not that he cares. I put my head back against the rest and sighed as I listened to my music. I stiffened as her head fell onto my shoulder. I poked her lightly, she just groaned and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I gently pushed her head back again the window and she huffed and pouted in her sleep. Cute, that's what I was going to say about your apology. I looked to the front of the bus before closing my eyes, it was cute.

I moaned as I woke up, I huffed as I shifted my head on the shoulder. Joseph's shoulder. I breathed in his scent and frowned. Joseph did not smell like this. Joseph has more a musty smell, this one was strangely like old books. I like this scent more than his usual sent. I felt a jolt went through my body as I remembered I am not in Canada. My brother is most definitely not beside me and I am cuddling a random person. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with Chanyeol's black coat. I went red as I sat up straight. Chanyeol was sleeping as well, I blinked and stared at him. He looked really relaxed with his mouth slightly open. His eyebrows were relaxed and he was breathing loudly in his sleep. The bus came to a stop and I watched the students get out. When Lay got up and left with Chen I climbed over the seat into their aisle and got out that way. 'Rest well Chanyeol-shii, I'm sorry for earlier today,' I bowed to his sleeping self then walked out of the bus.

'Ah,' I sighed happily as I walked up the steps slowly savouring the the beautiful sight. The steps were along the cliff going up to the temple leaving a perfect view for the ocean. I smiled wistfully as I hummed and breathed in the ocean air. I walked along the bridge and stopped in the middle. I looked out at the sea and laughed. 'I'll make the most of today,' I pulled out my camera and took a picture. I smiled as I looked at the photo, 'perfect! Waaa~ it's so beautiful,' I swiveled on my foot and continued walking to the temple. I made my way into the temple grounds and let out a heavy breath in awe of it's beauty.

'This is one of the few temples on the water, most are in the mountains.' I jumped at the husky voice that spoke from behind me. I turned to face the person speaking, Chanyeol was standing there looking out at the temple. His hair was slightly messy from his nap and his voice reflected that as well, it was lower than usual. I bit my lip and looked back at the temple, 'you know if I'm like Peter Pan, you're like Wendy. You seem fine but then you always run off without explanation.' I continued walking forwards. I felt uncomfortable as I looked out at the bridge, I didn't want to talk to him. Who knows how upset he is right now, 'alright fine, there is no Chanyeol right now. Just think of it this way I am the knowledgeable guide Peter, and this temple is Neverland, alright? We'll forget all of what happened earlier today, and just now will be what matters, okay?' I bit my lip harder and smiled, that's really sweet. 'Alright Wendy, you don't have to speak, I'll just introduce you to Neverland, you just have to listen.' I looked out at the water and pressed my lips together holding in a laugh, he's seriously sweet. 'So Wendy pay attention, this is important information! This was built in 1376 during the Goryeo Dynasty by the monk Naong.' I nodded and didn't look at him instead took pictures completely avoiding meeting his gaze as he spoke and we toured the temple. Or rather Neverland as he referred to it. Tomorrow though, I would be leaving Neverland and I would never see Peter again. I took a picture of his back as he faced out at the water.

I looked at the picture with a faint smile, it looked really beautiful. His hair was rather messy still but looked almost professional with the wind blowing through his locks. In front of him was the wide expanse of the sea, little rocks could be seen in the distance being smothered with waves. Maybe he won't get angry if I keep this picture. I bit my lip as I glanced at Chanyeol, I'll just not show him it, after all if he doesn't know I have it he can't get upset over it.


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled and laughed as Chanyeol started making faces at his phone. He scowled and squished his nose before taking a picture causing me to shake my head. 'You're really going to selca your phone out,' I mused as he took another picture this time of him grinning like an idiot. He quickly turned his phone and leaned against me making a victory sign before taking a picture before I could react.

'Well at least It'll be full of selca's of attractive people,' he grinned as he started reviewing his pictures. 'Aww look at this one!' I blinked and looked at the picture in surprise.

'When did you take that?' I questioned looking at it in surprise. It was a picture of me taking a picture of the ocean under the cherry blossoms of the temple we went to yesterday.

'When you were taking your picture,' he responded cheekily before I rolled my eyes and bumped his arm in response.

'Wow, I can't say I was expecting that answer, but okay,' I responded and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

'Snarky,' he grinned and tapped my nose with his phone. 'You should have expected it by now.'

'I did because you are extremely predictable,' I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, sure I am,' he turned back to his phone and puffed out his cheeks. I puffed mine out to and squeezed my eyes shut joining in the picture. 'Hey that's a good picture!' He exclaimed and I opened my eyes to look at it. I snorted then laughed as I looked at it.

'I look ridiculous!' I exclaimed as he grinned.

'No you don't,' he shook his head before pulling down his eyelid and taking another photo. 'This looks ridiculous,' he showed me the selca he just took and I nodded at him seriously.

'Yes, it does,' I agreed using a serious voice. He faked an upset look looking appalled at what I said.

'I'm really hurt, Jaehwa!' He put his hand to his chest in mock seriousness and I rolled my eyes.

'Hyung,' Sehun leaned over the gap between our rows.

'Yeah,' Chanyeol tilted his head to look at him, still facing me.

'I have my books in your locker, can we grab them really quickly before we head out?'

'Yeah,' Chanyeol nodded and glanced out the window. 'Are you coming with me or waiting for me outside of the school?' Chanyeol asked and Sehun stared at him.

'Wait,' he answered and Chanyeol nodded.

'Alright,' he glanced at his phone and started texting someone as he shifted to face the front of the bus.

'What are you doing?' I asked glancing at his phone as he waved it.

'I'm asking Baekhyun to go with me to my locker,' he quickly typed a reply to the answer he got before he put away his phone. I nodded and watched as we parked at school.

'It was fun being your partner for this trip.' I said as the students started unloading.

'Yeah, you were a good partner too,' he smiled and I smiled back. 'Hey! Sehun!' He exclaimed turning to face him. 'What books did you need, all of them?' He questioned and Sehun shook his head.

'No, I only need my math book, I didn't finish all of my homework.'

'Oh, okay,' Chanyeol nodded as I followed behind them as we walked out of the bus. 'I'll be back soon alright?' He smiled at me before he started walking backwards to the school.

'Alright,' I nodded watching amused as he stumbled over his long legs. He grinned sheepishly before he spun to face the school and ran to catch up with one of the teachers so he could get in. I shook my head smiling when I saw Lay and Chen were waiting outside along with Sooyun who was beaming.

'Eonni! How was the trip?' I asked as I stopped in front of her and she smiled before looking at Baekhyun who was already walking to the school with Chanyeol.

'Really good,' Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder and waved at her, she happily responded before giggling. 'I loved it, did the three of you hang out a lot?' She asked as she faced us and I shook my head.

'No, what were you guys even doing at the temples?' I asked with a frown looking at Lay and Chen curiously.

'We were hanging out with DO and Sehun,' Chen answered. 'Jaehwa however was ignoring us for Chanyeol.' He frowned at me and I rolled my eyes.

'Don't worry I won't be ignoring you guys any longer,' I responded before grabbing my bags. 'Are we heading out now?'

'Yes,' Lay grabbed his bags, Chen and Sooyun were already holding theirs. 'Did you already say goodbye?' I glanced back at the school before nodding.

'Yeah, I did,' I smiled at them before we started walking to Lay's car. Not that it'll matter, Chanyeol-shii and I aren't going to be keeping in contact.

'So, should we have a movie night or go out for dinner?'

'Movie night!' Chen and I voted, Sooyun being the only one to want dinner.

'We could just order in and watch movies,' Lay suggested and Sooyun nodded.

'I'm okay with that, as long as we get jjajangmyeon!' I smiled and Sooyun rolled her eyes.

'It's not even black day and you're advertising how single you are.' I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

'I enjoy my noodles, and it has nothing to do with being single _thank you very much_.' I put my bags into the trunk and sat down in the passenger's seat before Chen could.

'We're going to Lay's house right for movie night, right? All agree on Lay's house? I miss mum's cooking.' Chen voted, Sooyun and I nodded as we grinned at each other. There was barely a time that we didn't crash at Lay's house, it was always our place to retreat to.

'Seriously? Again?' Lay sighed not looking at all upset. 'Alright, mum will be happy to see you guys.'

'I can't wait! Do you guys have any of her ginger ice cream left?' I asked and Lay shrugged.

'I don't know, I think I saw her making some more before I left.'

'Well what's happening?' Sooyun asked and I looked back at her confused. 'Well mum usually makes ice cream on special occasions. Like last week our dear little maknae aced her history test.' I grinned and pumped my fist that was a great day I barely ever aced anything. 'So, what's the occasion.'

'I…..Don't know,' Lay smoothly pulled into the driveway and pulled his keys out of the ignition. 'We'll see I guess.' I jumped out of the seat and stretched. I had a habit of stretching all the time, mostly after sleeping or car rides, but still a lot nonetheless.

'We're home mum!' Sooyun exclaimed as she ran into the house.

'Eonni! Don't forget your shoes!' I yelled after her as I followed her in. She somehow always forgot to remove her shoes when she entered the house, something that annoyed me to no end. She pouted and took off her shoes before looking around. I took of my shoes and put them beside Sooyun's on the shoe rack. 'Hey, I smell tea, I love mum's tea.' I mused as I walked into the house I paused and backtracked. 'Shoes.'

'Yes shoes, I took mine off,' Sooyun rolled her eyes and I shook my head and pointed to the extra shoes I noticed.

'Meimei's right, there are extra shoes,' Lay commented as he took his off and put them away. 'I guess mum has some friends over.'

'Tea, tea, tea, tea,' I made my way for the kitchen immediately and breathed in deeply.

'Jaehwa,' I turned to see Lay's mother.

'Mum!' I smiled and hugged her.

'How was the trip?' She asked as she went to the cupboard and started pulling out glasses.

'It was great,' I leaned on the counter and watched her stir the tea before she started filling the cups. I loved watching people do stuff, whether it was homework, cooking, making something, or even dancing. I found it interesting and relaxing, which was one of the reason's I loved coming here. Mum was always making homemade food so there was always something to watch. She even taught me how to make food from time to time. She's the one who taught me how to make all of the homemade food I know, well Lay and Chen helped a little too. Sooyun however should never be allowed near the kitchen she always made huge messes. She picked up one of the glasses she had just filled with tea and gave it to me. I smiled as the smell of mum's signature ginger green tea filled my nose. I sighed contently before drinking some., 'it tastes great as usual.'

'You forgot your coat here last time, it's hanging in the closet. Try not to forget it this time,' she smiled as she finished serving up the tea. She was used to lecturing me about forgetting things. Lately she's been lecturing Lay and I at the same time because chances are we both forgot something.

'Mum!' Sooyun exclaimed as she ran in, she tackled her Lay's mum in a hug, Chen quickly following after.

'Hello,' Lay's mother smiled as she hugged them back. 'Now, why not you guys go to the living room while I finish making supper. Are you guys staying over?'

'Yup!' I nodded, 'is it okay if we have a movie night?'

'Of course, don't keep me up all night though, I've already lost enough nights of sleep because of you seven.'

'Seven?' I echoed with a frown. 'Oppa?' I grabbed my cup and picked up another one as I walked into the living room I have no idea who the other two were but if she said seven that would mean Xiumin was here and that he needs some tea. Everyone needs mum's tea. I immediately saw Xiumin lounging on the couch. His hair was slicked up into a quiff and his school uniform was on loosely with the first few buttons undone, as well as it being untucked. His tie was also nowhere to be found. 'Oppa!' I exclaimed happily as I went over to him. 'I brought you tea,' he sat up and smiled taking the cup before setting it down on the table beside him.

'Maknae,' he got up and hugged me and I smiled at him. 'Jaehwa, meet Tao and Luhan,' he said as he turned me to look at the couches beside him. Sitting on the couches were the people I had only met through skype.

'Hello,' I smiled and bit my lip nervously. I may have been over exuberant over the screen but seeing people face to face after always feels different.

'Wah~ you're cuter in real life Jaehwa!' Tao exclaimed as he jumped up. He had a black militia styled coat on as well as a white tank and black jeans as well as bright pink soaks that stood out.

'Ah,' I shifted on my feet, 'thanks Tao-shii.' He immediately started pouting as he humphed.

'Jaehwa~ don't be so formal! We have talked a lot over skype. I thought I was your gege.' I smiled and let out a small laugh. He looked more adorable in real life, contrary to his intimidating features.

'Ah, okay gege,' I grinned and he grinned back before jumping forwards and hugging me.

'Awww look at this cute little kid!' Tao exclaimed as he pinched my cheek and I huffed.

'I'm not cute,' I moaned, Tao just smiled as he pointed to me and mouthed 'cute' to Luhan and Xiumin.

'It's nice to see you Jaehwa,' Luhan greeted taking his turn to bow politely. Unlike Tao's fashionable (most likely gucci) outfit he had on a simple graphic tee and black capris as well as a pair of white headphones hanging around his neck.

'It's nice seeing you too Luhan-shii.' I smiled and bowed back.

'Stop being so formal,' Chen commented as he walked into the room. 'Yo,' he grinned and waved at Luhan who smirked and waved back, almost a completely change from how he greeted me. Luhan was an adapter, I caught onto that easily from talking to him so much. He was good at gaging how people would like to be treated and acted accordingly.

'Yo,' Luhan responded as they shared a bro hug that Kris had shown Chen over skype. Lay and Sooyun walked in carrying the rest of the tea before they put them down quickly to greet our surprise guests.

'Look! It's Luhan and Tao!' Sooyun exclaimed happily.. 'Hi!' She waved before Tao immediately glomped her.

'Noona!'

'You have so much aegyo in real life!' Sooyun cooed as she poked Tao's cheeks. Tao immediately puffed out his chest and looked extremely proud.

'Everyone's so rowdy,' I murmured standing on the sidelines with Xiumin.

'They're making a mess too,' he added as he looked displeased at the pillows that were also accumulating on the ground at everyone's actions. After greeting everyone Luhan made his way over to Xiumin and I.

'What are you guys talking about?' He questioned as he sat down on the couch.

'Messes,' Xiumin answered as we sat down as well.

'Everybody's being so loud, not that we aren't pleased to see everyone but….' I trailed off and Luhan smiled.

'I understand,' Luhan nodded, 'are both of you introverts?' I glanced at Xiumin.

'Are you an introvert?' I questioned Xiumin, 'I know I am but I never thought to ask if you were.'

'Yes, I am,' Xiumin nodded and Luhan grinned.

'So is this the introvert corner then?'

'Not yet, we're missing Chen,' within moments Chen walked over and sat on the couch rest.

'So, what movies should we watch?' Chen asked and he started grinning straight after.

'No!' I exclaimed shaking my head, I gained the attention of everyone else.

'What?' Chen questioned his grin growing.

'I refuse,' I continued and Xiumin smirked.

'I agree.'

'Agree to what?' Tao asked looking confused.

'Paranormal activities marathon?,' Chen offered.

'Yes!' Sooyun smiled as she clapped her hands together.

'All for it!' Xiumin agreed and Lay nodded.

'Paranormal Activities?' Tao repeated looking confused, the word paranormal was something definitely not taught in language courses.

'Sure,' Luhan nodded as everyone ignored Tao on purpose. They knew Tao was scared of ghosts and would vehemently protest if he knew the premise of the story. For all he knew it could be a martial arts documentary or a spy flick.

'Tao, say no,' I urged him and he frowned.

'Why?'

'Trust me, say no,' he looked at the rest of the group who were all encouraging him to say yes.

'Yes,' he smiled and I deflated in response.

'I hope you all get heart attacks from fear!' I exclaimed as I shot up off the couch throwing Chen off balance.

'Fear?' Tao repeated before his dark skin paled. 'This is not a ghost story is it? Right?' He repeated, the rest of the group only smiled and ignored him, he'd already agreed it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

'Omigosh, omigosh, no don't do it, don't do it!' I shrieked as I watched the person walk around the house. I jumped as Tao shuffled beside me, 'don't do that,' I whispered and he groaned.

'I can't believe they tricked me,' Tao moaned for the hundredth time.

'I told you to say no,' I shot back and he huffed, I didn't even bother to look at him I knew he was pouting, no need to check. And well because the room was pitch black and if there is anything scarier than looking at your friends face in the dark, it's looking at their face while watching a scary movie in the dark.

'I know, I should have listened.'

'Be quiet over there!' Chen snapped completely absorbed in the movie. I whimpered as I covered my eyes. I could feel my stomach churning, I hate horror movies, in fact this was the first one I had ever seen. And this was my first time watching it….I've always been sensitive to the supernatural, I don't believe in ghosts at all, however I was confident that magic and demons existed, which made horror that much more scary for me.

'Tao,' I squeaked and I grabbed his arm as I heard a thump from behind us.

'Jaehwa~' he responded as he snuggled in closer. Normally I would push him away or move over but my fear quickly accepted Tao's skinship obsession. I looked at the screen only to see a person get flung across the room. I immediately screamed and buried my head into Taos chest as he glomped me as if any space between us would be overcome by a demon. I could hear Sooyun giggling from the other couch, despite being so cutesy she had an ardent love for horror movies and the supernatural. I could feel myself shaking as I hesitantly turned my head to look at the screen. 'Don't do it,' Tao hissed his voice shaking in fear.

'Nothing's happening right now Jaehwa, don't worry about it,' Lay piped up and I relaxed.

'Okay,' I looked at the screen as one of the characters got pulled into the air. I squeaked as Tao covered my eyes. 'You lied to me Lay!' I frowned as I vaguely heard his laughter over the characters screams.

'Don't look, never look,' Tao whispered before he whimpered as I heard a sickening crunch.

'What the hell is happening,' I questioned not bothering to check.

'I don't know,' I felt him move, probably looking at the screen. He emitted a girly shriek before I felt him bury his head in my neck. 'Don't look, don't look.' He repeated to himself as a mantra to try and calm himself.

'M-maybe we should sneak out,' I whispered.

'Okay,' he responded immediately, we both got up and ran out of the room. I practically flung the closet door open and yanked my shoes on as I bolted out of the house. Tao slammed the door closed behind him when he got out and we both panted as we leaned against the side of the house.

'Never, never again,' I hissed as I tried to steady my shaking body. I glanced over at Tao and snorted. 'You look like you saw a ghost,' I muttered and he blinked as he processed my joke before he rolled his eyes.

'Let's just get as far away from the house as possible,' he muttered as he grabbed my hand and hurried away. I would have made fun of his nervous shaking and his need for touch but I knew I was in the same boat as him. 'I feel like it's following us,' he whispered and I stiffened stepping closer to him.

'What do you mean, _it_,' I whispered back ignoring the tremble in my voice.

'The presence,' he choked out as he looked behind him.

'Presence?' I squeaked out waiting for him to start laughing saying he was joking. I clutched his arm when he only nodded slowly looking terrified himself.

'Yeah,' I gulped and shuddered, I thought I had felt a presence throughout the movie as well. I thought I was the only one. The sun was still shining brightly and the day was far from over but I was still terrified.

'What if there is a demon following us?' I whispered and Tao whined.

'What if it rips us apart?' He continued and I gulped.

'Jaehwa-shii,' I shrieked as I practically jumped into Tao's arms.

'The demon knows my name!' I whimpered, I slowly over Tao's shoulder when I heard laughing.

'Demon? Since when am I a demon?' I relaxed when I saw that it was only Chanyeol.

'It's only Chanyeol,' I sighed with relief and Tao frowned as he looked at Chanyeol.

'Maybe it's only a disguise,' Tao muttered.

'Tao, this is Chanyeol-shii, Chanyeol-shii, this is my friend Tao. He just came from China,' I introduced them. They bowed to each other and Chanyeol started grinning immediately.

'So what's this about demons?' Chanyeol questioned and Tao and I shared a terrified look.

'We only just escaped from a horror movie,' I whispered still clutching onto Tao's hand like it was my lifesource.

'And we felt an evil presence,' Tao finished. Chanyeol stared as he cleared his throat. His mouth started twitching and in a matter of seconds he was laughing. He threw his head back as he clapped his hands.

'It's not like demons exist,' Chanyeol coughed as he tried to not laugh again. Tao and I both fixed angry glares at him and he cleared his throat. 'Right well, to each their own.' We stood there in silence before Chanyeol started smiling at Tao. 'So, do you want to get your mind of off demons and maybe try some korean food?'

'Sure,' Tao nodded instantly warming up Chanyeol as soon as he heard "free food" the only thing Chanyeol had to say to get Tao to like him anymore would be "free gucci."

'There's a really good stand just down the road,' Chanyeol guided us down the road with a smile. 'I don't get how you two don't like horror movies personally I love them.'

'I heard every time you watch a horror movie,' Tao gulped as he let go of my hand, instead he hugged me from behind. 'A ghost starts stalking you,' I could feel him shudder in fear, or maybe it was me shuddering I couldn't tell that new information creeped me out.

'Well,' I blinked in surprise as Chanyeol pulled Tao away from me and slung his arm around his shoulder. 'Have no fear, Chanyeol the ghost tamer is here.' He saluted Tao before issuing a large grin. I had never noticed it before but Chanyeol and Tao were practically the same height, Chanyeol was only a couple of centimeters taller. Then again I had never seen Tao in real life till today, and I hadn't actually known Chanyeol till a couple of days ago.

'Is that where we are going?' I followed Tao's gaze to a little stall on the side of the street we were walking on.

'Yup!' Chanyeol ruffled Tao's hair before running to the stand. 'Come on! You have to try it. it's delicious!' I ran after him frowning in annoyance at his long legs. He could run so much faster than I could, all because of his monstrous height. Well not monstrous, both of my brothers were actually taller than he was, both of them were around 6'2 and Chanyeol was definitely not that tall.

'It smells good!' Tao exclaimed happily as I grabbed a stick of odeng. I licked my lips smiling in agreement to Tao's statement. I could smell the spice, and that enough was enough to make me relax. 'What is this?' Tao questioned as he stared at the stick in my hand.

'Odeng, it's a fish cake skewer,' Chanyeol answered before taking a bit of one of the fish cakes.

'It's really good,' I exclaimed before putting it by his mouth. 'Ahh,' Tao grinned and opened his mouth and took a bite.

'It's delicious!' He exclaimed before taking another bite.

'Gege, that's my odeng!' I huffed and he just grinned in response.

'Jaehwa-shii,' I turned to look at Chanyeol he grinned and held out his stick. 'Take mine.'

'I'll just,' I grabbed another stick and took a bite. 'Grab a fresh one, don't give up your own food. I'll pay for this one.'

'I thought I said I was buying food,' Chanyeol took a bite out of his odeng, no you're not buying me food because that's what friends do and we're not friends, we are comrades, or acquaintances.

'Thank you, hyung!' Tao grinned and I looked at him in shock, despite my hesitance to consider Chanyeol a friend, Tao had already decided he was like his older brother. And they barely even knew each other.

'T-Tao gege! You barely even know him! You can't just call him hyung!'

'What am I a him now?' Chanyeol questioned before smiling at Tao. 'Besides I'm okay with him calling me hyung.' I blinked and looked at them in surprise, how could they become friends so quickly! 'It's about time you started calling me oppa isn't it Jaehwa?' He questioned and I gaped at him before taking a bite of odeng.

'No, no it's not we haven't known each other for longer than a week,' I took a bite of odeng. 'Well we should be heading back now, the movie is probably over.'

'I'll walk you guys back to the house then, where are you guys heading to?' Chanyeol asked and I shook my head.

'No!' I shook my head and gave him so money for the food. 'It's okay, it's not far, besides Tao is a master at wushu we'll be fine, thank you!' I said quickly, as I pulled Tao away before he could say anything, I knew Tao would agree and I didn't want that. 'Bye Chanyeol-shii, thank you for the food!' I glanced behind and waved at him before I quickly faced ahead not waiting to see his response.

'So, Chanyeol-hyung,' Tao dragged out his name before grinning.

'Ah?' I sent him a confused look. I shook my head not even bothering to decipher what Tao was trying to get at. Instead I changed the subject. 'What do you think mum is making for supper, it must be delicious!' I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together.

'Does it taste that good?' He questioned as we walked and I nodded.

'It's super good gege! Mum's like the master at cooking and she makes everything from scratch! You haven't lived till you've tried her ginger ice cream! It's so good!'


	11. Chapter 11

I moaned and turned as I heard whispers, I counted it as a dream as I tried to go back to sleep. There would be no reason for someone to be in my room. I heard snickers and scowled as I buried my head into my pillow. Lay better not be trying to douse me in cold water again. 'Go away,' I mumbled as I glanced at my clock. 'I still have five minutes till my alarm.' I hummed and relaxed feeling the softness of my bed start to lull me to sleep again.

I heard loud laughter before one of them spoke up. 'Aww meimei! Your morning voice is so husky and sexy~' I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed one of my many pillows and chucked it in Tao's direction after I had identified it was him who had spoken.

'Get out of my room,' I hissed. 'Not only do I have _four _minutes I could have been asleep but you guys are males! So get out!' I exclaimed, Tao and Chen started laughing before they ran out. I sighed and looked at my clock mournfully before grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom for my shower. Hopefully they don't know how to turn my clock off and they can be driven crazy by it. I had a shower and brushed my teeth preparing myself for today, I hadn't failed to notice Tao's school uniform. Seoul High School, he must have been joking when he said he was going to school with Xiumin.

'Yah! Maknae! Hurry up!' I jolted hearing Xiumin's voice.

'Is everyone here this morning?!' I yelled at the door only to hear affirmations from the whole group. I sighed and smiled as I put my toothbrush away, I guess that means this morning would be busy. I opened the bathroom door and walked out only to see a grinning Xiumin proudly wearing Seoul High School's uniform.

'Good morning Minseok-oppa,' I greeted as I hugged him.

'Good morning,' he responded and we headed down the stairs to find the rest of the group.

'Oppa, are you in my Korean class?' I asked, before he could answer Lay stepped in between us.

'It doesn't matter because you're my partner, right meimei?' Lay asked smiling sweetly.

'Yes, gege,' I huffed and sent Xiumin a hopeless look, all I got back was a wink.

'Good morning!' Sooyun chirped as we entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with the rest of the guys, they were all eating breakfast. 'I have your guy's breakfast dished up already,' she pointed to the filled plates at the table. Due to Sooyun's wonderful cooking abilities the plates were rice with kimchi and scrambled eggs dropped on top.

'Itadakimasu!' I exclaimed happily before eating. Lay grinned and repeated the phrase before he started eating.

'Enough with the Japanese, we're in Korea,' Chen spoke up before he stuffed the last of his rice into his mouth.

'I'll stop with the Japanese when you start your Chinese,' Lay shot back causing Chen to look bashful. I started laughing and highfived Lay before sticking my tongue out at Chen. Chen had taken a mandarin class so he could keep up with the rest of the group when we switched languages. However Chen was putting less effort in the Chinese class then I put with communicating with strangers. He literally had piles of homework that remained untouched.

'When do you guys usually leave?' Luhan questioned as he glanced at the clock there was only fifteen minutes to get there. Since it takes ten minutes to walk to school from here it was understandable that Luhan was antsy. Especially with a group like this, it would probably take us ten minutes to even get out the door.

'Usually Sooyun and I leave so we can be at school at least ten minutes before it starts. Chen and Lay usually come as the bell is ringing,' I explained and he narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

'You guys shouldn't be going so late,' he scolded already supporting Xiumin's constant nagging. If there was one thing Xiumin ranted about the most it was Chen and Lay's lazy attitude toward being on time. It didn't just extend to school, the two of them were late to almost everything. Usually for Lay it was just because he forgot, Chen just didn't care about being on time.

'That's what I've been saying!' Xiumin agreed, 'Luhan, you should help me get them to school on time.'

'We should walk to school as a group!' Tao exclaimed with a smile.

'Let's meet at Lay's house for breakfast each morning!' I voted as I waved my hand in the air.

'I think we should come here in the morning,' Xiumin disagreed. 'We can count on you two to be ready, and this house is the closest to the school.'

'Fine,' I huffed as I finished my breakfast. We got up and dealt with our dishes before heading to school. 'I wish Kris would come here,' I mused as I crossed my arm with Sooyun's.

'Duizhang?' Luhan asked and I scrunched up my nose.

'I don't even get why you guys call him that,' I sighed not even able to fathom how that term came up. He wasn't even the oldest, the oldest was Xiumin, so why would they call him leader? 'I miss Kris,' I whined and Lay immediately started laughing.

'Are you finally admitting defeat to you role as the youngest?' He questioned before I stuck out my tongue at him.

'Absolutely not, I just complained in a highly unprofessional manner,' I responded before straightening and walking with my head lifted.

'You'll see Kris someday,' Xiumin spoke with a soft faroff voice causing my to look at him with my eyebrow quirked.

'What's up with you, oppa?' Sooyun asked and I nodded.

'Yeah, what's up with your voice?' I agreed and Tao started laughing.

'Yeah gege, what's up with your voice,' Tao smiled cutely feigning an innocent look before Xiumin swiped at his head.

'Oh, look at that, the baozis getting angry,' Lay cooed before dodging Xiumin's next attack.

'Calm down, we're almost at school,' I whispered as I looked around.

'It's not like we aren't going to cause a fuss at school anyways,' Chen stated. 'So why not start the fuss off with a bang,' he grinned as he shared mischievous looks with the rest of the group.

'You better not be the one influencing Chen, Lay,' I stopped as I heard a familiar dry sarcastic voice. I turned to see Kris and I screamed before bolting and glomping him.

'KRIS!' I shrieked as I smiled at at him.

'Hey, why didn't we get that welcome,' I could almost hear Tao's pout as I hugged Kris harder.

'Hello Jae,' Kris greeted hugging me back and I laughed happily as I let go.

'I didn't know you were coming too! I was just talking about how much I miss you and I'm so happy you're here, I just can't believe you actually made it! I thought you wanted to go to China for school not Korea, are you wanting to get into a Korean University?' I started rambling.

'China just isn't my style,' he fixed his hair looking dead serious as the group of us burst out laughing.

'You haven't changed at all gege,' I mused as I continued smiling, I could already feel my cheek muscles starting to ache but I couldn't help it. Kris had been my friend since middle school and I had missed him a lot since I moved. He was practically my brother, he even got along well with my whole family. Lay was more of a cousin when compared to Kris to be honest, though if I ever said that out loud I could be sure that I would get attacked by an unhappy Lay.

'Duizhang~' Tao cooed as he tackled Kris next. I don't know how they did it but over skype the whole group had all connected and become good friends. Though Kris and Tao probably had the strangest relationship. I could already see the money in Kris' wallet draining to Tao's future cravings, whether it be clothes or food.

'Tao,' Kris greeted stiffly trying to keep up his cool image, though he just looked really nerdy. The whole group greeted Kris before we continued our walk to school.

'Why didn't you join us earlier?' Luhan questioned and Kris shrugged.

'My plane didn't get in till late so I figured I would arrive at school later on.' He answered easily before we walked into the school grounds. I could already see the people whispering and hear excited giggling emitting from the students. I expected it though with four new attractive guy students.

'We'll take you to the office,' Lay volunteered as he pointed to Sooyun and himself Kris nodded and walked off, the rest of them following him. Though he had no clue where he was even heading.

'Do you want to go to the caf?' Chen asked and I nodded.

'Do you think they have coffee?' I asked as we headed to get more food for Chen.

'They do, I stop here before class a lot. It's not very good though,' he shook his head, his face scrunching up as he remembered the taste.

'How much is it? I should buy some.'

'Don't worry, I'll buy it for you,' he responded as we walked into the cafeteria. He instantly grabbed some food and coffee, paying for it as quick as he could. 'Hey, there's Chanyeol, are you going to say hi?' I looked over to where he was looking to see Chanyeol and DO sitting at a table looking at their textbooks. He looked up meeting my eyes with a smile before I turned back to Chen.

'Look's like they're busy,' I smiled as I took my coffee from him before we started heading to the office.

'Looked like he wanted to talk,' Chen pointed out and I shook my head.

'No, he's busy,' I saw Chen shake his head before tsking.

'You really shouldn't be so stubborn,' he teased. We were almost at the office when the bell rang, we quickly changed our route to head to our classes. 'See you next block.'

'Alright, bye Jongdae-oppa' I waved at him with a smile before I headed to my first class, History. I sat down in the front of the room, beside the window, taking out my books as I waited for class to start.

'Hey, Jaehwa-shii,' I turned to see a girl from my class standing behind me, Minyu. I barely ever talked to her, I probably would have forgotten her name if she didn't annoy me every class by giggling and talking while the teacher lectured us.

'Yes?' I asked and she leaned closer before giggling.

'You know the new students right? The Chinese ones?'

'How do you know they are Chinese?' I questioned looking thrown off, she only waved her hand in response.

'So they are? Do you know them?' She interrogated and I sighed before nodding. I was already missing my silence as some other girl's in my class perked up hearing I knew them.

'Minyu-shii, I think class is starting, you should probably grab a seat.' I blinked in surprise seeing Chanyeol talk to her before he smiled and headed to the back for his usual seat. Shaking my head I faced the door, where was Sooyun? I glanced back at Chanyeol only to see an empty spot beside him, and Baekhyun. My eyebrow raised as Sooyun and Baekhyun walked in together. I smirked as Sooyun giggled and whispered something to Baekhyun before she ran to her desk, sitting down beside me before she giggled again.

'Looks like someone was flirting,' I whispered as I twirled my pencil.

'Yeah, we were,' she cooed as she looked to the back of the room and waved.

'Oh my gosh, you guys are disgusting.' I moaned as I rubbed my eyes. 'Please never date each other I don't even want to know how cheesy you two will be.' I winced as her giggling met my ears.

'Class! Class!' I looked up as Teacher Oh walked in, 'I'm sure you had a good trip over the weekend but it's now time to settle down. We will be starting off today with the cosine law.'


	12. Chapter 12

I shuffled in my seat as some of the students left the class along with our teacher after hearing the bell. I put away my Math book then pulled out my History notebook before I stared out the window. It was a really nice day today, the sun was out and shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky. I heard the pitter patter of students feet and scraping of chairs as some students entered the class. Something that always astounded me about Korean education was the fact that students remain in their classes, it is the teachers who move to and fro. However due to some strange schedules a few students do wonder around. I assume it is mostly because of home ec. and technology classes as those have to be taken in special rooms. 'Jae!' My head shot up as I heard Kris' voice.

'Kris!' I smiled as he claimed the seat beside me. 'So, what are you doing in _history_?' Kris didn't respond as he scowled at the blackboard. He actually wasn't good at History, at all, I'm pretty sure he was failing before he came here. I snorted as he slammed his palm onto his desktop.

'I will do well this time!' He spoke slowly with a determined twinge in his voice. I raised an eyebrow as he shifted in his seat to look at me. 'And you're going to help me,' I rolled my eyes as I faced the front of the room.

'Nope, not going to happen.'

'Jae,' he whispered quietly and I stiffened.

'Alright! Fine! I'll tutor you, not sure how that's going to work though. All you do is write essays and analyze evidence.'

'Yes!' I glanced over at him and smiled as I saw the childish grin that flashed across his face.

'Just pay attention to the teacher,' I muttered as the teacher started writing his notes on his tablet.

'I can't believe this,' Chen moaned as he shuffled on his spot on the bench. 'This whole time I've been at this school, nothing. Then they come and suddenly they deem us fit to be Kingka's?! Were we not good enough before!' It was actually kind of funny, when Chen and Lay were here they were just attractive guys, now that Tao, Kris, Luhan, and Xiumin were here they were suddenly EXO-M the other Kingka group.

'Of course not, you need us in order to look good,' Luhan jabbed easily causing Chen to deflate.

'Ha! Look at hyung! He's so funny looking!' Tao burst out into laughed as he approached the table with Kris and Lay.

'Well so are you, Panda man,' Lay responded as he claimed his seat beside Sooyun and Chen.

'Hyung~!' Tao pouted as he and Kris sat on either sides of me. 'I thought we were making fun of Chen, not me!'

'Tao, we're not making fun of anyone right now,' Kris snapped trying to calm the group.

'Of course we are, there's always someone to make fun of,' Luhan disagreed as Xiumin dropped down beside him.

'Stop teaching the young one's bad things!' Kris snapped before he looked at Tao and I seriously. 'Now listen to me, there is never a good time to make fun of anyone. Always be nice, got it?'

'Yes dad,' I shot before grinning as Tao burst out laughing.

'It's funny because he is like a dad!' He breathed out in between laughs. I started giggling as I watched Tao laugh. I couldn't hold it in, when he laughed it was hard not to laugh as well. Especially when he was cracking up so much.

'Stop laughing at Kris,' Xiumin scolded while Lay nodded in agreement.

'If Kris is the father, then who would be the mother?' Chen mused to himself.

'Kris is into polygamy!' Luhan gasped as he started answering Chen's question. 'The mother's are Lay and Xiumin!' He banged his chopsticks onto the table to emphasis his revelation only to sent us all into hysterics. Expect for the three unhappy looking parents.

'I am not a polygamist!' Kris snapped as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Well then how else would you explain two wives?' Sooyun questioned innocently joining in the teasing.

'I'm not married to Kris!' Lay exclaimed as Xiumin nodded in agreement.

'He would be much too messy a person to live with anyways,' Xiumin added.

'But Duizhang is very handsome, doesn't that make it worth it?' Tao questioned.

'Do you only value looks?' I asked, 'are you really that shallow? I thought better of you gege!' I huffed and Tao's eyes went wide as he shook his head.

'Meimei! Don't think that! Gege is not shallow! I am a very well hearted man!' He disagreed resulting in the group dissolving into laughter.

'Is that why you buy so much gucci?' Lay retorted before he took a bit of his almost finished lunch.

'I buy gucci because I like it,' Tao shot back. Like was a rather weak word for how Tao felt towards his beloved gucci.

'My wallet doesn't like your gucci,' Kris interrupted causing the group to laugh again. I don't know how Tao had managed to convince Kris but Kris actually bought him gucci over the internet and had it sent to Tao's house, he's done it multiple times. It's a wonder Kris hasn't gone broke. I don't think I could even afford a gucci keychain. Lunch was finished quickly as we tried to get to the meat or our conversation. Namely, who was in who's classes. We cleaned up our lunches as we finished, before we started comparing schedules.

'I have English next!' Chen piped up gaining the attention of Xiumin, Luhan and Tao.

'I do too,' Xiumin glanced at Chen's schedule as Sooyun approached them.

'Don't forget if any of you have english you can go to Jaehwa for help!' She chirped causing me to frown at her.

'They should go to Kris, he's the oldest.'

'Don't pass your responsibilities onto me,' Kris shook his head as he raised his hand. 'I am not going to help anyone with their English, they should be doing the work themselves.'

Luhan tsked as he looked at his schedule. 'I trust you more though,' he responded causing me to widen my eyes in surprise.

'What do you mean you trust Kris more! I have spoken English for longer than he has!' I snapped as I crossed my arms.

'Would you even help us in the class?' Luhan questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

'...No,' I responded even though I knew full well that if they asked I would say yes.

'Good,' Luhan smiled knowing the same thing. It's actually really annoying how obvious I am, though I know that is not something I can work on. I really do wear my heart on my sleeve.

'So we are all agreed, Jaehwa will help us?' Xiumin questioned meeting the agreements of the English group.

'No Jaehwa will not help you,' I responded as I picked up my bag. 'Jaehwa will always refuse to help you because Jaehwa doesn't like to help people.' I finished with a haughty look and a lifting of the nose as I started to leave the table. I couldn't stay serious for long which was only proved as I swivelled on my heel and smiled at the group. 'So does that mean none of you have Physics with me?' I questioned only to be greeted with nods.

'I have Physics next block,' Xiumin shrugged in response I sighed heavily as the bell went and we made our way out of the cafeteria.

'My stop's here, bye!' I waved at them before walking into the physics room. I stopped at my usual table by the window and sat down. I did my usual routine of pulling out my books and writing utensils ignoring the person who sat down next to me. It was going to be annoying not having Xiumin in my class. I looked up from my musings only to notice Chanyeol sitting beside me out of the corner of my eyes. I puffed my cheeks out holding in my sigh as I focused my attention on the front. I glanced over at him and he kept his eyes on the front as he wrote down the teacher's notes. He never said a word at all the whole class, not even sparing a glance at me either. Not that I mind, it's just weird that he's sitting beside me. My gaze swept over the class as I noticed DO sitting beside Chanyeol, and the final EXO-K member in the class, Suho was sitting behind them. I can't really be that oblivious that I never noticed these guys in my class before, right?

I looked over at Chanyeol with a frown as I heard him whisper, 'yeah you are.'

'I wasn't thinking out loud was I?' I muttered to myself. I looked over at Chanyeol who was writing his notes with a grin as he shook his head. I huffed and focused on my own notes. I really don't understand how he knews what I'm thinking. It's a weird ability that I do not appreciate, at all. In fact I would be more than happy if he just didn't have it.

Teacher Xang always finished his lessons quickly, leaving a good thirty minutes to finish our work. I usually enjoyed this time, seeing as none of my friends were in this class I could put my head down and work, usually finishing all my work before class ends. I glanced at Chanyeol and I jumped in my seat in surprise, he was currently swiveled to face me, his chin was rested on his palm. If him staring at me wasn't unnerving enough he also had a soft smile plastered on his face. I gulped as I felt a nervous smile threatening to erupt, I knew for sure this class wouldn't be quiet. Now I don't care what Chanyeol does, he can do whatever he wants. I don't mind if he sits down beside me, however there are three things I can't handle. In no particular order first is well first encounters. Second would be people whispering into my ears, and lastly would be people staring at me. My brother exploited this as much as he could. See it wasn't the act I disliked it was the result. When people stare at me I dissolve into a nervous smiling, giggling mess. It really doesn't matter who it is, it's just a response that I cannot handle for the life of me. 'Chanyeol-shii,' I greeted before looking down at my work.

'Jaehwa-ah,' he responded softly, his deep voice had a husky tone to it. An unfortunate attractive result to him speaking softly, sadly he always sounded absolutely divine when he whispered. Which of course I can admit, because I can admit when people and or their traits are attractive, I'm most definitely not attracted to him or his ridiculously nice voice though. I breathed out slowly as I opened my physics book. I glanced over at him and bit my lip seeing he was still staring, however his lips had curled into more of an amused smirk. I quickly glanced at the clock as I felt myself shuffle in discomfort. Twenty five minutes left till class ends. Hopefully only a few more seconds were left of Chanyeol staring.

'Yeah! Chanyeol!' I looked over at Suho hearing his scolding tone.

'Neh, hyung?' Chanyeol responded, still staring at me.

'You should be doing your work, don't break our teachers trust by staring at the window all day.' Suho finished his nagging with narrowed eyes, Chanyeol hadn't looked at him once.

'Deh~' Chanyeol smiled before mouthing, 'good thing I'm not staring at the window.' I coughed as I tried to keep my nervous giggling under control.

'You should be doing your work,' I squeaked out before facing the front and cupping my cheek with my hand as I did my work. I could feel my breathing even, my hair was acting as a curtain so I couldn't see Chanyeol. This meant that I could convince myself that he was no longer staring at me, he's such a strange person. It's not like he would actually continue staring at me all class long. I twirled my pencil as I vaguely registered Chanyeol's husky register blending with DO's softer one. I nodded as I looked at my work, they are talking, that means I'm home free. No need to be so nervous, or break into giggles. I grinned at my paper as I relaxed, there was no reason to embarrass myself with my humiliating reactions to random staring. After all Chanyeol was probably joking, he was staring out the window, I know it. No reason for him to be looking at me like that. The trip is over, there is no longer any reason for us to socialise in any manner, he doesn't want to so it doesn't matter whether or not I want to. He just hasn't gotten over the partner stage yet. I kept working through class, only looking up to see the time. I never once glanced at Chanyeol, there was no need to. The bell went off suddenly jolting me out of my concentration. Looking up from my work I watched as some of the students filed out of the class, DO and Suho included. I never asked which of the boys were in my last block of the day. I frowned as I felt an uncomfortable shiver go down my spine. I slowly looked at Chanyeol only to grimace, he was looking at me again.

'You know, you have really funny reactions to things.' He mused, winking before he turned to face the door as Kai walked in. 'Kai! Get over here! I have a seat for you!' He waved his arms to the seat beside him. I blinked and frowned, Kai and Chanyeol were in Korean class too? I blinked as I heard Chanyeol's loud laughter. 'Jaehwa!' I looked at him confused before his grin grew. 'How could you not have known we were in your class?' Kai dropped his bag on his table before he stood in front of our desks to talk.

'Did you really not know we were in your class?' He questioned and I puffed my cheeks out as I tried to think of what to say. Honestly, yeah, they usually sat in the back, I sat in the front. I never look behind me in class because there is no point in doing it, so I never noticed it before. After all Lay always sat beside me.

'Of course she didn't she's oblivious,' Lay joined in as he claimed the seat directly behind me. He smiled showing his dimples as Kris claimed the seat beside him stoically. 'Kai, Chanyeol, this is Kris. Or as we call him Duizhang, it means leader,' he introduced Kris with a proud smile.

'Leader? Why would you be called that?' Chanyeol questioned suspiciously only to be meet with Kris' unamused stare. 'Must be because of that pleasant personality of yours,' he finished with a grin. Kris raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol staring at him for a couple of seconds before responding.

'Actually I think it's because of my smile,' he retorted, smirking as Chanyeol burst into laughter. Somehow Chanyeol gained Kris' stamp of approval with three sentences, it took me three months. Not that I cared, no reason to dwell on his inhuman social abilities, I have better things to occupy myself with. I laid my arms out on the table before dropping my head onto them. Specifically, sleep, our Korean teacher is always at least five minutes late, which means at least five minutes of napping. Maybe when I wake I'll realise it was all a dream and Chanyeol hadn't actually just become friends with Kris, because that made more sense than this.


	13. Chapter 13

'Good afternoon class!' Teacher Kim smiled as she clapped her hands together. She was always a happy teacher, however if she got annoyed she never hesitated to throw her chalk board erasers at students. It was actually pretty funny, she could never look angry, rather cute. She was short so she always wore heels, if she got upset enough she would start jumping around, usually barefoot. She had a habit of taking off her heels when she was sitting, I could understand that, with how short she was she could barely sit on her stool properly with the heels. It could be considered unprofessional I suppose, but nobody in the class really minded, despite her throwing erasers around she was pretty lax.

'Afternoon Teacher Kim,' Chanyeol responded happily with a grin. I watched amused as she shot him an unimpressed face.

'Did you do your homework Park?' She questioned, Chanyeol rubbed the back of his head in response as he chuckled.

'Nope!' His eyes sparkled mischievously as she rolled her eyes.

'We're having a class discussion about the book you were supposed to read. How are you going to participate if you didn't read it?'

'Well Jaehwa-ah could help me! She's probably read it, and she's always good at these discussions!' He smiled innocently as Teacher Kim nodded.

'Alright, you can be Jaehwa's partner.' My mouth fell open as I stared at her with wide eyes. I mutely opened and closed my mouth, this was madness! What the heck is he trying to do!? 'Now, you will all be getting into groups of at the max four and you will discuss what you noticed for the first fifteen minutes then we will carry on. Try to concentrate on connotation as well as shift.' I immediately turned in my seat and frowned at Chanyeol. Do _not _tell me this is part of his ridiculous plan to talk to me.

'What was that for!' I exclaimed as Chanyeol smiled.

'Well you were ignoring me it was the only way we would get to talk.' He looked pleased with himself as I sighed exasperatedly. Of course that's his plan, that manipulative…. I huffed as I tried to identify a key feature to relate him to an animal of some sort. His ears were the only thing that stood out and they made him look more like an elf or faerie than anything. Then again both of those creatures were known for being mischievous.

'We will be talking _about the book_, I saw you reading it this morning, so don't lie.' I snapped as I crossed my arms.

'Aw, were you watching me this morning?' He cooed, I narrowed my eyes at him as I tsked.

'Immature, Lay! Be my partner instead!' I demanded to which Lay flashed a dimpled smile.

'We already are partners, we're allowed in groups of four.'

'I'll head out and find another group,' Kai grinned and waved before walking over to three other guys. He high fived them as he dropped into a seat already immersed in a conversation.

'You're in our group too,' Chanyeol spoke up as he looked at Kris. Kris blinked at him blank faced. 'What, it's obvious you're in our group I mean you just moved here and two of your friends are in it.' Kris looked thrown off, though it wouldn't be noticed by anyone who didn't know him. The only telltale sign was his slightly raised eyebrow and the way he just barely hunched his shoulders in as if closing himself off.

'Oh my gosh you liar,' I exclaimed gaining Chanyeol's attention. 'You are a telepath!'

'I am not,' he laughed and waved his hand dismissively. 'Now onto subject I found the chapter we were supposed to read was filled with negative connotation more than anything. The words used seemed to be illustrating the characters paralysis, they were undecided on what they wanted to do, and couldn't move past the problem. It didn't help the character was practically clinically depressed. Rather ironic that he "abhorred all mental and physical disorders" when he most likely has one himself. Do you have anything to say Lay?' Chanyeol questioned with a grin as he rolled his shoulders smugly.

'Yup, you're a liar,' Lay responded easily before he leaned back in his seat.

'Geez, I pity the teacher that has the twelve of you,' I muttered.

'Twelve?' Chanyeol echoed. 'Twelve, what do you mean?'

'Well there's the newly appointed EXO-M, and your group of EXO-K and put you two together and it's chaos,' I muttered.

'And you know what we all have in common?' Lay questioned as he suddenly sat up straight, his dimple showed as he smiled.

'You are all males?' I frowned as I responded as Chanyeol started grinning as he hopped on his chair with excitement.

'No,' Lay got up and whistled. 'Kai!' He waved his hands as Kai got up and sauntered over.

'What?' He looked relieved to be away from the conversation as he bounced on his feet.

'Operation MAMA is go,' Lay exclaimed as Chanyeol whooped. I shared a clueless look with Kris as Lay got pulled into a group hug by Chanyeol and Kai.

'**Why are they saying mother**?' Kris whispered and I shrugged.

'**I don't know, maybe they made a song about their preschool days**,' I snickered as Kris glanced at the group with a smirk.

'**I always knew they were mama's boys**.'

'What are you guys talking about?' Kai asked suspiciously as he sat on my table.

'What are you guy's cheering about?' I shot back, he just smiled before Lay bumped Kris' shoulder lightly with his palm.

'Kris, after class come Kai, Chanyeol, and I.'

'I'm not joining your preschool group,' Kris deadpanned seriously sending me into a fit of laughter.

'Preschool….group?' Lay repeated slowly.

'Excuse me!' I jumped as an eraser smacked into Kris' table. Teacher Kim stormed up to our desks with a severe frown. 'Stop yelling in my class!'

'Teacher Kim,' Kai smiled pleasantly at her as he slid off my desk trying to look like a model student, or a model, both work really. 'I know it seems like we are interrupting the class but we are just bursting with pride. We are relating to the story! Like the character who found his escape, we found ours, we can enter the competition now!' He ignored Teacher Kim's blank expression as he watched her expectantly. I could see her mouth twitch as she held back an amused smile before she sighed.

'Be quiet you five, the other groups are trying to concentrate.' She turned and walked away easily immersing herself in other groups business. She had a soft spot for Kai, well every teacher has a soft spot for Kai, if there's one thing he's good at it's charming people.

'So what's operation MAMA,' I questioned only to be greeted by large smiles from Kai and Lay.

'It's a dance Kai, Sehun and I choreographed. However it was missing four people, and we needed those four to make the dance perfect. Now that Tao, Luhan, Kris, and Xiumin are here we can perfect the dance,' Lay answered.

'Now we just need a song!' Chanyeol exclaimed clearing his throat with a sheepish smile after Teacher Kim shot him a dark look.

'Exactly, now we can join the competition,' Kai pumped his fist before Kris made a barely audible grunt.

'When did I agree I would join a competition of any kind?' Kris questioned with a frown on his naturally intimidating face.

'You joined music class right? Last block tomorrow?' Lay asked with a smug smile on his face.

'Yes….'

'Then you're naturally recruited, the group of us are all in that class.'

'Are you in music class too meimei?' Kris asked resulting in me snorting. Not only do I have two left feet but my voice was nothing to be proud of. Not that anyone knows what it sounds like, but I am confident I wouldn't ever win a reward because of it.

'No, I am _not _in music class,' I smirked as I leaned against the wall smugly. Thankfully my desk was beside the wall or I would have fallen over. '_I _have a spare block.'

'Come on, just join the class with the rest of us!' Lay frowned as he slumped in his seat.

'Sooyun isn't in music so,' I made quotation marks with my fingers as I spoke, '"the rest of us," are not in music.'

'If you join she'll join.'

'Is that what you say to her? If she joins I'll join? It's not happening Lay,' I smiled as he rolled his eyes not denying that he had used that tactic on her. I blinked and looked at the clock surprised, class was ending any minute.

'Huh, we haven't done anything all class,' Kai picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 'Cool, that means no homework, which means more practice time,' he smirked as the bell went.

'The group of us are going to practice, you two can make it home fine, right?' Lay questioned as he grabbed his stuff.

'We'll be fine,' I rolled my eyes as I pulled my backpack on.

'Maybe we should walk them home first,' Kris mused. I snorted as I bumped into him lightly, there was anything Kris and Lay are, it's overprotective, putting them together was really not good for my independence.

'We will be fine, it's just a ten minute walk, it's not like anything is going to happen.' I waved at them as I headed outside, I ignored the frowns on their faces as they shared worried looks. Rolling my eyes I continued to the meeting spot by the gate and I waved at Sooyun as she ran up to me.

'Practice again?' She hitched her backpack up, adjusting its position as she did.

'Yup, we'll be alone tonight, we should play some games tonight.' I grinned as I imagined having the game consoles to ourselves.

'I have a better idea,' Sooyun linked her arm in mine as we walked down the street. 'Let's do homework!' I sighed and nodded.

'Fine, homework it is,' I mumbled with a frown. There was no going against Sooyun when she had her mind set, especially not when it was about school.


	14. Chapter 14

I tapped the end of my pencil against my paper as I stared at the question in front of me. How do you draw 1,1,2,4-tetraethyl-3-methylcyclobutane? I huffed as I shifted my gaze to my blank paper, it was actually rather easy, however did I want to do it? No, not at all, I moaned as I tapped my leg along with my pencil. 'JAEHWA!' I stiffened at stared at Sooyun with wide eyes as I completely froze.

'Ah?' I winced and held in the urge to move as her eyes narrowed.

'Will you stop moving around so much? And making so much noise! You sound like a dying animal.' I held in a groan as I nodded.

'Ahhh,' I made a noise of affirmation before going back to staring at my notebook. So but, that's four right? I drew in 4 carbons before I tsked and collapsed against the couch. 'Sooyuuuuuuun I don't want to work,' I stared up my pencil blankly as if it would finish the work for me. I puffed my cheeks before blowing out the air slowly, another noisy habit I have when I'm restless or thinking.

'Alright,' I shifted my gaze to meet hers.

'Alright?' I repeated slowly, she rarely ever agreed to stop doing homework before schedule.

'Alright, if you tell me what your problem is with Chanyeol,' I choked in surprise and covered my mouth as I tried to control my reaction.

'What?' I frowned taking in her determined look. Her normally smiling glossed lips were instead set into a line.

'I've been talking to Baekhyun.' I raised an eyebrow at her, she cleared her throat ignoring my gaze as her cheeks went red. 'And well he said you've been ignoring Chanyeol, and that you never actually said bye to him after the trip. That Chanyeol wanted to talk to you after he grabbed Sehun's books and you just left.'

'First of all I didn't _just_ leave, I walked away because we had no further business together. And I didn't ignore Chanyeol, in fact I had a conversation with him in Korean.'

'Only after he was put into a group with you, and after he added the rest of the group. Baekhyun told me Chanyeol told him that you said nothing all Physics class. And that you saw him in the caf in the morning and you refused to greet him.' She spoke with a nagging tone as if I had done something wrong.

'But, I don't see why I should talk to him….' I frowned as I started twirling my pencil in thought. 'I mean we aren't even friends….'

'Bwoh!?' Her eyes widened as she leaned towards me. 'Not friends? But, I saw you guys during the trip you talked and stuff!'

'Yeah, because we were partners,' I could feel my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to understand what she was saying. I couldn't fathom why as was so surprised, I mean yes we got along well but that doesn't mean we will continue to, or that we will even continue our contact long enough to go through some arguments and strengthen whatever relation we _don't_ have. This was the way it has always been, every single trip I have gone on whether it be school or summer camp trips there are always people I get along with really well, people that I would consider friends. However it always ends with goodbyes and talk to you laters. Those talk to you laters always end up with inconsistent and widely spread texts or facebook messages. Then they end in no contact at all, so what I was doing with Chanyeol? I was merely speeding up the process. Why not just halt contact right after rather than go through the slow process of becoming strangers again?

'You didn't get along just because you were partners, you got along because you two are good together.' I snorted as I shook my head, she was making it sound like we were dating or something.

'Sooyun, believe me, Chanyeol doesn't want to talk to me either, he just doesn't know it yet.'

'Do you know just how ridiculous you sound right now,' she deadpanned as she crossed her arms, her face contorting into a look of disbelief. 'Why would he try to talk to you if he didn't want to?'

'Because he still feels the social need to, it'll go away after time.' It always does, I finished in my head before I started drawing hydrogens onto my diagram. I ignored her snort as I lazily scribbled all of the carbon branches on.

'You need to talk to him tomorrow,' she stated, I hummed my acknowledgement as I finished the diagram.

'Only if he talks to me,' I answered my voice sounded far off to my own ears as I focused on the next question.

'He will, trust me,' I looked up from my work with a raised eyebrow only to be met with her smug smile as she started doing her own work. I snorted before going back to my work, I could bet he wouldn't.

Would you be my Girl Friend?

nan neoui Boy Friend

nan neoui Boy Friend

neon naui Girl Friend

neon naui Girl Friend

I rolled my eyes as I checked my phone, somebody had changed their ringtone, and I would bet you anything it was Chen.

From: Chen

Heyheyhey! We're almost at the door!

'Jongdae changed his ringtone again,' I informed Sooyun as I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

'At least he didn't change it to Shut Up again.' I rolled my eyes as I opened the door letting Sooyun go out first.

'That was not funny, he texted me everytime I started talking,' I huffed as I shut and locked the door.

'I found it kind of funny,' she smiled before she focused her attention on the six boys waiting on the sidewalk. 'Morning boys!' She sang as she waved her hands with a sweet smile. Rolling my eyes I held back a smile as I waved my hand at the group.

'What are you, a jedi?' Kris snorted as he mimicked my wave, I had to admit my wave was kind of strange, for some reason Kris enjoyed criticising it. My fingers had a habit of curling in so the result was my index and middle fingers being straight as the rest of my fingers curled in. To him it looked like the jedi mind controlling wave.

'Why yes, yes I am,' I linked my arm in Sooyun as we started walking with the group to school.

'I would think you would be a Sith,' Lay mused, I scowled and smacked his arm. 'Ow! See proof! Evil!' I stuck my tongue out at him, he reciprocated the action before Xiumin slung his arm around his shoulder.

'Now, now, why would you call my padawan evil?' Xiumin questioned, before Lay could react he swiftly lowered his head and blew on Lay's neck resulting in Lay squeaking and scrambling to the side only to collide with Luhan.

'What?' Luhan steadied Lay with a confused look. 'Why did you react like that, are you, ticklish?' Lay looked panicked as Luhan poked his neck. Luhan was probably the only one in the group that didn't know of Lay's neck sensitivity.

'Gege!' Lay struggled to get out of the laughing Luhan's grip.

'He is!' Luhan exclaimed as he continued tickling Lay's neck. Nobody came to Lay's rescue the group instead settling for laughing at him. Luhan was still snickering as he left go of Lay. 'Who knew our little unicorn was ticklish?' He mused, he reached out his hand to touch Lay's neck again.

'Jerk,' Lay muttered as he swiped at Luhan's outstretched hand.

'Yah! Weird Chinese speaking people!' I jolted as I heard Baekhyun's voice. I would have found his word's offensive, if I couldn't hear the playful tone in his voice that is. I looked behind my shoulder only to be met with EXO-K. The boys all gave man hugs and greeted each other as Sooyun made her way to Baekhyun's side. I sighed and resorted to watching everyone greet each other. My gaze ended up focusing on Chanyeol who was greeting Tao with a firm hug. I watched Chanyeol's eyes light up as he spoke to Tao, his smile growing as Tao replied. He really was a happy person. I sighed as I shook my head, he was practically glowing, glowing, who glows? I mean, is he half fairy or something? His ears are abnormal enough. I puffed my cheeks out as I gripped my backpack strings and continued to the school. How can someone be so happy? I could almost feel the negative energy leak out of me, I'm not oblivious to me being pessimistic. However Chanyeol's optimism only made me feel more negative than I am. Despite being overly negative I consider it as realistic and not a bad thing, well unless you bring that happy monster into view.

'Jaehwa!' I looked up from the pavement only to meet Chanyeol's grinning face. I narrowed my eyes and walked faster. 'J-Jaehwa!' I huffed as I saw Chanyeol's converse clad feet matching my pace. Ignore the happiness, ignore the happiness, ignore the happiness, I chanted in my head as I pursed my lips. I stiffened as I felt and arm link with mine, I looked at my arm nervously. To my absolute horror it was indeed Chanyeol's arm. I cleared my throat as I tried to calm my flaming cheeks. Here was this fairy monster ignoring both my personal space bubble and korean courtesy between genders.

'Chanyeol, what are you doing?' I hissed trying to keep my voice calm. I tugged my arm to try and get away, unluckily for me he was stronger and I remained beside him.

'Friends link arms don't they?' He responded cheerfully.

I gaped at him before I huffed. 'Female friends yes, heterosexual friends? No, now tell me, are you a female?'

'Maybe,' he smirked as he flipped his hair trying to appear feminine.

'Oh dear God, I give up, I'm done.' I moaned as I leaned away from Chanyeol making him use his strength to keep me up.

'Stop being so dramatic,' Kris demanded smacking my head as he walked up to my empty side. Huffing I wentwalked upright again as I finally pulled my arm free from Chanyeol's. I winced as I was instantly met with the screams of students as we walked through the gates. I had almost forgotten I was with the Kingka's or EXO as they were dubbed when it involved all twelve of the boys.

'I'm done with screams,' I mumbled as I rubbed my temple. 'I'm going to bio early,' I started walking ahead only to have Luhan, Tao, Kris and Sooyun follow me. 'You guys are in bio too?' I looked at my male friends confused, I never thought they would take biology.

'Of course, what else would my father parents want.' Kris narrowed his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kris rarely shared his family problems to the group, however we were each other's confidants. We both had bad family problems it was natural so of course we would group together. Both of our father's were controlling, while Kris' father made him follow in his footsteps to take over his medicine company my father controlled who he thought I was.

'How about you rebel,' Luhan smirked as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder. 'I can think of some things that would make him freak out.'

'I'm not sure that's a good thing….' I trailed off as I looked at Luhan uncertainly.

'Or course it is!' Tao exclaimed as he gripped onto Kris' arm.

'What kind of rebelling are you talking about?' Sooyun questioned slowly as we walking into our classroom.

'The group is joining a dancing competition, and we know how Kris' father feels about music.' Luhan smirked as he dropped onto his desks table, he sat down to the right of my regular seat. Kris' father was vehemently against music and arts of all kinds. He understood what they stood for in culture however he refused to let his only son spoil his future with so called "unidealistic" mindsets.

'Do _not _tell me you're joining operation preschool,' I let my bag fall onto the ground before I claimed my seat. Sooyun followed behind as she took the seat to my left.

'It actually looks cool,' Kris shrugged as he sat down behind me, his long limbs were practically spilling off of the seat making him look like he was sitting at a childs desk. 'I went to the practice yesterday, all twelve of us did, I think I might actually join.'

'Preschool?' Tao questioned, 'what does the dance have to do with a preschool?' He paused before tilting his head, his widening eyes made him look like a curious child as he spoke. 'What is a preschool?'

'A preschool is a school for young children, before they join elementary,' Sooyun answered as she looked at the door longingly.

'Wishing Baekhyun was in our class?' I teased, her reddening cheeks only proved me right as she avoided my look.

'Someone has a crush,' Tao cooed as he placed his palms on Sooyun's desk, he still hadn't sat down.

'It's not a crush,' she pouted as she started texting someone, most likely Baekhyun.

'That's exactly why you're blushing,' Luhan teased as Sooyun lifted her phone trying to hide her blush with her phone.

'I'm not the only one with a crush! What about Jaehwa!' She exclaimed, I paled as Kris started glaring at me.

'Tell me she's joking,' Kris snapped I breathed out loudly as the bell went, saved by the bell. 'Jaehwa,' he growled out, I ignored him as our teacher walked in commanding the room. Our Biology teacher was also my Chemistry teacher, Teacher Choi. Teacher Choi demanded attention when he entered the room his very presence was intimidating. You never needed to look at the door to know that he had walked in, you could feel the air thickening and the room grow cold. Now, Kris is a very stubborn person, but I knew with having Teacher Choi two blocks in a row, I was completely safe from his harassing. Especially since Teacher Choi didn't know him.

'It seems we have three new students,' he spoke slowly as he scanned the room ensuring that he had everyone's attention. 'Introduce yourselves,' he demanded as he crossed his arms.

Kris was the first to stand, he kept his gaze on the teacher as he bowed. 'I am Kris,' he sat down immediately keeping his introduction short as Tao shakily got up, he had taken the seat behind Luhan.

'I-I'm Huang T-Tao?' He stuttered out, I covered my mouth holding in a laugh at Teacher Choi's expression. Within moments of Tao's introduction Teacher Choi's face changed in an almost indiscernible fashion. His eyes had narrowed by the slightest bit and his lips had pressed together as his finger tapped his arm.

'Are you asking me or telling me, Huang.'

'Te-telling sir,' Tao dropped into his seat a blush visible on his pale cheeks. Teacher Choi tsked as Luhan stood up. If there was something that Choi hated more than anything it was someone speaking like they were asking a question.

'I'm Luhan,' he bowed and took his seat quickly not willing to embarrass himself like Tao had.

'Welcome to Biology,' he greeted stiffly before he turned on the projector. 'Start writing,' he instructed before he sat down at his desk. He always started out with having us write down our notes. Then he would go through them explaining everything and occasionally throwing in a joke or a short story filled with dry humour and sarcasm. Because of this, despite being the bane of most students existence he was actually one of my favourite teachers. And I like to think he enjoyed me as a student as well, I think he does at least, only because he seems more lenient to me. He's never once snapped at me, even that one class when I was first teaching myself to twirl my pencil. I had dropped it at least five times and he ignored me. Yet when Sooyun was writing down what he was saying he snapped at her telling her to listen not write.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the bell went Sooyun and Tao practically leapt out of their seats and ran out of the class. I snorted and smiled as I nodded to Teacher Choi, he smirked back before he stood up to greet the Chemistry students flooding in. Xiumin and Chanyeol came in together after the rush, I could see Xiumin shooting Choi hesitant looks as Chanyeol whispered to him. Shaking my head I took out my phone checking to see if there were any new messages, strangely there were none. Usually Chen would have messaged me by now to complain about his Math class. 'Jaehwa!' I jolted as Chanyeol dropped into Sooyun's evacuated seat, the one right beside me. I breathed out before biting my lip.

'Chanyeol,' I greeted speaking quietly before Xiumin slowly sat down in Tao's old seat. 'Minseok!' I exclaimed, he jumped and stared at me with wide eyes.

'Yeah?' Xiumin tapped his desk as he sent Choi another suspicious look.

'No need to be so worried, Teacher Choi's cool. He's just a little strict,' I shrugged as Luhan shook his head.

'_A little_?' Luhan hissed lowering his voice so Teacher Choi wouldn't hear. 'He's crazy, I mean I felt the temperature drop when he walked in! And, that look he gave Tao?' He shuddered as he looked at the front of the room, paranoid that Choi would hear him.

'Don't tell me,' Chanyeol winced as I laughed.

'Yup, Tao did the unforgivable,' I nodded as Chanyeol breathed in through his teeth.

'If there is one thing Teacher Choi hates, it's people talking like they are asking questions.' Chanyeol pointed at Xiumin with a serious face. 'No matter what you do, do not talk like that.'

'Seriously though, he's cool,' I grinned as I bit my lip. 'You know that know show I'm, watching? He's the one that suggested it, it's really good too.'

'He suggested shows to you as well?' Chanyeol asked as he started tapping the desk lightly.

'Yeah,' I nodded and Chanyeol nodded slowly before Teacher Chois cleared his throat.

'We have another new student, introduce yourself.' He instructed as Xiumin got up slowly.

'Hello, I am Xiumin,' he bowed to the class and sat down as slowly as he got up.

'I have your name on the list as Minseok,' Teacher Choi dropped his attendance folder on his desk as he leaned against it.

'I go by Xiumin.' Teacher Choi narrowed his eyes at him before nodding and clapping his hands together.

'I'm putting your notes up, remember that this time is meant to be used in silence. The only sound I should hear is your pencils leaving the remains of graphite on your page.' He pressed his remote so the projector turned on showing our classes chemistry notes. 'Go.'

'Jaehwa,' I looked up and frowned at Chanyeol who was trying to get my attention. I said nothing and only frowned at him, we were in the front of the class, the last thing I wanted to do was get in trouble with our teacher. I shook my head and went back to my work, 'Jaehwa!' I sighed heavily before frowning at him.

'What?' I mouthed, he waved his empty hands.

'I have no pencil, can I borrow yours?' He whispered, I heaved another sigh as I reached into my bag and dropped an extra pencil onto his desk. I raised an eyebrow before I made a shooing motion with my hand and went back to writing. 'Thanks,' I hummed in acknowledgement and continued writing. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Chanyeol started whispering again, 'Jaehwa.' I pursed my lips and glared at him.

'What,' I mouthed again and he pointed to his empty desk.

'I have no paper,' I scoffed and grabbed an extra before giving it to him. I went back to writing, with a scowl, I swear if he interrupts me one more time. 'Jaehwa.' I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes at him.

'What,' I growled out, he just smiled in response.

'I need an eraser,' he laughed as I groaned and let my head fall on the table. I slowly picked up my eraser and dropped it on his table as I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. 'You can relax around me you know,' he whispered as he shot me grin before he resumed taking his notes. There he goes again somehow knowing what I'm feeling.

'Do you two have something you want to say to the class?' I looked up only to meet Teacher Choi's unamused look.

'No, sir,' I shook my head as I felt my cheeks go red. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

'Good, I wouldn't want my two favourite students to be ignoring my rules.' I choked on air as Chanyeol started laughing. 'I understand friends feel the need to talk but if you disrupt the peace again you will both get detention.'

'We're not friends,' I muttered as I stared at my paper. I glanced at Chanyeol and frowned, he was staring at his paper with a clenched jaw. He met my gaze and shook his head before staring at the front with a blank expression. I breathed out slowly as I looked to the front of the room as well. He wasn't hurt by what I said, no, he just, hasn't realised ….I shook my head and looked down at my paper, he hasn't realised he doesn't want to be my friend yet. I'll give him another week then he'll leave me alone and it'll all go back to normal.

At the end of class I collected my books and glanced at Chanyeol, he was still silent, he didn't say a thing. He only grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. 'What did you do to piss him off?' Luhan spoke up from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

'I didn't piss him off, he's just understanding the situation.' I fixed my straps and bit my lip.

'What situation,' Luhan frowned before he scoffed. 'Don't tell me this is another one of your stupid rules of life.'

'One, my rules are not stupid, and two so what if it is! I make rules because they hold true to what I know!'

'Your rules are ridiculous! They make no sense!' Luhan exclaimed as we followed Xiumin out of the room.

'I think some of them make total sense,' Kris added his view as I nodded.

'As you should,' I sat down as we found our usual table in the caf. Kris and Xiumin sat down beside me as Luhan took his seat across from us.

'What are we talking about?' Sooyun asked as she sat down beside Luhan.

'Jaehwa's ridiculous rules,' Luhan shook his head before he pulled out his lunch.

'Don't even get me started,' Sooyun rolled her eyes as she pulled out her lunch as well. 'We had a conversation about it yesterday.'

'Wait,' Kris raised his hand as he turned his head to look at me. 'Why exactly can't you be friends with Chanyeol?'

'The trip rule,' I answered as Xiumin handed me a lunch, luckily for me he had brought one for me today. Tomorrow I would be bringing one for him.

'Oh, alright,' Kris nodded as he pulled out a sandwich.

'What do you mean alright!' Sooyun exclaimed as she stared at him her mouth making a perfect o.

'Well it's been true for me that the friends I make on trips never end up staying friends for long.' Kris shrugged and I nodded.

'See?' I ate some of the pork and smiled. 'This is delicious!'

'You guys!' Luhan looked agast as Kris and I started eating normally.

'What?' I frowned as I looked up from my lunch.

'They're trying to say that isn't normal,' Xiumin answered before he took a bit of his own pork. He swallowed his food before he continued talking. 'Most people encourage friendships and well for one, don't make rules about how life happens. Besides Chanyeol seems like a genuine guy, if he wants to be friends it's because he enjoys your company. I don't think he goes with that rule.'

'Well I'm fine with them not being friends,' Kris shrugged and ate some of his sandwich. 'I mean Chanyeol seems like a nice guy but I promised Jacob that Jae would not be date anyone. And if she does like him that means I'm obligated to keep them apart.' I scowled and bumped my shoulder with his.

'Don't listen to that giant, freaking overprotective brother.' I frowned as Sooyun started giggling. Jacob was, well is an amazing brother, but he has this thing where he's already decided who I'm going to marry.

'So you like Chanyeol?'

'What?' I blinked and chewed slowly.

'He said that you can't be friends with him if you feel attracted to him.'

'And you never denied liking him,' Luhan finished with a smirk before he waved to someone passing by. And of course he made friends quickly cause he's a freaking extrovert.

'I-that's not fair! I didn't deny anything because I didn't think I had to!' I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. 'Where is everyone anyways?' I questioned as I tried to get the attention off of me.

'Lay and Chen are teaching Tao that dance,' Kris shrugged before finishing his sandwich.

'The preschool thing?' I raised an eyebrow and Kris nodded.

'You mean operation MAMA?' Xiumin furrowed his eyebrows. Kris and I nodded resulting in Xiumin laughing. 'Mama means your highness or your majesty.'

'Oh,' I went red and nodded as Kris grunted. 'I guess it isn't a preschool thing then,' I murmured.

'No, it's more of a royal court,' Xiumin grinned as he faked a princely pose.

'I would think you would be my court jester, not a prince.' Luhan spoke up with a smirk as he pretended his chopsticks were his royal scepter.

'And you think you would be the king?' Sooyun rolled her eyes before flipping her hair. 'Obviously I would be the Queen and my King would be Baekhyun.'

'Then what would that make me!' I exclaimed with a frown.

'You would be the royal advisor of course, I can trust your wisdom.' I nodded and finished my lunch.

'I can go for that, I don't need to be royalty, they are always the ones targeted anyways.'

'This is ridiculous, we all know that I would be the King,' Kris rolled his eyes then smirked and fixed his hair. I shook my head and looked around the caf, I frowned as I saw Chanyeol walking with Sehun. Chanyeol still seemed upset, his shoulders were curled in and he seemed to be walking slowly, not a bit of happiness in his form. Sehun was talking to Chanyeol who seemed to not hear anything he was saying. I froze as Chanyeol looked up and met my eyes, he gave a small smile before he looked at Sehun. Nope, no guilt, no guilt. I tried to force the uncomfortable sick feeling that was growing in my stomach to disappear. It's not my fault he's upset, it's just him. He just doesn't know the rules yet. The sooner he knows them the sooner we can move on.


	16. Chapter 16

'I saw that,' I blinked and frowned as I looked behind me. I was greeted with a stoic Sehun.

'I'm sorry?' I questioned with a frown.

'I saw that, your exchange with Chanyeol, in the caf, I'm not oblivious.' Sehun crossed his arms his eyebrows drew together making him look intimidating.

'I-' I sighed before frowning at him, 'there was no exchange! An exchange implies there was something to be said, there is nothing to be said between us, alright?' Sehun looked up at the speakers as the bell went off.

'Look just, go to the hallway by the old band classes after school alright, please?' I blinked and frowned curiously at him.

'Why?'

'Because you need to,' he kept his arms crossed as he sent annoyed looks to the curious students. 'Just go, okay? Now come on, we don't want to be late to class.'

'Late to cl- do we have Ethics together?' I frowned as I followed after him.

'Yes, we have had this class together all year long.'

'Really?' I questioned as I sat down.

'Really,' he rolled his eyes before he dropped down beside me.

'That's Sooyun's seat,' I pointed out.

'I'm just making sure you don't forget, alright?'

'Ah,' I nodded, 'I get it though, go to the hallway after school. This is a ploy to get me to talk to Chanyeol isn't it,' I deadpanned. I looked over at Sehun who remained quiet as Sooyun, Chen and Kris walked in.

'Yup,' Sehun answered as he remained in the seat. I sighed and looked to the front of the room as they sat down, the three of them were breathless, they had probably run over from the new arts section. Sooyun and Kris had wanted to grab Chen before lunch ended, probably to talk about the MAMA thing.

'Alright, I'll go,' I whispered to Sehun before smiling at the trio. 'You three don't seem very fit,' I grinned as Kris pushed my head.

'Look to the front, Jae.'

I made my way to the hallway after my spare. I had spent it the whole time alone thinking over whether or not what I was doing was wise. However since I had already promised Sehun I couldn't not go, I _don't_ break promises, that is one thing I pride myself on. I already knew Chanyeol would be waiting there for me. I sighed as I tried to calm myself, if there was one thing I expected would occur from our talk today it would be emotional drainage. Walking into the hallways I was met with Chanyeol leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. 'Hey,' I spoke up softly, I flinched as I heard my echo in the hallway. This part of the school had been abandoned for a long time, it was going to get renovated soon into a better athletics section. For now, it was a private place for students to escape to.

'Jaehwa,' I watched as he pushed himself off of the wall.

'Yes?' I asked roughly, I just wanted to get this done with.

'No need rushing, the whole group is hanging out right now. Both of our friends are busying each other, all right?'

'Why,' I demanded, was he trying to corner me?

'I just-Jaehwa, why are you ignoring me?' He frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Why wouldn't? We aren't actually friends, we were just paired together for a trip.'

'I thought we had agreed to be friends, I thought I was Peter and you were Wendy. I even showed you around Neverland!' He smiled hesitantly, trying to soften the tense atmosphere and I shook my head.

'You happen to have forgotten how Peter Pan really ended. Peter Pan didn't end in happiness or in smiles, it ended with him forgetting his friends and destroying his relationship with Wendy. And for heavens sake we never went to Neverland it was a Temple! Besides you've got five friends to busy yourself with why not you go...busy yourself.' He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'Why don't you want to be friends? You've got just as many as I do, what's one more?' It was almost like I could see him thinking of ways to trip me up because he seemed to know it was more than that.

'Because it's not just one more! It's six more, and the more I talk with you, the more complicated my life becomes.' I looked out the window and stiffened when I heard him sigh. It was hard to hear such a happy person vocalise such a depressing is what I did to him, I stole his happiness. You should be investing your energy elsewhere Chanyeol, not wasting it on someone like me. 'Goodbye, Chanyeol-shii,' I turned and walked away ignoring the growing sense of unease.

'I want to you know, I want to invest energy in becoming your friend! I'm not going to stop!' He yelled as I approached the door. I paused before shaking my head, good luck with that. 'Did you hear me, Wendy? Peter never gave up, he always came back to her. I'll be more persistent than him! Just you wait!' Snorting I pushed the door open and walked out of the school, he's just being ridiculous, he'll give up soon. I just have to wait. 'Jaehwa!' I jolted as I felt Chanyeol grab my arm. I shook his hand off and clenched my fists as I tried to calm my racing heart.

'What?' I whispered, he frowned as if gaging my reaction.

'That's not it, is it? It's not about the amount of people, what's the real reason you don't want to be friends with me?' I looked at the sky as I considered his question. I could tell him the truth, but I don't know him, he would find it ridiculous, I mean the only person in my group who understood the rules and why they were there was Kris.

'Alright,' I licked my lips and looked him in the eyes. 'The reason why is because I'm speeding up the inevitable. Every time I have made a friend during a trip we have come back and eventually halted contact. So all I'm _trying _to do is speed up the process alright? Is that okay?'

'That's not it either,' I frowned at Chanyeol as he leaned forwards there was barely any breathing space between us. I gulped as I shifted my foot back. 'At least, it's not the whole story is it?' It's only been five days since we've started communicating and he could already see through me. I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears, I was getting emotional all because of him.

'Of course it is!' I scowled as I stepped back. 'That's the reason okay? Ask Sooyun, ask Kris, or even Luhan and Xiumin, that's the reason they will tell you. The same one I'm telling you. Now will you please leave me alone?' I stiffened as Chanyeol pulled me into a hug.

'No,' my arms were hanging limply at my side as he continued to hug me. I didn't know what to do, I have never been hugged by a stranger before. 'I'm not leaving you alone, and you know the reason why.'

'No I don't!' I pushed away from him as I fixed my backpack. 'I don't know why, now will you please leave me alone?' I could see the sad look in his brown eyes, and it was directed to me. It was humiliating, how could he even fathom understanding? I could trust Kris, Kris understood, this boy doesn't. He's just a stranger that is good at guessing. I pushed my heel into the cement and turned to the gates. I would walk away from him and he would leave me alone.

'Hey! Wait up!' I ignored him and walked faster, why wasn't he leaving? 'Jaehwa, are you, crying?' I clenched my teeth as I continued walking. 'See this is exactly why I need to be here.'

'Leave me alone Chanyeol,' I wiped away the tears I had fought to not shed. I was embarrassing myself in front of a total stranger.

'This isn't embarrassing, this is good, I've decided I'll help you.' I frowned and turned to face him.

'_What_?' I was appalled, _help_? What could he _help _with?

'You like logic right? I'll explain it to you like that,' he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a park we were walking by.

'What are you doing Chanyeol,' I scowled as I tried to pull away.

'I'm going somewhere more private, you don't want to cry in front of everyone do you?' He was right, some people were already looking. 'Now then,' he stopped when we got to a private area shrouded by trees. 'I'll explain your rules to you.' He dropped down and smiled tenderly as if he was used to making people cry and diagnosing them. I couldn't deny I was curious, he was right, I do like logic, and I like knowing how people think and he was inviting me to see things from his view. 'You'll let me, right?'

'Fine,' I crossed my arms and sat down beside him. 'Do what you want,' I stiffened as I heard him chuckling. 'What!' All I really wanted to do was close my eyes and nap but I can't do that in front of a random guy.

'Nothing, you can close your eyes if you want. Your eyes might be sore after crying,' I shook my head as I stared up at the branches. 'Now, your rules, quite simply focus on the fact of people eventually not talking anymore right? Or that's what you believe.'

'I know very well why that rule exists Chanyeol, I'm better at knowing myself than most people are.'

'Good! That means you can correct me if I'm wrong,' I scoffed and rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous and it made no sense why was he even doing this? 'So what I was going to say was that it all stems from trust. You don't feel comfortable around strangers so once you get home you close yourself off. When they text you or facebook you ignore their messages or hesitate to answer because you're scared. You're not sure whether or not they want to continue being your friend so you place that on them. You have trust issues when it comes to people. You're even closed off to your family aren't you?' I remained silent as I looked up at the leaves that were rustling in the light wind. 'Now what do you want to add.'

'Add?' I frowned as I looked at him. 'Why would I add anything.'

'Because I'm offering you a moment to spill your guts out, you don't have to tell me everything. Like why you were influence in this way, but I want to understand why you are choosing to.'

'Well _why _do you think you're right. How would you know if I'm closing myself off to my friends?' I rolled my eyes as I looked back up the tree. I didn't want to admit it but he was right. The only one I had heartfelt conversations with was Kris and even then I avoided telling him anything he didn't already know. Though I wouldn't consider it closing off as much as keeping to myself.

'I can't tell you exactly why, I just have a feeling. Blame my subconscious,' I scoffed in response, I really couldn't blame him. The subconscious was powerful enough to do something like that. We both knew that after reading Blink.

'You know what, fine but don't blame me when I start bawling okay?' Well in all honesty I wasn't planning on crying any more than I had. 'You want to know the reason why? It's simply because I don't feel anything, call it an effect of being an analytical person but I don't feel connections with people. People talk about friendships and love whether it be to a mate or their family but I don't feel any of that. I'm not saying I'm emotionless I just feel cold when it comes to relationships. I feel disconnected, so yeah when I talk to people I do hesitate. I do ignore them sometimes but it's not because I'm closed off. I'm just scared, why am I unable to determine how my friends feel about me? Why do I not feel that bond of happiness I've heard described so many times in terms of friendship. And yes that is why I don't want to be your friend, but also because _I just don't know you_. And now here I am spilling my guts out to you, a stranger. And this is something I don't do, it's unrealistic, and it's not me.'

'Maybe it's something you need to start doing, it's not good to hold things like this in.'

'I don't know how not to,' I slumped against the tree as I reached my hand up to the sky. I traced the design of the leaves in the sky as I waited for his response.

'You talk to other people, like we're doing.'

'So.'

'So?' He repeated after me as I dropped my hand onto the grass with a thump. I looked at him, he looked close to tears himself.

'Are you going to leave me alone now?' I asked, I jolted as he hugged me again.

'No, never.' I felt my cheeks redden at those two words.

'You wanted me to spill, I did, d-doesn't that mean we're done?'

'No, because you didn't spill everything, there's still so much more you're not saying. So I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you un bottle your feelings. I'm going to be your friend and I'm going to help you feel that connection between friends.' I could hear my heart beating as I remained stiff in his arms. I didn't know what to do, he had hugged me twice in one day. And this time all I wanted to do was hug him back. I was done, emotionally drained and honestly, I always tended to turn into a skinship monster when I'm like this. But like every other time I would hold it in. Like every other time I'll just not say anything and go home. Then I'll lock myself in my room until I calm down and I'll ignore my need for touch. 'Please don't, please just accept my comfort Jaehwa, it doesn't matter that we don't know each other, you need it.' I wanted to hug him back, I really did, but my arms felt like lead. I was scared, how could I trust him? He said he wanted to help but nobody ever really helps do they? They listen, they rant and they drain you then they leave you. Sometimes they apologise but it always happens again and again.

'I can't,' I whispered vocalising my inability to hug him back.

'Alright,' I shivered as I felt a rush of cold air, he had pulled away. 'Then I'll help you get to the stage where you can.' He smiled and stood up before holding out his hand. 'Come on, we need to get you back.' I looked at his outstretched hand anxiously.

'No thank you,' I shook my hand and got up on my own.

'Are you okay to head back now?' I avoided looking at him as I nodded. 'Okay, let's go.' I followed him out of the park as I looked everywhere but at him. My gaze focused on the pavement mostly. 'Jaehwa, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Okay,' I whispered as I checked the door to see if it was locked. I looked back to see if Chanyeol had left yet, I was already feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach I was confident he had left. my mouth formed an o as I saw him still standing there, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. And he had a small smile on his face, his eyes were still red as well, he really had cried. I could feel my tears coming back as I quickly turned to face the door. 'You should go now,' my hands were shaking as I grabbed my keychain and found the housekey.

'I'll wait till you're inside,' I smiled softly as I inserted the key into the lock. Okay, I turned the key, unlocking the door. 'You, know if you want me to stay you can just say, you don't have to purposefully go so low.'

'I'm not stalling,' I huffed and pulled the key as I opened the door. '_Goodbye_ Chanyeol!' I stuck my tongue out at him before closing the door behind me. I breathed out as I collapsed against the door. I shivered as I looked at my shaking hands, I had just told a guy I didn't know about my trust issues, about my lack of emotion towards friends. I had only ever told my mother that because I was scared my friends would think I didn't like them but…..He just listened. He probably feels the same, thinks I'm just an emotionless freak. I stood up and looked through the peephole. I gasped in surprise when I saw Chanyeol trying to look through it.

'Goodbye Jaehwa! See you tomorrow!' I placed my hand on my chest as I tried to ease my heartbeat as I watched him walk away. There was seriously something wrong with that man.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning I had slipped out before everyone else, so now here I was adventuring around the school alone. There was still half an hour before the group would even get here. I sighed and walked through the field slowly. It was relaxing just walking around outside. I found small hill and I lied down on it. If there was one thing I loved, it's laying on a hill with the sun shining. I breathed in deeply, smiling as I closed my eyes to block out the sun's blinding light.

I pulled out my earbuds and listened to the birds singing happily. I opened my eyes and raised my hand to the sky, moving my fingers around as I watched the light dance through them. 'Good morning,' I closed my fingers to block the light as I looked at Chanyeol, he was squatting by my head, his face was hanging over mine.

'Good morning, Chanyeol-shii,' I greeted.

'Ouch, so cold,' I rolled my eyes as he put his hand to his heart with a mock look of pain. 'I really thought we had bonded the other day.'

'I don't know, you tell me,' I responded as he slid down beside me.

'We did, we bonded rather well I'd say.' I snorted as I dropped my hand and closed my eyes.

'Really? Did we now?' I mused, I smiled as I heard Chanyeol's heaving breathing beside me. 'You know, you're a loud breather.' I opened my eyes and shifted my head to look at Chanyeol as he started laughing.

'So I'm told, especially by Baekhyun. He's always complaining about it at night time.'

'Night time?' I frowned as Chanyeol cleared his throat.

'Yeah he….sleeps over sometimes.' I nodded as I looked back up at the sky. 'Don't let his complaining fool you though, he whines like a puppy when he tries to sleep.' I laughed as I closed my eyes, the sun temporarily blinding me.

'What, are you two the leaders of the noisy sleepers club?' I asked as I slowly opened my eyes again.

'Yup, and proud.' His lips were curled into a smile as he chuckled.

'Not sure that's something to be proud of,' I closed my eyes again as he started humming. 'What are you humming?'

'You'll see later.'

'Alright, I'll hold you to that.' I mumbled before I yawned, the sun had a habit of making me sleepy as well. 'How long for the bell?'

'Half an hour,' I smiled as I listened to his voice, his was husky showing that he was falling asleep just as much as I was.

'That's enough time to nap, right?' I yawned again, snorting as Chanyeol failed to string together a coherent sentence. Instead he just grunted in agreement. 'Sorry,' I mumbled.

'What? Why?' He murmured speaking slowly.

'No reason,' if he didn't notice my snorting, there was no reason to mention it. I relaxed as I matched his breathing pace, slowly being lulled to sleep by it.

I whimpered as I stretched, I could admit I may not be a noisy sleeper but I was a noisy waker. My brothers and I were all loud when we woke up. The three of us would stretch and whimper or moan as we woke up. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked around the school, there were no students, at all. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and shrieked as I read the time, I had missed the first two periods, it was almost lunch. 'Chanyeol!' I looked over to him, he was already waking up. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly before he ran his hand through his hair.

'Yeah?' I showed him the time and he shrugged his shoulders before collapsing onto the ground again. 'Alright.'

'What do you mean alright, we missed the first two periods!' I scrambled to my feet only to be pulled back down to the ground by a drowsy Chanyeol.

'Relax, there is only fifteen minutes left in class, no reason going now.' I sighed and rubbed my hands together.

'I suppose,' I laid back down on the grass as I ignored my shivers.

'Are you cold?'

'Kind of, not for long though. I'm always cold when I wake up after napping.'

'Really? I'm always hot,' I rolled my eyes as Chanyeol winked. If there was any response I could have to that, it would be to ignore it.

'I still can't believe I didn't wake up to any of the bells!' I exclaimed as I ignored the nervousness that welled up in my stomach.

'I did, I'm a light sleeper,' I gasped and looked at Chanyeol who looked abashed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'You woke up and you didn't wake me up too!'

'I-er-yeah you looked peaceful, who was I to wake you up?'

'But-I-Chanyeol!' I sat up and crossed my arms. 'I can't believe this!' Chanyeol pushed me back onto the grass before he went back to his position.

'You looked like you needed it.'

'So you're saying I look haggard!' I sat up again and glared at him.

'Yes,' I gaped before shaking my head and standing up. 'What are you doing! I was joking! You just looked peaceful! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!' I ignored him and grabbed my bag before walking away. 'Jaehwa! Jaehwa!' I held back a smile as I heard him scrambling to get up. 'Wait up!' I was full out smiling when he had pulled me back around to face him. I watched amused as his face changed from worry to shock than disbelief. 'You just played a prank on me. You just tricked me….' I rolled my eyes as I continued walking to the lunch room. He sounded like a hurt puppy. 'My little protege, I really am getting through to you aren't I?' I flinched as he slung his arm around my shoulder. I pushed his arm off and shook my head.

'No, you're not.'

'If I'm not yet I will be soon, my little protege.'

'I am not your protege,' I went to open the school door for him but he opened the door for me. 'Thanks,' I mumbled and he nodded in acknowledgement before we continued to the caf.

'Alright, Wendy.'

'Wendy? Don't tell me you're still going on about that.' I rolled my eyes as he smiled.

'Of course, because I'm your Peter Pan, commissioned to help Wendy through her dark times by taking her through Neverland.' He gave a two finger salute, I went to open the caf doors but he beat me to it again. I thanked him again as I made my way to my table I sat down and frowned when he sat down beside me.

'What are you doing?' I frowned as he smiled and rested his chin on his palm.

'I'm spending time with you, I said I was going to help you didn't I?'

'I don't see why you need to spend the whole day with me.' I jumped as the bell went off, successfully startling me. 'I hate these bells.' I muttered before going back on subject, 'but I mean you have your friends and I have mine.' I frowned as I saw him start smiling, his eyes sparkled with amusement. 'What?'

'You jump subjects a lot don't you?' He laughed before he tapped the table to the rhythm he was humming earlier. 'Besides they are our friends, my friends like you and your friends like me. So, you're stuck with me. Especially since EXO M and K are collaborating to make EXO.'

'Right, the royal dance,' I mused as I watched him tap his fingers.

'The what?'

'Nothing,' I shook my head as Chanyeol stopped tapping. It took a few moments before he started up again, tapping seemed to be one of his habits.

'Oh hey, the groups coming!' I raised my head to follow Chanyeol's gaze, only to meet the furious looks of seven people. All of EXO-K, M and Sooyun were walking to the lunch table.

'Where were you Jaehwa!' Sooyun snapped as she sat down directly across from me.

'Why the hell were you skipping Park Chanyeol,' Baekhyun sat down beside her with an equally unhappy look. 'I mean if you're going to at least warn me so I can come with,' Sooyun scowled at him as he finished his sentence. Clearly she hadn't expected him to support Chanyeol.

'You never miss school Jae, what happened?' Kris sat down beside Baekhyun as he folded his hands on the table. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he meant business. Suho sat down beside him with an equally unpleased look, those two were the leaders of their said groups. Because of this it made sense that they were unpleased, and well Kris seemed to actually think he was my father.

'It's okay, it was an accident,' Chanyeol waved his hand dismissively as I scowled.

'Accident? It was not an accident! Not for you at least, for _me _it was an accident.' I snapped, he just smiled back.

'Look! We're bonding!' He smiled proudly as Kris' eyes darkened.

'You're not allowed to bond,' Kris growled out. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out two lunches, I handed one to Xiumin who eagerly took the seat beside me and I opened mine. I had made a rather simple lunch, it was just my kimchi fried rice, egg rolls, and some cooked carrots on the side.

'Relax, we weren't bonding,' I waved the chopsticks I was holding at him before I handed a set to Xiumin.

'Good!' Kris looked suspicious as he glanced at Chanyeol.

'Bonding or not,' Suho glanced at Kris surprised that he dropped the subject so easily. 'You two still shouldn't have skipped classes.'

'Calm down gramps it's fine,' Chanyeol smiled as I turned to glare at him. 'What?' He seemed genuinely confused as my glare grew.

'You can't talk to Joonmyeon-shii like that! If you want to continue being acquainted with me you have to apologise.' I normally wasn't this strict or as much of a nagger with strangers, I was actually surprised with how I was acting with Chanyeol. However, after making me spill my guts to him I think he deserves my nagging.

'That's silly,' he shook his head stubbornly before he took out his own lunch.

'Chanyeol-_shii_, you should apologise.' I held my gaze with his before he sighed dramatically.

'Alright fine, just this once. Sorry hyung for calling you gramps.' I smiled proudly as I picked up a carrot ate it. Sehun started snickering as he claimed a seat beside Xiumin.

'Well would you look at that? Hyung listened to Jaehwa-shii!' Sehun was quite proud with the fact that he was not the only one that listened to me, though I can't see why he was so happy. It's not like I'm good at convincing people to listen to me. My nagging always falls upon deaf ears, those two were practically the only ones who listened to me, and I had a feeling that was going to change as time goes on. I could only enjoy my nagging powers for now, because I knew they would wear off. Not that I nag, I most definitely do not, I just advise people to act differently when they do something I don't approve of. Yeah, that's a much better description. I smiled as I watched the thirteen talking and laughing together, it's a good thing everyone's getting along.

'Do you feel that?' I resisted a shiver as Chanyeol whispered in my ears. He didn't know that was my pet peeve, and I had a feeling if I told him he would only do it more. I hated it because I always shivered, no matter who it was as long as they whispered in my ear I would react.

'Feel what?' I questioned as I backed away from him a little bit.

'The connection, do you feel it yet?' My eyes flickered over the group as my smile dropped. I could, I could feel their happiness, but I couldn't feel mine. I only felt like an outsider, even though I knew that wasn't true.

'Yeah I feel it,' I looked down at my lunch as I sighed.

'You're apart of it, that connection,' I met his eyes as he smiled, I was surprised to see his eyes were so soft and gentle looking. 'I'll help you, soon you'll be able to feel it.' I glanced around the table and sighed again. I could only hope but I knew it was impossible. I had never felt it, that feeling of connection with people, and I doubted I would start now. But I would play his games if that would help him feel better.


	18. Chapter 18

I yawned as I balanced on the the back two legs of the chair. The whole class was spent with an exhausting amount of notes. I could feel time tick by so slowly. The whole class time was spent on thoughts of how mum would react if she knew I missed class. She never liked skipping. And well I don't either, and I wouldn't have if Chanyeol hadn't let me sleep. 'That's it for today's notes, your assignment is on pg 234, numbers 8 to twelve and practice questions three and four as well as questions fourteen and eighteen.' Looking down at my textbook I moved my legs and let my chair hit the ground. That's a lot of work, usually the questions go to at least d if not l.

'Jaehwa,' I looked up from my reverie only to meet Chen's gaze.

'Yeah?' Opening my textbook I flipped to the proper page.

'Can you, help me?' I rolled my eyes as I picked up my pencil. Almost every class Chen would ask me to help him, it was rather ridiculous we practically had the same grade. I was convinced he just enjoyed playing around with me as I attempted to teach him what I'm confident he already knows.

'I can help you Chen,' my eyes flickered over to Suho.

'Suho's great at physics,' D.O murmured as he looked at his book with his normally wide eyes.

'Suho's great at everything, he's literally one of the top's of our cohort.' Chanyeol grinned proudly at Suho as Chen's eyes widened.

'Really? I never knew that! Why did you guys never tell me?' He frowned looking rather put off as Suho shrugged.

'I thought you already knew,' before Suho had finished talking Chen had switched seats with D.O so he could sit beside him.

'I can already tell you're a much better teacher than Jaehwa,' I stuck my tongue out at him in response. Despite him always complaining about my teaching his grade always rose when he got my help. I sighed and laid my head on my palm. After Chanyeol and I skipping together Suho had decided we shouldn't sit together, which I didn't mind at all. Chanyeol had only just gotten over his hurt look over losing his seat. Instead of us sitting together Chen had claimed his seat, and now D.O. I rolled my eyes as Chanyeol started pouting and staring at his seat longingly again. Rubbing my eyes with my free hand I grabbed my pencil and prepared to do the work. Hopefully my school year would continue being as uneventful as this class today. After all, if Chanyeol kept away from me there would be no problems. I scrunched my nose as I looked at the first problem, it already looked challenging. Sighing heavily I lazily pressed buttons in my calculator, somehow what I had done was right. Glancing up from my work I spared a glance at Kyungsoo, I never understood nicknames. Well I do it's a term of endearment isn't it? Or it's created to separate oneself from their previous selves. A way of showing their new selves, how much they have changed. I suppose it's disrespectful but I never use nicknames. I know D.O goes by D.O yet I refer to him and everyone else as their actual names. I don't know why, maybe it's my way of standing out. Yet ironically enough I always refer to them as their chosen names in my head. Who is Chen in my head is Jongdae out loud, D.O is kyungsoo, and Suho is Joonmyun. There's just so much I don't understand about the people around me, I'm a socially awkward person. And perhaps my whole nickname perspective is a built off effect of my misunderstandings. Or I'm just a brat who refuses to listen to people, I smiled to myself as I looked back to my work and started twirling my pencil. Perhaps being a brat makes more sense, heaven knows I'm stubborn and don't like being told what to do.

'Jaehwa-shii?'

'Yes?' I tilted my head to the side as I looked over at D.O again.

'Are you okay?' He frowned as he lightly bit his plump lower lip. 'I know the group was teasing you two, but we didn't mean anything about it.' I smiled and shook my head.

'I'm not thinking about that, I was…...are you okay if I call you Kyungsoo?' I watched as he smiled, eyes widening as he shook his head.

'It's fine, I don't mind.' I nodded and licked my lips as I ducked my head back down to look at my work.

'That's good,' I started tapping my leg as I felt my cheeks heat up. D.O was a kingka for a reason, not only was he a model student but he really is extremely attractive. I really though his eyes were attractive, and his smile was the softest thing I had ever encountered. I breathed out as I shifted in my seat, I never thought that smile would be directed at me.

'Jaehwa!' I jolted as Chanyeol bounced into my view.

'Y-yeah?' I bit my cheek as he started grinning.

'Aw would you look at that, I'm making you blush!' He explained before winking, I gulped as I shook my head. I can't believe it's really that noticeable, and this elf just has to point it out.

'Go spread your christmas cheer elsewhere,' I muttered as I looked at my work.

'Christmas cheer? It's not even christmas,' he laughed as D.O joined in with him.

'We better watch out when Christmas comes, I didn't know you were such a scrooge Jaehwa-shii.' D.O added as I shook my head embarrassed.

'I can't help it if I love my money,' I shot back with a smile as I forced myself to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. D.O smiled lopsidedly as he shook his head. I breathed out softly before I licked my lips again, this definitely feels like a dream.

'See it's not hard to get along with people,' I stiffened as Chanyeol whispered in my ear. I scowled at him as he made his way back to his seat. I could never appreciate that habit he was gaining.

'Sorry about him,' D.O smiled apologetically and I shook my head.

'No worries, I'm sorry you have to deal with him all of the time.' I laughed as Chanyeol started pouting.

'Yeah, he's a lot to handle,' D.O looked back at Chanyeol with a smile, only to be met with a stern look.

'Stop teaching my dongsaengs to disrespect me, Jaehwa. I'm your hyung, remember?' He shook his head before grinning.

'Her hyung? I didn't think Jaehwa was a guy.' I smiled and laughed at D.O's casual teasing at Chanyeol's confusing sentence.

'Aish,' Chanyeol tsked as the bell went off. He immediately perked up and started helping D.O gather up his things. 'There's the bell! This is when you have Math right? So you have to go, have fun!' I shook my head as D.O laughed and grabbed his books.

'Alright, alright, bye Jaehwa-shii, it was nice talking to you.'

'It was nice talking to you as well, you don't have to use shii with me, call me whatever you like.' I smiled as I bit my lip nervously. He stopped and smiled softly.

'Alright, see you later Jaehwa,' he lightly brushed his fringe he had slicked up before Chanyeol practically shoved his books into his arms.

'Well get going! You're going to be late!' Chanyeol exclaimed, D.O merely rolled his eyes in response.

'Okay, okay,' he chuckled before walking out. Chanyeol was about to claim D.O's seat when Kris dropped down into it.

'You weren't thinking of sitting here right?' Kris pointed at his table sending Chanyeol a challenging glare.

'This is ridiculous,' I muttered as Kai dropped into the seat behind me.

'I'm glad I'm not you, all of the hyungs are getting worked up because you guys weren't following the rules.' Kai smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

'Don't even remind me,' I glanced at Kris who was still glaring holes into Chanyeol's head. 'Not to mention Galaxy boy over there that has an obsession with pleasing my family.' Kai laughed shamelessly at Chanyeol's hopeless expression, there really was no escape from these boys when they are angry. Seems EXO has more in common than I thought they could.


	19. Chapter 19

Blue, I stared into the sky blankly, not fully taking in my surroundings. Blue, can stand for mellow, calm, depressed, wisdom, loyalty, confidence…..Such a wide range of connotations, confidence stood out the most to me, but really what can we be confident of? That tomorrow will happen? The world may explode tonight, there is no guarantee of tomorrow. I'm certainly not willing to be confident in every tomorrow that may or may not come to pass. Wisdom? Wisdom counts only by the listener, what I may find extremely insightful and deep, others may find ludacris. Depressed? Well I have no doubts of depression, it's a very real thing, there really is nothing I can say against it. Calm, I have lots of things to say about calm. For one, some people can perceive themselves as calm, think they are a block of ice, yet not be aware of the trembling of their voice, or the nervous shakes overwhelming their body. And at the same time, someone might see themselves as explosive, and harsh but come off as calm, and comforting. Perception, it's a rather nasty thing. It makes it hard to be sure of anything. Blue, what really is blue if even the words connected to it are full of their own misconceptions. If I could ever truly understand blue, would I really want to? Could I even trust that this meaning, that I know holds true, is actually true? Perhaps blue is doubt, maybe that's what it really is. Maybe it's detachment or perhaps it has no meaning. No reason, unneeded. I sighed heavily, I could almost feel myself falling through the depths of my mind. 'This isn't fair,' I whispered softly. Could it really be fair to be so different? Is it really fair to be so misunderstood? To be different, that is the message of the world, stand out be your own, be someone that nobody else is….yet….when someone reaches towards such a dream they are crushed by the hoards of watchers, forcing the poor soul to once again conform. Our whole aim in life is rather not standing out, but rather to conform to the need to be different. Focus on changing but remain like the others.

'What are you thinking about?' I hummed at Lay's question. I could faintly see his face out of the corner of my eye.

'What am I not thinking about?' I mused before chuckling to myself.

'So, what is it?'

'Blue,' I breathed out as I pulled myself out of my mind. It felt almost as if I was walking out of a dark humid cave that I had stayed in for weeks.

'It's funny isn't it, how many different things are connected to it.' He immediately started going down the track I had as soon as he heard my musing. If there was one thing we shared it was philosophical view on the world. I could feel myself on the brink of the abyss again before Lay spoke saving me from the darkness that had consumed me earlier. 'What are you going to do?'

'What do you mean?' I questioned. I knew full well what he meant, the project we had been assigned in Korean. To Kris' chagrin Chanyeol and I had been placed into the same group, along with two other girls. The problem this time wasn't the creation or lack of a relationship.

'Don't dodge the question meimei,' I smiled softly hearing the familiar nag in his voice. 'You're going to be fine, right?'

'Or course,' I forced a laugh as I turned my head to look at him. The problem was the erosion of the relationship. When I had first moved here I had been friends with these two girls. Our whole relationship had been bad, I was sensitive they ignored that so I left, they still didn't realise what went wrong. I had tried explaining it multiple times but nothing happened. It was simply a problem in communication, I certainly couldn't blame them, but at the same time I couldn't understand it. Was it possible to be unable to communicate in any manner with someone.

'I'm sure you'll be okay,' he muttered though it seemed more to himself than anything. Ironically Lay had taken the "break up" harder than I had and he barely even knew me at the time. For a teenager he had a lot of sensibility. But the amazing thing was he didn't let it control him like most teens, he was mature enough to empathise but not pity. 'I'm sure I will be,' I agreed, I knew he could hear the hesitation in my voice. No, I couldn't imagine it going as well as I wanted. 'If there's one thing I think I can handle, it's a couple of girls,' I snorted as I shook my head.

'Well I hope you're ready to handle them, they're coming this way.' Sitting up I followed his gaze to the three people walking towards us. Chanyeol was leading the group with animated hand gesture and an excited smile as he spoke to them. The two girl's were practically hanging on every word he said. 'Looks like you have some competition,' I rolled my eyes as I bumped his shoulder.

'That's ridiculous,' I responded as we started walking towards them.

'You're right, you're going to get together with DO after all. Don't think Chen didn't tell me about you two talking.' I snorted as I remembered all the different ship names they had created since I had gotten to know them.

'Really, if I talk to any male you guys either ship us or do everything in your power to block us.' I smiled as Lay laughed. 'Yeah, I still ship you and that guy from the bubble tea shop. You really should have called him.' His dimple showed as he shrugged. It was ridiculous really, the cashier at a bubble tea place gave me his number once and since then there was cashwa, the Cashier/Jaehwa ship. Then there was Byungchul a guy that moved recently. We had a project together and suddenly there was Byunghwa.

'Called who?' Gayun interrupted our conversation with a smile. 'Have you finally relaxed enough to get a boyfriend?' She asked before laughing, 'I'm happy to be in a group again. We haven't talked in awhile.'

'No we haven't,' I smiled hesitantly as she hooked her arm in mine.

'Well let's get going! We should study at a coffee house, there is a nice one near by.' Gayun was already making her way to the cafe without waiting for any responses.

'Cafe sounds good!' Chanyeol chirped before he grinned at Lay. 'See you later, hyung.'

'Bye, be safe you guys,' Lay caught my eyes and frowned slightly before forcing a smile. I always felt bad, the way I described them could make them seem rude. Gayun and Chinho were really nice, they were the first people to accept me. But I have boundaries issues, and that had destroyed our relationship. I have boundaries with the rest of the group, but only because they practically forced me to. Which…..doesn't really sound like boundaries….

'I really don't want to do this,' Chinho moaned as she linked onto Gayun's other arm. 'At least we have Chanyeol, you're really good at this stuff!' She smiled cutely at him and I rolled my eyes as his posture changed. He immediately started walking straighter and a smirk overtook his previous smile.

'Yeah, I am, Jaehwa is too,' he added as an after thought before Chinho giggled.

'Jaehwa's fun but no, not really. She's more fun than work, right?' Gayun smiled at me before looking at Chinho for confirmation.

'Yeah, your wild theories won't really work for this,' Chinho agreed, I sighed and nodded.

'I suppose you're right,' I smiled as I held in a sigh. This was the main problem, I love my brains. I know I'm not the smartest person, but I just love the idea of being smart. Well rather I am smart and it's something I believe is essential, I couldn't imagine not being smart, but they didn't see me that way. They saw me as a more carefree kind of person. So in turn they would joke about my intelligence and my lack of tact. I tend to think more logically so depending on how someone interprets what I say, I can come off as heartless and they often played upon that, calling me evil. I understand it's all fun and games, but, that's a sensitive topic for me. I never want to _be _evil, I want to be trusted, counted on, seen as wise. I suppose everyone wants to though.

'I think we should do a skit,' Chinho presented her theory to how we should do our project as we walked into the cafe Gayun chose. I breathed in the smell of fresh coffee beans with a smile. It was a nice cafe, it was cozy feeling and the servers seemed to be happy and relaxed.

'Skit?' I whispered in disbelief, there is no way I was going to ever step in front of the class and embarrass myself in such a manner. I am certainly not the artsy type and I should never try, lest I ruin the whole thing.

'Or we could even make a song!' Gayun exclaimed as she sat down at one of the tables in the back.

'Song?' Chanyeol seemed to perk up hearing that.

'I'm sorry,' I cleared my throat gaining the attention of the group. 'I can neither sing, nor act so I would prefer not doing any of those.'

'Alright,' Chanyeol nodded accepting that relatively easily.

'Hold on, Jaehwa, all of us were agreeing to it.' Gayun sighed as if she had expected my response. 'We should do it Chanyeol, she won't mind.' I frowned as Chanyeol paused seemingly going over what she had said.

'Are you sure?' He looked at me as he spoke, Gayun however answered for me.

'Yes, she's this stuff with us a couple of times before, she's good at it.' If by good at it you mean was in the corner watching appalled as the whole situation occurred yes, I suppose I was good at it. Sighing I shook my head, within moments of being here I had already lost all of my boundary skills I had developed with Lay.

'I would prefer not though,' I interjected, my opinion falling upon deaf ears.

'If anything you could just be a narrator. Let's just worry about this later, we can focus on topic right now.' Gayun decided as she waved her hand dismissively. I sighed and said nothing. I knew she was fully planning on doing something artsy but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

'So, we're lucky because we have a short story.' Chanyeol pulled out the folder the teacher had given us. 'Apparently it's a story translated from english, so we'll be lucky if Jaehwa knows it.' He grinned at me before opening the folder. Our teacher wanted us to focus on differnet cultures so she gave each group a folder with a story inside. Each story originated from a different country, our project was researching the country, saying how it differed from ours. And from there talk about the story in general. 'Okay, it is…..the Boarding House.' I blinked and took the folder from him.

'You're joking me,' I stared at the four different print out copies of the Boarding House.

'Oh good, you know it!' Chanyeol smiled as I passed him one of the copies.

'Yeah, it's James Joyce. It's from his book the Dubliners. I'm just shocked we are reading about it, I mean it's rather suggestive. It is about…..'

'Sex?' Chinho questioned reognizing the uncomfertable look on my face, I nodded in confirmation.

'Yeah, I just can't imagine that, that's a school appropriate story….' I mumbled.

'You're such a prude,' Gayun smiled and laughed as she looked over her copy. 'I don't see anything about sex in here anyways.'

'Well it's not going to _say_ it, it suggests it. Joyce is all about the insinuations. He has metaphors for almost everything, in fact since he is Irish, and was raised a catholic he mostly uses Biblical imagery.' I responded, as always I had to over explain everything.

'Oh,' she trailed off before she grimaced. 'Well I guess we should schedule a meeting and have this read.'

'And annotated,' I added, she nodded.

'That's what read means.' She rolled her eyes before smiling, 'you're still saying unnecessary things.' I huffed and stared at my copy with a frown. How was I supposed to know that read meant annotated. From what I was aware none of them were the best at Korean, they were much better at math. In fact last time I mentioned annotating they had no idea what it meant. 'So we should meet together tomorrow, after school?'

'I have a meeting after school,' Chanyeol spoke up, smiling hesitantly. 'What about friday, the day after tomorrow. Is that okay?'

'Oh! Of course!' Chinho nodded waving her copy around. 'That's fine, you've got to practice for the battle after all!' If there was one thing I may have forgotten to mention, it was that the two of them were obsessed with EXO-K and tended to follow them around after school. I found that a bit strange, stalking? Not my thing that you very much.

'We should get going then!' Gayun stood up after putting away her copy of the story. I sighed and looked at the counter where was the barista was making coffee longingly. I wish I had brought money, a frapp would be simply heavenly right about now. 'Jaehwa?' She spoke up and I snapped my gaze to hers.

'Huh, yeah?' I asked confused, she giggled before hugging me.

'I'll see you tomorrow, it was good seeing you again!' I hugged her back as I nodded.

'Yeah, bye,' I waved at her, watching as Chinho followed her out. I sighed and closed my eyes to breathe in the warm crisp smell of coffee beans again. I jumped as I felt cold wet plastic touch my cheek. 'Aiyah~!' I exclaimed as I rubbed the water off of my cheek. I was met with a grinning Chanyeol holding a frappachino by my face.

'Doesn't it look nice?' He shook the drink softly and I sighed.

'It does,' I frowned as I looked at it, the drink looked absolutely delicious. There was soft white whip cream with a golden drizzle over top promising the strong taste of caramel. And the actual drink was a hint darker than the usual frapp, signifying a healthy amount of caffeine, it definitely looked amazing.

'Well that's good,' he smiled and took a sip of the drink. I sighed longingly as I watched him, I really wish I had money. I frowned as he started laughing, I couldn't imagine what he could be laughing about now. 'Your pout is so cute,' he ran his hand through his hair before he leaned on the table we were beside.

'I don't pout and I'm not cute!' I huffed as I crossed my arms, I don't think I could ever understand this guy. There is a clear difference between a frown and a pout and I'm confident I was frowning because I _don't_ pout.

'How about this,' I watched as he picked up a second frappuccino off of the table, I hadn't even noticed it sitting there. 'If you act cute for me, I'll give you my extra caramel frapp that has,' he waved his hand around the cup dramatically like an announcer, 'an extra shot of espresso.' I puffed out my cheeks as I stared at the drink. He was asking me to publically humiliate myself in front of a whole cafe for a simple drink. The sad thing was that I was actually considering it.

'Like what?' I asked slowly after I slowly released all of the air from my cheeks.

'Giwoymi!' He smirked as he crossed his arms anticipating my song. I bit my cheek as I frowned.

'I don't know giwoymi...' I spoke up watching amused as his expression fell. I had a vauge memory of counting and hand gestures other than that I didn't knwo what it was. Other than trying to be as cute as possible that is.

'How could you not know giwoymi?' He muttered, starting to pout. He straightened before he waved his hand dismissively, 'you don't need giwoymi to be cute! Just beg me to give it to you, like this.' He clasped his hands together and jutted out his lower lip, 'Oppa!' He faked a falsetto as he spoke, 'please let me have the frapp! I'll do anything for you! Bbuing bbuing!' He moved his fists against his cheeks like Tao had done many times with abnormally open eyes. I snorted as tried to hold in my laughter.

'Hell no,' I shook my head as he smugly held up the drink.

'I guess you won't get the drink then,' I frowned as I looked at the drink longingly. 'Unless of course, you do exactly what I did. I'll wait as long as I need to,' he dropped down into a chair and slowly put the drink down drawing my attention to it. Huffing I collapsed into the sat opposite him.

'Chanyeol-shii~' I looked at the drink he was guarding as I bit my lip. I had never, _ever_ tried to be cute in front of everyone. The only people who tried to make me act cute eventually gave up because I'm a ridiculously stubborn person. I sighed and looked at Chanyeol who was smirking expectantly. I could tell there was no way I could get the drink from him without mimicking him.

'Yes?' He responded his smirk growing, 'is there something you have to tell _Oppa_?' I pursed my lips as I stared at the drink, was it really worth it?

'Oppa,' I deadpanned, wincing mentally at what I was doing. 'Please let me have the frapp, I'll do anything for you, bbuing bbuing.' I halfheartedly pressed my fists against my cheeks before I grabbed the drink. I took a sip and smiled as I tasted the familiar taste of caramel and espresso fill my mouth. I looked up from my drink and smiled at Chanyeol shocked face. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to be confused or surprised. His eyebrows were pulled together, his lips were barely touching, and his head was just slightly tilted to the side. 'What?' I asked with a smile before I bit my lip. I started tapping my feet happily as I held in a giggle, I really love caramel, it's my go to flavour. He scoffed before he started laughing.

'I can't believe you actually did it,' he finally spoke before he took a sip out of his own frapp. 'You weren't the sweet cute I thought you would be, you were more of an awkward cute…..we'll have to work on that too suppose,' he mused before I frowned.

'I wasn't cute at all!' I snapped before I bit my lip, 'I only said what you wanted, I didn't go cutsey.'

'Aw look, you're pouting again!' He cooed, I narrowed my eyes at him before I drank some more of the frapp. He must be delusional. I have never, ever been called cute, and I'm not about to start now. 'We should head out now though, shouldn't we?' He lifted his wrist to glance at his watch, 'the group wanted to get together for supper. There's a restaurant down the road Baek has been wanting to eat at for awhile, they want to meet there.' I stood up before I frowned.

'I can't go.'

'Why not?' He frowned as he got up as well.

'I forgot my wallet, I can't go to the restaurant to eat if I have no money.' I raised an eyebrow at him as he nodded.

'That makes sense, I guess you'll just have to rely on me then!' I frowned as he picked up his drink, looking outside as if it was completely normal to tell someone you barely know to rely on them.

'What?'

'Don't worry about it Wendy, I'll buy for you, besides, I promised to take care of you.' He smiled softly before he started to head out of the cafe. I could almost feel my heart stop at such simple words. Such simple _misplaced _words. I ignored the tug on my heart, telling me to ignore what he had said, that he didn't mean it. Instead I indulged myself in the warmth that spread through my body, and the blush that I could feel heating up my cheeks. I bit my lip as I held in a giggle, he was really sweet. I looked down at my frapp with a smile before I rushed to catch up with him. Perhaps, if only for today, I'll enjoy his kind nature. After all I can be certain the day we will drift apart, it won't be today.


	20. Chapter 20

'Alright, here we are,' I looked at the restaurant in front of us curiously. I had expected it to be some super fancy restaurant but it was instead what looked like a normal looking vietnamese restaurant. Following Chanyeol in I immediately started smiling, I could smell the pho already. 'He's following some food blog and the person keeps ranting about this place.' He explained as he walked straight to a waiter. 'Hello,' he smiled as the waiter looked at him curiously.

'Yes?' The waiter swiped his dark hair out of his dark eyes as he put down the cloth he was using to wipe his table. His cat like eyes scanned us before his lips set into smirk. 'Is there anything you need?'

'Yes,' Chanyeol cleared his throat drawing the waiters. 'I have twelve friends heading here, can we get a couple of tables pulled together?'

'Sure,' the waiter nodded before looking at the tables. 'You guys can sit in the back, that's where the most of the tables are.' He picked up his cloth and finished wiping the table.

'Alright, thanks,' I smiled at him and went to go and put some chairs together before he shook his head, gaining my attention.

'I'll help you put the tables together, I just need to put my cloth away.'

'Ah, really?'

'Yeah,' he smiled back before he walked away to put his cloth away.

'Isn't he nice?' I mused before looking at Chanyeol.

'No, he's just doing what he's supposed to,' he responded before he made his way to the back. Well he certainly didn't look happy, I can't imagine why the waiter was really nice.

'What's got you so upset?' I raised an eyebrow at him amused before I scanned the back. If we pushed three of the tables together we would have enough space for all fourteen of us.

'Nothing,' Chanyeol mumbled with a frown as the waiter came up again.

'So, we can just push three tables together, there's fourteen of you guys, right?' The waiter asked and I nodded answering him since Chanyeol was just standing there. I was surprised for a second that he had the same idea as me, but there really was no other option.

'Yeah, I hope we aren't too rowdy….' I frowned as I helped him lift one of the tables and place it beside the middle table. Chanyeol was dealing with the last table on his own, not asking for help.

'Don't worry about it,' he shook his head as he helped me move the chairs. 'I'm Myungsoo by the way.' He bowed in greeting as we finished moving the chairs.

'I'm Jaehwa,' I smiled at him before Chanyeol walked up beside me.

'And_ I'm_ Chanyeol,' he smiled before he looked at his watch. 'I'm really thirsty, do you think you could get us some water.'

'Sure,' Myungsoo nodded and went to leave before I stopped him.

'I know I'm picky but, could I please get ice and lemon free water?' I bit my lip waiting for his response. I sounded like such a brat but I have really sensitive teeth and I just don't like lemons.

'Of course,' he smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes again before he walked into the kitchen area.

'And he didn't even bring us any menus, what kind of a waiter is he?' Chanyeol questioned before he sat down in one of the chairs.

'Stop being so picky, he was rushing to help us with the tables.' I sat down beside him and focused my gaze on the little containers to the side. They held hot sauce, sesame seeds, and many other condiments that could be involved with pho. I looked up as Myungsoo walked up with a stack of menus and our waters.

'Do you guys know what your friends would want for a drink or should I wait for them?' He asked as he put down our drinks in front of us then started laying out the menus.

'It would be best to wait, I think.' I answered before opening the menu.

'They will probably be here any second,' Chanyeol added as he picked up his menu. Myungsoo nodded and I smiled at him before he walked away.

'Oh, that's good,' I mumbled not really listening as I scanned the different types of pho. 'I think I know what I'm ordering.'

'What?' He tilted his head down to look at my menu over my shoulder, trying to see what I wanted.

'I think I'll get a small tripe and pork,' I answered as I stared at the salad rolls. They looked so good, and even came with a peanut sauce. If I had my own money I would buy them too, but I can't just waste Chanyeol's money like that, after all he had already bought me a frapp and now supper.

'Tripe? What's tripe?' He frowned as he looked at his menu closely. Before I could answer a dozen rowdy people decided to make their entrance. Within moments everyone had claimed their seats and was chattering amongst themselves. Tao had nabbed the other seat beside me, Kris was opposite Chanyeol fixing said guy with a glare. Baekhyun had grabbed the seat beside Chanyeol, Sooyun was beside him, and Luhan had grabbed the seat in front of me and Xiumin was beside him. Suho was on one of the corners, and Lay was at the other corner between Xiumin and Tao. Kai sat beside Suho, and Sehun followed after him. Chen had sat down beside Sehun engaged in what seemed to be a serious conversation with DO. Needless to say what started as calm conversation quickly escalated to total chaos. Shortly after the group had settled down Myungsoo had made his way back to the tables.

'Hey! L!' I watched as Xiumin got up and hugged Myungsoo, or L? Apparently he has a nickname as well… He was probably into music then, the only guys I met that had nicknames were into music. They usually went by their "stage names". 'How are you?' Xiumin asked as he grinned at the smirking waiter.

'I'm good, how's the new high school treating you?'

'Good, hey, guys?' Xiumin gained the groups attention easily by clapping his hands together. 'This is my friend L, from Kyunggi.' He introduced tMyungsoo with a smile still holding onto his shoulder.

'Kyunggi?' Baekhyun spoke up, 'our rival school.' He snorted as he stared at Myungsoo not looking the least bit pleased. 'How do you know him?'

'I was from Kyunggi,' Xiumin rolled his eyes before claiming his seat. 'No need to get all defensive about it.'

'Right….' He scowled before grabbing his menu, 'whatever.' I watched confused as Myungsoo took everyone's orders with a smug smirk. I would have expected he would have been annoyed or even upset by Baekhyun's hostile response but he seemed to have expected and even enjoyed it.

'So, what's going on with him and Baekhyun?' I asked after Myungsoo had walked away, I was instantly met with eight unpleased looks.

'What do you mean what's going on?' Kai frowned as he leaned back in his seat. 'He's L.'

'Yeah, I think I'm missing something…..' I bit my lip and I tried to think of any reason for them not liking each other but other than them being teenage boys taking rivals too seriously I found nothing.

'Meimei, you know how the eight of us are in music and we have done contests for marks?' Lay was stepping up and about to give what I hoped would be a good explanation.

'Yup! Your guys' dances were really good!' I smiled as I remembered watching Lay and Chen practice in the living room when we would hang out.

'L is part of the Kyunggi music program, he's in a seven member Kingka group there called _Infinite_,' Lay spoke the words as it they were poison. 'Every year the two groups, ours and theirs, end up being the finalists for every music competition. Inside or out of the school, last year they beat us during the main event.'

'This year we have to win!' Sehun added nodding determined.

'Wait, Minseok,' I turned to face Xiumin who was concentrating on his water. 'You were in the school's music program too, were you apart of Infinite?' He cleared his throat as Baekhyun stared him down.

'Yeah, I was, for awhile at least. I left the group before I decided to change schools.'

'And now you're apart of EXO,' Baekhyun added as if reminding Xiumin where his loyalties lie.

'Yes, and now I'm apart of EXO,' Xiumin smiled as he moved his cutlery around to what he deemed was the proper place.

'We're definitely going to win this year!' Sehun exclaimed as he grinned at Kai and Lay.

'Our dance is the best!' Lay added in with a proud smile.

'Gege!' Tao caught Lay's attention, already armed with a cute pout as Lay looked his way. 'Can I _please _get a chance to do some wushu in the dance?' Lay sighed and looked at the table in thought, it seemed like something Tao asked a lot.

'It depends on the song, there can be no martial arts if it's a sad or heartfelt song.' Suho answered resolving the issue like the leader he was.

'I'm going to say yes,' Chanyeol spoke up with a grin gaining the attention of the group.

'You're writing a song?' Kai raised an eyebrow waiting for Chanyeol's response. Chanyeol grinned back looking smug, within moments the boys were hollering and cheering. 'We are so gonna win!' He exclaimed as he high fived Suho and Sehun. I watched Myungsoo walk to the table and I smiled apologetically at him, he smiled back and shook his head as if saying he didn't mind the loud volumes of our group.

'Are you guys read to order?' Myungsoo interrupted while he handed out everyone's group started ordering, Kai and Baekhyun had taken to giving Myungsoo looks of pity, clearly imagining his groups demise at EXO's win. 'What about you Jaehwa?' I looked at him in surprise not realising it was my turn already.

'Oh! I'll get a small spicy tripe and pork pho,' I smiled at him and he nodded.

'Alright,' he smiled back before getting the rest of the orders and leaving.

'He's kinda cute,' Sooyun suddenly spoke up before she started giggling. 'JaeL!' I instantly facepalmed as Xiumin cheered in response, while Chen and Lay started banging the table in protest.

'It's perfect!' Xiumin exclaimed as he clenched his fists and pumped them.

'Jaehwa is not going to fall for the enemy!' Chen exclaimed as he stood up.

'Wait, what?' DO frowned as he tried to follow the conversation. I moaned and said nothing as Tao started snickering. Despite being in China and Canada the other boys that now comprised EXO-M always joined in on the totally random and unlogical Jaehwa pairing group.

'The group is always trying to pair our maknae up with someone,' Tao explained. 'Right now Sooyun is supporting her and L.' Within moments of him finishing there was chaos. Baekhyun started frowning at Sooyun looking betrayed, Kai and Sehun was cracking up, and Suho looked exasperated, fed up with the antics of the group.

'Well it's not like she finds him attractive,' Chanyeol spoke up and I grabbed my cup of water and drank some not responding. 'Right?' He questioned, I kept quiet as noticed Myungsoo watching the commotion from the kitchen door with an amused smirk. He caught my eye and winked before walking back into the kitchen. I felt my cheeks go red and I held in a laugh as I put my cup down. I glanced at Kris who raised an eyebrow at me, seeing our small exchange. 'Jaehwa!' I looked at Chanyeol who was sporting a frown. 'You don't like him right?'

'Of course not, I have to get to know someone before I can like them.' I responded as I looked to the door to see if Myungsoo was there again. I felt disappointed when I saw nobody there.

'JaeL is real!' Tao exclaimed clapping his hands together easily seeing my try to avoid the question. I sighed and sank into my chair as Sooyun reacher over Chanyeol and I to high five Tao. This was what I had to deal with, they couldn't pair themselves off with other people, no instead they had to focus on me.

'JaeL?' Luhan snorted as he picked up his glass, 'more like Yeolhwa.' Instantly Lay and Chen started laughing and making thumbs up agreeing with the deer.

'There is no Jaehwa anyone!' I exclaimed feeling my cheeks go red, I could only hope Chanyeol hadn't caught on to what they were implying.

'How do pairing names work?' Chanyeol asked thankfully oblivious to the world of ships. Before Luhan could respond Xiumin spoke up.

'Lay, you do realise that another member of Infinite has Yeol in his name, and well, Jaehwa would go along well with Sungyeol as well.' He smiled cheekily as Lay deflated, he had only just realised he had supported the wrong ship. Not that I had realised Luhan meant somebody else, I thought he meant Chanyeol as well.

'You know what, we should just stop shipping me with people,' I spoke up as I shook my head. 'There is no way I can be the ideal type for every single person you have shipped me with.'

'How many people have you been shipped with?' DO asked criously I just groaned and hid my face as Kris cleared his throat ready to give his own take on it.

'Far too many,' he responded simply, pretending that he wasn't one of _the _most avid shippers. He never liked to show it but he was actually a softie for romance, though he was way too awkward to do anything romantic himself. So instead he forced shipping onto me, his co captain was Lay, the more mischievous of our group. Though I'm sure he did it just because he loved my reactions. My reactions seem to be the reason why everyone always harass' me.

'Oh come off it Duizhang!' Sooyun exclaimed, 'you're the one shipping most of the time!' Yes, Sooyun had also fallen into the trap of Duizhang, I was probably the only one that hadn't in our group.

'What would my brothers do if they knew you were constantly shipping me with random guys you don't know,' I mused watching with a smile as he started frowning instantly.

'They wouldn't mind all too much, as long as it isn't someone as flamboyant as Chanyeol,' Kris gave said boy a look. I honestly didn't see what Kris had against Chanyeol, other than well, the imminent breaking of our friendship. Other than the fact that I was confident that Chanyeol and I would stop being friends sometime soon, he was a really nice guy.

'What? You don't ship Chanhwa? I thought we were really cute!' He pressed his cheek against mine and I felt my cheeks go red as I gulped. This guy, he's just, there's something wrong with him. 'Aw, I can feel your cheeks go warm,' he cooed as he pulled away only to lightly pat my burning cheeks. 'See? Isn't she adorable!'

'Chanhwa! It's real!' Chen exclaimed as if it was okay that Chanyeol was once again intruding on my personal space bubble without permission. Let alone the fact that we _barely_ know each other, and female and guys usually do _not _touch each other like that unless they are dating or related, and we are neither. I remained quiet as Lay and Sehun instantly started talking about how perfect we would be together. I mean honestly, they are a bunch of guys, how are they so obsessed with shipping? Looking up I saw Myungsoo handing out soups, I licked my lips as I saw the salad rolls sitting on the side of his tray. Someone had ordered them that lucky person, I watched as he reached our table, putting down everyone's soups in front of them.

'Here,' I was surprised as he put the rolls down beside my bowl of soup. 'You looked like you wanted these,' he smiled as I bit my lip and tried to hold back the large smile on my face.

'Thank you,' I shifted in my seat as he brushed his hair out of his face again with his slender fingers.

'On the house,' he whispered before he turned and walked away. He was barely out of hearing distance before Xiumin started cheering.

'JaeL is real!' He exclaimed as he pointed at the delicious looking salad rolls in front of me. 'Next step is a marriage proposal,' he grinned easily doing the large jumps through reality that came with shipping. Perhaps I really should find a new group of friends, for all I know they might end up getting me into an arranged marriage without consulting me.


	21. Chapter 21

'No, JaeL is not real,' Baekhyun exclaimed before he grabbed Chanyeol's face. 'I mean look at this face, it practically screams ChanHwa!' I pursed my lips as I raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, he shrugged and tried to smile but Baekhyun's fingers stopped him.

'I'm sorry but how does one person's face scream a shipping?' I drawled, fixing my signature deadpan gaze on him. 'Oh that's right,' I smiled as I picked up my water. 'It doesn't,' I took a sip as Tao cracked up.

'Owned!' He exclaimed as he slung his arm around my shoulder. 'Look at this meimei! Isn't she brilliant! I taught her all of that sass,' he grinned proudly before Lay smacked him over the head.

'Start eating your lunch _sass master_, before I regret buying it for you.'

'Awww, gege,' Tao pouted as he slowly picked up his chopsticks, playing with the noodles in his bowl. I smiled and nudged Tao lightly, he looked up and grinned before he dropped all of the pepper on the plate into Lay's soup when he wasn't looking. I pursed my lips together to hold in my laughter, watching amused as he winked then stuck his tongue out at the ignorant unicorn. I could barely hold my laughter in, instead I focused on the pho I hadn't touched yet. Tao wasn't usually the mischievous one, that was usually Luhan, but when he decided to do something sneaky he went all out. This was admittedly one of his tamer jokes, the peppers wouldn't make the sauce too hot but it would be enough to surprise Lay.

'Yah!' I looked up and snorted as I saw Lay fanning his mouth and glaring at Tao. 'What the hell was that!' He looked at his broth and narrowed his eyes at the innocent peppers lying in it. Tao just chortled and waved his chopsticks in the air, trying to calm his laughter. I cracked up as Lay went to drink water, only to have his face turn red. Clearly he forgot water only makes it worse. 'You two are so going to be in trouble later,' he growled out to which I raised my hands.

'What!' I exclaimed my eyes widening in disbelief. 'I didn't do it! I'm innocent!'

'Did you know that Tao some of the peppers into my broth?' He questioned ready to stomp all over the false act of innocence.

'Of course not!' I shook my head before a grin broke out, 'I knew he put all of them in.' I laughed as his eyes narrowed, it certainly didn't help his temper when Luhan started laughing his head off.

'Calm down, hyung,' Kai started. 'If Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at the root of the prank it would have been much worse.' Shifting my eyes to said boys I watched as they glanced at each other with the same devilish smile and mischievous eyes. I don't even want to know what pranks they have been apart of.

'Remember the halloween prank?' Chanyeol grinned as he spoke, as soon as he said halloween Sehun scowled and started poking his noodles with his chopsticks.

'That was hilarious!' Baekhyun waved his hands as he tried to calm himself down. I was surprised to see Sooyun nodding enthusiastically.

'Wait,' I frowned and looked around the table, the only clueless faces were from Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, and Tao. 'Why don't I know of this halloween prank?' I furrowed my eyebrows as I slowly dipped one of the spring rolls into the peanut sauce.

'Oh, no, I think that was the day you were sick,' Sooyun mused.

'No, I think she fell asleep,' Chen frowned as Lay stared into his soup, concentrating.

Picking up the last pepper, and placing it back on the plate Lay finally spoke up. 'I think that was the day before we started hanging out.' He looked up and frowned not looking happy before he stuffed some noodles into his mouth.

'Oh yeah…..it was,' Chen nodded before shrugging and eating his noodles.

'Aw, that wasn't a happy day,' Sooyun pouted as she swayed in her seat. I sighed and leaned my head back, yeah, they take this situation to heart way more than I do.

'What happened?' Suho asked frowning, it was easy to see the unhappiness that settled upon them, once again because of _me. _

'Nothing too big,' I answered waving my hands. 'I just got a little upset, it's stressful being away from home. What's the halloween story?' I smiled hesitantly, Chanyeol cleared his throat before flashing a soft smile.

'So, on halloween it's believed that there is a rift between dimensions. The realities of the dead and the living,' his eyes started shining with excitement as he caught the attention of the group. 'Baekhyun and I then decided to play a prank. The group thought we had left for our houses about thirty minutes earlier, they weren't expecting us. So we sneaked back into the art hall and started clamoring about every time they looked outside we would hide.'

'It was hilarious, we could hear Suho trying to calm everyone down.' Baekhyun snickered as he started speaking, 'of course nobody was listening to him. Next we started playing around with the lights. We hid as Chen walked out to figure out the lights.'

'See, Chen doesn't believe in ghosts, so we decided,' Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun and himself. 'To recruit him.'

'After then filled me in on the detail's, I screamed.' Chen started up his side of the story as Sehun hid his face looking embarrassed. 'Of course everyone ran out.'

'Before they made it out we put him into a weird position on the ground and put fake blood around him,' Baekhyun could barely hold in his laughter as Chanyeol continued speaking. 'Then we turned out the lights and waited. We could hear Sehun squealing like a girl in the other room.'

'I was not squealing like a girl! Sooyun was, because _she's_ the girl,' Sehun snapped failing to maintain his usual bored expression.

'I was not!' Sooyun huffed and crossed her arms.

'No, you were bawling over your cousin's death,' Lay snickered as she fixed a cold glare onto him.

'Continue with the story!' Luhan exclaimed, 'what happened?'

'When everyone came out they ran over to Chen's body,' Baekhyun took up the voice of storyteller as he smirked at the group. 'They tried to turn the light on but we had loosened it so it wouldn't light up. So Suho decided to touch Chen, the first thing he saw was blood. He screamed like a little.' Baekhyun cracked up ignoring the scowl on Suho's face.

'Sooyun and Sehun legit screamed like little girls, Kai was almost as pale as the rest of us, and Lay was staring speechless.' Chanyeol grinned ignoring the glares being shot his way. 'Next Baekhyun and I sneaked up behind them, playing a track of a ghost on our phones. We pounced on Kai and Lay, both of which screamed.'

'Then Chen ruined it by cracking up,' Baekhyun spoke up with a pout.

'That's hilarious!' Luhan exclaimed as Lay fixed his glare upon him.

'I wish I had been told about this,' Xiumin frowned looking at his soup sadly before looking up, 'did you guys record it?'

'Yeah,' Chanyeol grinned as the table erupted in protests.

'You said you didn't!' Kai snapped as he slammed his hands on the table.

'Well I wouldn't tell you, you would have made me delete it,' he responded, laughing at the looks of embarrassment on the groups faces. I looked over at Tao who was remaining silent. He was frowning into his bowl.

'What's wrong?' I whispered to him, he looked up from his soup and shuddered.

'I can't imagine the ghosts would have been happy with their pranks,' he whispered back. 'What if they take revenge on them?' I gulped as I felt the air thicken, if there was one thing Tao was good at, it was freaking me out. 'I can almost feel them,' he pouted and I frowned back.

'Yah!' I looked up to see Kris frowning at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, 'stop talking about ghosts, you're freaking some people out.' Chanyeol glanced over at us before he slung his arm around my shoulder. He took a moment to squeeze Tao's shoulder lightly before he smiled at us.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you guys.'

'Yah! Get your arms off her!' Kris exclaimed as he reached across the table to smack Chanyeol's head.

'Ah! Hyung! I was just trying to reach Tao!' He whined as he tried to protect himself from kris' onslaught. I sighed heavily and shook my head, it was unbelievable how feminine these guys were. Don't get me wrong they're awesome but I definitely want someone masculine when I ever am fit for a relationship. I finished my noodles as I held in a blush, not that I was looking to date anyone. 'Don't worry,' I jumped as Chanyeol whispered into my ear with his familiar husky voice. 'I'm a very masculine guy,' I went red as I shoved his face away from my ear.

'Oh my gosh, ChanHwa does exist!' Chen practically squealed, huffing I threw my chopstick at him. It just barely clipped his shoulder.

'Shut up! No it doesn't!' I snapped as I focused on my last spring roll.

'Huh? But, Hyung always does that kind of thing,' Sehun pointed out confused. I hid my face as Lay snickered, I could clearly hear the mental "but Jaehwa doesn't".

'You know what I think? I think this has been a lovely meal, and that we should pay and leave.' Of course the group ignored me as Sooyun started giggling.

'I am so done with Jaeshier, I am on the ChanHwa bus!' I groaned and buried my head into Tao's shoulder.

'I'm so done with life,' I moaned jumping slightly in surprise when Tao started patting my head.

'I'm okay with heading out,' Baekhyun exclaimed, for once he was the voice of reason. I lifted my head and got up following Tao out from behind the tables.

'Hey, Hyung~' Tao immediately started smiling as he gripped onto Kris' arm. 'Are you paying for me?'

'Why are you asking me? Do you think I brought my wallet?' He frowned before grinning at Lay. 'Didi, don't you think you owe your Gege a favour?' He winked at Lay who only rolled his eyes.

'I've already payed for myself, I'm not buying any other meals.' He responded before making a show of putting his debit card into his wallet then his pocket.

'I know your code,' I spoke up, Chen immediately grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder.

'You know his number?' Chen flipped a card in his fingers before showing it, it was Lay's card. Somehow Chen had filched it off him, Lay opened his wallet and scowled, not seeing his card.

'Give me back my card Chen!' Chen laughed and dodged him as he waved the card around. 'Catch me if you can!' I laughed watching them play around as the rest of the group finished paying for the meals they had. The boys were always funny to watch, I looked up seeing Xiumin and Myungsoo talking to each other casually as Myungsoo finished handing out receipts. Though I feel bad that Myungsoo has to deal with their rowdiness.

'Okay, lets head out!' Suho exclaimed, a few of the guys glanced at him but they mostly remained goofing off.

'**Hey!**' Kris snapped, he immediately got everyone's attention with his steely gaze. 'Let's go!' Within seconds everyone practically ran out the door.

'Everyone's scared of Kris,' I snorted as I walked out the door.

'I don't get why,' Tao mused from beside me, 'the only thing that's scary is his fashion sense.' We snickered as we looked at Kris, he only narrowed his eyes at us. We smiled innocently at him, he rolled his eyes before turning to talk to Suho. It was surprising really how well the 12 boys got along, within days Kris was able to have good conversation with them, well at least Chanyeol and Suho. But, that's still a lot in Kris terms. It was amazing to seem them all bond so well, it was comforting too. My gaze stopped at Chanyeol who was looking at me, I smiled at him and he winked before looking at Kai engaging in a conversation with him. Breathing out I looked at the sky, that's ridiculous really, ChanHwa…


	22. Chapter 22

'I have an idea,' I frowned, playing with my pencil as I ignored Chanyeol's outburst. We had been in the living room for almost three hours just doing work. I was just waiting for the tipping point, it would only take so long before one of the boys snapped. I was honestly surprised it had lasted this long, I would have thought that Tao or Chen would have started complaining by now.

'Not happening,' I mumbled as I stared at my work.

'Oh come on! Jaehwa~!' I tilted my head slightly so I could look at Chanyeol who frowned at me. 'Lay already agreed!'

'It doesn't matter if _Lay_ agreed, I have to agree,' I rolled my eyes, looking back at my work. 'How the heck is this even productive?' I sighed and looked around the full room. Somehow all fourteen of us had squished into Lay's living room, much to his annoyance.

'It's not,' Kai snapped as he stared at his book in frustration. 'I mean really _is it too much to ask for everyone to be quiet_!' He exclaimed drawing the attention of the group.

'Like you aren't making noise,' Chen snorted before snickering at a clueless Luhan who looked frantically for the pencil Chen had just hidden inside of Lay's' pocket.

'Oh dear Lord,' I muttered as I collapsed back into the couch. I did not even want to see the result of Luhan freaking out, the space was way too confined for him to start tackling anybody. The only people that managed to fit on the couches were Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, and Sooyun. I was seated right in front of Kris, who had taken to randomly tapping his pencil on my head when he got tired, Chanyeol was beside me and in front of Baekhyun. Tao was on the other side of Kris and Kai was sitting in front of him. Sooyun and Baekhyun were also beside each other (flirting). Chen was below Sooyun, and Luhan was beside him, frequently scowling at Sooyun who kept on giggling when Baekhyun told her a joke. Suho and Sehun were on the other couch, Xiumin was below Suho and kept looking up to talk to him. DO was underneath Sehun and Lay was practically sprawled across the whole middle of the group. There was absolutely no space for anything really.

'Chen, give Luhan back his pencil,' Suho spoke softly trying to sort out the conflict, Chen just ignored him. I stretched my neck to look at Kris who had suddenly started rapping his knuckles on my head.

'Gege!' I scowled at him, he blinked before smiling.

'Sorry.'

'If you're bored start smacking Tao, not me,' I frowned and lifted my hand, trying to slap him. He only grinned and lightly pushed my head forwards.

'Hey!' I jumped as Tao started jabbing his foot into my side.

'You're the one that told Gege to smack me,' he stuck his tongue out and I reciprocated the action.

'Stop fighting,' Lay spoke up, his voice however was muffled, his face was practically right in the pillow he had on the ground.

'Chen, give me back my pencil!' Luhan snapped and I groaned as Luhan practically lunged at Chen. And here comes the chaos.

'What the hell!' Lay snapped as Chen practically bulldozed into him. Chen just laughed as he scrambled away from Luhan.

'This was such a bad idea,' Sehun lisped out as Luhan grabbed Chen's ankle making him fall right into Xiumin's lap.

'Buahaha! Sorry hyung!' He grinned before he tried to kick Luhan's hand off of him.

Releasing a heavy sigh Xiumin just shook his head, 'it's alright.' He nonchalantly shoved Chen off him before he went back to reading his textbook. I snorted at Xiumin's reaction, DO however looked less than pleased, Xiumin had just pushed Chen onto DO afterall.

'Yah!' DO scowled and smacked Chen with the textbook he was holding, 'if you're going to play do it somewhere else! We're trying to study!'

'Ow! What kind of a dongsaeng are you!' Chen rubbed his cheek before panicking as Luhan tackled him right off of DO. 'Hyung that hurts!'

'Then give me back my pencil!' Luhan demanded, Chen just grinned in response.

'Only if you find it,' rolling he managed to get away from Luhan before he ran behind the couch.

'I so called it, just saying, I knew this would happen.' I watched unamused as Luhan nearly knocked over a lamp to get at Chen.

'Don't you dare break anything!' Sooyun snapped before giggling when Baekhyun whispered something in her ear. Little miss Homework was distracted by a guy, I think this was the first study session where she had literally done nothing. Looking at Kris I noticed the annoyed look become more pronounced on his face, I rolled away from him, and well right into Lay just as he stood up.

'STOP FIGHTING!' He growled out, the whole room froze as he rubbed his temples. 'I have had it up to _here _with you guys,' he raised his hand above his head before Chen snickered.

'Well we couldn't have annoyed you very much if it's just up to here,' he grinned lifting his hand to match Kris'. His smiled dropped immediately at the glare Kris sent to him.

'Chen give Luhan back his pencil,' he demanded, Chen rolled his eyes in response.

'Oh come on, I was just joking around.'

'Now,' he snapped, heaving a sigh Chen looked at Lay who tossed him the pencil.

'Here,' he mumbled as he practically shoved it into Luhan's hands.

'Now say sorry,' Kris crossed his arms as Chen gaped at him.

'What? Why!' He crossed his arms as well as he frowned back at Kris.

'Chen,' he spoke warningly, Chen sighed before facing Luhan.

'I'm sorry for stealing your pencil, hyung.' Immediately after Kris dropped back into his seat and started working as if nothing had happened.

'And that's why he's called Duizhang!' Tao exclaimed before grinning at the group unperturbed by Kris' behaviour. Chen pouted as he slowly got back to his place and dropped down onto the ground. Luhan snickered being sticking his tongue out at him.

'Stop provoking him, Luhan,' Kris snapped without even looking up from his book. Yes, Kris was definitely the leader, if not the father of this rambunctious group of fools.


	23. Chapter 23

Sighing I glanced at my watch, it's almost twelve. I shot up and practically tripped over Lay as I ran to the stairs. 'Careful!' Lay exclaimed, I glanced back at him and smiled apologetically. Not really anything I could do about almost stepping on him when he's in the centre of a people filled living room.

'Ah, sorry, I'm borrowing your room!' I froze as I tilted my head slightly. I need a computer, I can't use my ipod, it's got bad connection. I ran back over to him before grabbing his laptop, 'and your computer. I shouldn't be long, study well!' I pumped my fist for encouragement before I charged up the stairs into Lay's room. I didn't have long before dad would be getting onto skype, and I couldn't be late. Closing his door behind me I sat down at his desk and hurriedly logged onto skype. I hadn't talked to dad in awhile, he had missed our last chat. Not that I could blame him. Korea was practically nine hours faster than Canada. In fact right now it's around 8 at night there, but it's only lunch the next day here. Biting my lip I opened a chat to him and messaged him, I started tapping my fingers against the table as I stared at the inactive symbol by his name. It's twelve exactly, he should be on by now. Sighing I opened a facebook tab and logged on. It had been almost a month since I had last messaged dad and I could only hope nothing was wrong. Last I had talked to him he seemed fine, but I just, I had a bad feeling. Shaking my head I focused on checking who was online, I was just being paranoid.

**Mark: Heyyyy!**

I smiled as my brother messaged me. I was usually the one who messages him, not the other way around, he must miss me.

**Me: Hey, how are you? **

**Mark: Good, you? **

**Me: Goood, waiting for dad, haven't talked to him in a month, is he cool? **

I waited watching as it showed him typing. I frowned as I watched the typing alert go on and off before disappearing completely. Not a good sign, he's anxious about something. Sighing I shook my head, no I'm just being paranoid as always. I seriously have to stop being so negative I can't always assume that something is wrong/

**Mark: He's…...made a friend at work, they hang out a lot**

**Me: Oh! Well that's good! **

**I bit my lip as my eyebrows furrowed, right? **

**Mark: Just a warning, he's….kind of, his friend is a bad influence. Mum really doesn't like him. **

I winced as I scratched my head before running my hand through my hair. Mum was great with people and if she didn't like him. Breathing out I shook my head, no it's good that he's made a friend. It's not like his buddy could undo five years of change.

**Mark: I would be a little careful, dad's not too happy right now. He doesn't like how far you are and…..he wants to be home**

**Me: I want him to be home too….**

**I sat up as I saw a video request light up from dad. **

**Me: He's on! I'll message you after, okay? **

I quickly signed out of facebook and accepted the video request, I winced as I glanced around the room. I could only hope dad wouldn't realise this was a guys room. '**Papa!' **I smiled into the camera as my dad's feed filled the screen. My dad smiled back, he had changed his beard again, now it was rather like a Stalin stache, as much as I hated the comparison he did seem similar to Stalin at times. I shook my head mentally as I watched his eyes go slightly moist signaling tears, no, he wasn't like that anymore. He lost so much weight, since I last saw him, he had always been overweight, I never knew his weight but I would say 330 maybe 300 lbs, it was the way he was living that caused it. And well his eating and lack of exercise eventually gave him diabetes, ever since he got it he had started losing weight crazy fast. It was strange to see his skin hanging under his chin where fat used to be. He just looked so drained.

'**Hey, sweetie, how are you?**' He sniffed as he tried to control his emotions, he got emotional extremely easily these days, I could feel irritation grow. I love my father with all of my heart but I hate it when he gets emotional, my dad raised us in the belief that crying was bad, _womanly,_ he never admitted it but he was sexist. I could still remember him yelling at my older brother, Jacob, telling him to man up and stop crying because he wasn't a woman.

'**I'm great papa, how are you?'** I smiled as I shifted in my seat, he sighed before breathing in, as if building to tell a story.

'**Good, good, work still isn't giving me the days off I want. They always need to me to do things,' **he chuckled before he smiled. '**I've done lots of building for the stores shelves, the manager keeps on saying he doesn't know what he'd do without a handyman like me.' **

'**Oh, that's good that they appreciate you, it wouldn't be good to work somewhere with no respect.'** I responded smoothly, as was habit I fluffed his ego while still remaining neutral to the situation. I was used to being vague with him, I was used to being careful because I never knew what would make him angry.

'**Yes, they transferred me over to parts again, I had to train up a new employee for that section. He's around my age, we are acquaintances.'** Dad was always categorising people, I remember in Elementary school he used to always make me call my friends acquaintances because he thought that they weren't close enough to be friends, because I only saw them at school. He never really did tell me what made someone a friend.

'**Oh! That's good!' **I chirped, '**I was just talking to Mark and he mentioned you meeting someone. What's he like?' **

'**He's funny, you'd like him. He's got his head screwed on right, we've been talking lately and he brought up a good point.'** He finished speaking waiting for me to take the bait, waiting for me to ask what he was talking about.

'**Ah, about what?' **I asked tilting my head slightly, I bit my lip as I watched his face set into a familiar hardened state.

'**You should be home, you shouldn't be so far away. You can do schooling perfectly fine in Canada.' **

'**I could, but well I'm lucky that I even managed to get onto this exchange. What's the chance that I could get to Korea anyways?' **I gulped as I realised that wasn't the right thing to say. I silently tried deep breathing, no dad's changed that won't set him off.

'**Jaida!' **I stiffened as he snapped at me. It had been a long time since I had heard my real name, it brought back memories to hear it again. And the memories were not the best ones. '**You're a young impressionable female! You shouldn't be in a country all alone! Who knows what might happen to you and I won't be there to help! I don't know what your mother was thinking letting you go. I want you to come home. I don't trust the boys over there.' **I blinked at the screen as I felt frustration flood through my body leaving me stiff and and empty. I definitely won't tell him I'm currently in a boys room and that twelve are downstairs.

'**I-' **I bit my lip as I felt my eyes burn. Jaida, remember your boundaries? Don't let him push you around, he's not relapsing, he's probably just upset. A little yelling isn't that bad, he's not being as loud as he used to so that's good... I made sure the volume was low so nobody would hear if he started yelling again. '**Daddy, I'm not coming home yet, at least not till the year is finished. I don't want to waste this opportunity.' **

'**It's your mother isn't it? Matt warned me about this, she's told you things about me again hasn't she! Why won't she just file a divorce and get it over with! I love her but she doesn't love me back! She may as well just marry her friend James!' **I clenched my fists as my jaw clenched, please God, don't let him be reverting, please, please. I could feel anger flood through me as dad brought up James again.

'**Papa~ Mum loves you a lot, she's not going to divorce you,'** I reassured him for what felt like the trillionth time. Dad was very possessive he had a set view of what was, and he couldn't see past it, he literally couldn't empathize or even fathom other view points. So when my mum made friends with a guy he convinced himself that she loved James when she didn't feel that way. I had talked to my mother about it many times, I had a fear of them divorcing so I always asked her if she still loved my father and I know she does. But he couldn't see it, he always said she was trying to make us kids hate him, telling us lies about him, all she told us was stories of love, while still remaining blunt about the truth of the situation. He said she wanted to marry James, when all she talked about was loving dad and wanting him back home. He saw her as a traitor that kicked him out of the house, when he had led her to do that by purposefully threatening her and yelling at her. He knew that the counselor told her to call the cops if he hit her again, so he yelled at her and pushed her telling her to call the cops and kick him out. She never called the cops.

'**Jaida,' **he sighed before looking into the camera, I could see tears threatening to spill. '**I love your mother a lot, but I know when I see an unfaithful lover,' **I clenched my teeth as I resisted the urge to slam Lay's laptop into the wall. It had only been a month since I had talked to him and somehow he had lost five years of progress.

'**Dad listen to me, I love you **_**with all of my heart**_ **but mum loves you so much more than I do. She would **_**never**_ **cheat on you, it's against her nature, she loves you way too much. Please don't see things that way.' **

'**I love you,'** he whispered before gulping, preparing himself to speak again. '**Jaida, come home, please.'** It broke my heart to see him so upset, but this was literally my dream. He knew that, he knew my whole childhood was spent on the world, cultures, exploring, and he was asking me to leave my dreams. I had spent months trying to scrape by the money to get here, mum barely had enough. I was lucky, James and my friends mother had actually been the ones to support me after my job and fundraising failed to get me by. I had already denied a school trip to India because he wanted me to stay home, so he could visit us.

'**Daddy I'm sorry, but I can't.' **I bit my lip as I watched him scoff.

'**How can you be so selfish, Jaida? I didn't teach you to be like this!' **

'**I'm sorry, Papa!' **

'**Then come home!'** He snapped. Go home? I looked at the door, I could faintly hear Chanyeol's rowdy laugh from downstairs. I could hear Lay yelling something then Sooyun shrieking. Now? When I'm finally making good friends? When I'm learning how to be independant?

'**Papa,'** I whispered, '**I need to stay here, this is my decision.' **

'_**Your decision?**_' He snapped, '**what do you know? Tell me, what do you know about life? Who is the child here?' **

'**Me,'** I answered mechanically, this was the same thing I had been raised to, next he would pull the wise card, that knowledge comes by age.

'**Exactly, I am your **_**father **_**does that not mean anything to you anymore? I am forty years older than you! I know and understand more than you could ever imagine and you're saying it's your decision!' **

'**But it is!'** I exclaimed before glancing at the door nervously, even if they couldn't hear him, they could hear me.

'**You are too stupid to make decisions yourself!'** I but my tongue as I resisted the urge to scream, stupid? I am _not _stupid, I value my intellect thank you _very much, Father_. 'You need to come home, you're not ready, you're needed at home.'

'**Dad, please don't,'** I begged ignoring the tears running down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve. I scowled at the shiny trail of mucus. I stood up to grab some tissues before I heard him growl.

'**Jaida, sit down!' **I gulped and followed his instructions meekly. I looked in disgust at my sleeve. Please don't papa, please don't tell me that you won't let me blow my nose again. If there was one thing that had been ingrained into me by my father it was that I was never _ever _to leave any discussion when someone was reprimanded me, even if it was to take a second to blow my nose. I was to stand and listen to him specifically tell me why I did what I did, what I thought, and what I have to change. I never realised it as a kid but I really didn't have half the problems he said I did as a kid, he was projecting himself onto me.

'**Yes, Papa,' **I responded as I sniffed and wiped my tears with my clean sleeve.

'**Do you want me to leave?' **He suddenly spoke up, '**do you want me to log off?' **

'**No!'** I shook my head and waved my hands, everything in me was screaming yes, I wanted a break. I wanted to cry, I wanted to nap. I wanted to just get away, this was too much, he was reverting and that scared me. After one year living out of the house he didn't change, the next year mum and I left him in Vancouver and we moved to Vancouver Island because she got a job, he still didn't clue in. Finally in the third year he finally started to understand that he needed _counselling _and then another two to learn how to appreciate us properly. and now that was all gone, he was manipulating me again, and I didn't want to fall into it. I wanted to tell the truth that what he was doing was wrong but I knew that would only hurt him. But, he needs to take responsibility for what he's doing. '**Daddy, I love you a lot. And I mean **_**a lot, **_**the last thing I want is for us to end our conversation like this**.'

'**Good,'** he nodded and I winced, he wouldn't like how I was ending this.

'**But dad, I can't let you manipulate me. I love you with all my heart but you're asking me to either make you log off of bend to your will, I want neither. I want to have a good meaningful conversation with you, without fighting. Dad, you were changing, why are you stopping?' **

'**I'm not meant to change Jaida! I'm like a tree in the middle of a forest! It changes for nothing, it was made the way it was supposed to be by God and it is beautiful that way!**' My family has always been religious, and part of my problem was that fact, I believed firmly that religion was self chosen, nobody could force you into a religion but he talked about how it was all because of him that I was christian. That without me I would have never made that decision and that God put him in my life to lead me, and while it's true that he is here to help _guide _me, he's not here to dictate my life. He doesn't even realise he's dictating my life, he doesn't realise that he's putting the glory on _him _when it comes to my religious choices.

'**But daddy, God made nature to support and sustain itself. The tree is changed constantly, the birds help prune it by taking dead branches, so new ones can grow. And forest fires okay to burn off the old bark, and make way for newer stronger bark. Not only that but God talks about pruning the bad in us, to make way for the good. We are made to change.' **I argued, I felt pride which admittedly wasn't the best feeling, but I thought what I said was clever. So very clever really, because it's true. Humans are inherently evil so it stands to reason that therefore if we wish to be good we must change, it's necessary.

'**You know nothing Jaida, stop trying to be smart. You're not, and the last thing you are is wise, stop manipulating God's word for your own benefit.'** I watched horrified as he stared at me with steely eyes. My breath caught in my throat as the video cut out, he actually logged off. I sagged in my seat and dropped my head into my hands.

'**Why, why God, after five years has he come back?' **I whispered before weakly logging onto facebook.

**Me: He's reverted back, it's like five years if nothing…..I'll talk later I'm at a friends house**

I sent the message to my brother before completely shutting down Lay's computer. Walking into the bathroom upstairs, to avoid bumping into anyone, I rolled up my sleeves so they weren't noticeable, I didn't want anyone else to see my disgusting sleeves. Staring at my blotchy face I leaned towards the mirror. My eyes are beautiful, I thought to myself. When I cried my eyes turned a vibrant blue, I had taken to staring at them whenever I cried, instead of focusing on my swollen face. Breathing in I splashed cold water onto my face and cleaned up as best as I could. 'Jaehwa! Are you coming down for lunch soon?' I looked at the door, hearing Sooyun call from the bottom of the stairs.

'Yeah! I'll come down soon, I'm just finishing my call!' I lied impulsively as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. She would never let anyone interrupt me so I had some time to cool down. After deciding I looked well enough I smiled at myself in the mirror. The smile was one I had seen many times, it was the one I forced upon my face everytime I was upset, it was the one I smiled because my father told me to, because he had a fixed view of who I was. The reliable, father dependent, soft, mindless daughter who was photogenic and always smiled with her teeth. After years of taking compulsive photographs he had forced my close lipped smile out of my personality, replacing it instead with the fake one smiling back at me. Opening the door I ran down the stairs, 'what's for lunch?' I yelled as I ran to the group, if there was one benefit to having fourteen people in a room full of food it was that everybody would be too absorbed into their own worlds. And I would be left alone, as I always was, screaming inside for someone to see me, just as strongly as I hoped that nobody would notice.

'Mum made rice and fish,' Chen grinned pointing to the empty seat beside him. I collapsed down beside him and took my plate gratefully.

'Great!' I grinned back before licking my lips.

'How was the chat?' Sooyun asked from across the table, I felt my eyes burn as I snorted.

'It was so freaking emotional,' I retorted before laughing. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her water.

'You really have to learn how to control your emotions,' she joked. DO nudged me and I looked at him, I hadn't realised he was beside me.

'You look like you were crying,' he pointed out to which I snorted and waved my fork.

'Of course I was, I mean I'm a hormonal girl that just talked to her father. Aren't all girl's cry babies for that kind of thing?' I shot watching as he shook his head with a smile, failing to hear my bitter tone. I glanced at Chanyeol who was laughing with Baekhyun, he looked up and smiled at me, waving before he looked at Baekhyun again. I thought you could read me Chanyeol. Really, I shouldn't be surprised that he doesn't see my true feelings, he doesn't know me, it's already step one of forgetting each other, dissonance. Don't get angry at me for the truth Chanyeol, you're ignoring it as it plays out in front of you. I forced myself to eat my lunch, ignoring the ash like texture it had in my mouth. It made me nauseous to eat but if I didn't eat at least half then they would catch on to how I feel. I looked at Chanyeol as I took a bite of the fish that tasted of oil and dirt. And…...I don't want anyone to know what happened, right? I ignored the longing that grew in my chest instead letting myself sink into the voice that screamed for self reliance and silence. I just don't want to go through this again, please.


	24. Chapter 24

If there was one thing I didn't want to deal with right now it was this. It's only been a day since I web chatted my Father, and nothing had changed, I was hearing the same stories from my brothers, of my dad snapping at them, exploding. 'Oh my gosh, what is this!' Chinho started laughing as she looked at my notebook, 'seriously Jaehwa?' She shrieked with laughter before she waved the sheet in Gayun's face, 'look at this!' Gayun grinned as she snatched my notebook and read over it. Yeah, I definitely don't want to deal with this right now, I thought with a scowl.

'Jaehwa,' she cooed as she slung her arm around my shoulder. 'You're really kind of ridiculous, aren't you? I mean writing? Come on with your ridiculous theories who would read it,' she gave me my notebook without even look at it, Thankfully. I don't know what I would do if they tried to read my stuff. 'I'm sorry but your writing is probably terrible I mean jumping everywhere and filled with nonsensical ideas.' I breathed deeply as I forced my annoyance down, closing my notebook I put it away. Writing was my passion, and I couldn't even enjoy it, most people had the same reaction as these two. Everyone always told me that I should go into investigative reporting, they never once thought of creative writing, that was Jacobs space. Everyone always praised his writing, his creativity, his poems, nobody knew I loved creative writing, not even he understood. He didn't know I had my head in the clouds, he didn't know I could almost breathe the same air as my characters at times, writing was my therapy, my release. My only way out of my constraints, to be who I was without my dad getting angry.

'Well I can't help nobody is smart enough to understand my highly developed writing,' I joked as I forced out a laugh. Chinho rolled her eyes and lightly pushed me.

'Someone's narcissistic,' I felt myself freeze, my smile growing. Narcissistic, people used it as a joke, nobody understood what it really meant, I'm not narcissistic. Right? I breathed out as I shivered, no I'm not, don't even think about it, you're not like him.

'Yeah my ego's not that big,' I retorted, only gaining disbelieving laughs.

'Oh, it so is!' Gayun waved her hand. Everyone always thought I was confident, I had heard people call me a rock, strong, confident, narcissistic, bigot, prideful, they never seemed to realise I was joking. They never realised that was my joking style, and a hidden plea. A wish to be complimented for once, to be acknowledged. 'Oh! Chanyeol!' She chirped as he walked up.

'Hey,' He smiled before claiming a seat, 'we're going to get started soon, right?'

'Let's get drinks first,' Chinho smiled as the waiter came over. after ordering she immediately pulled out her folder, 'okay this is what I did.' She pulled out her story, Gayun following after her. 'I guess we should pass our annotations out and read everyone's ideas on it. Hey, anyone have a ruler?' I nodded and handed her mine she smiled in thanks before setting up her sheet to take notes on everyone elses ideas.

'Sounds good,' Chanyeol agreed as he put down his paper, it looked like it was covered in annotations. I winced as I looked at my story, maybe I didn't do enough, I hope I don't drag the group down. I reluctantly put it down, Gayun immediately snatched it up and started reading it. Biting my lip I picked up Chinho's and started reading it. I can admit I have pride issues, I can admit that I think I'm a genius, well not a genius but I see myself as extremely intelligent, though not in numbers. And I can admit that looking at Chinho's paper, I did feel immense pride for myself, I may not have done all that I could but she did the bare minimum. I skipped all the points she did because I tend to ignore the obvious, mine was covered in things she missed. I did feel bad that I felt pride, though never contempt that's a dangerous emotion to have, over her work, they always made fun of my way of thinking, but my way of thinking got me a lot of points she missed. After I got Gayun's paper I read through it pretty well, she had some points I missed but we mostly had the same stuff, but when I got Chanyeol's I could feel my stomach tighten. I could feel my iq dropping as I read through his story, he had so many things I didn't. Needless to say when I put down his work I felt like an idiot, my stuff suddenly felt like wild speculation.

'Really Jaehwa?' Gayun spoke up as she took my story from Chinho, 'why do you have broken bread highlighted? What does that even mean?' I could feel my cheeks go warm as I bit my lip.

'Well in the bible when Jesus talks about communion he calls calls his body bread, so I figured that well...Joyce was talking about Polly's body being broken, that Mr. Doron broke her and that her mother was the one picking up the pieces fixing the situation but putting them together….' I trailed off, sighing as I tried to ignore Gayun's giggling.

'Oh! I can't believe I didn't notice that,' Chanyeol exclaimed as he flipped through his papers. 'I completely ignored the religious lens! I was focusing on gender and culture!' I blinked and stared at him funny as he started highlighting the part with the bread. 'I forgot connotation too, I was focusing on shift, colour, and conflict.' Yeah, I feel like an idiot, here he is throwing around terms I only remember if i see them in front of me.

'You already did a lot Chanyeol, don't worry,' Chinho smiled at him before taking the drinks from waiter.

'It's a good thing Jaehwa focused on religious and psychological lens, we all seemed to miss it.' He laughed, I didn't miss Chinho sharing a look of faint disbelief with Gayun before they laughed along with him.

'Yeah….' I mumbled as I took a sip out of my frapp. 'This tastes funny,' I scrunched up my nose and looked at it before smelling it. 'Cinnamon?' I frowned as I licked my lips, I hate cinnamon, my friend made me do the stupid youtube challenge once and since then I can't stand the taste it makes me sick.

'Oh! That's mine, I got a caramel frapp with cinnamon,' Chanyeol switched out drinks before drinking the one he had taken from me. 'Definitely mine.' I blinked and stared at him with wide eyes.

'Shouldn't you be getting a new one?' I asked as I looked down at the frapp he had given me. 'I mean I drank out of it,' I took a sip out of the frapp after I spoke.

'Well I drank out of your frapp too, and you're drinking it,' I jolted and looked at the drink before frowning. I didn't think he had, had any yet.

'Germs!' I exclaimed as I looked at the frapp I had just drank out of. 'I'm going to get sick! My mouth isn't acclimatised to your germs!' I frowned as Chinho burst out laughing.

'Oh my gosh Jaehwa, you're so weird, you have germs too.'

'Well yeah, but my body is used to them. He has foreign germs.'

'Well I'm not used to your germs either, so I guess we'll get sick together,' Chanyeol joked.

'Don't worry about her Chanyeol,' Gayun spoke up after she put down her hot drink. 'She's a freaking psychopath.'

'Okay, I'm not a psychopath, I don't meet all of the qualifications, for one psychopaths are detached from reality, I'm not.' I argued.

'And look she's denying it! We all know psychopaths deny that they are one,' Chinho added.

'I'm not a psychopath! I have guilt issues! I feel guilty easily! Psychopaths don't feel guilt,' I interjected trying desperately to get my point across. They don't understand what it means and they're not letting me explain it! I looked over at Chanyeol who was laughing, not seeming to care about their ignorance, they didn't want to know what it meant, they wanted to remain ignorant to the truth and he was letting them.

'Oh come on, all you ever talk about is death and killing. I heard that whenever you make debates for ethics class it always has to do with death, or course a psychopath is obsessed with death.'

'Not every psychopath is a killer, that is a terrible stigma! Psychopaths that kill are in the minority, more people that are classified as sane murder than people classified as psychopaths.' I frowned as they started laughing, they don't respect me, they don't care what I say. They never care why do people always ignore me, I just want to be listened to and heard, I want people to understand, to not be so closed minded and stupid. Only an idiot ignores the truth laid before them.

'Be careful, she's getting angry, the psychopath might snap,' Gayun giggled and I clenched my jaw. I could feel anger flood through my body freezing my body as it burned cold through my veins. Just because someone has a mental condition doesn't make them a killer.

'I am not a psychopath!' I snapped, I hadn't realised I had my ruler in my hand until I had slammed it into the table. I breathed out as I stared at the ruler in my hand.

'Oh my God she broke the ruler!' Chinho shrieked as she stared at it.

'Everyone's staring at us,' Gayun whispered before she took the ruler from me as she looked around the cafe cautiously. 'Come on, you don't need this Jaehwa,' she cooed patronizingly as if she was talking to a child.

'Gayun, stop,' I breathed out speaking calmly as she shook her head.

'You shouldn't have the ruler right now Jaehwa,' she shook her finger, tsking, acting like I was a child. She put my ruler into her purse, 'who knows what you might do.' I stared at her in disbelief before I scanned the room, everyone was looking. I walked away from the table dazed, walking to the back of the cafe I sat down in a secluded table. I looked at my hands, seeing them blur as tears threatened to fall. I had just resorted to physical violence, just like my father. I'm just like him, what if I had hit them? I knew I would never _ever _hurt anyone, it was completely against me, when I get angry I tend to yell, but never have I _ever _hit anyone because I was angry. I could never, but….after what I just did I could feel fear flood my sense, leaving my body shaking. It just started with father throwing stuff around when he got angry too, the tv remote, a book, the gamecube controller, then he eventually started slapping me. How long would it take for me to start smacking my friends around to?

'Jaehwa?' I stared into the table, not looking up to acknowledge Chanyeol. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I just, I'm impulsive,' I laughed as I waved my hand. 'I still can't believe I did that, I mean my ruler done with, split through the middle. It'll probably completely split in half if someone taps it,' I joked as I clutched my knees. I had felt it, the ruler breaking, how it cracked, warping if I clutched it too hard. I had done it…..in public nonetheless.

'Jaehwa,' I could see him sit down beside me out of the corner of my eye, I really shouldn't have chosen a bench seat. 'What are you thinking about?' I'm thinking about how my father has been out of the house for five years and has gone back to his old self. I'm thinking about how stressed I am, that I have a possibility to become like him, abusive, sporadic, and close minded. I'm thinking about how badly I just want someone to understand how I think, to think I'm smart, how I just want someone trustworthy.

'I'm stressed,' I finally spoke out. 'I'm just scared that I won't do well, I'm not good at math, and I feel like I'm not contributing anything to school. I feel hopeless, like I won't get into University, that I won't be smart enough.' I wasn't completely lying, I was worried about all of this, it just wasn't my prevalent thought. 'I'm sorry, that's no reason to snap.'

'You'll do fine, I did read through your annotations they were very good. There is no reason for you to be so worried.' He spoke softly, I lifted my head as I heard Chinho's loud laugh.

'I can't believe she did that,' Chinho hissed, obviously trying to whisper so I couldn't hear but she was too excited to be quiet. 'I mean, she could have killed me!' I felt as if a hand ripped through my body and dug it's nails into my heart as Gayun started laughing, agreeing.

'I could never kill anyone,' I whispered as I looked at the table.

'I know,' Chanyeol spoke up. No you don't know, you don't understand, I thought bitterly. 'Then help me understand,' he whispered into my ear as he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. His nose was lightly pressed into the side of my head as he remained close.

'It's just, my dad's narcissistic, because of this things led to another and he got kicked out of the house, it's been five years. And well mental disorders are a soft subject to me because of that,' I answered still not telling everything. Most people would think that was it, I felt his hot breath tickle my ear sending shivers down my spine as he sighed, I knew he understood that I wasn't telling him much. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered as I felt tears fall down my cheeks, I couldn't hold it in, I was embarrassing myself in front of him, again.

'It's not embarrassing to cry, it's good.' I stiffened as his thumb lightly pressed into my shoulder, rubbing circles.

'Crying is the only time my eyes look nice,' I whispered, my inner mantra coming out. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as he chuckled.

'Really? I think they look nice all the time,' I let him tilt my face, I should have expected him to be close because he was leaning his head against my scalp but I didn't clue in until I saw his warm brown orbs staring into mine. 'They look more electric,' he whispered, I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked back at the table.

'Yeah,' I mumbled.

'You know they didn't mean to insult you, right?' He questioned, I nodded as he pulled me closer. This time I found my side pressed against his chest. His chin was on top of my head as connected his fingers, resting them on my stomach, I was completely surrounded. And it felt nice, safe.

'Yeah, I do,' I knew they didn't mean to hurt me, but I just, 'I shouldn't have reacted like that.'

'No, you shouldn't have, but it's good you did, it was a release.'

'I won't do it that way next time,' I promised with a throbbing heart, I wouldn't I was scared that instead I would hit someone.

'There won't be a next time,' he spoke confidently. But he didn't know that he couldn't he doesn't know just how much I have bottled up inside. 'Remember? I promised that I would help you and support you, now that just includes helping you find a healthy release. Every healthy release starts with spilling out everything on your heart,' he finished, I could hear the smile in his voice. The hint he was clearly throwing, asking me to open up, to let him in.

'You can't say that, with the amount of people in world and for how long it's been standing you can't say that confidently. Everyone's different, so there is no way each situation would be the same.' I clenched my jaw as I finished talking, there I go again with my stupid observations. I already knew what Gayun and Chinho would do right now, they would laugh, they would make fun of me. They would say that I'm being silly, that I need to shut up. I heard him chuckling and I felt my heart constrict, he feels the same as them. It's only a matter of time before I drive him away, I really am stupid.

'That's true, I can't say that can I? How about, most healthy releases start with spilling out everything on your heart? I think that sounds much better,' he finished. He slowly pulled away, leaving my body cold and empty. 'I'll take you home,' I nodded as I got up. Looking at the table, I only saw our bags, Gayun and Chinho had left. Walking over to the table slowly I pulled my bag on and walked to the door. I wish I was confident, I wish I could just act. I looked out at the sky before I started walking off without Chanyeol. I wanted to hug someone, I wanted to grab on and not let go, but I can't. To be honest I would love to hold Chanyeol's hand and lean into him as he walks me home, but I can't. I don't know him, we're not dating, he's a guy, and I have no guts. I can't just grab his hand. Not to mention my hand will start sweating and that's gross, I would disgust him. Lonely and gross, that's what I am. 'Jaehwa!' I stiffened as Chanyeol grabbed my hand, I hadn't even heard him run up. 'Why didn't you wait, I want to walk you home!' I continued looking forwards as I walked, I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want him to look at me. I was ugly, I knew my eyes were red and swollen, and my face was blotchy.

'Sorry,' I responded half heartedly. I was surprised to see him entwine our fingers.

'It's okay,' he answered, I could hear his cheeky smile.

'Chanyeol!' I tried to pull my hand away but he just tightened his grip. 'I'm going to get your hand all sweaty and gross!'

'Well my hands going to get yours sweaty too, so it doesn't matter does it?' He replied smoothly, I could feel my cheeks go red, he's certainly a charmer. And a liar, but the two usually went hand in hand. I bit my lip as I held in a smile, hand in hand, thats funny. We're holding hands right now too. 'What are you thinking about?' I shook my head thinking of whether it would be appropriate to tell him my inner musings. 'Come on, I won't be offended.'

'Well I think you're being charming ignoring the fact that you won't sweat nearly as much as I do. And I thought, well he's charming and a liar, which makes sense because the two usually go hand in hand.' I brought our entwined hands up, 'hand in hand!' I smiled as he shook his head.

'You and Kai would get along well with what you think is funny.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I frowned and he pinched my nose lightly.

'You're lucky you're cute,' I blushed and glared at him.

'I'm not cute!' He just grinned and started swinging our hands.

'Sure you're not,' huffing I looked away, I'm not cute.


	25. Chapter 25

If someone were to ask me how I felt about Chanyeol, who had managed to see me cry twice, breakdown once, and heard more about my life than anyone else (other than a select few people like Kris and my mother) I would use one word, bitter. I would tell them (or rather think at them) about the bitter taste left in my mouth when I see him or my annoyance at his intrusions. And I wouldn't be lying, seeing him made my stomach churn and my mouth taste, well unfavourable to say the least. That's why when I saw Chanyeol sitting in Sooyun's usual seat beside mine, I immediately started heading to the back of the room. I licked my lips and stared at my usual seat morosely, no I couldn't sit beside him, it's not worth it. I sighed as I saw Sooyun send me a confused look, she was sitting beside Baekhyun and behind my usual seat, and was clearly under the delusion I would sit down with them. 'Jaehwa!' Chanyeol's call rang forebodingly through my ears, leaving me stiff and uncomfortable.

'Most definitely not,' I muttered to myself, refusing to even look at the seat I was already missing.

'Jaehwa!' I could hear a chair screeching against the floor, and I would bet you anything that it was Chanyeol's.

'Chanyeol, sit back down, class is starting,' Teacher Oh snapped, and if you had accepted my bet just now you would find yourself missing whatever you had bargained on. Surrendering to my curiosity I looked at my Chanyeol, managing to see his hopeless look before he looked to the front of the class. I won't lie there was a very _very_ miniscule temptation to go to my seat and sit beside- to claim my rightful seat. But it wouldn't be wise because well he's there, and why would I subject myself to that kind of torture? It's not like I enjoy his endless nagging, and constant begging to borrow every single thing that I know he has in his backpack. I definitely don't enjoy his prying either, I closed my eyes as I thought back to the cafe. I could almost feel him hugging me, his soothing breathing. No, clenching my jaw I concentrated on my notes, watching them devolve into a messy scrawl as I clenched my pencil. I _don't _enjoy being with him, I glanced in his direction, surprised to meet his gaze. He held it, smiling softly before he looked to the front, no, I don't. I focused on the board as I repeated to myself, I don't, I really don't, I don't enjoy his company. I would never admit to the hesitant throbbing of my heart as I thought those cold words because they were my truth and I would always hold to them. Even if I had to manipulate facts, I would, because it's the truth that makes me comfortable.

I could almost feel Chanyeol's impatience across the room, he'd been clearing his throat, tapping his fingers, and squirming in his desk all class long. Somehow the other students seemed to not notice Chanyeol, that or they were able to ignore him. Unlike my fellow students all class long he had still managed to catch my attention. I knew he was waiting for Teacher Oh to announce free time, I smashed my lips together, trying not to smile as Chanyeol looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that class. He scowled at the clock before ruffling his hair, 'I'm sure you're all as done with math as Chanyeol is,' Teacher Oh spoke up, finally mentioning Chanyeol's improper behaviour. I bit my lip to hold in a snort as Chanyeol completely froze and stared at the teacher wide eyed. 'So, notes are done, get some of your work done before class end!' He yelled the last part over the sudden boom of talking and rustling. Before Teacher Oh had even finished his sentence Chanyeol jumped up, grabbed his books, and practically tripped into the empty seat in front of me.

'Did you enjoy class?' He questioned, with a wide grin as he rested his elbow on top of my work.

'I was…..' I frowned and looked at his invasive arm, 'until someone came storming over here.' I grabbed his wrist using my thumb and index finger, then removed his arm from my desk.

'No you weren't,' he grinned as he put his arm right back on top of my work. 'You wanted class to end just as much as I did.' I refused to answer that and instead shot him a look as I tugged my arm out from under his arm.

'Really? Because I'm sure that all of my joy and happiness left when you sat down.' I placed my book onto my lap and scribbled the date into the corner.

'Ouch, harsh,' he winced, resting his palm on his heart in mock pain. Oh, grow up, I thought to myself, biting my lip.

'You know, I don't feel like growing up…..That's why I live in Neverland,' I held in a laugh as I pointed my pencil at him.

'You, leave my brain alone,' I snapped, my words overly tense compared to the smile I almost gave. Yes he's amusing, but I really don't want to get behind on my work. Sooyun would kill me.

'Are you upset?' I looked up, seeing him prepared to get into the seat next to me.

'Don't come any closer,' I snapped, he pouted before leaning against my desk more.

'Why? I'm bored and Baekhyun is flirting with Sooyun!' I followed his gaze to see Baekhyun trying to poke Sooyun, but everytime he got close she would swat his hand and giggle.

'What I tease,' I mused, then looked back at my book. 'Now, go mourn your singleness alone.'

'You know, we could start dating, do you want to be my girlfriend?' I raised an eyebrow at him, taking in his teasing grin, and happy sparkling eyes.

'No,' I answered bluntly, I could almost swear he started whining.

'Why? You enjoy being with me, I make you smile!' I could almost feel my eye twitching as I stared at the book in my lap. That had nothing to do with relationships, we barely even know each other! Or rather, I barely know him, he knows a lot about me. Even so it is much too soon to be dating! 'Well I guess we'll just have to go on a group date today after school.' He stood up, placing his palms on the table as he leaned in closer to me. 'Don't be late, front entrance, as soon as the bell goes, alright? No forgetting,' he slung his bag over his shoulder before the bell went. 'The group of us are going to be in the music room working so we won't see you then. Make sure to eat well,' he pinched my nose lightly before he ran out of the class. I rubbed my nose as I narrowed my eyes at the door he had just ran out of. I almost shivered as a nervous suspicion washed over me, I have a really bad feeling about this.

So, now here I am squished in a five person car that currently has seven people in it. Apparently whatever supposedly genius thing that mischievous little elf as planned requires all fourteen of us and only _two _cars. It's admirable that Lay managed to avoided the police and not get us arrested, especially with how much noise is being made. 'Relax,' I chided Sooyun as she started squirming on my lap again.

'But I miss Baekhyun!' She whined, as she finally stopped moving only to completely collapse on top of me, as if I were a couch not a person. I looked out the window and noticed a sign, I only managed to see something that looked like an r, maybe ropes before Sooyun blocked my vision, starting to squirm again.

'Can I just say,' Luhan mumbled into Sehun's shoulder (he was the other unfortunate human chair). 'I am getting BaekSoo feels right now,' I laughed at the pairing name he had just made up. For once I wasn't involved in a pairing and it was a very nice feeling.

'We should never had separated them,' Lay muttered from the front seat, fed up with her whining.

'I don't know, I kind of find it funny,' Kai grinned as Sehun laughed, agreeing.

'That's only because Sooyun isn't cutting off your breathing,' I shot back, grimacing as I got a mouthful of her hair. 'Your hair really doesn't taste good,' I mumbled as I tried to not gag, hair really isn't my favourite thing if it's off the head, or in my mouth.

Sooyun was about to say something before we pulled into a park, 'oh! We're here!' The car had barely stopped before she vaulted out of the door. 'Baekhyun!' She chirped happily, running up to him, he looked just as happy as her.

'Finally,' I practically fell out of the car, breathing out heavily as I stretched. 'It was so cramped.'

'No time for resting now!' Chanyeol exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Suho was standing next to him holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

'Where are we?' Luhan questioned as he looked around.

'Just at a park,' Chanyeol waved his hand flamboyantly in response. I casted a suspicious gaze to our surroundings, we were in a park, but I wasn't sure about the just a park part. The park we were outside of was practically forest land, but I could have sworn the sign said something about ropes on the way here.

'Why are we here?' D.O asked looking just as suspicious as Luhan and I.

'We are going to do trust exercises!' Suho smiled with what I had taken to calling his "father smile".

'Trust exercises?' Xiumin repeated, sending Chen a cautious look. Oh please don't put me with Chen, I begged mentally, everyone's expressions practically mirrored mine. It's not that we don't _trust_ Chen, it's just that we….well we don't trust him. He takes every single opportunity he can to prank the group, I still remember the first time I met him. I had walked into the kitchen before school to see him putting shrimp and tuna into Sooyun's morning smoothie, needless to say I learned that morning just how much she hated seafood.

'Absolutely, the groups are pre made so you don't have to worry about finding a partner.' Suho lifted the sheet of paper, ignoring the eruption of complaints. Chen peeked at the sheet before smirking.

'Guess who's supporting BaekSoo!' Chen cracked up laughing as he slung his arm around Suho's shoulders.

'BaekSoo?' Baekhyun repeated looking at Sooyun with a smirk, he knew very well what it meant.

'Yeah,' I watched in faint disbelief as she looked at her feet shyly. 'They made a couple name for us, even though we're not dating.'

'Who said we're not dating?' He gently took her hand and pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. 'Do you want to make BaekSoo official?' She mutely nodded and I held in a squeal as he kissed her forehead. I was just as ecstatic as I was shocked. I was so happy they had started dating (and it was really adorable how Baekhyun asked her out) but I couldn't believe how easily they did it.

'That's disgusting,' Sehun broke the sweet moment only to have Kai interrupt him with a catcall.

'Only took two years,' Lay added calmly as if talking about the weather.

Two years of flirting wasn't too intense for them, granted they both held relationships during that time. Well at least Sooyun did, I never really paid attention to Baekhyun.

'Now that the two lovebirds are together, are we going to find out our partners?' Kai questioned, his previous energy had already deflating into a relaxed smirk.

'You're with me,' Suho answered smiling at him.

'I'm with D.O.!' Chen bounded over to D.O. and grinned at him mischievously as D.O set him a hesitant look. Xiumin breathed out in relief as Suho cleared his throat.

'Luhan is with Xiumin,' Xiumin looked mortified as Luhan walked over to him grinning. Luhan is just as mischievous as Chen.

'Kris is with Lay,' Lay was already standing beside Kris, and Kris nodded to him, Lay smiling back.

'And lastly Chanyeol is with Jaehwa,' Suho finished, I was hardly surprised that I had ended up with him. Chanyeol probably matched everyone up anyways. I watched amused as Chanyeol unfolded a large map he had stuck in his pocket.

'So, I think we're here,' he practically had his nose to the paper as he stared at it. 'That means we're heading down this path first!' He spun around in a circle then, looking like he was randomly choosing one, he pointed down one of the paths.

'I can't believe we're doing this,' Xiumin muttered as he looked back at his car remorsefully.

'Neither can I,' I whispered in agreement before Chanyeol walked up to me with a large smile.

'Well come on! The sooner we get to our spot, the sooner we can start!' Chanyeol seemed to not realise that I didn't _want _to start. Or rather he knew that very well and he just didn't care. I wouldn't be hard pressed to believe it was the rather. 'So, you like that kind of thing?' He suddenly questioned as we started trekking down the path he had chosen.

'Like what kind of thing?' I asked softly as I looked around me at all of the trees.

'Romance, I mean that wasn't even that romantic and you looked like you were going to squeal.' I pursed my lips and focused on the greenery around us, it was embarrassing that he had noticed. I guess it's not really something I can hide, I'm really an ooey gooey girly girl when it comes to romance. I mean, I was practically raised on Pride and Prejudice and romcoms. I literally own every single Pride and Prejudice movie and the book as well. I just, I love romance it makes me happy and act like a fangirl.

'No, I can't say I'm the type…..' I mumbled as I smiled at a bird that flew by, chirping happily.

'Lay!' I froze and looked at Chanyeol horrified as he called out to Lay. Lay, was known as the truth teller, he had a habit of telling people everything as long as he was asked.

'Yeah?' Lay slowed down to match up with our speed, Kris right behind him.

'How much does Jaehwa like romance?' He asked, I went red as Lay smirked and Kris started laughing.

'Why not you ask her how she feels about letters?' Kris hinted, I breathed out and looked at the ground hoping that Chanyeol wouldn't say anything.

'Letters?' Chanyeol repeated curiously.

'Yeah, letters,' Lay answered, clearly deciding to cure Chanyeol's curiosity. 'So Jaehwa has an obsession with Pride and Prejudice.'

'It's not an obsession,' I hissed frowning as Kris patted my head.

'Stop pouting and let him speak,' I scowled at him and he just smiled back.

'I'm not pouting,' I snapped, only to get ignored as they listened to Lay.

'And because of this she has a love for courtship and romance, but she has a soft spot for letters. She's always talking about how she would love to get them, and how she would love for someone to give her a confessional letter. She practically dies when she gets a letter from a family member.'

'And out of all of her dream guy requirements, do you want to know her number one need?' Kris asked smirking as I tried to hit him. With his ridiculous basketball reflexes he managed to dodge every single hit. 'She only needs someone who will sit with her and relax as she reads. She doesn't care if he's watching tv, playing video games or reading as well as long as he'll cuddle,' he burst out laughing as I smacked him as hard as I could well aware of the holes being burned into my cheeks.

'Really?' I avoided Chanyeol's gaze as I looked up at the sky.

'No, that's ridiculous,' I snapped, crossing my arms. Lay grinned as he left us, running up to Chen, Kris following after him again.

'Well, I think it's cute, definitely a quality I'd want in my girlfriend,' I bit my lip avoiding his gaze before we walked into a clearing. The clearing had multiple boxes, each at different heights with ladders going up. I knew what this activity was immediately and all embarrassment was replaced by shock and anxiousness.

'Oh hell no,' I shook my head as I stepped back.

'Relax, Wendy, it's just a trust fall.'


	26. Chapter 26

'Well, this is easy,' Xiumin mused as he kicked one of the platforms with his foot, seemingly testing out it's durability.

'How high are we going?' Kai questioned as his flicked across the field on the varying sizes of platforms.

'We're just doing a few normal ones then the one and two meter ones,' Suho answered with a smile as he looked at the group. 'Time to trust fall!'

'Trust fall,' I muttered as I followed Chanyeol to a random part of the field. Last time I had done one of these I was in middle school, it's been awhile.

'Still moaning?' He asked with a carefree smile.

'I don't trust you,' I mused as I crossed my arms, not that I didn't trust him (well I don't really, I barely even know him) I just had a strange feeling. I felt like something big was going to happen today and he was right in the middle or it, probably planned it.

'I guess I'll go first then, I completely trust you,' he closed his eyes and started tilting and I panicked running over to him, barely managing to support him before he hit the ground.

'What are you doing! I'm supposed to be behind you! You don't just fall randomly!' I scolded as he laughed and stood upright.

'Why not? I know you'll catch me, my dazzling Knightess in shining armor!' He swooned and I scowled as I had to catch him again.

'I'm not strong enough for this! Stop falling!' I just, I can't comprehend this guy, I watched with a frown as he steadied himself, grinning as if he had just one a huge prize.

'Your turn!' He flung his arms open dramatically and closed his eyes. I blinked and looked out at the field ignoring him, everyone was playing around, not really taking the exercises seriously. Chen looked like he was having fun trying to make one of those human chair air things with D.O, Tao and Sehun. I don't even know… I puffed my cheeks out frowning as I watched Lay fall with his eyes closed, Kris literally waited till the last second to catch him. Heh, unicorn's not pleased. I snorted out a laugh as I watched Lay scowl and start to snap at Kris who was only smirking back. 'Jaehwa!' I jumped as Chanyeol tapped my shoulder.

'Ah~ Oppa,' I answered automatically, I covered my mouth and held in nervous laughter as looked at the ground in embarrassment, oh dear God, I just called Chanyeol Oppa.

'Yes!' I squeaked in surprise as Chanyeol hugged me from behind and practically lifted me off of the ground before he rested his cheek against mine. I felt my cheeks burn in response to his happy laughter, 'you called me Oppa!'

'It was an accident!' I shouted as I squirmed trying to get away.

'I'll let you go if you call me Oppa again.' He bargained, his smooth voice rumbled in my ears and I bit my tongue trying to hold in the shiver that ran down my spine.

'No,' I answered stubbornly.

'Then I'll just hold you all day long,' I could hear the smirk in his voice as he tightened his grip.

'...' I huffed and stared out at the field debating my options, I pouted and resisted the urge to stomp my foot like a little kid. 'Please let me go,' I paused and breathed out heavily, 'Oppa.' I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as he let go, I swear, it was like all pride I had previously had just left my body.

'Aww, Jaehwa's so cute today!' He cooed and I opened my eyes to see him leaning in towards me, his warm brown eyes were sparkling happily as he smiled at me. He was close enough that I could see the blend of light and dark brown swirls in his eyes, I never noticed it before, or his ears. They were actually really cute, I felt my breath catch as I realised I was just admiring him.

'W-what are you doing!' I jumped back in surprise and yelped when I tripped over a rock. I gasped when I felt his fingers grip my bicep and he pulled me towards him. I hissed as my nose rammed into his chest. 'Ow! Chanyeol!' I pulled away from him and rubbed my nose. Looking up slowly I was met by Chanyeol's downcast expression.

'I was trying to be cool like in the dramas,' he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I pressed my lips together trying to hold in laughter, within moments I snorted and burst out laughing.

'Oh my gosh! You're such a fail!' I gasped out completely forgetting about my nose as I fell forwards with the force of my laughter. 'Don't rely on Chanyeol, he'll use his rescue attempts to poorly execute drama scenes,' he blinked for a second looking surprised before his lips slowly curled into a smile and he started laughing too. I licked my lips then bit them as I finally stopped laughing. I started walking to the group seeing they were wrapping up their own trust falls. I glanced at Chanyeol who was walking beside me calmly with a small smile. I snickered and focused on where I was walking again.

'What's got you so happy?' Xiumin questioned as I stopped beside him. I gave him my classic smile while biting my lip before I rubbed my nose.

'Chanyeol's such a dork,' I whispered to him snorting slightly in amusement as Chanyeol bumped my arm hearing my remark. I raised an eyebrow and him and he made a scrunched up face before looking at Suho who was trying to get everyone's attention.

'We have two options!' Suho exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he spoke. 'Move on, or try the trust falls off of these platforms.' He patted the platform he was leaning against proudly as Luhan stuck his hand up immediately.

'I vote moving out!' He exclaimed waving his hand slightly trying to make sure everyone knew his opinion.

'I'm okay with moving out,' Chen shrugged in agreement, most of the group nodding in agreement with him and Luhan.

'Then follow me!' Chanyeol chirped, a spring in his step as he started walking towards a path that we most definitely did _not _come from.

'We didn't come from here,' I pointed out as I followed him.

'Excellent observation Wendy!' He grinned mischievously as he continued up the path.

'I thought we were finally leaving,' Sehun grumbled as we continued walking up a steep hill.

'We are, we're just going to have some fun first,' Sooyun responded. She was practically cuddling Baekhyun as we walked up the hill.

'Fun?' D.O repeated after her, his eyes widened as his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened slightly and he breathed out in understanding as his brow relaxed. 'Oh, I see.'

'I don't,' Baekhyun pouted, sending his girlfriend a helpless look. She giggled and leaned in whispering something into his ear, within a moment he was laughing. 'Yes! We have to videotape this!' He exclaimed as he sent Luhan a grin.

'Please tell me we're not doing what I think we are,' I moaned as I imagined the possible horrors that could be bestowed upon us. Walking up a hill? Fun? Something Luhan will hate? I could only imagine it had to do with heights. What if we're bungy jumping? Oh please no, I'm not ready to die yet!

'You look terrified,' Kai spoke up matching my pace. 'What's wrong?'

'We're not bungy jumping, right?' I questioned him, he snorted and shook his head.

'No, the park doesn't have a bungy jumping area. If it did you might have to rely on your heavenly paper,' I laughed and held in a snort as I bumped his arm lightly.

'You meant what I think you did right? Cause if you did then you're freaking hilarious,' I grinned and he grinned back.

'I don't get it,' D.O spoke up from beside us.

'If I'm getting this right, Jongin-shii is talking about japanese, right?' I smiled as he nodded his head.

'In japanese the word God and paper is the same, it depends on how you say it for the meaning,' he explained.

'So God paper, heavenly paper?' I laughed as I clapped my hands together, 'it's funny cause they're the same word!' I burst into laughter again, Kai joining me as D.O just shook his head with a smile.

'I don't get how that's funny,' he muttered watching us with an amused expression.

'I just smile and nod,' Kris added in, 'lots of what she says doesn't make sense.'

'Hey! I didn't say it! Jongin-shii did!' I exclaimed pushing all of the blame onto him.

'You found it funny!' Kai yelled back.

'So? I didn't say it!' I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled shoving my head lightly and speeding up before looking back at me, smiling and matching my pace again. I vaguely heard Kris mutter something in Mandarin before he slowed down to talk to Chen.

'We're here!' Chanyeol exclaimed from the front of the group as we finally got to the top of the hill. I hadn't even noticed I had fallen to the back of the group…. My thought halted as I stared wide eyed at what was waiting for us at the top of the hill. Right beside an official looking man was a huge box full of harnesses, and what looked like a zip line.

'Shoot,' I whispered, glancing at Luhan. His face had gone from a healthy pink to a sickly white in the matter of seconds. He gulped and looked over at me and mouthed "help me", I winced and looked at the group. There was no help, with this group I wouldn't be surprised if we got pushed down.

'I'll go first!' Chen exclaimed practically scrambling to the harnesses. Sehun, Baekhyun, Sooyun, Xiumin, Lay, and Kris were following after him. Chanyeol and Suho were just watching happily as the group of excited teens tried to get their harnesses on.

'We're going to die,' I moaned as I walked over to Luhan.

'Yah!' I winced as Tao smacked my head, 'stop being so negative maknae! You're going to scare gege!' He snapped before he rubbed Luhan's head somewhat awkwardly. 'It's going to be okay, gege.' He soothed, sending a glance to the harnesses. Tao was afraid of a lot of things, and I was actually shocked that he looked excited to try this. I for one knew I wasn't looking forward to this, though unlike Luhan I didn't have a fear of heights.

'I don't think I'll do this,' Luhan muttered as he stared at the zip line as if it would fall apart any second. I glanced back at the hill we had climbed up and I winced, well I ain't walking back down that. Luhan followed my gaze and his eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion as me.

'Don't worry, I'll be right here for you gege!' Tao exclaimed with a smile before he pulled Luhan over to the harnesses. 'It's not like you can walk back down anyways!' I shook my head and breathed out heavily before following them to the harnesses. I winced as I felt my stomach erupt in butterflies, the feeling getting stronger the closer I got to the harnesses.

'Don't tell me you're afraid of heights,' I blinked and looked to my side to see Chanyeol standing beside me, holding an extra harness.

'I'm not, I just don't want to die this young,' I answered, he smiled and laughed as he handed me the extra harness.

'You're not going to die, now get yourself strapped up,' I frowned and stared at it before tsking and pulling it on. He chuckled and helped me with some of the buckles that I couldn't figure out.

'You've done this before?' I asked watching him get his harness on quickly and easily.

'Yeah, tons, it's lots of fun, you're going to love it. It really is like flying,' he gave a small closed lip smile as he looked out at the zipline. 'I guess since you and Luhan are the most freaked out you two should be heading down quickly. Hey! Chen!' He yelled over the excitement of the crowd, Chen practically knocked Suho and Kai over as he ran up.

'Yeah?' He asked, grinning widely.

'Do you want to head down first? Then Luhan can go, I'll go, Jaehwa can go and everyone else can choose from there.'

'Sure, I'm looking forward to hearing him scream like a girl,' Chen snickered as he looked over at Luhan how kept smacking Tao's hand away when he tried to help him with the harness. 'Yah! Luhan! Are you ready? You're heading down after me,' I watched Chen with a terrified expression as the worker hooked him in. Chen clapped his hands together, before rubbing them excitedly, 'I'll see you guys at the bottom!' He kicked off the ground and I covered my mouth holding in a shriek as he started speeding down the zip line. Despite the fact that he was whooping and laughing the whole way down I started shaking, I was going to die.

'You're next hyung,' Sehun spoke up, smirking at Luhan who was staring at the zip line with wide eyes, he really did look like a doe caught in the headlights at the moment.

'I'm going to die,' Luhan muttered, shuddering in fear as the worker hooked him up. I didn't hear what the worker said, all I saw was his mouth moving, telling Luhan some procedure, before he shoved Luhan's back sending him vaulting off of the cliff's edge. Within seconds Luhan started screaming, no, shrieking would be a better word. His high pitched shrieking could be heard the whole way down.

'He's so not manly!' Lay exclaimed as he laughed, 'he was screaming like a girl the whole way down!' I watched fearfully as Chanyeol got hooked up. He was next, than me, and my imminent doom. I shivered as Chanyeol tugged the rope connecting him to the zip line, what if it broke? What if mine broke? What if we all die?

'See you at the bottom, Wendy,' Chanyeol grinned before pushing himself off the edge, I breathed out shakily as I stepped up to the edge of the cliff, watching him speed towards the bottom.

'Okay, is this your first time?' The worker asked as he started hooking me up to the line. I nodded mutely in response, did Chanyeol make it? I can't see the end of this trap… 'Do you want me to push you?' I nodded my head, not really paying attention, next thing I knew I felt a push and I was plummeting off of the cliff's edge. I gasped unable to scream as I clutched onto the rope. I'm going to die! I screamed mentally as I sped past the trees, what if I somehow swing to the side too much? And smash into tree!? At the velocity I'm going I would just crash right into it and die immediately! I jolted as I came to a stop, it was over.

'Oh my God,' I breathed out as a worker unhooked me, I blinked and stepped forwards, barely able to walk with how much I was shaking.

'Woops! Careful,' Chanyeol caught me and supported me helping me walk over to Chen and Luhan.

'I almost died,' I moaned, gripping the side of the table they were sitting at before I shakily balanced myself on one foot to slide the harness off.

'I'm never doing that again,' Luhan agreed. I smirked as I fell into the seat beside him.

'You shrieked so loud, I'm sure people in the UK could hear you,' I grinned as he scowled and tried to smack my head. I laughed and ducked, right into Chanyeol. I cleared my throat and avoided his gaze as I continued smiling at Luhan.

'What about you? You're shaking like a leaf,' he shot back.

'Well, at least I didn't scream,' I retorted and Chen hissed before laughing.

'Burn,' he snickered as Luhan glared at him. I licked my lips and glanced at Chanyeol out of the corner of my eyes, he was smiling and laughing at Luhan and Chen's interactions. I had never noticed it before but his eyebrow quirks up when he smiles, it really cute, cute? I focused my gaze onto the center of the table as I scowled, cute? No, not at all, not cute. Annoying people aren't cute, I thought back to his drama fail and smiled, or funny. I tried to look stoic as I nodded, determined, no, he's not funny or cute, he's annoying, and impulsive, and intrusive! Right! I bit my lip and glanced at him again, his lips were curled into a smirk as he snapped a response to one of Luhan's comments. His bangs that were usually styled up into a quiff had fallen and were hanging loosely over his eyes, the zip line giving them a tousled look, and his eyes were sparking that irritating brown again. Come to think of it, his eyes kind of reminded me of freshly melted chocolate, I froze and stared at the center of the table again, horrified at my thoughts.

'What's happening to me?' I whispered as I licked my lips.

'Hm? What did you say?' Chanyeol asked leaning towards me so he could hear me better.

'Nothing, I said nothing!' I snapped as I pushed his head away from mine, 'don't intrude on my business.'

'Alright, but only because you called me Oppa earlier today,' he smirked and winked before he stood up to greet the next person who had made it down. 'How'd it go gramps?' He called out grinning at Suho who was practically pulling the harness off. I didn't hear Suho's comment, I only heard Chanyeol's contagious laughter as he helped Suho put the harness away. Annoying, yup, that's what he is, annoying.


	27. Chapter 27

Tap, tap, tap, I bit my lip as I stared at my blank paper. Absolutely no work was getting done, tap, tap, tap. I blinked and looked at my pen, steadying my hand. I hadn't realised I was tapping my pencil. It was all his fault I was so distracted stupid Chanyeol and his stupid smile, I smiled and giggled as I remembered the shocked look he had at his failed attempt to be suave. 'You're such a dork,' I shook my head, trying to clear my mind so I could actually get some work done. Even without him in the room I was being distracted. Every time I tried to do something I would remember something he did, and then I would be lost in my thoughts again. Sighing I leaned back in my chair, today is just impossible.

'Jaehwa!' Looking up from my empty paper I saw Sooyun catapult on to my previously neat bed, sending some pillows to the ground. I frowned as I bit my lip, couldn't she just sit down? Or slowly lay down on my bed? Why does she always have to jump on it and screw it up.

'Eonni,' I swiveled in my seat to face her, sighing at the wrinkles she was putting into my blankets. 'What are you doing?'

'We're having a sleepover tonight,' she declared as she hugged one of my many pillows. 'Oh!' She giggled as she rolled across my bed so she was closer to my desk, 'I can't believe Baekhyun actually asked me out! Our first date is tomorrow after school!' She buried her head into my pillow releasing another fit of feminine giggles, 'I can't wait!' I smiled at her and dropped my pencil on my desk, giving her my complete attention. It wasn't like I could get any work done anyways.

'Where are you guys going?' I closed my book, picking up the pillows she had forced off the bed and putting them back on as I laid down on the bed beside her, breathing out a sigh of content as I snuggled into the blanket my grandmother had made me for my birthday. It still smelt like cough drops, weird smell I guess, but it was a comforting fresh smell for me.

'I don't know, he said it's a surprise, don't you just love surprises? Oh! Maybe we'll go to the amusement park! We might even go to the haunted house!'

'Yeah,' I snorted and hugged a pillow to my chest, 'I don't think he likes horror.' I yawned and patted my bed frame till I found my light switch. 'Lights going off,' I clicked the switch and collapsed against my pillow again, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I could barely see anything, the most I could make out was my CNBlue poster above my desk.

'Jaehwa,' Sooyun whispered as she crawled under my sheets. 'Do you like anyone?' I blinked and panicked as Chanyeol came to mind.

'Myungsoo,' I covered my mouth and groaned as I shook my head, I can't believe I just said that. One thing that was apart of my personality is that I'm a compulsive liar, at times, not always, but I tend to lie when I get nervous, I guess that would be impulsive not compulsive, but who really cares, not like anyone knows I mixed the two words. And this was a lie, a really bad one. 'I mean, no! Seriously I'm not, I lied just there,' I jumped as she suddenly hugged me.

'I'm so excited! He's cute too! The boys won't like that though, I can't believe you didn't tell me before.'

'But I lied,' I spoke up weakly, not knowing what to say. 'I don't actually like him,' she laughed and patted my head, I could vaguely make her face out in the dark now.

'Yes you do! It was a knee jerk reaction! He was the first to come to mind, clear sign that you like him!' But, Chanyeol was the first to come to mind, I puffed out my cheeks as I got under my covers as well. Not that I like him though, it's just because he's the guy I've been hanging out with the most. 'Maybe I should talk to Xiumin and get him to set you two up!'

'I thought you supported Chanyeol.'

'What? You two together?' She hummed, shaking the bed as she moved on to her side so she could face me. 'Yeah, you two are cute, but Myungsoo is too! The story would be sweeter too, like Romeo and Juliet.' I closed my eyes, scrunching my nose as Sooyun's phone lit up my room, temporarily hurting my eyes. 'Look! It's Baekhyun!' She immediately pressed answer and turned on speaker phone, 'hey baby! You're on speakerphone, I'm having a sleepover with Jaehwa.'

'Really? Hah, I'm having a sleepover with the giant.' Chanyeol mentioned that he had sleepovers with Baekhyun a lot, seems he was serious, I wasn't sure it he was over exaggerating or not.

'Guess what Jaehwa just said!' Groaning I rubbed my eyes, here she goes again, telling anyone who'll listen anything that will embarrass me.

'What?' Chanyeol answered this time, apparently Baekhyun had his phone on speaker as well.

'Our little Maknae has a crush on L!' She cooed as I tsked.

'No I don't! I already told you I was lying!' I retorted, my cries falling upon deaf ears as Baekhyun seemed to not believe me either.

'L! No! I forbid it!' He snapped, as it he actually had control over my relationship life. 'I hate him and his stupid group, I mean Infinite? What does that even stand for? Infinitely annoying?' Sooyun laughed and mock rolled her eyes.

'She can like whoever she wants, sweetie. Besides, I think it's cute, it's rare for her to even have crushes. This is the first one I've ever heard her say she thought someone was cute within the year I've know her.'

'God, this sounds like a dysfunctional family,' I groaned, feeling a smile pull at my lips at Chanyeol's laugh that rumbled through the phone.

'What am I supposed to be then?' Chanyeol questioned when he finished laughing.

'You're the son-in-law,' Baekhyun responded, 'I refuse to let L into this family!' I snorted and shook my head as I tried to ignore the burning in my cheeks. Chanyeol and I together? I couldn't imagine that.

'No! Libras and pisces are perfect matches!' Sooyun huffed as she stared down at the phone between us.'

'Just saying, I don't believe in that stuff, I act nothing like the so-called libras. I mean I'm a dreamer through and through, libras aren't, I don't think before I act, libras apparently think too much before they act.' I frowned as Sooyun perked up already ready to add her view. She has a fervent love for astrology.

'But you were born right on the cusp of the libra sign so of course you will have some virgo traits! You're so insufferably libra at times though.' She sighed heavily before smiling widely, 'L's so lucky! Libra's are passionate lovers!'

'Passionate lover? Seriously? How am I passionate if I can't stay interested in a task for longer than a month?'

'You're a libra it's to be expected, libra's are known for their inability to stay interested in things.' She retorted, always having an answer to everything, now should I be annoyed or proud that she was taking after me.

'Oh hey! Chanyeol's a sagittarius! How's that with a libra?' I watched in surprise as Sooyun squealed and gripped my arm.

'That's a perfect match too! It's like a love triangle! JaeyeoL! I mean, libras are known for getting mixed up in love, love triangles are common for them!'

'Oh dear Lord, Sooyun this is not a drama, there is nothing between Myungsoo, Chanyeol and I and for the last time I lied about liking him! I'm an impulsive liar! So sue me! I can't help it! It's called impulsive for a reason!' I groaned as Baekhyun started snickering.

'Someone's getting riled up, you know that's a sign of lying.'

'It's also a sign of deep annoyance.'

'It's also a sign of being temperamental, come one JaeJae, control your temper,' Chanyeol tsked and I rubbed my eyes, refusing to allow myself to become annoyed.

'JaeJae? What the hell is that?'

'It's a nickname, it's cute isn't it, JaeJae?'

'See? Pet names already!' Baekhyun chirped, 'I haven't heard L come up with any pet names.'

'That's because we don't have a relationship together.'

'No, it's because he hasn't fallen yet,' Sooyun interrupted, ready to spout her knowledge of astrology. 'The Pisces man does not fall in love at first sight, he falls in love slowly and devotes his all to it.'

'Well this libra is having none of that, this libra is going to sleep. You two can continue coming up with your strange twisted drama and I'll remain uninvolved in it.'

'I never knew JaeJae spoke in third person, it's unexpected,' Chanyeol's deep chuckling emitted from the phone and I buried my face into my pillow.

'Yeah, she's a really adorable maknae,' I scowled as she ran her fingers through my hair, before ruffling it.

'Eonni! I am not adorable!' I huffed and sat up so I could fix my hair.

'Aww, no need to pout, I already know you're cute!' She cooed and I tsked as I put my hair into a ponytail.

'I'm not cute and I'm not _pouting_,' I hissed the last word with disdain before I dropped myself down onto the bed again. 'In fact I'm going to sleep,' I bounced on the bed, turning onto my side so I could face the wall. For some reason I can only sleep if I am up against something, like the wall. Probably because of those dreams I would have, I hugged my teddy bear to my chest (my secret that nobody but Sooyun knows about) and closed my eyes ready to sleep.

'You look so innocent when you're cuddling your teddy bear like that!' Sooyun squealed and I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance, well now Sooyun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol know I have a stuffie. 'I want a teddy bear,' she finished with a whine.

'I'll be your teddy bear for you,' Baekhyun cooed over the phone and I snorted and nuzzled my head deeper into the pillow. He's so cheesy, does anyone actually like that?

'Awww! Baby! You're so sweet!' Apparently Sooyun does, 'I think I'll have to take you up on that tomorrow.' She purred before giggling.

'JaeJae~ do you want to flirt too! We could beat them easily,' I bit my lip and smiled into my pillow feeling extremely happy that nobody could see my flushed face in the dark.

'I don't flirt!' I snapped before playing with the scarf on my stuffie. I can say seriously and reluctantly that I have looked up on google how to flirt, and well I still don't understand. Now let me be clear I didn't do it so I could learn how to flirt, but rather because I don't understand it. So I wanted to see what flirting really was….needless to say I still don't understand it, I only know it when two people are doing it. I can never tell if I'm flirting or if someone is flirting with me.

'Jae~!

'I can't hear you,I'm sleeping!'

'Then how are you answering?'

'It's called sleep talking,' I smiled as I heard him start laughing.

'Alright, alright, I'll leave you to sleep, dream of me, okay?' Like hell I'll dream of you, you're already filling up my waking mind enough, I don't want you to fill my sleeping mind too. I sighed and pinched my stuffies nose. By tomorrow you'll be off my mind, it's just a stage, it's only because you were acting like an idiot today.

'Should we say goodnight my taurus?' Sooyun shifted on the bed, taking some of my blanket with her. I frowned and tugged some sheets so I had enough to clutch underneath my chin, she always stole more blanket than she needed.

'Goodnight lovely, I'll see you tomorrow,' Baekhyun cooed to her and she giggled.

'Goodnight,' her phone lit up as she turned off the speakerphone. 'I'm looking forward to tomorrow,' she ended the call and giggled, 'I think I'm in love.'

'I think you're delusional.' Did I really? No, I'm just too tired to think of another response, other than _you're only a freaking nineteen year old how are you in love_.

'I think your inner libra is just waiting to release it's love, I can't wait to see you act all cute and mushy.' I sighed and pulled my blanket closer to my chin, relaxing at it's soft cloth.

'I'm not going to change, Sooyun.'

'I know you're not going to change,' she tugged on the blankets, trying to steal some more again. 'You're just going to finally accept another part of yourself that you keep hiding. You're such a romantic person, I don't like how you hide it.' Hide it? I don't hide it, I don't have it, I enjoy watching it, but that doesn't mean I have it myself. 'Team JaeL!' She whispered before going quiet. Love, I stared into the darkness making out the miniscule bumps in the wall. I'm not a lover, or a passionate lover, one needs to be in love in order to be a lover. Sooyun's a good lover, though a little eccentric, I don't know how Baekhyun deals with her rambling on astrology and karma.

'Good morning! It is now seven o'clock in the busy town of Seoul, traffic is busy as usual, I would avoid the main roads. Though if you want to be late for school, it's the perfect plan.' I blinked and frowned as I stared at my wall, someone was in my room again. 'Time to get up, up, up! The sun has risen! The birds are tweeting, and the lovers are flirting!' I huffed and looked at my clock, seven ten, I was supposed to get up ten minutes ago.

'Why did my alarm go off!' I exclaimed as I sat up.

'I turned it off,' I squealed and fell onto the bed when Chanyeol met my vision.

'What the hell are you doing in my room! Get out!' I scrambled off the bed and slipped on the hardwood floor stupid feet, why are you always so slippery in the morning. I huffed as grinned and started laughing.

'You're funny in the morning,' he held out his hand offering to help me up, ignoring it I pressed my palm onto the floor and pushed myself up.

'Haha, yeah, real hilarious,' I tugged on my ponytail with a frown as he just smiled and started looking around my room.

'You know, I thought your room would be cleaner,' he kicked a shirt that was laying on the ground and I went red as I picked it up and made sure there was nothing….indecent on the ground. He looked at the stuff on my desk and picked up the metal cup that held my pencils, looking at it before putting it down. 'Oh! CNBlue!' He looked at the poster before he turned on his heel scanning the room for any other posters. 'SHINee, Boyfriend, even Teen Top, where's the girl groups?' I frowned as he looked at all the posters scattered across the walls. 'Oooh,' he grinned as he spotted some Yonghwa pictures plastered on the wall, 'lots of Younghwa. Aww does JaeJae have a crush on Yonghwa?' He dropped onto my bed as I climbed onto my bed to reach the window. I pulled the drapes and window open before I stumbled my way to my closet, ignoring the giant in the room. 'You're not ignoring me, right?' Is my closet clean? What if I have more clothes lying everywhere.

'If I were ignoring you, I wouldn't have yelled at you earlier,' I pulled open the dark blue drapes I used as closet doors and grabbed the hanger that held my uniform.

'Woah, you've got a rainbow in here,' he looked over my shoulder into my closet. 'It's so organised!' My shirts were really organised, I had them sorted by color, and shade. Not only that but I had my pants folded by colour and type as well. My dark blue skinnies were on top of dark blue, black with black (I would have white with black but the color would probably run and dye my white pants a funny color), and colored with colored.

'Not really,' I went to open my top drawer but stopped when I realised Chanyeol was still in the room, and was still watching me, seriously, how am I supposed to grab underwear when he's watching me? Instead I opened the second drawer and grabbed my socks. 'Can you please leave now?'

'Why?' He blinked and frowned, seemingly clueless. I raised an eyebrow at him, saying nothing. He blinked and looked at my clothes before he cleared his throat, starting to go red. 'Right, I'll be uh, out- I'll be downstairs,' he laughed awkwardly before he walked out of the room. I reached for the top drawer and pulled it open, before he wrenched my door open. 'Close your drapes first! Who knows who could look in on you changing!'

'You're the only one looking in!' I snapped as I slammed my drawer shut, making sure he wouldn't see my undergarments. Closing the door again I waited for him to interrupt me again, after a couple of seconds I opened my drawer and pulled out my underwear, quickly changing before I put away my pajamas. Nobody could even look in my window, if anybody looked in through the window all they would see would be my bed frame and my door. I tugged a tie off of my hanger and started to put it on as I made my way downstairs, I was barely even down the stairs before I heard Sooyun giggling. Oh please don't tell me that all of EXO is over.

'Don't worry, it's only Baekhyun and I,' and of course that stupid elf knew what I was thinking.

'How do you even know where I live?' I questioned as I walked into the kitchen, Chanyeol trailing behind me.

'Not everythings about you JaeJae,' he snickered as I narrowed my eyes at him.

'I thought I told you not to call me that.'

'But it's cute! Almost as cute as seeing you sleep,' he cooed, I raised an eyebrow and pressed my lips together as I tried to keep from smiling.

'You do realise you're insinuating that you were watching me sleep, do you know how creepy that is?' I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, Sooyun had left two bowls, spoons, and the box of cereal on the counter. She always surprises me with her cooking abilities.

'I'm only creepy for you!' I snorted and poured cereal into both of the bowls, adding the milk next. Putting the milk away I watched Chanyeol pick up the bowls and start walking to the kitchen table. Grabbing the spoons I followed after him and put one onto his bowl before I sat down and stirred my cereal with my spoon.

'Look at how perfect they are together!' Baekhyun cooed using his spoon to trace a heart in the air. 'They're acting like married couple!' I frowned and blinked as I looked at my bowl and his, I hadn't realised I had gotten his cereal for him. Weird…

'Libra's are considerate lovers,' Sooyun piped up, Baekhyun smiled as he leaned in towards her.

'What kind of lovers are Taurus'?'

'Loyal perverts,' she lifted her spoon to his mouth while smiling, 'say ahhh~' He reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the cereal.

'I'm not a pervert,' he pouted and started stabbing the floating cheerios with his spoon. Chanyeol laughed and slapped his hand on his knee.

'You are such a pervert!' He grinned as he shovelled some cereal into his mouth. I frowned and scrunched my nose as I watched Chanyeol continue to eat with no inhibitions. How absolutely unattractive. He blinked and stared at me, his eyes wide, 'what?' I sucked on my teeth before shaking my head.

'Nothing,' I rolled my eyes and ate some of my cereal, unlike him I wasn't getting it all over my face.

'I don't usually eat like this!' He wiped his mouth and looked down at his bowl, then at me. 'I really don't!'

'Mm,' I hummed and finished my cereal, I was about to pick it up and take it to the kitchen but he grabbed it, putting it into his empty bowl. 'What are you doing?' I frowned watching as he made his way to the kitchen.

'I'm giving you fewer reasons to be angry at me.' He grinned and winked before he disappeared into the next room. I blinked and bit my cheek, stupid charmer. Charmer? I snorted as I got up, he's not charming.

'Idiot,' I got up and brushed my bangs out of my face before heading to the washroom. Who asked him to act so charming in the morning anyways?


	28. Chapter 28

'So, are you in a good mood yet?' Goodness gracious will he ever stop asking me that? I bit my lip and breathed in the sweet smell of summer air.

'Nope,' I popped my p and closed my eyes sighing contently, smiling at the soft warmth the sun was raining down on my face.

'Really? You don't look upset.' Fluttering my eyes open I raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, who despite being curious maintained his gaze on the azure blue sky above us.

'488,' I watched his lips twitched into a smile as he flickered his gaze to mine. I bit my cheek trying ignored the somersaults my stomach was doing because of those curious brown eyes.

'488? Is that your new favourite number?'

'Maybe it should be,' I brushed my bangs out of my eyes before licking my lips to smile up at the sky. 'The color azure, it's wavelength is 488 nanometers.'

'Really,' he chuckled before nudging me lightly with his elbow. 'Is this your inner Libra?' I rolled my eyes and smiled.

'Do I look like a scale?' I watched amused as he smirked before lifting my arm.

'Well what else would a scale look like,' narrowing my eyes I stuck my tongue out at him before sighing and looking ahead of us. we had already gotten halfway up the steps of the school. 'What are you doing after school?'

'That depends,' I frowned as he flashed his pearly whites.

'Great! We're going out.' He announced as the bell rang.

'Out? Out where?' He smiled and started walking faster. 'Chanyeol!' Frowning I looked down at the steps, yeah I'm not running up these. I'll just hassle him later.

'What is this? A lunch with only EXO-M?' I smirked as I sat down in between Kris and Luhan. 'Where's your counterpart?' I sent a wary gaze around the cafeteria, I could see the girls whispering to each other, glancing at our table before giggling. It would take a lot to ignore them and they weren't even focused on me.

'They are practicing, we decided to honour you two with our presence,' Chen grinned as he slung his arm over his cousin's shoulder.

'Really,' Sooyun made no move to detach herself from Chen, instead she opened up her thermos breathing in the warm smell of fish and rice. 'This is your lunch,' wrinkling her nose she slid it towards me.

'I must have yours then,' I muttered as I dug through my bag for the thermos that should contain beef and rice. Pulling the metal thermos out of my bag I opened it and nodded seeing beef. 'Here you are,' I slid it over to her watching as she caught it, smiling as she stabbed her chopsticks in and taking out a piece of meat to eat.

'You're heading home tomorrow, right?' Lay opened his lunch box revealing a sandwich, clearly he made his lunch today.

'Yup! Canada here I come!' I grinned and pumped my fist into the air. 'Mum said she was going to make me some hamburger soup.'

'I wish I could go,' Kris tsked as he stared at his apple, clearly he made his lunch as well. 'I miss her crumble already.'

'Says you, I haven't seen her for almost half a year, I've only watched you eat your crumble over skype,' scowling I bumped him with my shoulder. He rolled his eyes before grabbing a piece of fish out of my thermos and eating it.

'Thank you,' I huffed and ate a piece of fish, he always stole food from my lunch.

'You go every year at this time, don't you?' I looked up at Tao and frowned.

'Hm?' He blinked and frowned as well, his panda eyes narrowing as he rethought out his words.

'Every year at this time, you head to Canada right?'

'Oh! Yeah! Well, yeah, there are barely any days off in this school system so you have to make due with what you get,' nodding I stuffed rice into my mouth, smiling as I shuffled in my seat. I really love rice.

'Did you tell K?' Chen questioned as he stuffed some egg roll into his mouth.

'About me going?' He nodded in affirmation and I shook my head. 'I don't really know them all that well, and well it's not like I'm not coming back. I'm only going to be gone like two maybe three days, right? So, not really any point in telling them, not like we would be hanging out during that time anyways.'

'Jaehwa,' I turned my head to look at Luhan whose innocent brown eyes had darkened in disapproval. 'It's not poilte to just run off without telling your friends.'

'But…..if I don't say goodbye to my friends after hanging out with them, what's the difference between not saying goodbye when I'm going out on a trip?' Luhan rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily as Xiumin started laughing.

'I think that's the point,' he spoke up, cheeks puffed out from the kimchi he had stuffed into them. He swallowed his food before speaking up again, 'he's trying to say that it's rude what you do normally, and even worse to do it when you're going on a trip.'

'...Oh,' I nodded and stabbed my chopsticks into my rice before swirling it around in the container. 'Kris does that too, though!'

'Then you're both in the wrong,' Luhan spoke up, ignoring Kris' glare.

'I guess I'll tell one of them then…...' I picked up some fish and bit into it, smiling at it's fresh taste, I really love fish as well. 'They can tell whoever they want….'

'I have your brothers scarf, I'll give it to you before you leave, okay?' I nodded to Kris hardly surprised he had it. Jacob really had nice scarves, I stole his all of the time too, I love scarves they are probably my signature accessory.

'Are you ready?' I looked up to see Chanyeol bouncing beside me.

'Yes, where are we going?' I questioned watching as he quickly shed his blazer and tie.

'You are a secret spoiler aren't you,' he tsked and grinned as he neatly folded his coat and put it into his backpack. Should I really tell you? Do you want to know? Would you care if I didn't tell you that I was leaving?

'I am not! I'm just curious.'

'I'm so curious, yeah~' I smiled and laughed as he sang a line of Sherlock. 'First the dollar store,' he pulled out a black snapback with an exploding cartoon bomb on it and put it on.

'Dollar store? Why are we going to a dollar store?'

'No matter how many times you ask, my answer won't change,' he grinned and fixed his bangs as he readjusted his hat. 'Ah! Here's a store,' I followed him into the store with a smile, I had never actually gotten into a dollar store since I got here. We always headed to the mall or had no time, and I really love dollar stores.

'Woah~' I breathed out as I looked around, the whole store, it was a bright store with lots of cute objects. 'Daiso,' I repeated as I read one of hanging lavender signs. 'I've seen one of these in Richmond!' He nodded and smiled pretending to understand before he led me down the rows to an area filled with notebooks. I'll be leaving this Friday, and I won't be back for awhile, it'll only be for a few day though so it's not too bad.

'Choose one,' he waved his hands to the mass of journals.

'Really?' I immediately started flipping them in my hands and looking at their paper. There are three things I love notebooks, cheap stuff, and cute stuff. This store filled all of my criteria. I found a cute hardcover book with a fawn, rabbit, and some birds. 'What about this?'

'It's cute,' he opened it and played with the paper. 'Good paper too, do you want me to buy this one?'

'I can buy it,' I reached out for it and he lifted it out of my reach. Without comprehending what I was doing I breathed in his scent. Chanyeol smelt amazing, being as I am smell impaired I could only describe it as a woodsy musk. I was tempted to lean in closer to him and smell him again before I cleared my throat and backed away.

'I'm buying, now over here,' he started walking away while clutching a second notebook, his was brown and had rilakkuma on it. I kept what I thought was a safe distance away from him. I frowned as I stared at him, seriously, why does he have to smell good? Why can't he be like any other stereotypical boy and smell bad.

'For what?' I demanded, crossing my arms.

'Pens,' my gaze immediately fell on the fountain pens lining the wall.

'This one!' I exclaimed waving the first normal black one I saw in the air.

'Okay,' he reached for it and I kept it away from him, holding my breath.

'No, I'm buying this,' he frowned and tsked before looking at the pens himself. I breathed out slowly, biting my lips as I watched him grab the same one I did before taking another pen, it was a cute pen/pencil the bottom was pink with cream spots and the upper half of it was cream. 'What's that one for?' I questioned pointing at it, it was really cute.

'This? I'm not sure,' he shrugged and grinned before making his way to the cashier.

'Where are we going?'

'We are going to get coffee,' he paid for the notebooks and pens, leaving me to buy my pen.

'I'm paying for the coffee.' He frowned, his nose scrunching up as he put the notebooks and pens away into his bag.

'Fine,' he swung his bag back onto his shoulder and made his way outside.

'Really?' I smiled as I caught up to him, matching his pace. Saying nothing he cupped my elbow and led me into a small cafe. I immediately breathed in the warm comforting smell of coffee and sighed happily. 'Smells so good!' I muttered to myself as I followed him to a table in the back.

'What are you going to get?' He took out the notebooks and his pen laying them out on the table.

'My usual, a caramel frapp probably,' I opened my pen and placed it down on the table.

'I think I'll try something new today,' he mused as he unwrapped his pen as well. 'Maybe peppermint, or cinnamon,' I wrinkled my nose and gently took the plastic off of my notebook, laying my notebook on top.

'I really don't like cinnamon.'

'Then you won't be having any of my drink.'

'Like I would even drink any otherwise,' I tugged my coat off and rolled it up putting it into my bag before I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows, next I pulled on my tie so it was hanging hanging loosely around my neck then I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt so I could actually breathe without choking. I sighed in relief and leaned back in my seat, I felt so constrained in my uniform.

'You look like a rebel,' he laughed as he pulled off his hat and put it on my head. 'There, that completes the look.' I smiled and adjusted the hat before striking a pose, my eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

'Chanyeol-shii!'

'What?' He laughed, putting away his phone before he rolled his sleeves up too. 'Is it a crime to take a nice picture? Oh! Hello!' He greeted the waitress who came up with a close lipped smile. She smiled back at him as she pulled out her pad, 'so I'll be getting a peppermint frapp, and she'll be getting a caramel frapp, some caramel drizzle on the inside too please.' She nodded and wrote down his order before walking away. I licked my lips and scoffed lightly as I watched him lean back in his seat with closed eyes. I could feel warmth flood through my body as I watched his lips curl into a charming smile. He knew exactly what I wanted without me saying anything, sweet, he's really sweet. 'What have you already fallen for me?' He opened his eyes and grinned as I snorted, rolling my eyes when I crossed my arms.

'Who said I was falling for you at all?' I jeered, avoiding his gaze as I looked out the window of the cafe. There's a difference between liking your cologne and falling in love.

'I'm joking, now aren't you wondering what we are going to do with these journals?' Nodding I looked back at him. 'We are both going to spend some time writing down things that make us angry, annoyed, and sad.' Will this make you angry? Angry enough to stop being acquainted with me? I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows as I glanced at his journal.

'We're going to what?' He tapped his fingers against the table before opening his notebook and writing angry at the top.

'You know what I said, now do it,' he tapped my notebook with his pen and I clicked my tongue before opening my notebook and writing anger at the top as well.

'Alright, alright,' humming I twirled my pencil, what makes me angry? Glancing around the room I frowned before looking at Chanyeol. Falling for you? Tch, yeah right. I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, tapping a beat into the table before writing something down. He started tapping again, it was the same beat as the song he was humming when we missed the first couple of blocks. 'What's that?'

'What's what?' He blinked and looked up from his notebook looking confused.

'The beat you were following,' he started tapping again following the same song as before.

'It is the powerful beat that follows the musing of an angry man.' I frowned and bit my lip.

'What?' He snickered before writing something down in his notebook.

'Nothing,' tsking I looked down at my notebook and wrote "people who don't tell me what I want to know" under angry. He leaned his head over the table to read what I had written, he laughed and fell back into his seat as the waitress put our drinks down. Sipping some of my drink I scrunched up my nose and stared at my notebook. What the heck, I'll go all out, giving my pencil one last twirl I started writing down everything.

'What do we do now?' I used my straw to gather the caramel lining the cup and licked the caramel off of the straw.

'Now we switch notebooks,' I barely had time to react before he grabbed my notebook and pushed his towards me.

'He-what! I mean that's private isn't it!' Frowning I reached for my notebook, he just grinned as he shoved it into his bag.

'Of course, but we're both sharing our secrets aren't we?'

'So basically you bought me a diary and made me write in it just so you could steal and read it?' I raised my eyebrows at him, rolling my eyes as he smiled sheepishly back.

'We should head home now, it's almost supper time.' He stood up, and pulled his backpack on.

'What are we going to do with these?' I put his diary into my bag fully accepting the fact that I wouldn't get mine back. He was too freaking tall and fast for me to get it back.

'We're going to read each others entries and then make an entry about it, then give it back and read what the other wrote.' I puffed my cheeks out and shrugged my backpack on. I really am not looking forward to this. 'Don't look so worried, it's going to be fun,' he grinned as he opened the door for me, sighing I walked out and scanned the streets. Now which way am I heading again? I watched him leave and ran to catch up. 'Why are you following me? I'm not taking you home.' I opened and closed my mouth before frowning.

'Alright! Fine! I won't walk with you!' Knowing full well he wasn't serious (because that would be rude if he was) I spun on my heel to walk away, stopping I heard laughter from behind me.

'I was joking JaeJae, come on,' turning I ran back to his side and stared at the pavement watching our feet move in unison. We spent most of the walk in silence, listening to the cars driving by and the birds singing to each other.

'Hey, do you think maybe we should-'

'I didn't pay!' I exclaimed stopping immediately.

'What?' He frowned before smirking.

'I forgot to pay for the drinks!'

'Good thing I paid then,' I blinked and frowned as I thought back, I didn't remember seeing him pay.

'Don't even try and remember, you were so lost in thought I doubt you would even notice it if Xiumin started screaming in the middle of the store.'

'Oh,' I sighed and started walking again. 'I said I would pay though, and I forgot, I'm a terrible person.'

'No, you'd be a terrible person if you had paid, I said I was going to pay for everything today didn't I?'

'Yeah but it's not like we're on a date or anything so you don't have to pay for anything.' I walked up the steps of the house and checked the door to see if it was unlocked. I pushed the door open when the knob turned, walking in.

'Who said it wasn't?' I turned to look at Chanyeol only to see him running off.

'Yah! Chanyeol! What the hell are you saying!' I called after him, he only turned and waved before disappearing around the corner. Stepping forwards I stopped when I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I bent down and picked it up, barely catching the cream polka dotted pencil he had bought at the dollar store. Flipping the pencil in my hands I looked at the paper and opened it to find Chanyeol's messy scrawl covering it.

_I promised I would buy you a notebook __and_ _a pencil didn't I? Well here it is! You don't have to tell me you like it, I already know you do, I saw you eyeing it! I'll see you tomorrow okay? _

_-Chanyeol that amazing rapper you know _

I smiled and shook my head as I walked in the house, 'you're so stubborn.' Tsking I closed the door behind me and then leaned against the it. 'Saying I'm falling for you then calling it a date,' I rubbed my thumb against the metal of the pencil before laughing softly. 'Well I'm not, I'm not falling for you and I won't I swear it.'


	29. Chapter 29

Grabbing Jacob's fluffy black scarf off of my bed I wrapped it around my neck before going in front of the mirror. I fixed the cuffs of my blue militia style coat before pulling down on my white shirt trying to make sure there were no wrinkles. Huffing I grabbed a pair of black skinnies off of the shelf in my closet before pulling them on, fixing my shirt again afterwards. 'What could I be missing?' Humming I scanned the room, 'I have my phone, my ipod, my headphones...I put my hygienics in the bag after breakfast,' I mumbled as I quickly checked my suitcase.

'You almost ready?' Sooyun waltzed into my room before dropping down onto my chair.

'Yeah,' I slung a black canvas messenger bag on, I could admit it was a mens bag it just looked cooler that way, the female section rarely had anything interesting. 'Do I have all of my books?' I opened it making sure I had the school notebooks I needed for the flight, as well as my laptop inside.

'What about this one?' Looking up my eyes widened as I saw Chanyeol's rilakkuma notebook. I felt a sense of dread well up inside of me, has he already read what I wrote? What does he think of me now?

'Oh!' I snatched it from her and stuffed it into my bag, 'almost forgot about that.' I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me, or was disgusted by me. I doubt he has anything that bad in here.

'I didn't know you liked rilakkuma, or snapbacks,' she picked up Chanyeol's hat that he hadn't taken back and went to put it on.

'Sooyun!' I grabbed it and started patting it down as if she had wrinkled it. 'You don't have to go around touching everything,' I scolded before I put it back down onto my desk.

'You're so sensitive, you usually don't care if I touch your stuff.' Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she leaned forward, like she had discovered a secret. 'Unless, it's not yours,' I raised an eyebrow at her before shaking my head.

'And whose would it be?' I scanned the room for the millionth time trying to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. My gaze caught the pencil Chanyeol had bought me, I could feel my lips unwillingly twitch into a smile as I picked it up and put it into my pocket.

'I don't know, whose would it be?' She giggled as she got up, fixing her skirt that had ridden up.

'Ah~ really,' I tsked, zipping my suitcase shut before yanking it off of the bed. My eyes widened as I was temporarily thrown off by the weight, 'alright, let's go!' I lugged the bag out of my room ignoring Sooyun's insistence of helping me, if I couldn't carry it there's no way she could, I am stronger than her after all.

'That's all you're taking?' Tao piped up from the bottom of the stairs.

'What do you mean 'that's all you're taking'?' I snapped, breathing out in relief as I finally made it to bottom of the stairs. 'This is half of my size! I packed way too much didn't I?' I frowned as I lightly kicked the large blue suitcase. Where Tao would bring a suitcase just for shoes, hats and scarves I lived on the one suitcase mentality, that if you had more than one suitcase you had too much.

'You can never pack too much!' Tao picked up my bag as if it were nothing, taking it out to Lay's car and stuffing it into the trunk. Only Tao, Chen, Kris, and Sooyun were here to see me off. There wasn't enough space for Lay, Xiumin and Luhan so they said goodbye last night, along with Sooyun's parents, they had to go to work early today so they couldn't take me or be here when I headed out.

'Woah, macho kung fu panda over here!' Chen laughed as he clapped Tao on his back, Tao grinned back at him, slapping Chen on the back as well. Kris pushed himself off of the side of the car and fixed his fashionable (most likely designer) sunglasses, smirking at Chen's wince.

'Alright, get into the car kids,' he smiled at me before getting into the drivers seat.

'Who's letting him drive?' I winced as I got into the window seat in the back.

'Who would you rather drive? Chen?' Kris snorted as he started the car.

'I would love to drive actually!' Chen jumped into the passengers seat with a large grin. 'We could play the accident game! How many car crashes can you nearly get into before you make it to the airport?'

'And that's why you're not driving.' Tao scooched into the middle seat, Sooyun claiming the window seat.

'Do you want me to move?' I looked at Tao's long legs, he was going to get cramped in the middle.

'No, it's fine meimei,' he smiled and yanked on the seat belt, buckling himself in as if to finalise his choice.

'If you're sure,' I fixed my bag so it was on my lap before buckling myself in.

'Should I put on the radio?' Kris tapped the steering wheel as he pulled out of the driveway.

'I'm putting on my ipod!' Chen exclaimed not giving Kris a chance to do anything. 'You guys don't mind, right?' He finally asked after already turning on his music, Super Juniors Spy was filling the car. I closed my eyes as he turned it up extremely loud, I breathed out slowly and pressed myself back into the seat. I could feel my mind going haywire, paranoia filling every inch of my being. I felt Tao shuffle causing me to jump in surprise.

'Turn it down!' I watched Tao reach for the volume dial and spin it down from it's previous position of 50 to a more…..appropriate level of 30. I smiled in thanks to Tao who nodded back before smiling softly. Embarrassingly enough I had a fear of loud noises I tried to keep it quiet because it's a strange fear. When something gets too loud, it doesn't matter what it is I start feeling scared, watched, like someone might attack me. As a kid I couldn't vacuum, fill the bathtub or even shower without getting scared. My dad even made me wear his construction earmuffs when I vacuumed because it toned down my paranoia. Thankfully Tao was the type who went along with stuff like this, after all he has plenty of fears of his own.

'How much longer?' Sooyun froze as Kris sent her a glare through the mirror.

'Don't be that person,' he answered, switching lanes.

'It'll be another 30 minutes,' Chen answered after lightly punching Kris in the arm. 'Someone's in a bad mood!' He cooed unaffected by Kris' blank glare.

'Isn't duizhang handsome when he's angry?' Tao piped up snickering as Kris narrowed his eyes, considering whether to be angry at Tao as well or be flattered by the compliment.

'I think he looks best when he doesn't look like someone shoved a stick up his ass,' Sooyun disagreed sending Chen into a fit of laughter.

'Does your boyfriend know you have a potty mouth?' Chen snickered as he looked at Kris, 'stick up his ass, that's a new one.'

'It's English slang!' She smiled proudly at Chen who nodded in acknowledgement.

'It's an English cliche,' Kris muttered, speeding up whenever he got the chance.

'Someone wants to get this drive over with,' I laughed as his eyebrows furrowed.

'I have to deal with this on the way home as well,' he grumbled.

'You have the _honor _of dealing with us on the way home,' Tao smiled as Kris sent Chen an annoyed look.

'What have you been teaching the kid, Jongdae?'

'I haven't been teaching him anything!' Chen denied, 'he learned how to improve himself on his own.'

'Improve…...' Kris shook his head and remained silent.

'Oh!' Sooyun jumped in her seat as 's Top Girl came on. 'I love this song! **Be on top! Be on top! Be on top! Gotta go! Don't you wanna be on top, can't you see that I can't stop. Watch and listen cause it's hot, hot, hot!**' She sang along, I watched amused as Kris' eyebrow twitched before he pressed down on the power button turning the music off. 'Awww! Oppa!'

'No,' he avoided looking in the rearview mirror, quite wisely as Sooyun was pouting ready to unleash all of the aegyo she had.

'Gege~' Tao whined as well, reaching forward to tug on Kris' sleeve.

'No,' I smiled and watched as Kris' resolve started falling. He sighed heavily and muttered quietly to himself before turning the music back on.

'Yes!' Sooyun high fived Tao before they started singing along to the song. I smiled and rested my arm against the window, I was going to miss them. But I was more than happy to get home and see my family again, it's been way too long since I've seen them.

I watched amused as Kris sighed out in relief when we finally pulled up to the airport. Sooyun, Chen and Tao had spent the whole ride singing along to songs, which isn't bad, except they put in extra effort to sound terrible. Unlocking my door I stepped out into the fresh airand stretched, 'finally here,' I yawned out.

'We're exporting you back to the land of snow and maple syrup!' Chen opened the trunk and pulled out my suitcase. 'Remember to bring me back a pet penguin!'

'Penguins are in the South pole, not the North pole,' I raised my eyebrow with a smile watching as he snorted and waved his hand.

'I knew that, I was joking.'

'Sure you were, Oppa,' Sooyun rolled her eyes before hooking her arm in mine. 'Well, let's go drop the bag off!'

'But I need to get my bag,' I responded weakly, letting her pull me to the entrance.

'Oppa will get it, we need to make sure you're not going to miss the flight. We left later than we thought we would.'

'But if we go now then I'll be all alone,' I frowned and glanced at my watch, almost 5. 'Nevermind, you have work right? So you couldn't stay anyways.'

'I'm sorry,' my eyes widened as she sniffled and put her hand to her mouth, her eyes going red.

'Eonni!' I hugged her and lightly rubbed her back, she practically latched onto me as she sniffled.

'Be careful, okay?'

'I will.'

'Listen to your parents, okay? Don't cause trouble.'

'I won't I promise.' I stumbled as Tao suddenly latched onto me as well, his chin resting on my head.

'I'll miss you meimei! It's only been a week since I got here and we're already separating!' At the word separating I heard Sooyun sniffle again, signalling a new wave of tears.

'You remembered to tell them, right?' I looked at Chen and nodded slowly before looking over at Tao and Sooyun who looked devastated.

'We aren't separating, I'm just going to see my family, I would expect my family to act like this, they won't see me for months. You guys will see me in a couple of days.'

'But you'll be so far away!' Tao whined.

'Geez, I'm gone for one second and it's already a mush fest,' I could hear Chen speak up, the rolling of suitcase wheels stopping after. Tao sniffed and let go at the same time as Sooyun. 'I'll see you later, okay?' Chen hugged me and patted my back, as if hugging one of the boys. 'I don't want to hear of our Maknae getting in trouble.'

'Really, I won't get into trouble,' I huffed as I crossed my arms. 'I'm not a troublemaker.'

'That's rich,' Kris shoved my head as he walked up. 'You're the definition of the word. Tell your brothers I say hi, and give your mum a hug for me, alright, Jae?'

'Alright, will do,' I nodded and smiled to him. 'Goodbye, see you guys soon!' I waved my hand and grabbed my suitcase, making my way to the entrance of the ticket only area.

'Boarding, boarding,' I followed the crowd of people to the gate of the airplane I was supposed to get onto. 'Where is my seat?' Making my way onto the plane I puffed out my cheeks, the first thing I smelt was stale air and a disturbing blend of perfumes and colognes. The plane could almost pass for a makeup aisle with all of the different scents I could pick up. Wrinkling my nose I looked at my ticket then the seat numbers. 'I'm down here?' Looking at my ticket again I nodded and continued walking till I found my seat. 'Here! Oo, window seat!' I grinned and sat down before looking out the window, I was lucky I had gotten this seat. I loved just looking outside and watching the land go by, and seeing the fluffy white clouds up close. 'Should I start reading it now?' I mused to myself as I pulled out Chanyeol's diary. 'I suppose I should,' I bit my lip as I closed my eyes, hopefully it was enough...

_Things that make me ANGRY! Growl~_

_-Thinking about infinity_

_-Being called stupid (don't worry I forgive you!) _

I rolled my eyes and smiled, 'thank goodness, I was so worried that you were still angry at me. That suffocating anger was really too much.'

_-People who never stop making fun of someone when that person is hurting _

_-When people hurt my friends_

I nodded then frowned, 'mine weren't this deep….I'm so self centered! He's going to think I'm such a brat!' Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes, alright, calm down, just accept that you're a terrible human being and that he'll see that today, or tomorrow, or whenever he reads it. Maybe he already has….

_-__When the person I like, likes someone else and ignores me_

_-When people make fun of my ears _

_-__When people keep pointing out my height, I know I'm tall! Kris takes all the attention now though ^^_

'Don't let Xiumin or Sooyun hear you complain about that.'

_-When people think I'm a really happy person_

_-When Baekhyun somehow beats me at video games, cause it means he had to have been cheating_

-_people who don't say goodbye_

My eyes widened and I shut the book, breathing out as I looked outside. '...Oops?' Biting my cheek I flipped the page.

_Things that annoy me_

_-When my crush likes someone else _

_-When people point out my height _

_-When I almost beat my game, but then I lose :( _

_-When I can't find my missing socks _

_-When my suave techniques fail, or go unnoticed _

I smiled and rolled my eyes, 'it can't be that hard to properly pull someone towards you without hurting them.'

_-When I write a song and it's just missing __something_ _and I don't know what _

_-When I try and cheer someone up and I leave depressed _

_-When people dig into personal matters without permission or regard for the other person_

_Things that make me sad D':_

_-Seeing my family and friends upset _

_-Drinking the last of my coffee _

_-Getting three tests in one day_

_-When Jaehwa purposefully doesn't sit with me ;) _

_-When my favourite character dies _

_-When I hear about troubling stories _

_-When I cannot help people who need help, like kids who injure themselves, or people who ar upset_

_-When people hate each other _

'What do you want me to say to this? Good job for having pure feelings? Good to know I've already ticked you off a lot?' Sighing I looked out the window, looking down at the water below the plane. Taking out my pencil I looked back to the notebook. 'Come on Chanyeolliolliol what do you want?' I grimaced and rubbed my eyes. 'Oh dear, I did _not _just say that, thank goodness nobody I know is here to hear that…..Let alone Chanyeol,' running my hand through my hair I stared down at the paper. What am I supposed to say, I know right now you're probably reading my notes thing I'm anal and uptight, then you'll hear that I just ran off and be ticked. So now I know you're going to be angry and annoyed when I come back and that certainly isn't on my bucket list of things to see and experience. I just, I don't know, what am I supposed to say? I don't know what you want…. Turning the page to a new one, I frowned seeing he had written a small paragraph in it.

_Stop thinking about what I want, and write what you think, it's important for the exercise! Just write down what you think! After we switch out notebooks back I'll tell you the next stage, it'll be very interesting to act out. Now just write, okay? I know you thought a lot about this, so tell me what! I'm waiting to hear what you think! _

'So now you think you can read my mind before I even start thinking, do you?' I scoffed and smiled, of course you know what I'm thinking. You really must be some kind of telepathic mutant, or you're magical, it really would explain your ears. Are you an elf or a fairie? Which one would let you forgive me? I sighed and rubbed my eyes, no I don't need him to forgive me, because it's, biting my lip I leaned back into my seat. It's a doomed relationship isn't it? That's what I've always said, so this was bound to happen. His warm brown eyes flashed in my mind, I remembered his happy laughs and his mischievous smile. I'll miss you Oppa, and I'm sorry that I've disappointed you, but it's really unavoidable isn't it? I could almost see his eyebrows scrunch together as before he would shake his head and smile softly. I could almost hear him saying that it's not, and that it was my choice, that I was pushing him away, and that my rule was wrong. That he would stick by me anyways, but I knew he wouldn't I knew he wouldn't say that. I was putting words into his mouth, words he had never said. And when I got back to Korea, he would not tell me he was sticking with me, no matter how insufferable, he would be ignoring me. And rightfully so, after all, I'm hard to be with.


	30. Chapter 30

'Of course you would pick this one,' I looked at Jaehwa's notebook and smiled at the little animals on the cover. It seemed like something she would have, cute but not too fancy or busy looking. 'How far out did you go?' Fingering the soft cover I flipped it open and laughed seeing the page covered with a list of things that made her angry.

_Lots of things make me angry (too much really) this list is exhausting maybe I should read it over with tea? Or lemon honey water, tastes good, careful not to add too much lemon though, it was too sour last time…._

'That's a really long title.' Just like with how much she rambles and goes off in thought, her reflection style mimicked that.

_-When people…..okay no that's just gross, but fingernails on the counter, so disgusting_

I could almost picture her wrinkling her nose and mock gagging.

_-When people don't tell me what I want to know for no reason_

_-Closemindedness_

_-Unacceptance_

_-When dad tells me what I'm feeling or what I think, that's not how I feel, why do you never listen to me? Why do you still try to make a into a five-year old addicted to cuddling? I'm not, in fact I'm not into skinship, unless I am, but I'm usually not_

_-When dad thinks mum is going to divorce him, what the heck man! She loves you, is she not allowed to have male acquaintances?_

_-Infinity…? Maybe that's just severe pain…._

_-My eldest brother…...is it bad my reflex when I think about him is a mix of absolute anger, guilt and love? Least it's not contempt….well maybe a bit of superiority, I don't know, I really have to learn how to let go of grudges_

_-my habit of compulsory excuses/lying_

_Things that annoy me….._

_-Navi from OOT_

_-When people think I have a huge ego, I really don't it's my joking style, not my fault I was raised by boys_

_-When…...when I look at the long list of things that anger me, and knowing that my list of annoyances will be just as long_

_-not sure what else…..Oh! When I realise how many reasons I have, I always have an excuse or explanation for everything_

Shaking my head I smiled and flipped the page. 'I thought you said it would be long?'

_-People who are too happy…..that sounds terrible doesn't it? How do I make that sound nicer….people who make me jealous of their sanguinity? Jealousy isn't much better…_

_-When people tell me to 'calm down' or speak patronisingly to me_

_-When I'm incapable_

_-When I feel like/get called an idiot_

_Things that make me SAD_

_-Seeing people/friends/family upset/yelling/angry/hurt/sad_

_-My relationship with my eldest brother_

_-How depressing I can be_

_-Really quite a lot I just can't think of it_

I frowned as I saw that the list ended there, I noticed an indent on the page, showing she had written on the back of it so I flipped it and saw she had written me a paragraph. But, she didn't know I was going to take her notebook…. I laughed as I saw how long the paragraph was, it was almost a whole page, she must have started ranting about something.

_Chanyeol-shii, I want to say sorry, why? Well I'm most likely already on the plan, see I'm going home for the weekend, I wanted to tell you but I got anxious and kind of…..well didn't. That's why I'm writing it down now. Gege was going on about how people hate things like this, do they really? I always wonder and I just, I don't I find it so curious…..I suppose when I'm on the receiving end I hate it but I do it myself. I know this is just another excuse but I have a fear of goodbyes (among many other things), I've moved a lot as a kid. Not as much as some but I've moved four times, I've gotten used to the truth of goodbyes. When you say goodbye, there is always a 'I'll miss you' you promise to keep in contact, but eventually you drift away until all that's left is another facebook contact… I know going on a trip is different from moving but to me it feels the same. Whenever I leave people I fear our relationship will have changed before I come back. When I visit my best friends even, before I see them I fear we will be uncomfortable and not get along, but I know it's not true because when I see them we get along very well. But that's the thing about a fear isn't it? It's very unreasonable, so I want to say sorry, sorry that I may or may not have offended you, though I don't see why it would really because it's not like we would have seen each other this weekend….but mum says it's something like 'it's implying that you don't care enough about them to tell them' well that's my words but that's what she said. And well that's not what I'm implying, ne? I mean you won't see this so you'll probably flip, you would flip either way, but well I don't mean it that way, alright?_

I could imagine her blushing and biting her lip as she stuttered through her words, trying to keep a straight face, she could never keep a straight face though. That's something I love about her, she's obvious, you can always tell what's she's feeling. Groaning I ran my hand down my face, and I had written in my notebook that I hated people not saying goodbye. Now she's going to think I'm pissed at her, then she's going to think we're not friends anymore and I'll have an even harder time trying to go out with me. I shook my head and looked back at the page.

_Just, I don't know, just please don't be angry, I know this explanation would probably tick you off even more because I keep somersaulting…..flipping(?) between apologising and emphasizing on how I don't think I should be sorry… I just, I DON'T KNOW, ugh I feel so hassled right now and I'm not even talking to you. Geez, I just, the look you're giving me right now, it's like you know what I'm writing! Or you're planning something… I think you're planning everything, you really are like an elf, or a fairy, both of them are mischief makers. Or maybe you just really are Peter Pan, my own little cocky mischievous manfairy._

Manfairy? I chuckled before reading the sentence over again, hers, she said I was _her own personal Peter Pan_.

'Chanyeol?' My eyes widened and I looked up from her journal closing it quickly. Yura was leaning on my bedroom door frame with a smirk on her face. 'What are you smiling about? Have you got a crush?' I glanced at the mirror hanging on my wall and laughed when I saw the goofy smile I was wearing.

'Crush?' Sitting up I got off my bed, dodging the mess of clothes and homework scattered on my floor. 'No, why? Love on the brain Noona?' She snorted and shook her head, glaring at me as she tried to force down the flushing of her cheeks.

'No, now go to the dining room, brat, suppers ready.' With one last embarrassed glare she coolly pushed herself off of my door and spun on her heel to head to the dining table.

'Aw come on Noona, you can't tell me?' Laughing I slung my arm around her shoulder, 'is it a fellow intern?' She pursed her lips, glaring up at me before she grabbed my ear, her manicured nails digging into my skin. 'Ow! Noona! Let go!' Shaking her head she tugged me down the hall.

'What are you saying, huh? Huh? Love? Intern? Stop speaking nonsense!' With a final scoff she let go of me and wagged her finger, 'don't speak of things you don't know, okay?'

'No, that's your job,' I grinned as I rubbed my ear, dodging her hand as she tried to smack me. 'What? That's the job of reporters isn't it?' Laughing I dodged her hit again and ran to the dining room. 'Mom! Dad! Guess what!'

'Yah! Chanyeol! You brat! Get back here!' She screeched after me, I ran faster hearing her feet pounding against the hardwood behind me. Sliding to a stop inside of the dining room I dropped into the empty seat across from dad, watching with a grin as she entered the room with a scowl.

'Are you two fighting again?' Dad sighed and shook his head as he poured water into the cups on the table. 'What are we going to do with you two? I thought siblings were supposed to get along.'

'They're just playing around, sweetie, it's good for them,' mum smiled at him before looking over at us with a stern look. 'Now what did you want to tell me?'

'Yura's got a,' I forced a smile as Yura kicked my leg from under the chair. 'A friend at work.'

'Well that's good,' mum smiled as she started to dish out soup.

'Mum guess what! Chanyeol has a girlfriend! He was smiling like a lovestruck fool when he was talking to her.'

'I do not! And I wasn't talking to her,' I watched as she grinned and pointed her fingers at me, making it look like a gun as she mouthed 'BANG.'

'How could you not be talking to girlfriend unless you have one,' dad raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he picked up his glass of water.

'I was reading a book actually.'

'So you're into fluffy romance books?' Yura cooed, 'how cute! I never took my brother for the type. What are you going to watch Pride and Prejudice with me tonight then?' I frowned and played with my rice as I remembered hearing that before.

'What's that?' I stuffed rice into my mouth and watched as she grinned.

'It's a movie about an old book, it's got that girl from Pirates of the Caribbean in it.' I nodded slowly before humming in acknowledgement. I grinned and spun my spoon in my bowl of soup, Jaehwa hums a lot, I must have started taking up her traits.

'I'll watch it,' I nodded and lifted the spoon to my mouth, watching as Yura's mouth fell open.

'What?' She blinked and looked at mum in shock, as if what I had said was preposterous. 'Did he just say he would watch a romance movie.'

'You never said it was romance,' I ate my soup and grinned. 'Tastes good like always, thanks dad!' Dad smiled and nodded in response, he was the chief in our family, mum is not able to cook at all.

'So you won't watch it?' I thought back to when we went to the park, and how Kris had mentioned something about a Pride thing that Jaehwa likes, maybe it's the same thing?

'I'll check it out, why not,' I took another bite of rice.

'Who is she?' She interrogated, leaning towards me, getting into her reporter mode.

'Why do you think there's a girl?'

'You don't just watch romance Chanyeol, is she from around here? Part of the music program? School?' She narrowed her eyes before nodding, 'school, I see. When did you meet her? Beginning of the year? During the trip? Woah, it was during the trip!?' I narrowed my eyes and watched as she nodded her head, as if listening to me speak. 'She was your partner too, was she? Interesting, very interesting.'

'Where are you getting all of this information?' I watched as her fine lips curled into a grin.

'Where do you think? Baekkie told me!' Baekhyun loved to gossip, and Yura likes to find out gossip. That is the worst situation a guy can be in with his older sister and friend.

'Of course,' nodding I looked down into my soup. Did you tell Baekhyun you were leaving? Was I the only one you didn't tell? You never said when you were coming back… Just wait Jaehwa, when you come back I'll have something new planned, because I am your own personal Peter Pan, and Peter Pan always has a plan.


	31. Chapter 31

'Jaida!' I smiled as Jacob ran towards me, a large smile plastered on his face. His brown hair had started to grow out again, resulting in a curly quiff. He was still as tall and lanky as ever, even more so than Chanyeol. He had gotten a new black bombers jacket since I was gone, it was really nice. If he let me I would probably borrow it, despite it being a mens coat, I could make it work. It was kind of depressing how he always had better clothes than me.

'Jacob!' I hugged him, relaxing into his embrace. There is nothing better than a hug from your brother, 'how are you?'

'I'm good,' he pulled away and held up his keyring, 'I got a new car.'

'Oh, nice,' I swiped the keyring from him and ran my fingers along the new key. Jacob was used to my innate need to touch things and let me look at it despite his possessive nature when it came to his new toys. 'What kind of car?'

'A nice one, oh Jaida just wait until you see it. I mean, she's beautiful!'

'Careful, your girlfriend might get jealous,' I laughed as he grinned more.

'So, how are you feeling?'

'Me?' I scanned the conveyor belt, brightening when I saw my bag. 'I think I'm good,' clutching the handle I breathed out heavily as I yanked it up and to the ground.

'Really? Kris says you have a suitor, is my darling little sister finally growing up?' Rolling my eyes I bumped his arm.

'I've had a boyfriend before you dork, and I don't have a suitor, that requires someone liking you.' I felt my stomach drop as I breathed out quietly, Chanyeol doesn't like me, I, he, I already ticked off lots of things on his negative list. Anger isn't something easily recovered from. Well it is, natural anger actually only lasts for a couple of seconds, it's the after effects I'm anxious for, the deep set annoyance.

'That's what you said about Matt and he ended up confessing,' I shook my head and sighed before smiling at him. I don't what it is about me but shipping always happens to me, it is worse with the thirteen in Korea, but it happened at home too. Matt, we were just friends but everyone shipped us, his parents, his brothers, my brothers, his sister in law, our friends, it was actually kind of funny.

'No, he didn't, you're all delusional,' he waved my hand away, taking my bag as we pushed through the throng of people.

'Let me be an awesome brother.'

'Oh, like you're not awesome already,' he nodded and shrugged before smirking.

'Yeah, I can't get any better than I already am,' I laughed and shook my head.

'No of course not, you're just too good, what am I saying.'

'Good to know that you understand,' he pointed his finger at me before holding out his hand, 'now I need my keys.'

'Alright, just don't get into an accident alright, I'm trusting you with my life,' I held the keys over his hand. 'My life bro, don't waste it,' dropping them into his hand I smiled as he rolled his eyes and bumped my arm with his elbow.

'I'm not going to kill you,' he walked up to a brand new dark green mustang and popped the trunk.

'Green, what a surprise,' I took my bag from him and lifted it, ignoring the strain of my arms, before dropping it in.

'Woah, woah, woah! Careful!' He waved his arm dramatically before closing the trunk with a loud thump.

'What was that about careful?' I laughed as I got into the passenger seat.

'My car, my rules,' he shut the door behind him before turning on his music. I winced watching as he immediately turned it down. 'Sorry.'

'No, no it's okay, you can ruin your hearing if you want to.'

'How is Kris?' He put the keys in the ignition, grinning as the mustang purred to life.

'Kris? He's good, you talked to him yesterday.'

'Yes, yes I did, so that you're aware we are heading out for supper.' I groaned and looked at the time, 6 pm, I felt dead tired.

'Where to?'

'Mum wants olive garden so that's the likely place, Peter's probably going to be late.' He shook his head, 'again,' chuckling he pressed his foot on the gas speeding up.

'You mean we still don't know?' He shrugged and checked his phone, 'its official olive garden.'

'Alright,' I pulled out my ipod, turning on the camera before looking at my eyes. I've got eye bags again, I think I slept too much last night, turning off my ipod I slipped it into my pocket.

'We're almost there, mum's going to be so happy to see you.' He grinned, his finger tapping on the wheel as he spoke.

'What are you hiding?' I whispered, I bit my lip as he laughed, it has to do with his girlfriend Angela.

'You'll see.'

'What? Did you finally propose?' I smiled as he scoffed.

'Yes!' Pure ecstasy was brightening his limpid blue eyes, the almost mad smile plastered on his face was eerily reminiscent of the fourth Doctor.

'She agreed? She agreed!' I clapped my hands as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

'Of course, like she could refuse me,' he yanked the keys out of the ignition spinning the ring on his finger.

'Alright Mr. Cocky whatever you say,' getting out I was almost immediately attacked by Angela.

'Jaida!'

'Angela! How are you? Can I see it?' I waved my hand to her arm and she immediately stuck out her hand showing a fancy gold ring with a set or small diamonds encircling a larger one. 'Oh, it's gorgeous! He chose well.'

'More like I chose well, I've been leaving magazines around for days,' I laughed as she winked. 'Now tell me all about your trip.'

'We went to go see some temples for school, it was really nice, I liked it. And you never said how you are,' I opened the door letting Jacob and Angela in before following them in. I was immediately enveloped by the clinking sound of dishes, laughter, and the faint music playing in the restaurant. It was so nice being home, Korea was wonderful and all but there something about being in Canada that felt relaxing.

'I'm good, I'm good,' she entwined her fingers with Jacob's before smiling. 'Now, I'm going to pick your supper out for you.'

'You are?' I raised my eyebrows as I sat down across from her, Jacob quickly claiming the seat beside her.

'Yes! I came here recently and I tried a pasta you would like, and I know how indecisive you are.'

'Alright,' nodding I leaned forwards, resting my elbows on the table. 'I can go for that.'

'So, Kris told me about a guy,' she purred as her glossed lips pulled into a smug smirk.

'Oh dear- did Kris tell everyone! There is no guy!' I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks out.

'Really? I heard he held your hand,' she put her hand to her mouth, quirking an eyebrow. 'How scandalous!' It was sweet how Chanyeol did not mind my sweaty hand, it was small things like that, that would make whatever girl that would date him lucky. Though his avid need to cut into my emotional life was a downfall. Not that I saw him romantically, I just meant that well other girls might find it bothersome.

'Yes, quite.'

'So you admit there is a guy?' Jacob leaned forwards his eyes sparkling with amusement. He clearly thought he was winning the so called game of "get Jaida to admit she has a boyfriend."

'There is a guy who held my-' I frowned and tilted my head. 'Wait, but nobody was with us when that happened,' groaning I dropped my face into my hands. 'You were just guessing.'

'And you fell for it! Miss Detective has a boyfriend she indirectly admitted it!'

'I do not!' Huffing I scanned the room, smiling as I saw my mother walk up. Her hair was short and newly dyed blonde. 'Mum! It's been ages since I saw you! How are you?'

'I'm good, how was the ride?'

'It was great.' Nodding I sat down, mum sitting down beside me. I caught notice of her new earrings, one of them had gotten caught in her hair, so I quickly fixed it for her.

'How has school been?'

'Good, Sooyun my homestay sister has been helping out, helps that Minseok our friend is a mathematical genius, he tutors me sometimes as well.' I smiled at her before looking up to see my eldest brother walking towards us. While Jacob was tall and lanky, Peter was tall and heavy set, he definitely had scottish blood, and it showed. He had started growing out a beard (again) and it had a light ginger to it. He had on a dark blue sweater that fit snugly on his broad shoulders. 'Peter!' I stood up, and raced towards him yelping when he lifted me off of the ground with a hug.

'Hello little one,' he smiled and pinched my side, 'it's been awhile.' I scowled and rubbed my side already feeling the drawbacks to seeing him.

'Yeah, Korea's been awesome, how's your girlfriend?'

'She's good, heading home to the island to see family right now.' He hugged Jacob, Angela and mum before sitting down beside her. 'So how's your-'

'Did Kris tell everyone! I thought he was against it all!' Peter smiled and shook his head.

'You should know Kris by now, he's almost as much of a troublemaker as you.'

'I am not a troublemaker! Do I hide tacks on your seat? No, do I pull pranks on you? N-well there was that one time with the lego, but that doesn't count.'

'Lego?' Peter frowned as Angela snickered.

'I remember you telling me about that, you're so funny.'

'Well,' laughing I leaned back in my seat and shrugged, 'I try. Not that hard though, I'm just a naturally awesome person.'

'Yes, you are,' Jacob picked up his water, pointing me with a finger. 'No sibling of mine isn't awesome, it's not possible, being around someone as amazing as me.' Grinning he drank some water, his adams apple bobbing.

'Jaida!' I stood up hearing my father, and smiled as I walked up to him.

'Hello papa, how are you?' He smiled and hugged me.

'I'm great, how are you?

'I'm good, papa,' I sat down in my seat and he sat down beside Caleb.

'How long are you staying?' He stared expectantly at me and I cleared my throat.

'Well I'm not sure, it all depends really,' I opened the menu in front of me and scanned it. 'Jacob's engaged now, I think that deserves some wine, and since I am underage I can be the designated driver. Right Jacob?' I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

'You are not driving my baby.'

'Alright, alright, be careful Angela, Jacob might have a new woman in his life.' Angela laughed, putting her hand on top of Jacobs. It was going to be hard having Angela as my sister in law, she was just so freaking perfect. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous, I just admire her, I mean she's gorgeous. She has the most perfect laugh, her hair is easy to manage, her eyes are bright and cheery, and her smile can brighten up the room, not to mention her fashion sense is impeccable. If she was at school with me she would be the Queenka. Compared to me where I snort, my hair is always frizzy, though not as much as most, but it does have annoying random curls at the top. My eyes are a dull blue and always, always have bags under them, which get more defined the more I sleep, and my smile, well I don't know what my smile looks like but it feels more like a grimace. She was freaking perfect, well other than her attitude at times, but everyone has their downfalls. Other than that she was really kind, loved children, and just screamed comfort.

'So, is everyone ready to order?' I looked up to see the waitress standing at the side of the table, a pad in her hand and a pencil clutched in the other.

'I'll get the eggplant parmigiana, and she'll get the five cheese ziti al forno,' Angela waved to me before leaning across the table. 'You'll really like it, I had it the other day. Are you going to want to try some of my eggplant too? It's really good!'

'Sure,' I nodded and picked up on the breadsticks the waitress put down. 'I don't think I've had eggplant before.'

'Yes you have,' Mum winced and grabbed one as well, 'do you remember that time we had that exchange student from India? I made an eggplant dish,' my nose scrunched up as I remembered the grey mush that was in the pan.

'Well it wasn't…..that bad.'

'Not that bad, I remember the look on your face,' she tore a piece off of the top and popped it into her mouth.

'Well no I just didn't know what to think of it, it was strange, not bad,'

'I'm sure it tasted good Mary,' Mum huffed and shook her head.

'No, trust me it wasn't it. I never made it again.'

'It turned out pretty good considering you did it from remembering what your friends tasted like,' I picked up my glass as Peter brightened.

'Hey, Jaida, have you seen the new X-Men movie yet?'

'No, not yet,' his face immediately plummeted as he shook his head tsking disapprovingly.

'How could you! It's amazing, we have to go see it together before you leave.'

'Agreed,' I smiled and sighed wistfully, 'James McAvoy, I want to see him big screen again.' Jacob picked up his phone as it flashed and he snorted before showing it to Angela.

'Jaida!' I jumped, looking at Angela terrified, she is not one to get angry. She had the temper and the sass of a ginger.

'Yes?' I tapped the bread stick against my lips as I frowned at her, I had no idea what she could be so upset over. I breathed in the fresh smell of bread and garlic wafting from the warm stick I was holding.

'Kris is saying that you ran off again.'

'Again? I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never run away from home.'

'Really?' Peter laughed loudly as grinned, showing his teeth, 'then why do I distinct memories of chasing after you and dragging you back home when we were kids?'

'Okay, I was like six, and I only ever ran away from you,' I jabbed the bread stick at him accusingly before looking back at Angela. 'What's he saying anyways?'

'He's saying that you've got a couple of annoyed guys on the other end, apparently Bacon didn't know you were going and he's kicking up a fuss.'

'Bacon?' I could feels my eyebrows furrow before I laughed and shook my head. 'Baekhyun, he's Sooyun's boyfriend, he has a thing for parties, he's probably just upset he didn't have a chance to hold one.'

'Parties?' My dad frowned and crossed his arms, an intimidating aura already starting to radiate from his stiff form. 'You aren't hanging out with a bad crowd are you, Jaida? You're not drinking, doing drugs? Partying.'

'Not that kind of partying, the only beer that would be there would be root beer. Which I love so it's cool,' I sighed and watched as his eyes flickered with doubt before he nodded.

'Alright.'

'Why didn't you guys tell me that Kris was coming over anyways! I didn't know he was there till I ran into him on the way to school!'

'Clearly you don't understand what surprise means,' Peter snorted, winking before he drank some of his water.

'I know what surprise mean, but I would have liked meeting him at the airport,' I sighed and leaned my head against my mums shoulder. 'I forgot to say, I like your new earrings mum,' I felt her pat my head, brushing my hair off of my forehead.

'Thank you, I bought them yesterday, I've been looking for them for ages, they go with that necklace I got a few years ago. How had Kris been? I miss my third son,' I rolled my eyes and tsked.

'He's as Kris as he's always been, I'm sure he's told you the same rumours, which I'll state now are completely unprecedented.'

'What rumours?' Dad frowned and I sighed in relief, Kris knew not to say that type of stuff to dad which is good, the only negative (which is minor compared to all of the pros) was that now I had to tell him.

'Didn't I tell you about that male acquaintance? Everyone thinks, well not every but some of my friends think I'm dating him, it's like the Matt thing.'

'I don't want you dating some Korean kid alright? I don't know him, we can't meet him and who knows what he's like,' I huffed and resisted the urge to snap at him. Let's get this straight, my dad isn't racist he's just overprotective and thinks that I'll never grow up, let alone become attracted to a man. Not that I'm attracted to Chanyeol, okay yeah maybe I am, just a tiny bit, I guess, but that's just hormones.

'I'm not dating him dad, no worries, alright? Besides, remember what I promised? I would talk to you before I got romantically involved with someone, and I don't break my promises. Let alone the fact that I am much too immature to date.' This was the typical family dinner, joke around, dodge some bombshells while talking to dad, then eat some more. It had changed for a while, but only because dad had, and even though I can see that he means well, he's realities become cloudy again. I hate talking like this, I feel like I'm trying to change him and well I am, I don't want him to be narcissistic anymore, but I'm selfish, because I want it for me, not for him. I want it for mum, my brothers, and me. But narcissism isn't something that just changes, it happens slowly, and isn't guaranteed. After all, dad didn't even realise that mums tears were her being upset, not manipulative until two years after he had moved out.

'Okay, I love you sweetheart.'

'I love you too papa,' I smiled back at him slowly looking at the plate of food that had just been put down in front of me. 'Thank you,' I smiled at the waitress before unrolling the cloth napkin and laid it on my lap. This is why I couldn't be in a relationship, why I wasn't mature enough, because I knew that whatever relationship I came near I would always second guess myself. I would always ask myself if I was doing it for myself or as an escape, if I was being like my dad, hurting the other person. I don't want to hurt anyone like how he hurt my mum, I mean I already hurt my friends. How much more would I hurt a boyfriend? I just, I can't offer what I need to. It's hard enough being friends with the people I am in Korea, because I'm constantly scared I'm going to disappoint them, hurt them, and make them angry. I'm just not a good friend, so I could never be a good girlfriend. It's why I broke up with Matt.


	32. Chapter 32

'Jaida, where are you wanting to sleep tonight?' I ran my hand through my hair as I stared at my old room, my posters were still hanging on my wall and my books were all there. I didn't bring any of my posters with me to Korea, and I only brought a few of my books, I didn't have space for everything I wanted. I was going to switch out some of my books in my shelf for the ones in my bag before I left. 'Jaida?' Looking up from the B.A.P poster staring back at me, I looked at my mom who was standing in the doorway.

'I don't know, where do you want me to sleep?' I followed her to her room and jumped onto her king sized bed, hugging one of the pillows to my chest as I watched her pull back the sheets and slip into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin before moving to her side to look at me.

'Wherever you want, Jaida,' her lips were pulled into a smile as she sighed softly. Closing my eyes I dropped my head onto the pillow under me and smiled, it was nice being home. I could hear my mum shuffling and I already knew what she was doing, grabbing her phone. Something I had missed was talking to my mum, most nights I would lie on her bed and talk to her (usually as she was texting a friend). But she always listened to what I said and would say what she thought while still accepted my need to just talk.

'Mum, did dad tell you what he said?' Opening my eyes I bit my lip, playing with the corner of the pillow.

'No,' she put down her phone giving her attention to me.

'He said he wanted me to come home, like not be in Korea at all anymore,' she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, collecting her words carefully.

'You know how your father is, he's always worried about you.'

'Do you want me to be home?'

'You know that I don't like being alone but you also know that it's worth it for you to have this opportunity,' she smiled and softly rubbed my hand comfortingly. 'Your brother is thinking of moving in.'

'Finally, I mean I know he's twenty two but I mean, every time I see his bank account he only has like two bucks,' I snorted and rolled my eyes. I wasn't even joking every time I saw his bank account it ranged from zilch to 3 bucks. And Jacob wasn't much better, or at least he wasn't last year, I would hope he had some money if he's engaged _at twenty_. 'I don't want to come home mum, not yet, I just, I don't know what I'm going to do for graduation. I want you to be there but it'd be nice to graduate in Korea.'

'We've got a whole school year to figure it out, do you know what my mother always used to say?' I smiled and pressed my lips together keeping in a laugh, just hearing my mother was relaxing, I could feel stress leaking off of me.

'What?' I knew full well what her mother would say but I always enjoyed hearing my mums input and was more than happy with her saying it.

'Don't worry yourself on tomorrow's troubles, you need to learn to stay calm, you always stress yourself out on things that you don't have to worry about.'

'Yeah, I do,' sighing I buried my face in the pillow breathing in the fresh scent of vanilla that mum liked. Breathing out I lifted my head and smiled, 'I'm going back to Korea.'

She chuckled and nodded, 'I know.'

'Yeah, I know,' I hugged the pillow closer to me and bit my lip. I miss Chanyeol, he was nice to talk to as well. I froze and bit my lip lifting the pillow so it covered my face.

'What?' I heard the amused tone of her voice as a mutely laughed.

'What?' Dropping the pillow I laughed out loud and shook my head. After a moment of silence I groaned and licked my lips, 'I can't believe this.' I looked at my mum, her murky blue eyes stared back, urging me to continue talking. 'I miss someone, Chanyeol. That guy, I do miss him.' My mum was the one I told whenever I was confused. And I was confused. I missed all my regular friends, well I still wasn't used to being around Luhan and Tao yet so I didn't really miss them. It still felt dream like, the fact that they were in Korea. But why Chanyeol? I mean, I get it he's attractive, yeah, but I don't love him. I mean he's overly loud (though I can be to) but he's just not my type.

'You don't have to like someone to miss them.' She spoke up, she couldn't read my thoughts like Chanyeol could, but she could tell what I was conflicted with, which Chanyeol couldn't do.

'Do I have to like them to compare them to everyone?' I heard my mum chuckle before I saw the smile on her face.

'No, but that is something people usually do. Why, do you think you like him?'

'No, but everyone thinks I do, well not everyone Sooyun thinks I'm going to end up with Myungsoo, well not really. I know none of them actually really think anything of Chanyeol and I, but there is still that weirdness, you know? I mean we were hanging out once and he said that he was supposed to buy stuff for me because it was a _date_ and if his idea of a date is writing stuff down in a journal about things we hate then going home then I don't want to see his version of wooing.'

'Maybe he likes you,' I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

'No he makes jokes all the time he was joking about it being a date, anyways it's only a date if we are in a relationship that involves the titles boyfriend and girlfriend, neither of us have those titles so it wasn't one.' She sighed and shook her head mimicking me on purpose.

'You know as well as I do that every joke has an ounce of truth, would he make that joke if he didn't like you?'

'Perhaps,' I closed my eyes and sighed. Honestly I don't think he likes me at all, after all he did decide I was going to be his pet project. 'He's caught me at all my worst moments. I mean I had a breakdown in a _cafe_ mum! A cafe! I mean, who knows who saw me, I pretty much broke a ruler! And I cried in front of him, and he hugged me and I couldn't and it was like so awkward! I just can't! He did the textbook comforting techniques and I didn't react properly.'

'Jaida, you're getting worked up,' I breathed deeply and nodded watching as her eyes drifted closed, her words slurring together.

'Yeah I guess I am,' I smiled and leaned against the pillow watching as she shook her head before smiling sheepishly.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay, you already took your sleeping pill?' She nodded before he eyes started drifting closed again.

'I'm going to go to my room and sleep okay?' I pushed myself up and lightly hugged her before walking to the door, turning off the bedroom light and smiling at her. 'Good night mum, I love you.'

I could faintly make out her mumbled 'I love you,' before I shut the door and walked into my room. I really missed my mum and the ability to just talk to her was really nice. I collapsed onto my bed, stretching out like a star fish. Dad wanted to hang out with me tomorrow that means pho and a long walk where he will want me to spill my guts out to him. Honestly, he was the one I avoided the most in the emotional department, but he had gotten better. Pulling the covers over me I gripped the black flip switch of my light before smiling at it. It was an old plastic purple butterfly my mum had bought me. I still remember the day I got it. As a kid I always wanted a bunk bed so one day when my mum took us out my dad stayed home and he built one that went just below my window. When I had walked into my room I had gone crazy over it then I realised that I had a new nightlight on top of the shelf he had put on the headboard. I was going to take it with me to Korea but I forgot, I fingered the switch before switching it off, sending the room into darkness. I would have to remember to bring it with me.

I jumped up hearing a loud blaring fill the room, I started flinging my pillows around before seeing my tablet lying on the bed, screen lit up. Frowning I dropped onto my stomach and unlocked my tablet looking at the notification. It was for skype, someone had added me as a friend.

_From YeolVirus _

_Hey! Kris gave me your skype name! _

I sighed heavily and tapped the tablet against my forehead, 'what the heck Chanyeol, I was _sleeping_.' Tsking I accepted his request, only to see my screen light up with a video call, I accepted the voice call but kept my video off. 'Chanyeol it is 4 in the morning, I was sleeping.'

'Oh, sorry!' I smiled hearing the sincere apologetic tone he spoke with. 'I forgot about the time difference.'

I grunted before yawning, 'I don't mind, I'm up anyways,' I laid my head back down on the pillow, putting the tablet down beside my head.

'Hah, okay, so how's America?'

'Chanyeol,' I sighed and pulled my blankets up to my chin smiling at the soft pillow like blankets brushing my cheek. 'I may live in North America, but I am not American, I'm a _Canadian_ you know bears, trees and ice, maple syrup, and poutine.'

'I know, I just wanted to make sure you remembered.' I blinked and looked at the side of my tablet incredulously before snorting.

'Alright, I'm hanging up now,' I watched as his video flashed on revealing him, frowning.

'What! No! Look, I'm bored okay? Please talk to me? Everyone's doing their own stuff tonight, please stay on,' he whined, pouting before clasping his hands in front of him.

'Alright, I guess, I don't know what you want me to say though.'

'How about I talk?' I licked my lips before biting my lip lightly.

'Ah, alright,' I closed my eyes and waited for him.

'Baekhyun was shocked to hear you had left, Kris told him when we met him and Chen for breakfast. We actually got kicked out for being too loud, Kris wasn't happy,' I laughed and shook my head, Kris wouldn't have been. 'He demanded Kris send you a long lecture, I don't think he did though.'

'He didn't he just texted my brother telling him to tell me that Baekhyun missed me.' Chanyeol laughed, before tsking, I could almost picture him tilting his head.

'The song we're making, we wrote some lyrics for it, Chen said he got some ideas from you.'

'Me? Yeah that's a problem, I'm not musically inclined. I mean if music's not playing then I can't remember the pitch or words of a song.'

'Most people are like that,' I listened to his breathing before he started talking again. 'It was a very beautiful day today in Korea, it started out good, it was sunny. The forecast was supposed to be heaving raining.' I heard rustling before hearing a bang then a groan, 'ow.'

'What did you do?' I looked at the screen only to see it was black.

'I accidently kicked my bed,' he grunted before clearing his throat, 'I'm okay though, thanks for asking.'

'You're welcome.'

'So,' I opened my eyes pressing my lips together hearing his voice drop, sounding husky. 'The guys and I are getting together tomorrow to look at what we have for the song, practice some more. I think Sooyun and her family are going to the country to see her grandparents.'

'Yeah,' I snuggled into my bed huffing when the tablet slid and hit my nose.

'My family isn't doing anything interesting for the holiday, my mom owns a restaurant so my sister and I will probably just chip in and help her out. There are always lots of customers during holidays. The guys will probably stop by too, just sit there and do nothing. Well Suho, Sehun, Xiumin, and D.O. might help. They are usually the only ones that do anything and that's only because they hate messes. Lay usually leaves halfway through the day, he hates the loud atmosphere. My sister will probably force Baekhyun to help her in the kitchens again this year, though Sooyun could convince him effortlessly. Have I ever told you about my sister?'

'No, I didn't know you had one.'

'Her name is Yura she's in news broadcasting, she is an intern right now. I'm proud of her, she worked hard to get there, she did a lot, I remember she would always come home stressed the week before the school newsletter had to come out and she would work herself into a panic every time. And every time she always outdid herself. She was the Director of the Journalism club in school. She was always a brave person, she actually asked out the guy she liked using the school newspaper. She wrote a column about double standards and the evolution of romance in our society then at the end said she liked Hongbin and asked him if he would go out with her.' I frowned and snorted feeling embarrassment well up inside of me. Just hearing of her tactic made me nervous, I could never do something like that.

'Did that work?'

'Yeah, they dated for two years, then they had a mutual breakup. She likes someone at work now, I just have to find out who it is, she won't tell me.'

'Maybe because it's none of your buisness,' I paused before grinning, 'not that I'm one to talk. I hacked onto my brothers facebook once to see who he was dating.'

'Really?'

'Well no he left his facebook open as well as a chat that said who he liked so it was all happenstance but still.'

'Was it actually a coincidence or is that just the official story?' His voice rang amused through the speakers and I snorted quietly.

'It was a coincidence, honestly nobody trusts me,' it really was I couldn't help that he was logged on. And I logged off immediately, it's not like I actually remembered her name after a week.

'I trust you,' I felt my stomach twist before I blew out air.

'You don't even know me.'

'Stop it, you need to stop doing that, I know you enough, I can tell you're a good person.' I sighed and nuzzled my pillow. If he is going to keep being like this I don't know what I'll do, is it normal for someone to make you feel fluffy inside? 'What no witty response?'

'Do I always need to respond?' He chuckled and I buried my face in my pillow feeling my cheeks warm.

'No, you don't. When do you think you're coming back?'

'I'm not sure yet, I never know, I'll probably head back Sunday, my Sunday not yours, it would be your Monday. School starts again on Tuesday, yeah?'

'Yeah, but you can't be on the plane on Buddha's Birthday! You'll miss all of the festivities. Have you ever experienced Buddha's Birthday?'

'No.'

'Temples serve free tea and bibimbap and there are lotus lanterns everywhere. I remember as a kid my parents used to take us temple hopping, every year we would have a list of temples we wanted to visit and we spent the day completing our list. Now that we are older mum replaced the holiday with taking care of the restaurant.' I closed my eyes and listened to him speak. 'I was thinking of maybe temple hopping again this year but mum seemed to know what I was thinking and grounded me for watching tv. I wasn't even watching anything, it was just Immortal Song 2! Baekhyun is going to stay over the night before as well. He always takes my bed! He has the option to sleep in the guest room, couch, or on my floor and he always kicks me out of my bed and onto the floor.' I puffed out my cheeks yawning mutely before wiping my eyes as they watered. I could feel myself falling asleep as he spoke, 'sometimes I dump cold water onto him to wake him up, it's the least I could do for him taking my bed.'

'Jaida!' I sat up quickly, eyes wide as my mum opened my bedroom door.

'Yes?'

'Get ready, your dad is coming over at 11 to pick you up,' nodding I dropped back down and snuggled into my pillow. 'It's almost nine,' I could hear the annoyed tone of her voice as she closed the door. Since she said it was almost nine that means it's probably eight fifty or something, she tends to over exaggerate things, then again so do I. I was about to fall asleep again when I jolted awake.

'Shoot! Chanyeol! I was skyping him! I can't believe I fell asleep!' I clutched my head before groaning and picking up my tablet, it was still on. I opened the screen and smiled, the call was still going. 'This is ridiculous,' I pursed my lips as my eyes widened, if the calls still on that means he can hear, I hope I didn't wake him up. Turning up the volume I listened carefully to see if I could hear whether or not he woke up. I remember him saying he's a light sleeper, I relaxed as I heard his heavy breathing. 'Have a good sleep, Chanyeol,' I whispered before turning off the call. I slowly lowered my legs to the ground and groaned before I started making my bed. I hate making my bed, I prefer sleeping in it and making it just makes me want to jump back in.

'Jaida! Are you up yet?'

'Yes!' I threw my pillows on top of each other and heaved a sigh before grabbing a simple grey cardigan, blue jeans, and a striped white and blue sweater from my closet. With a grimace I headed to the washroom to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

'What do you want to do?' I played with the noodles in my bowl, looking up slowly as I met my fathers inquisitive gaze.

'After?' Picking up a piece of tripe with my chopsticks I let the broth drip into the soup as I considered my options. 'I dunno,' really the thing I wanted most was to just go back home, see mum, maybe hang out with Jacob. 'I'm okay with anything, really.'

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms, resting them on his protruding stomach. 'You need to be more direct, stop beating around the bush.' I pursed my lips and stuffed the tripe in my mouth chewing the rough meat slowly. I could tell him directly but he has a sensitive ego, he wouldn't take well to me saying I wanted to leave. Not to mention I'm still bitter towards him for telling me to put my schooling on hold, and well I am the one who holds grudges in our family.

'What are the options?' He picked up his phone, his tanned plump fingers thumping harshly against the screen before he placed it back on the table.

'We could go mini golf,' I schooled my face into a passive mask as I resisted the urge to wince. Mini golf was not my favourite I found it quite puerile, especially with him. I would only play mini golf with friends or _certain_ family members.

'We could,' I agreed before dipping the soup spoon into the bowl, watching the spiced broth swirl into the empty cavity. 'What else?'

'We could always go for a walk, or a drive,' humming I lifted the spoon to my mouth and slowly drank it, finding the broth tasteless with my discontent.

'A walk is good, I suppose,' I looked from my half empty bowl to his completely emptied bowl and sighed. 'I'm sorry,' he blinked and frowned looking confused.

'For what?'

'I'm a slow eater,' I picked up noodles and stuffed them into my mouth chewing as I watched him scoff.

'Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm just glad I get to spend time with you.'

'I'm full,' placing my chopsticks down on the napkin I had spread out for my utensils I glanced over at the counter where the waitress was standing patiently, waiting for any new customers to walk through the door. I looked back at him watching as he stayed silent, just smiling peacefully. 'Are we heading out then?'

'Yes,' he got up and made his way to the counter, picking up my bowl I followed after him. The waitress, took my bowl and started putting the soup into a to go container as my father opened his old cloth wallet and started looking for his debit card. After putting the bowl into a small bag and passing it to me she picked up a pad of paper and scanned a menu as she wrote out our order, punching the costs into a calculator.

'It'll be twenty ninety-five, please,' she looked up only to see his debit card, so she immediately set up the debit machine before handing it to him.

'So, where are you wanting to go?' Looking up at my father, I quickly looked back at him typing in his code 2463, he had changed it again.

'A walk is good, isn't it?' Nodding he handed the machine back to the girl, before turning to leave, not offering her any thanks for her service. Smiling I nodded my head to her, 'thank you,' I whispered to her before I followed after him, feeling my smile drop as I walked out the door. I always felt embarrassed when I ate with my father, he barely ever thanked the servers and only after I did, and he tended to loudly complain about them, calling them incompetent. He wondered allowed multiple times whether some servers actually spoke english, or if they were too loose headed to work at a restaurant.

'Okay, we'll go to the park then,' he unlocked my car door and opened it for me, closing it when I had gotten in. I reached over and unlocked his door before buckling myself into the car. When he came around the car, he opened his door and sat down, his jaw set and his eyes searching the area in front of him. 'Some of my friends and I were talking, and we've all agreed that electronics ruin families and destroy relationships.' I blinked and gripped my seatbelt feeling a shot of annoyance straighten my back.

'Really?' I questioned blandly, I could tell where this was going, an argument, really though, I could be a soothsayer with my ability to tell the future.

'Yes, when families get together they are too busy texting or watching movies they don't spend quality time together.' He sighed and shook his head as he pulled out of his parking place. 'I remember when you and your brothers were children, we would watch movies all the time. I hated it, we never did anything as a family and I feel like that has hurt us, and now whenever we get together you guys are always texting.' I clenched my jaw closing my eyes as I resisted the urge to argue with him. The truth was we did watch movies a lot as a family but that was because dad refused to go on family trips, he always complained of being too tired, mum always pushed for them and I remember loving just going to the park and feeding ducks, or going to the beach but my father never wanted too. The only quality time he initiated was playing board games, in which we argued because us kids didn't get along, then he would give us long lectures, often forcing us to make up. Quite honestly that's half of what I remember as a kid, him lecturing us, they spanned for at least an hour at a time, and happened regularly.

'I don't think it's the electronic that's the problem,' I disagreed after I had collected my emotions. I could feel the tension in the air as he sighed heavily, prepared to argue against me. 'I _personally feel_,' I emphasized on how it was my point of view because I knew he would call the point invalid if I didn't. There were no absolutes with him, well that is unless he's the one talking. 'That electronics are not the problem, electronics are just a means to pursue addictions, for example I read on my ipod all of the time. That's what I have always been doing when I am on my ipod, if I didn't have it I would still read while we are all gathered together, electronics are just a system that collects so many addictions into one thing, that it appeals to everyone. They can still choose to use it or not, so really it just comes down to human nature.'

'No, families are ruined through electronics,' he continued stubbornly, his tone sharp and to the point, I could feel my body close in expecting him to blow up. 'Everyone is always watching movies and on their phones texting, texting isn't even real communication, it doesn't _count_. Nobody emails or send letters anymore.' I snorted quietly and cast a look over at him, so says the man who promised to send me one letter a month when I went to Korea. He hasn't sent me a single letter the whole year I have been there. He also fails to see that in order to email, you must use one of these terrible _electronics._

'Electronics are an amazing invention if used properly, without them we would be able to instant message. Without electronics I wouldn't have been able to go to the mainland nearly as much when I lived on the island, or talk to you when I was in Korea. I mean I know this is fairly drastic but electronics are a lot like communism. The theory of it is good and benefits everyone, but when it is put to use, the leaders abuse it and end up hurting the people around them, communism is suddenly counterproductive.' He snorted loudly before pulling into the parking lot of the park.

'Jaida, listen to me, electronics are poisonous, I remember when I used to be addicted to them. As soon as I came home I would go to the computer and I remember your mother tried to talk to me about it, how you guys were scared of me because of what electronics did to me. When I play electronics I would get angry, throw stuff around if I lost, and snapped when I was interrupted. It wasn't healthy, your brother was the same way.' I sighed and held in the fact that he had an addictive personality as well as had major anger problems. Yes _games_ (in general electronic or not) could incite strong emotions, but he had a habit of throwing stuff around whether he was playing games or not.

'But dad-'

'Jaida listen to me, I am your father, I am older than you and wiser than you. You are a _child_, okay? I have seen first hand what electronics do to families, okay? You are wrong, I am right, listen to me.' I gaped and turned to face him in disbelief, I could feel my eyes burning with tears, as I bit my lip feeling violated, betrayed.

'I don't agree with you, you can't say that.'

'Yes I can, I am right Jaida,' his eyes were wide and focused, I could feel a shudder run through my already shivering body. Conflict with him scared me, he always ended up doing this, telling me what to think, controlling me, going back on his word. He always told us we had a right to our own opinions, that we had the freedom to express them, but as soon as we disagreed with him we were wrong, foolish, and challenging his authority as the man of the house. I remember once Peter had said he was a man (he was still 21) and dad had blown up at him, storming up to him, shoving his face into Peters, calling him a child, and not old enough to be a man. He wouldn't stop yelling barely backing down when Peter was forced to agree with him (this happened outside of a Dairy Queen, yet another humiliating instance).

'Dad,' I fidgeted with the seatbelt refusing to look at him, I knew if I did I would only see anger.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry but I can't agree with you.'

'You know what?' I heard his seatbelt click back on, 'if you don't want to spend time with me we can just head back, okay?' Manipulation, he was doing it again, he always did this, he wanted me to be the meek filial daughter he saw me as. He wanted me to beg forgiveness.

'Dad, don't do this, please,' I sighed and looked up at him, seeing his face flushed with emotion.

'No, Jaida, I came here to spend time with you and you are arguing with me, you won't listen to me. I gave you a chance to have a nice conversation with me, and you ruined it. I love you, Jaida. And it hurts me when you do this, do you hear me? I love you, I care for you, but you never listen to me, you never accept my guidance, you always refuse to listen to me, and it has gotten worse since you left for Korea.' Breathing heavily I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

'I'm sorry dad,' I let the tears fall, I could feel my throat burning with the lies that I had learned to use. 'I love you a lot,' I sniffed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was playing him, like he played with me. 'I just I don't want to hurt you either, I just find it hard to express myself and I say stupid things all the time and I can't help it.' I looked back at him, seeing his watery eyes as he reached out and placed his large hands on mine, encasing them. Cold, that's all I felt. I lied to protect myself, because he would believe it, because now I was acting the way he wanted me to, because this was the only way he wouldn't stay angry at me and hold a grudge.

'It's okay Jaida, I love you too, you know that. You're just a child I understand,' I nodded keeping my eyes on the dirty mat below me as I bit back the retort that I wasn't a child, in fact I was 18 and an adult in some countries.

'I'm really sorry daddy,' I buried my head in his shoulder, feeling anger at how easily he accepted this, at how he thought this was really me, at how easily he would accept my lies. And most of all, that he didn't realise that this was what he did to us so much, manipulate us, control us… I felt drained, weak, and I knew that I would hate myself the whole time we will walk in the park. I would hate how I didn't stick up for myself until the very end, at how easily I lied to him, at how I was becoming just like him. His soothing words did nothing for my cold soul, that rendered me emotionless. This was why I hated going home, because it always happened.


	33. Chapter 33

'Three, two,' I leaned forwards staring intently at the tiny hole not even two meters away, 'one….go!' Charging forwards I sprinted to the hole skidding to a stop, ignoring the rocks and shells that dug into the bottom of my flip flops, 'dig!'

'Why do you get the shovel,' Myungsoo hissed as he used his cupped hands to dig around the hole.

'Because your mom likes me more than you,' I grinned at him before tossing the bright blue plastic shovel at him. 'Here you wimp, I'll be the manly one and use my hands.'

'Keep your femininity to yourself,' he snapped, throwing it back at me before grabbing one of the many shells lying around and using it to dig faster. 'Hurry, the brat's going to beat us,' he sent a glare to his brother that was rushing digging with my two older brother.

'No he's not, they're not even at the right hole, it doesn't matter how fast they dig if there's no geoduck,' grinning I dug faster into the damp sand. 'Besides I've caught one before, they never have.'

'You have?' Keeping his eyes fixed on the ground he tried to work up conversation. We were still very awkward with each other, I mean we hadn't actually talked until yesterday on the ferry. Our mothers just randomly ran into each other and decided it would be fun to hang out, then implement this ridiculous contest onto us. And of course what spurns conversation better than competition.

'Yeah, I did it with my mom and aunt,' I glanced over at her group hearing her squeal. She was busy digging with his parents, where as my ever fun loving dad was on the sidelines glaring at us. Most likely annoyed that we hadn't hounded him to join him, or actually more like we had done this without consulting him first. I looked back at him and stared at him blankly before we both grinned, hearing Myungsoo's moms shrieking laughter.

'They're bonding well,' nodding I flicked the sand into the air watching with my mouth agape as it splattered against his shirt before slowly dropping off in moist clumps.

'Aha, oops,' smiling apologetically I continued shovelling looking up every time I lifted a new shovelful, paranoid that he would retaliate.

'**Oops she says**,' he muttered continuing with his shovelling.

'What are you two talking about.'

'I accidently hit him with sand,' I looked up while biting my lip watching as my father slowly knelt down between us.

'Hand me the shovel,' he held out his hand, his eyes widening expectantly, his non verbal threat hanging clearly in the air.

'Yes papa,' I handed it to him quickly picking up a shell as well, following after Myungsoo's lead.

'So, Xiumin joined EXO, right?' Puffing out my cheeks I glanced at my father anxiously before focusing on the digging, glad for the distraction.

Breathing out all of the air I stored in my cheeks slowly I nodded, 'yeah, apparently it split into two divisions, he's part of EXO-M or Mandarin.'

'You don't think they'll do two different languages for the contest, do you?' Wrinkling my nose I stared at the damp sand before getting distracted when I saw the white shell.

'I see it!' Forgetting about his comment I grabbed onto it my eyes widening as I felt it try and pull away. 'Hurry! It's strong!' Nodding he started digging faster, accidently scrapping my hand with his shell in the process. 'Careful!'

'I'm sorry! Are you okay?'

'We'll check later, win first,' I snapped pushing my knees into the ground as I tried to push my weight down to keep the shellfish from getting away.

'You're going to lose, Jaida!' Peter yelled from his hole, breathing out I glanced up at where they were to see the three of them were still digging.

'No, you will! It's probably gone by now! If it was there at all!' He lifted his head to glare at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him before looking down at the geoduck.

'Faster! It's getting away!'

'**I'm digging! I'm digging!**' Myungsoo's korean slipped out showing his annoyance as he dug faster, meanwhile, dads shovel was barely moving.

'**Don't talk back to me! Use that energy to dig, slave!' **He tsked, as he dug faster, until I pulled the geoduck out, falling on my back as I did. 'We won! We got it first!' Jumping up I waved it in the air before lowering it and staring at it, 'I forgot it looked this weird.' I scratched my head, grimacing as I remembered that my fingers were caked in sand, rocks, and broken shell. The geoduck was really strange looking, at the bottom was the shell and what was like a neck snaked out from the bottom and shot up at least 30 cm away from the shell.

'Cool,' I grinned at Myungsoo and waved it in front of his face.

'Do you want to hold it?'

'Sure,' he took it out of my hand before flipping it in his hands, frowning. 'Blood,' using his free hand he took my hand in his and looked at it.

'What?'

'I cut your hand with the shell earlier,' his thumb traced the outer skin by the jagged cut that ran along the side of my hand.

'Oh,' lowering my head to look at it closer I scrunched my nose starting to feel the pain the more I looked at the blood trailing out of the sand resting atop it. 'I think it hurts…...'

'Go clean your hand,' my father grabbed my hand and pulled it out of Myungsoo's.

'Alright,' I wrinkled my nose glancing over at the other two groups that were fighting for second and last place. Glancing at Myungsoo I smiled apologetically at him before walking back to the hotel room my mum and I were sharing. I could hear footsteps behind me feeling paranoia well up in me, I turned to face the person hoping I hadn't just found a pervert at the resort. Thankfully it was a completely alone Myungsoo, I don't know what I would do if dad was with him, it would be so awkward. 'Hi.'

'Hey,' he cleared his throat and walked beside me silently, not that it isn't now, awkward I mean, the compulsive teasing of competition had disappeared and there was nothing left to spark a conversation. Opening the door to the outside washroom I walked up to the sink watching Myungsoo follow me in through the mirror. Mutely he got some paper towel, wet it and started cleaning the rocks and shells from the wound.

'You don't have to do that,' I tried pulling my hand to my chest, his firm handle on my wrist shocked me.

'I'm the one who cut you, I should at least help,' I could barely make out his whisper as he looked down at my hand, his face completely obscured by his bangs.

'Ah,' I winced feeling a piece of shell dig into my hand.

'Sorry.'

'It's alright.' Puffing my cheeks out I decided to watch him clean out my wound, fascinated by how careful he was being. He would slowly brush the wound with the paper towel then wet a new part, he never used the same spot, trying to keep the wound as clean as possible.

'Wash your hands, make sure the wounds clean,' he lightly pushed my wrist towards the sink, stepping back as I admired the debris free cut.

'Alright, thanks,' clearing my throat I kept my eyes trained on the sink as I turned the knob. 'Ah,' I hissed as the soap bubbles hit my wound, sending a small spike of pain up my arm. Seeing movement in the mirror I looked up to see him stepping closer, looking ready to step in again and help. 'I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad,' smiling at him I looked back down at my hands and finished washing them, watching the blood still seep out of my wound.

'I should go to the desk...'

'I can go with you,' ripping a piece of paper towel out of the machine I pressed it against the cut to stop the bleeding.

'Are you sure?'

Laughing through my teeth I nodded, 'it's my hand that's hurt not my foot, I can walk perfectly fine.' His lips pulled up slightly, still remaining straight as he nodded. 'If you keep babying me like this then I'll make you show me what you have so far for the contest.'

'Is that the only penalty? That's not too bad,' he retorted, keeping his gaze trained on the stone path as we walked to the front desk.

'Really?' I grinned as I leaned in closer to him. 'You would show me?'

'Yeah,' nodding he pulled open the door, letting me through first before following after. Immediately after walking in I relaxed feeling the rush of cool air, I always loved the front desk area it was so fancy, like the rest of the resort. The place was covered in expensive stone floors and random fancy stone wall fountains. Clearing his throat he walked up to the desk, immediately catching the attention of the two ladies at the desk. 'Hello, my friend accidently cut her hand,' without asking he took my hand again and took the paper towel away showing them the cut. 'She needs bandages.'

'Oh! I'll get you some,' smiling courteously one of the ladies nodded and bent down to open some drawers. I was surprised they didn't have a medical room of some kind, or maybe they did, I'm not sure. Either way it was still odd that they had medical stuff other than a safety kit at the desk. 'We have some gauze,' lifting up the neatly rolled cloth she put it down onto the top of the counter.

'Thank you,' grabbing it he immediately turned and left leaving me behind.

'Wait up! I'm injured remember?'

'I thought it was your hand, not your legs,' he jabbed back, stopping so I could catch up to him.

'Well it's my heart now too,' rolling his eyes he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close enough that he could wrap the gauze around my hand. 'I can do this myself.'

'Okay,' nodding he stopped mid wrap and handed me the rest of the gauze before turning and facing the ocean, watching our families in the background as he waited for me to wrap it.

Blinking I puffed out my cheeks and finished wrapping it, 'thanks.' Walking by him I started marching to the beach not looking back when I heard him following after me. I know I said that I could do it myself, but it would have still been nice for him to continue. Clearly he doesn't speak female.

'Jaehwa,' he tsked and tugged on the lazily stuffed in end of the gauze causing it all to unwrap.

'What did you do that for! I worked hard on that,' I frowned at the open gauze before looking at him.

'I thought you said you could do it yourself,' he started rewrapping it and I watched him curiously.

'I did! It was staying, until you pulled on it.' He looked at the tightly wrapped gauze before lifting his head to throw me an amused grin. Tsking I watched him tie a small knot before pulling out my phone, 'jerk,' turning it on I grinned seeing a message from Chanyeol saying good morning. 'What are you doing up isn't it like 3 in the morning,' I muttered to myself as I accessed the skype app.

'Who are you talking to?'

'Chanyeol, apparently he's still awake, isn't it three in the morning?' Myungsoo frowned his gaze going far off before he nodded.

'Yes, it is. You're a good girlfriend, keeping in touch with him even though you're in another country.' I raised an eyebrow at him before shaking my head.

'It's hard to be a girlfriend without having a boyfriend,' he smirked and nodded looking back at the beach.

'You're really snarky.'

'Hm,' I paused as if thinking before smiling brightly at him, 'yeah! Come on, my dad looks suspicious,' I walked towards the beach where our brothers were sitting dejectedly by a large hole and a huge mound of sand. 'Well, well, look who lost,' I grinned at my brothers and stepped back as Jacob ran at me, capturing my head in a headlock. 'Ah! Ah! Jacob!' I scrunched my nose in dissatisfaction and tried to pull away as he rubbed his knuckle ontop of my head roughly.

'Who failed? Huh? huh!?' I tsked and scowled at him when he pushed me away with a large grin imbedded in his face. 'Think before you speak, you're going to offend my awesomeness.'

'What awesomeness? Whatever awesomeness you think you have comes from me,' I scoffed and crossed my arms, he mimed me scoffing as well.

'You're just delusional from overdosing on my awesome, so you think that you're the source of the awesome.'

'Aish, this punk, what kind of nonsense is he bound to?' I frowned at him and he snickered, bumping my shoulder.

'You're always talking strange, I think you need to go through modern day canadian people lessons.' He mused and I clicked my tongue before shaking my head.

'And you need to go through awesome lessons, but I don't complain to you.' I grinned at him as he clutched his chest, faking a pained expression.

'You wound me sister of mine.' I remained silent and smiled at him.

'Come on little one,' Peter ruffled my already disheveled hair and walked off, Moonsoo following after him.

'I swear he's part russian,' I muttered as I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Or he's secretly a dwarf, both work really.'

'Dwarf,' Jacob spoke up as he stuffed his hands into his swim short pockets.

'He has broad shoulders like a dwarf,' Myungsoo added in causing Jacob and I to look at him in surprise.

'You're a nerd too?' Jacob questioned before lightly punching Myungsoo's shoulder, 'welcome to the family, Myungie.' I facepalmed and breathed out heavily in exasperation.

'You're so embarrassing,' I muttered watching as Myungsoo stared at Jacob blankly, before his lips twitched into a smile.

'Does that make me a dwarf?'

'No, no, you're more elegant than the giant over there,' Jacob waved to Peter with a dismissive shake of the head. 'You'd be an elf like me.'

'I want to be an elf,' I sighed longingly and huffed, 'I don't get how I have to be a human.'

'You're as stubborn as a Rohirrim, Jaeda.'

'I don't want to be from Rohan, it would be so unsanitary, I would prefer being from Imladris, or Mirkwood.'

'Imladris,' Myungsoo spoke up, 'or Rivendell depends on who's saying it.'

'I have a new man crush!' Jacob exclaimed his eyes twinkling in excitement as my mum smiled at him, amused by his antics.

'Poor Angela, she's losing her fiancé to yet another man,' I tsked and rolled my eyes, smiling at my brother who just shrugged his shoulders forwards, adjusting his shirt.

'She's not losing me,' Jacob slung his arm around my shoulder, tightening his hold. 'Look at how you're repaying my kindness, I let you have my xbox, my wii, I even bought you lots of things. But you're going off saying weird things again.'

'And I gift you with my presence.' I retorted, as I grabbed his hand, pulling it away from my throat.

'And that's probably the only thing you gift him with,' Myungsoo added in with a shrug, I scowled and crossed my arms.

'It is not, I buy him food…...and stuff. Well mum gives me the money, but I choose to use it on him! It's the thought that counts.'

'Don't worry about it,' Jacob pulled out his iphone, unlocking it as he spoke. 'I forgive you,' he smiled and put it to his ear as he broke out in a smitten smile. 'Angela, how are you?' He went quiet looking down at his feet, biting his lip before his smile widened. 'No, yeah, I'm good, so babe, we'll be heading home tomorrow. We should get together, yeah, supper?' He chuckled and nodded, 'yes, yes, I got it, we'll go out for dinner, not supper. Okay, I'll call you later, goodnight.' He hung up and sighed dreamily as he slid his phone back into his pocket. 'I'm going to be married to the best woman in the world soon.'

'Do you want some wine with that cheese?' I rolled my eyes as I jumped hearing my phone bing, 'oh I'm getting a video call on skype.' Jacob took my phone from me immediately, answering it without delay. 'Jacob! Give it back! Jacob!'

'Hello, my name's Jacob, I'm the lovely Jaehwa's brother.' He grinned into the screen before clasping his hand onto Myungsoo's shoulder, pulling him into the shot. 'And you know Myungsoo, right? He's from Korea, mentioned something about being from Infinite and going against EXO, your EXO right? Well I'll be cheering him on,' shutting down my phone he tossed it at me, barely giving me enough time to catch it before he started scolding me. 'Now, Jaida, we're on a family retreat, you can't just go onto Skype like that.' I gaped at him in disbelief before looking at the flood of messages being sent to my account from Chen.

'And you just had to bring Myungsoo into it, great, Jongdae is going to slaughter me.' Staring at the mass of messages being sent I shook my head and turned my phone off, 'way too much work to deal with that right now.' I rubbed my eyes wearily as Jacob burst out into laughter.

'Really? Was I lucky enough to get one of the EXO guys that hates Infinite?' His laugh almost turned maniacal as he gained a spring in his step. Myungsoo stopped walking, glancing at the adults behind us

'Do you want to see what Infinite has so far?' I clapped my hands together grinning at him.

'Now?'

'Now,' he nodded and started walking off towards the rooms. I followed after him watching as he unlocked a door two doors down from me. 'Sorry for the mess, I share the room with my brother,' he took off his shoes and walked to the stereo system connecting his phone to it.

'It's fine,' I looked around the room curiously, it was exactly like mine, a large bed against the wall, a tv hanging on top of the fireplace on the wall opposite it, two lounge chairs with a small table in the middle, a large fancy tub against the wall with a clear view of the tv, and the dining table beside the tub with two chairs on either side The only mess there was, were their shoes, some coats lying on the bed, and school textbooks on the table. 'It's not that messy,' I commented as I helped him move the chairs to the side of the room.

'Could be cleaner,' he looked at the phone then back at me, 'first, should I show you what we beat EXO with last year?'

'Sure,' I nodded and sat down crosslegged onto one of the chairs we had dragged to the side.

'We created the song Come Back Again and they created MAMA, they won second place, we entered another contest for self created songs, they did History and we did She's Back, they won that contest. So now we're tied and looking for a breaker.'

'Can I see all of them?' I spoke up, biting my tongue as he looked over at me. Would he feel burdened by me asking so much? I mean he was already going to show me his new stuff, and the EXO boys, despite being very close friends with most of them, still refused to show me what they were working on. Myungsoo went quiet, his finger on top of the screen, not moving, before he nodded, pressing down.

'Okay,' he moved to the center of the room as the strumming of an electric guitar blasted out of the speakers. I watched curiously as he started with his legs apart, and arms down, before he started moving along to the music. I watched fascinated by his ability to keep with the music, every time the music stood out, he would move accordingly. The song was very catching, and the dancing made me want to move along with him. I could hear the music change as he held his hand out, making a Canadian version of come hither. I smiled at him and he suppressed a smile as he continued dancing, we were both aware that in Korea it was simply not done, but it was a dance and well I knew that it wasn't meant to be offensive.

'This is you guys singing it?' I questioned as I bobbed my head to the music, it was extremely catchy and I had a feeling that the song would remain stuck in my head for the rest of the day if not longer.

'Yes,' he nodded before singing along to the music quietly. When the song ended I stood up and clapped, feeling the smile tugging at my lips. I didn't know if he knew I was being earnest but I really did love the song and dance, it was amazing.

'That was amazing!' I cheered going quiet and sitting down as a light tune came on. Where his first song was heavy sounding and almost rock like this next one was light and more pop like, though equally catchy. The dance though was similar to the last, full of arm pumps and nodding of the head. Not that there was anything wrong with it, I found it equally stimulating and extremely enjoyable, it just seemed a little repetitive.

'Alright, this is the song we're working on, I'll show you my solo that we have ironed out.' He stared at his phone as he skipped along the song, 'we don't have the whole dance figured out but we have the lyrics and song down.'

'Really? The boys are the opposite, they call it the MAMA project. But you said they already performed MAMA?' I frowned and scrunched up my nose, feeling confused. They couldn't enter the contest by reusing the song, it had to be brand new.

'They did,' Myungsoo rolled his eyes, before pausing the song. 'They probably think they're being sneaky.' He let the song start with somebody rapping, he got into the middle of the room as someone started singing, he sang along with the recording walking forwards for the dance and reaching out his arm. I watched mesmerized as the at the serious expression on his as he sang, moving to the side as another voice came on, but he still danced with equal vigor, stopping when a higher, softer voice started singing.

'I got the bad boy vibe from that,' I blurted out, going red when I realised what I said. He smiled and disconnected his phone.

'Really?'

'Well,' I avoided looking at him, instead looking at out the glass doors towards the beach. 'Yeah,' I nodded slowly, deciding to take responsibility for my outrageous comment. 'Yeah I did, kind of.'

'Good, that's what we were aiming for.'

'Jaehwa!' The first thing I saw in the skype call was Baekhyun's furious look. 'Why was Myungsoo in your video call, he's not a good person! Don't hang out with him!' I stared at him blankly as I tilted my head. He was nagging me, why was he nagging me? I mean, we know each other even less than I know Chanyeol, and I don't let him nag me!

'Yes, Baekhyun-shii,' I nodded my head not bothering to say anything.

'When is your flight tomorrow?' Sooyun wrapped her arms around Baekhyun's next, resting her head on his shoulder so she could fit in the camera.

'I think it's around 7?' I frowned and bit my lip, 'I'm not sure.'

'It's at 2,' Kris piped up, sighing deeply as he crossed his arms. 'It arrives at five. Don't forget your flight, _again_.'

'You missed it before?' Lay popped up in the screen from behind Kris, a grin on his face.

'I never missed a flight!' I huffed and crossed my arms, 'we never once said the word missed.'

'But you forgot about your flight?' Baekhyun blinked licking his lips before he burst out in laughter. 'How do you forget something that important!'

'I was tired! Kris made me stay up all night watching tv with him! The worst thing that happened was arriving too early, and it was only five hours of waiting.'

'Only five hours?' Baekhyun nodded before rolling his eyes, 'cause that's not a lot at all.'

'It isn't' Chanyeol sat down in the empty space beside Baekhyun, lifting his snapback, pushing the hair back with his free hand then after adjusting it setting it back down. 'Hey,' he grinned and nodded to me, sending my stomach into a whirl.

I cleared my throat and nodded to him, 'hi.'

'Five hours really isn't that long, you can't even beat a good video game in that amount of time.' Chanyeol continued, with his crooked smile.

'Oh yeah? I bet I could,' Baekhyun turned to look at his friend, both of them getting a fiery spark in their eyes.

'Are you going to finish Mass Effect in five hours then?' Lay's lips curled into a mischievous smile, 'I bet you ten bubble teas you couldn't.'

'Deal!' Baekhyun held his hand out, shaking Lay's as an official acceptance of the bet I snorted then covered my mouth, looking away from the screen as I pretended I hadn't snorted. 'What? What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' I breathed out slowly, trying to control my amusement, I may have never played the game but I knew for a fact, from my brothers, that Mass Effect took at least ten hours to beat. And that's only doing the main task, not the bonus dlcs. 'Gege,' I grinned at Lay, watching as his mouth twitched, he knew full well what I was going to say. 'If you win, do I get eight?'

'No.'

'Six?' I bargained, I really wanted five but you always start higher than you want so the person feels more inclined to accept your bottom line.

'No, how about,' he paused and tilted his head and pretended to think, 'five?'

'Fives good,' I nodded and leaned back into my seat. 'I can make do with five.'

'Look at them, already seeing your demise,' Chanyeol clicked his tongue before laughing, his hands clapping together almost as if they missed each other. I jumped hearing my phone vibrating, before checking it seeing my mum was messaging me for supper.

'Alright, I have to go, I'll be in Korea again around five tomorrow,' I waved at the screen listening to the chorus of farewells before I shut down the app.


End file.
